The Twilight Heart
by Waterwind222
Summary: A young girl set out on her pokemon journey three months ago, But what happens when she runs into a strange boy with amnesia and powers beyond any mere human? Follow this tale of adventure and discover the true meaning of the Twilight Heart. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm back with an awesome new story! please R and R I worked really hard on this one so...ENJOY!

**THE TWILIGHT HEART: Shadows of Creation**

_..."I can feel time slip by within my grasp"... Those who could not understand, You who have defiled my world, My sanctum and imprisoned me in this eternal hell...you shall pay with your very lives..."_

Chapter 1: Beginning of an Adventure

The skies over Pastoria were as bright as day over the looming marsh, which was usually covered in a dense fog. The town was never really active, but was bustling with trainers and tourists who had come to enter the marsh. A swift teal blur drove through the crowd and out into the route ahead.

Aurora Felis, a young fourteen year old girl who had just started her pokemon journey three weeks ago from Canalave city. Of course with the newly built railway between Lake Verity and the Great Marsh, it only took about a week to arrive. She was raised by a family of sailors, who made a living by catching and selling off their catches to the local markets around Sinnoh. She had left for Twinleaf town one day and came back with her new best friend Shinx. Now she began her journey to become a great pokemon trainer, just as she always dreamed. Why just recently, she had conquered her first gym battle against the mighty Crasher Wake, and earned herself her first badge, the Fen badge. Now it was off to Veilstone City, but first a trip to her grandmothers house.

Why Gym battles you ask? well, Aurora always loved contests but she felt battles were more her style, as she loved to test herself with everything she could. People would sometimes say she was in over her head most of the time usually with studying or training, which quite frankly, for a girl as stubborn as her, that was normal. She peddled along riding her bike through the thick muck covering the wetlands and through the tall stalks of grass. Her golden hair danced in the wind behind her along with the white beret, tied with a cerulean bow that rested upon it. A white sleeveless dress she wore was tied with a small blue ribbon topped over a simple blue undershirt, and came down to her hips, which remained bare up to her knee high white socks and brown leather shoes. A look of determination in her amber eyes, she sped off towards the lake.

"Well be off to Veilstone city soon enough Shinx" she smiled at the little blue cat pokemon sitting in the basket infront of her who gave a happy trill.

She focused her attention back to the road ahead and peddled onward through to the marsh ahead. A few minutes later, and they arrived in the Valor Lakefront, where her grandmother lived. She parked the bike as the little Shinx leaped out and landed in her arms. She smiled, patted it's head and knocked on the door.

"Grandmother, it's me Aurora!" she called through the wooden frame. Muffled sounds came from the inside as an old woman opened the door and greeted her. "Why hello Aurora, what brings you all the way out here? have you started a journey already?" She asked leaning on an old wooden cane for support.

Aurora smiled and nodded, "Mhmm, I went to see Professor Rowan three weeks ago, and look!" She exclaimed fiddling with her jacket pocket as she pulled out a small gold case and opened it showing a single badge inside, the Fen Badge she had just received from the Pastoria gym a few days ago.

"A quick learner just like your mother" Her grandmother chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget!" she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small parcel for her grandmother. "Professor Rowan said he wanted me to deliver this to you" she said as she handed it over.

"Oh? From Rowan?" She asked as she opened the letter. She glanced at the writting and smiled, "Alright...thank you Aurora, you should be going soon, you don't want to be late now do you?" She winked.

"Gah! I totally forgot!" She screeched as she grabbed her stuff, kissed her grandmother goodbye, and sped off with Shinx to the north. As she rode on, the area became very foggy, and unclear. Eventually, she couldn't see anything and got off her bicycle and decided to look for a way out.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Shinx...can you see anything?" She asked the pokemon aside her. "Shi-shinx.." it shook it's head and the two pressed onward. The forest remained shrouded by a white blanket which blinded them and strayed them from their intended path. She continued to walk forward until she felt the ground beneath her give way. She had stepped too far and off the ledge and tumbled down into the darkness. She screamed for help as she fell and met the icy cold river water with a huge splash below. Shaking like a leaf, she quickly crawled back onto dry land, soaked as a wet blanket. But what worried her more, was the tire that slowly sunk into the muck beside her.

"Awwww no! my bike!" she cried as she watched the turquoise bicycle sink below the murky water. She sighed, stood up and frowned. She then looked back down at the little wet blue puffball who in turn was also soaked. "Well...at least we're okay" she sighed.

She sat down on the grass with her pokemon and closed her eyes, remembering how warm it was back home, and more importantly, the sweet wafting aroma of food. She hadnt eaten in days since her journey first began. She invisioned it all, savoring each bite of her non-existant fantasies. She then sat up and began to hum a Lullaby-like tune her mother taught her as a child. As she hummed, her voice echoed through the frozen forest, and through the clouds of dense mist. The notes bounced off the water's surface, dancing around and creating a vast array of music that grabbed the attention of all pokemon in the area. Slowly and cautiously, they gathered around her, curious of the strange theme.

This was where she felt safe. Whenever she was upset or alone, she'd always hum this very tune.

But soon enough, a loud peculiar sound broke the humming and buzzed through the spring. All of the gathered pokemon quickly fled back to their dens in fear. As pokemon they could sense something was about to happen, something no human could ever predict. Aurora's eyes shot open as she watched a purple glow in the distance that quickly vanished. A large gaping void of shadows had opened near the waters edge, a violet glow shining from inside as a mysterious figure rose from it. His form was hidden amongst the thick clouds of fog, but she definately was not alone. She snuck towards the glow laying low to the ground as to not be seen. slowly she raised her head up and peered over a low bush of aguav berries before quickly ducking back down. She looked back at her little companion, who in turn glanced over at her. Both nodded then slowly moved in together.

What they found caused them both to let out a silent gasp. Laying before them was a young boy with short black hair, roughly about her age lying unconscious.

She looked around to see if anyone else was in view. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Her voice echoed in the empty spring. Giving up on the search for help, she turned back to the young boy on the grass and knelt down to him. "Is he...?" She started to assume the worst and put a hand on his forehead, It was still warm which was a good sign, yet strangely, no pulse beat.

"Oh my..." She gave a slight murmur as she put a hand on his chest to re-confirm her suspicions. Before she could check, the boys body began to move once more. She quickly pulled her hand back when she heard a groan coming from the boy. Slowly his ruby eyes opened and he took a glimpse at the world before him. The boy looked around in confusion and then at his body, examining every aspect about himself.

"What is this...what is this form...where.. am I?" He questioned himself unable to fathom answers.

Aurora stood not too far away, but the boy hadn't quite noticed her as he was far too focused on himself, which Aurora found slightly creepy but more weird. "E-excuse me...are you...okay?" She stuttered a bit in hopes to start a conversation. The boy turned around and noticed Aurora behind him, his black locks draped over his left eye and fixed at the female before him.

"A girl..? You! Girl!..Where am I..what happeend to me! Speak!" He demanded.

Aurora didn't seem fond of his barrage of questions, but more importantly his nasty attiutude. "I have a name y'know!" she huffed with her hands at her sides, "And isn't it customary to give YOUR name, before asking a lady?"

The boy turned away and closed his eyes,"Does it look like I care? Did I ask for your name? No. I asked where I am, now tell me!" He scowled.

This only fueled Auroras anger. "Geez, What makes you so high and mighty? You could stand be a little more polite!, and I dont know where we are either okay?" Realizing how loud she screamed she quickly covered her mouth, flushed with embarrassment.

"Er, S-sorry, I tend to get out of hand sometimes. So, anyways, I'm Aurora, now whats your name?" she asked in a seemingly fake sweet tone hoping to reset the mood.

The boy looked down, "My name? You need ask for _my_ name? Do you not know who I am? I am... ..." he mumbled to himself. Aurora stared at him awkwardly. "You are...?" The boy shook his head once more. "I... ..I am.. ... ..Who..who am I?" He started to question himself, once again eyeing his new form.

Aurora stared at him blankly, "You.. don't know who you are?" She asked a little concerned.

The boy nodded, "I.. cannot seem to recall..."

Aurora looked behind her to see her Shinx dashing up to her side calling her. "Well..We have to call you something, So.. How about-" She cut herself off when she noticed the boy daydreaming and ignoring her once again. "...Zone."

This got his attention back onto her. "Zone..?" He asked curiously. "Because all you do is zone out when I'm talking to you" Aurora smugly replied. "How dare you! I do no-" "Then its settled, Zone it is." Aurora deliberately cut him off once more to her own amusement. "I refuse to be called such a-" "Oh relax, it's only temporary until you remember." The boy's eyes narrowed. "Whatever.. I suppose it will do.. for now.."

Aurora wasnt sure if she should be happy the stranger was finally talking to her, or frightened by his rather ghastly looking appearance. His short black hair spiked to one side, and draped over his right eye. His attire was anything but normal. Long bloodstain red robes with several ancient runes inscribed on the cloth. A simple tassle cord around his waist acted as a belt. Golden trim adorned the edges of the cloth, making it shine in the iridescent moonlight. A dark aura seemed to envelop his entire body as he stood in thought.

"You said your name was Aurora?" he asked with his arms folded across his chest. Aurora simply nodded, expecting some sort of smack talk from him, but instead he held out his hand, "Then thank you..Aurora." Aurora looked at the hand before her and slightly jerked back, "Er. Your welcome?" she asked trying to hide her confusion.

"Farewell then" he replied as he began to walk off and disapeared in the fog.

"W-wait!" Aurora tried to call, but he had already disapeared into the thick white mist."He's...gone..?" She sighed and looked down at Shinx, "Well, I guess we'd better get going too."

As they took their leave, One question still remained on Aurora's mind.

"Who was that boy...He seemed so...different...but why..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 2: Suprise Attack

Aurora and Shinx trudged on through the murky woods. It was nearly nightfall, and she knew the Gym would be closed by the time they even got into town. She decided it would be best to spend the night in Veilstone. Seeing as her bike sank in to the bottom of the lake earlier, long journeys wouldn't be such an easy feat anymore. She really wanted her next gym badge, but the only thing she could think about was the boy she met at the lake, and just how he happened to appear there. It didn't make any sense really. She decided to put the thought aside for now and continued her journey ahead.

"Ugh...why did my bike have to sink in the muck...I so can't believe this.." Aurora muttered to herself in disguist. After only JUST getting that bike as her 14th birthday present too, again less then a month ago.

Eventually they came to an empty clearing, the perfect place to set up. Too tired to even think about taking another step she lit a small fire and collapsed over onto the grass. She curled up and let out a yawn as weariness overcame her. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep. It was decided. rest now, head to Veilstone the next morning.

After about twenty minutes or so, she was already fast asleep. Dreaming about her gym battle with the Veilstone gym leader, and one day challenging the league, even becoming the champion! But as she slept, little did they know they were being watched.

Shinx's ears perked up and began to spark with electricity, "Shinx! shinx!" it called trying to wake Aurora.

Aurora groaned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "W-what is it Shinx?" she asked groggily. She looked up to see a grey blur standing before her. Once her eyes focused, she gasped in fear, a vicious charcoal grey wolf staring her down growling with hunger. "W-what is that thing!" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet and flipped out her pokedex:

_"MIGHTYENA, THE "BITE" POKEMON, MIGHTYENA ARE KNOWN TO BE AGGRESSIVE AND ALSO HUNT IN PACKS TO STALK THEIR PREY."_

Aurora's eyes widened "P-packs?" she asked as she noticed two other Mightyena come up from behind them.

Shinx growled and charged its fur in defense. In a blind attempt, it let loose a jolt of electricity on the pack leader. The leader Mightyena took the hit, and broke free of it with ease. Iritated, It now stared down the little Shinx with anger in it's eyes. They slowly encircled their prey drooling with hunger and foam seething from their maws. Aurora sat there frozen in fear, unable to run, unable to escape, unable to do anything but watch as her little partner did all in its power to keep her safe by unleashing occasional attacks to keep them at bay.

Moments later one of the Mightyena grew tired of the constant weak attacks and charged at Shinx, sending it hurdling into a tree trunk as it fell back into the grass in pain. "Shinx!" Aurora cried out. She fought to stand up and tried to rush over to assist, but the wolves had other plans. They fixed their gaze back on Aurora, and slowly walked closer baring their fangs. They had played with their food long enough. As one pounced onto her and knocked her to the ground, she let out a scream of terror. It pinned her down making it unable to escape as the others drew near. Her kicks and screams only enticed it.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Zone glanced out at the water wondering about what he forgot. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as ge dipped a hand into the lake water, and watched the ripples slowly form and expand outward. "This is...all so strange..why can't I remember anything..." He scowled and thought to himself but couldn't grasp an answer.

A loud shriek broke him of his concentration a very familiar voice. He gasped as he recognized the voice, "I know that voice... That girl!" he exclaimed as he dashed off towards where the sound had come from deep in the woods.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

The Mightyena stood ontop of her, pressing its paws down on her arms with claws rooted to the ground. Its grueling muzzle was mere inches from her face. Foam dripped from its maw and trickled down her neck, as her heart pounded in fear. She was unable to free herself, she kicked and flailed, but to no avail. She was but a helpless meal, while the others huddled around her body. She watched the one ontop of her lick its fangs as it dug its head into her shoulder and ripped the flesh from her body. She screamed in pain as it bit down and tore part of her shirt as well as leaving a huge gash in her shoulder. She felt dizzy, her shoulder trickled with blood onto the grass below. The smell only enticed the pack to come closer, their lust for the blood grew as they crowded around. Everything began to spin, Aurora felt another bite in her leg, as she squealed in pain crying. Her whole body went numb, and before she knew it she fainted on the grass unable to do anything.

Shinx watched in horror as the Mightyena feasted upon its master. As one leaned down to take another bite, a shadowed figure tackled it off of her. It tumbled down on the grass with a yelp as the other two Mightyena watched in shock and snarled at the new threat before them. He stood up and smirked at the two lackeys, his eyes glowed red in the cover of the night. "So...who's next?" He asked standing between the Mightyena and their meal.

"It's that guy again!" the Shinx exclaimed and galloped up to him. Zone turned around and saw the shinx bounding towards him. "Stand back kid, I'll handle this one." He said as he turned his gaze back to the trio before him. The Mightyena couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "How pathetic, this mere human thinks he can stop us?" "Let's show him what happens to those who interfere with the Alpha!" Another snarled showing its teeth.

Zone nodded, "Alright then...what are you waiting for? show me" he sarcastically spoke. The pack wasn't the least bit amused, "Why you!" it growled as it charged at him at full speed. Shinx's eyes widened as they got closer, "Look out Zone!" Before it could even so much as get a taste of him, Zone disappeared in a black flash of darkness.

The Mightyena glared around looking for where its prey had run off to. "Show yourself!, I promise I wont bite, hehe, much!" it cackled. It focused around as all three looked for the human, but found nothing. "Hey...where'd he go?" one asked dumbfounded by the missing meal. "He just..disappeared boss!" "FOOLS he must be here somewhere!" The leader snarled.

"Yeah, right here!" said a voice from behind. All three turned around only to recieve a swift kick in the stomach from Zone who had reappeared behind. "Teleportation? but how?" One exclaimed in amazement and fear. Zone smirked, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." he said as he vanished from sight once more. A few seconds later, he reappeared and delivered another hard blow to another of the pack before slipping out of sight once again.

Zone reappeared up atop one of the large trees and sat in idle position. "Come on guys, you're making this too easy, where's the challenge?" he laughed sarcasticaly. The pack leader weakly stood up and growled. "That's it, laugh it up boy, you wont find it so funny when we tear you limb from limb!" As the leader charged, a sudden spark snaked its way from behind and paralyzed him in his tracks.

"Take that!" Shinx called happily as the leader's fur sparked and fizzled with electricity. "T-theyre too strong boss!" "Let's get out of here!" The two lackeys ran for their lives, leaving the leader all by himself. "COWARDS" The pack leader barked back. "Boy.. This ain't over.." He frowned as they limped off to tend to their wounds.

Zone turned his gaze back to the girl on the floor, still bleeding heavily from her wounds. "I-is she.." Shinx began as his ears drooped. Zone knelt down and placed a hand on her chest "...No, her heart is still beating." he replied. Shinx sighed in relief and placed a paw on her chest to feel the pulse as well. "But she's in no condition to continue adventuring, at least for now" he explained as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Are there any sort of medical facilities near this area?" he asked. Shinx nodded "I think Veilstone city might have a hospital" Zone nodded, "Alright then, hang on" he said as he and Shinx disappeared in another flash of darkness.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

A few minutes later they reappeared in front of the Veilstone Medical Center. "How'd we wind up here?" Shinx asked in confusion. "I'm not entirely sure myself, but does it matter?" he asked as he entered the doors and looked for some assistance. Quite a few patients and workers gave him rather strange looks as he walked in. His appearance was certainly...different from most.

"Excuse me" Zone asked as he walked up to one of the doctors in the lobby. The doctor put his papers down and adjusted his glasses, "Yes?, may I help you?" he asked. "I found this girl out in the woods, she looks like she was attacked pretty badly." Zone replied handing them her body to examine. Shinx looked up in confusion, "But, he _saved_ her, not found her? right?" it thought.

"Oh dear! thats terrible!, nurse! nurse!, we need a cart and stat!" he called out as a young nurse came by and rolled her off into the operating room. "It's a good thing you came when you did, do you know who she is?" the doctor asked curiously.

Zone watched as Aurora was wheeled off into the emergency room, "No..I'm sorry but I do not, Thank you" he said as he walked out of the medical center. He looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and disapeared in a flash into the darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 3: Sweet Memories

Sunlight broke through the blinds of the white plastered hospital room. Aurora slowly woke up to find herself in a hospital bed completely oblivious as to what had happened the night before. she blinked and looked down at Shinx who was happily curled asleep in her lap. she smiled and pet its head as it slowly opened its eyes and looked up.

"Morning sleepyhead" she chuckled.

Shinx let out a yawn and leaped into its masters arms happy to see she was okay. "Haha, well someone sure is happy today" she laughed.

The door to the room opened as a young nurse with pink hair walked in. "Oh, you're finally awake? Well thats a relief" she smiled and walked over to open the curtains, blinding the room with the sun's harsh light.

Aurora smiled back,"Thanks, um, where exactly am I though?" she asked observing the new scenery.

The nurse walked looked back and replied,"Veilstone City Medical center, As I heard it, you were attacked by a pack of rapid pokemon in the forest, Mightyena as I recall."

Aurora gasped, "Thats right!, I remember now!" she exclaimed while flashing back to the events of the previous night and the bared fangs of the vicious lupines.

"Wait..how long have I been here?" Aurora sat up now realizing she was wearing a hospital tradition, a backless green robe. "Oh. I'd say roughly three days, Two more and you should be right as rai-"

"THREE DAYS?" Aurora screeched in shock. "I can't stay here for another two days! I've got a gym battle scheduled!" "Well then, I suggest you get to healing." The nurse smirked.

Aurora scowled at the nurses sarcasm.

"Oh relax sweetie, I'm just teasing, You're in perfect shape thanks to the efforts of the valiant young man who brought you here, a strange one that boy was.." she said folding a few discarded sheets.

Auroras eyes widened a bit "Wait...what young man?" she asked in confusion.

The nurse put the sheets down and put a finger to her lip, "Lets see,tall, black hair, red eyes, though his choice of wardrobe was rather.. odd. Looked like he came from one of those, whatchamacallits, conventions? Well anyways I'm sure he meant well."

"Zone...?" Aurora murmured to herself in disbelief.

"He brought you in here last night" she replied continuing to press and fold sheets. "Oh..I see" was all Aurora managed to say, still thinking of the chances.

"Why? someone you know?" the nurse asked curiously and smirked a bit. Aurora reluctantly shook her head "N-no! not at all!" she stammered. The nurse picked up her sheets and walked out to the door, "Oh..well." she sighed as she walked out of the room.

Aurora laid her head back on the pillow still with one thing on her mind. "Did he...really save me?" She shook her head and decided to rest while she could.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

It was early morning and the sun had only begun to rise over the twilight dawn of Veilstone city. People and Pokemon slowly began to head off to work and the city clammered with the usual morning traffic. A crackling noise came from the radio tower, as they started the hit talk show, "Sinnoh Now!".

Zone stood in a dark alleyway leaning against the wall in deep thought. He was confused about this world, and his past, but what bugged him most was his strange connection with that girl. Why did he care?

"Her wounds must have healed by now..perhaps I should check on her" he thought to himself and looked down at the ground. Below at his feet lay a shard of broken glass from a discarded window pane. He picked it up and gazed at his own reflection. Winds began to slowly blow around him, as he closed his eyes and invisioned the one he wished to see.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora got up from the hospital bed slowly as to not wake her sleeping friend who was curled up into a tight ball. she smiled at him then left to the bathroom across the hall. After she was done, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She turned the faucet on and rubbed her hands under the warm water, lathering them with soap. She then closed her eyes and began to hum the same song she hummed back at the spring. Her voice echoed through the walls, and she beagn to invision a field of flowers, slowly blowing in the breeze, swaying back and forth ever so elegantly. She watched as the petals of airborne blooms danced around her in an array of colors and beauty.

Zones eyes widened as he found himself standing in the same field of flowers, a graceful melody played as they swayed back and forth with the breeze. "This place...where am I? Is this..?" he thought to himself. He watched as he heard the melody, and began to hum it himself. "This place...it's so...familiar.." he thought. He looked up and saw something in the distance, he knew exactly what he saw, Aurora was standing there twiriling in the petals. Slowly, he approached her, wondering why she too would be in the same place.

Aurora turned around and saw zone approach her and fell silent and stood in place. "Y-you?" she asked in complete shock. Zone spoke not a single word, but nodded. Aurora smiled a bit and began to approach him, as the melody continued. "Zone...did you...really" she began to speak, right as the melody died, she oppened her eyes, back in the hospital restroom and realized where she was. "Zone...", she cletched her chest and sighed. She looked up at the mirror, and saw the reflection of a young man sanding behind her. She froze in complete fear and shock but didnt speak a word. she spun around instantly to confront him, but found that no one was there, she looked back at the mirror in confusion to see, that the reflection too, had disapeared.

"I...I must be seeing things" she told herself and left the restroom to retrieve shinx and left to the lobby.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Zone stood there back in the alley with crushed pieces of glass in his hand. The broken shard was shattered into dust and dropped to the ground. "That melody..." he muttered. "Why do I know that melody...Why do I know that place...and why..is that girl part of it all?" he continued and looked out at the city before him.

"I must know...I must know why it haunts me.." he growled as he left the alleyway and disapeared into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 4 -Walking in circles

Two more days had passed, and Aurora made a full recovery. Her shoulder still bothered her when something rubbed against it, but it would go away in due time. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the glass sliding doors that stood before her, and out into the bright new day awaiting her. She took in all the sights of people and pokemon going about in the bustling town. It was just as she thought it would be. Populous.

"Veilstone City..." she hummed under her breath and smiled. "Alright then, lets get going! We've got another league battle to win!" She exclaimed, striking a pose aside her little blue partner. "Shinx shinx!" it called happily as it stood beside her. The two then sped off to find their next destination laying ahead, The Veilstone Gym.

Unknown to them, Zone stood hidden within the shadows watching their every move. "...The Veilstone Gym huh?" he muttered as he disappeared in yet another flash.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora and Shinx walked through the streets, exploring and enjoying all the sights around them. The whole city lit up with commerce and productivity. The department store crowded with people who were preparing for their everyday needs. They circled the town over and over...and eventually they wound up lost.

"Ugh..." Aurora groaned, tired of searching for the gym. Shinx too was tired of walking but continued to partner around with its master a while longer. Aurora finally stopped to rest for a second, when something caught her eye. Alone in the clearing there was a young woman studying some sort of rock.

"Maybe she knows where the Gym is? It couldn't hurt to ask." Aurora thought as she walked up to her. Upon loser inspection she noticed the woman had some sort of strange device on her, which seemed to be monitoring levels of cosmic radiation.

"So...these are the meteorites said to be able to change it's form...how convenient." the woman muttered as she studied the fallen rock.

"Excuse me?" Aurora asked as the woman looked up at her and frowned. Aurora wasn't exactly keen on the type of fashion researchers chose to wear, but she knew for a fact this was no normal lab coat. She wore a long grey and black unearthly saucer shaped dress, her red hair curled back and spiked at the top. Her cerulean blue eyes still glaring at Aurora. "Yeah? whaddya want?" she asked a little annoyed for being interrupted from her work.

Aurora frowned, "Er..I just wanted to ask if you knew where the Veilstone Gym was miss." The girl shook her head and sighed, "How the heck should I know? Now quit bothering me kid, can't you see I'm busy here?" "Oh...what exactly are you doing?" Aurora asked curiously and walked up to the strange rock.

"Ugh. If you _must_ know, I'm studying the paterns of this meteorite" the girl rolled her eyes. Aurora put a hand on the meteorite, "You mean like from space?" she asked. The woman stood up and dusted herself off, "Yes. from another world to be precise" she explained.

"Really? another world? That's so cool!"Aurora seemed more and more intrested in her line of work. "Heh. don't hear that very often.. Well anyways.. There's rumor of an alien Pokemon that visits these very meteorites in order to assume different forms." She continued to explain.

"A pokemon that can change it's form? Is that even possible?" Aurora asked. "That's what I'm here to find out, You see-" The woman stopped herself and quickly put a hand to her ear.

"What? ..Yeah, yeah.. Okay I get it already sheesh."

She pulled her hand away and stood back up. "Sorry kid, I've got to get back to work." "At the research facility?" Aurora plainly asked. She paused once more. "Research facility, right.." "Alright. Look kid. If you're so intrested in this stuff, Let's talk about it some other time." She reached down into her pocket and handed her a small card.

"Wait Miss! I never got your name!" Aurora called out before she was out of earshot. The red head gave her a somewhat timid look, then shook her head. "...Mars." she replied as she took off.

Aurora looked back down at the card, it was blank with nothing but a nebula design. curiously, she flipped it over, and to her suprise, An emblem showed up on the card, A golden G.

"A G..?" Aurora didnt understand it one bit and decided to pocket the card for now. Realizing how sidetracked she had gotten, she headed back to looking for the gym.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. Zone walked into a large building and eyed the many people staring back at his dark figure. "Welcome to the game corner sir" A young woman greeted him by the door. Zone ignored her and walked on into the room, intrigued by the gamblers.

"Hey..kid" a voice called from behind. He turned around to see a gang of ruly thugs staring him down. "What]s with the snazzy getup? you lookin' for some sort of magic elixir?" The gang laughed. "Yeah Look at dem threads, He thinks he's a king, must be lookin' for a princess to score." They rose into another uproar along with the rest of the bar.

Zone narrowed his eyes down at the gang. "Heh, You should be one to talk. You look like you're going to the executioner." The large man rose from his chair in anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME PUNK?" "You heard me." he plainly stated. "Wanna say that to my face after you lose to me in a game of cards?" "YOU HEARD ME PUNK." Zone imitated the loudmouth bafoon. The shark sat back down in his chair and began shuffling cards. "Alright "KID" Rules are simple. Person with the highest sum wins." he explained. "And when I win, I'll be taking that little garment of yours hehe."

Zone nodded. "I see.. And then what will you be wagering?" The shark frowned, then snapped his fingers to one of his cronies. "I ain't gonna be dishonest here, But if ya win, I'll give you this little beaut." He replied, taking a solid gold Data disk from his lackeys hands.

"And that is...? Zone asked with very little interest. "Ahaha, Why this little gem is known as a Technical machine, They fetch quite a pretty penny on the black market, and even more so to stupid guilible pokemon trainers." He laughed. Zone eyed the disk closely, engraved upon it were a few words.

TECHNICAL MACHINE COPY 7.5089 TYPE DATA: ELECTRIC MOVE: THUNDER BOLT IDENTIFICATION: TM24 DATA: EFFICIENT. 45% STORAGE AVAILABLE.

Zone frowned. "Forty five percent.. looks like its only got enough juice for one last use.." he thought to himself.

"So. Do we have a deal?" The man asked, constantly shifting the cards in his hand. "Yeah. Deal." Zone replied and took up his own cards. The man grinned and set down three of his five cards. All three were Mareep. "Three of a kind, Top THAT."

Zone looked down at his cards, then back at the man, then back to the deck. He decided to fold all five and pull a new hand. "Alright kid, show us what you've got." He looked at his cards again, then at the score chart above. "..Are you sure about that?" Zone asked sarcastically. "Quit stallin' and fold!" "Well... If you insist." He grinned and laid down all five cards, a full house of nothing but Mew. "I believe that is called.." Zone squinted at the score chart. "A royal flush."

The entire Game Corner went silent in shock and awe. "B-but..but how..how is that possible?" The man screeched. "Call it luck, I'll just be taking that, thank you." Zone laughed as he plucked his prize from the man's cold frozen hands. "Better luck next time, "kid" he said with a wave of his hand, and left the building.

As he left the Game corner and stepped outside. His eye caught a glance of a young girl he was too familiar of walking towards his way. He quickly darted behind the building and hid in the shadows once more.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora continued on holding shinx and stood at a sign that pointed in all directions with small print. "Its hopeless" she sighed in dissatisfaction.

"You know...nothing succeeds until you take action.." his dark voice called from behind.

Aurora's eyes widened and she spun around to the familiar voice, "Zone?" the boy smirked,"Expecting anyone else?" he asked sarcastically. Aurora shook her head, "N-no, its just,...what are you doing here?"..and...did you..really save me?"

Zone ignored her question and handed her the disk. "Here, this should help you in your next battle." Aurora gawked at the object infront of her. "T-this is...ZONE, HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS?" "I have my ways." He replied smugly, while brushing his bangs out of his eyes. On an instincct of joy, Aurora pounced him into a hug. "Thanks so much!" She cheered.

Zone stood awkwardly in the embrace and rubbed the back of his head. "Er.. right.. you're welcome." Aurora dismounted from the hug and began fiddling with her bag. "Now I know it's in here somewh-aha!" She cheered as she pulled out a strange handheld device and loaded the disc inside. Zone watched her curiously as she input a few co-ordinates into the machine and aimed it down at Shinx.

"Alright Shinx, hold still!" Aurora grinned like a madwoman with a revolver pointed at the scared lynx. "W-wait, what are you-" before Zone could finish a yellow ray of light bathed the little Pokemon and began to take effect. Looking around with full trust in it's master he suddenly began to let out a much stronger electrical charge. Before they knew it, all the gathered energy focused together and fired straight forward in a bolt of lightning, leaving a scorch mark on a nearby bench.

"G-geez! Give me some warning!" Zone panicked, just barely avoiding the blast radius. Aurora however was too engrossed in her little partners new powers. "Alright Shinx! Now we can use Thunder bolt to our advantage!" Zone let out a sigh "By the way." he pointed off to the right. Aurora stared at him blankly "If you're still looking for the Gym, its over there..." he replied as he lowered his arm. With that said he began to walk off again.

"W-wait!" Aurora called out to grab his attention. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and gave it some thought. He really didn't have anything better to do, and maybe he could finally solve his connection with this girl.

"Alright then.." He hoarsley replied. "But only so you don't get lost again" he grinned. Aurora blushed in embarassment. "Okay, okay so I got lost..I admit it" she frowned and began to walk with him off into the distance. Their next destination, Maylenes gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222 **

Chapter 5: Showdown Of Strength - Maylene

The pair walked up to the entrance of the large gymnasium that lay before them. The paint seemed to be scratched and begining to peel, meaning it had been around for quite some time. Aurora looked up at the official Pokemon League emblem, then back down at her feet and sighed. "Well..this is it..."

Zone raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?" Aurora shook her head, "No..just a bit nervous is all" she replied. Zone rolled his eyes and walked on ahead through the doors, leaving Aurora outside who gave chase immediately there after.

They walked down the large corridor which seemed to stretch on forever. The walls were lined with many trophies and achievments, all belonging to the gym leader, and the leaders before her.. Aurora gawked in awe at them, but also began to feel a bit discouraged.

"I wonder how just strong Maylene really is" she thought. As they continued, Zone stopped suddenly, causing Aurora to bump into him. "O-ow what the? why'd you stop?" she asked rubbing her head. Zone turned his gaze towards the right, "I hear...voices" he spoke as he walked on. They continued until they heard a faint voice coming from another room.

"Left!" "Right!" "Left!" "Right!"

The two opened the door, to find themselves in a large dojo, with many young students all practicing fighting techniques with their pokemon. Before all of them stood a young woman, training with her riolu. Her hair was a fuschia pink, with a cure plaster upon her face. She turned around and noticed the two at the door and hopped off her podium, signaling the class to stop.

"May I help you?" she asked. Aurora nodded, "We're looking for the leader of this gym, for a gym battle" she stated. The woman laughed, "Another trainer then?" She laughed, "It's been some time" Aurora gave a confused look, "So wait...then that means.."

The woman nodded and did a backflip back onto the podium. "I am Maylene, Leader of the Veilstone gym and I accept your challenge!" Aurora smirked "Alright then I'll give it my all!"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Both trainers stood at opposite ends of the field, Zone stood in the stands eyeing the field with his arms folded across his chest. Maylenes students sat aside him and watched their mentor eagerly.

"The gym battle against the challenger, Aurora Felis from Canalave city, and the Gym leader Maylene, is about to begin" the referee called.

"As rules state of the Veilstone Gym, we'll use two pokemon each, is that ok?" Maylene asked. Aurora took her stand, "That's fine with me" she replied.

The referee waved the flags down, "Begin!"

Maylene leaped back and took a pokeball from her belt and tossed it out to the field, "Alright, come on our Meditite!" The ball opened, and released, as Meditite sat in a meditive pose watching Aurora cautiously.

"Meditite huh" she mumbled as she flipped out her pokedex:

_"MEDITITE THE MEDITATE POKEMON, MEDITITE MEDITATES TO GIVE ITSELF INNER STREGTH, IT CAN ALSO SURVIVE LONG PERIODS OF FAMINE"_

Aurora pocketed the pokedex, reached for her bag and picked out a small pokeball. "Alright then, Staravia, lets do it!" she said as she released the bird pokemon onto the stage. "Starrrravia!" it cooed as it flapped its wings above.

Maylene smirked, "Not bad, now show me what you've got!"

"Staravia, start off with Wing Attack" Aurora shouted. Staravia zoomed up towards it at top speed as its wings began to glow. "Teleport" Maylene calmly spoke, as Meditite disapeared from sight.

Staravia came to a halt and looked around the room. Meditite reappeared behind it. "Force palm!" Maylene called as Meditite thrusted its arm into Staravia and went back into its meditive position.

"Staravia! get up!" Aurora called, as her pokemon obeyed and preened itself. "Star!" it called as it readied itself. "It looks like attacks, head on won't work" she thought as she planned her strategy. "Meditite, lets go with another Force palm!" Maylene exclaimed rasing a fist.

Aurora gasped, "Staravia, quick dodge it and use Gust!" Staravia leaped back, and took to the air and flapped its wings creating a powerful gust trapping Meditite within it, who looked for a way out. Maylene grit her teeth, "Meditite, Bide lets go!" Meditite positioned itself and began to glow.

"Its not attacking? now's my chance!" Aurora grinned. "Staravia tackle it full force!" Staravia zoomed into meditite making direct contact and continued the tackles slowly weakening Meditites defenses.

"Thats quite enough Meditite" she smiled. "Huh?" Aurora asked in confusion. "Release bide now!" Maylene called, as Meditite released all its stored energy knocking Staravia out of the sky and onto the ground."Staravia!" Aurora cried.

"Staravia is unable to battle" the refree called.

Aurora sighed, "You did great Staravia". She recalled it back to it's pokeball. She grit her teeth and turned down to the pokemon by her leg, "Alright Shinx, looks like you're up next!" "Shinx!" it cried eagerly as it lept into battle sparking with energy.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Zone frowned "Maylene's certainly got the upper hand here, that bide may have defeated Staravia, but its left Meditite quite weak." "This could be her chance if she doesnt screw it up" he thought.

"Master Maylene is the greatest!" one student shouted.  
"Yeah, Nobody can beat Master Maylene when it comes to a battle of strength!"  
"Maylene! Go master Maylene!"

Zone simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stadium.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Prepare to lose!" Shinx growled. "I will do no such thing" Meditite retorted.

"Begin!"

"Meditite, Focus punch" Maylene ordered. "Counter with Spark Shinx!" Aurora called. The two attacks met creating an explosive cloud of smoke on the field. "I cant...see a thing" said shinx wavering its head. "Such a shame, your mind isn't calm as I" Meditite spoke from the smoke before leaping out and attempting another force palm. Shinx lept up and frowned "We'll see about that!" It came down with a quick attack smashing into Meditite from the side.

Meanwhile Maylene and Aurora stared into the smoke awaiting the outcome. Eventually it cleared, it was official, Meditite lay on the floor with Shinx unharmed.

"Meditite is unable to battle!" The referee shouted as he waved down a flag.

Maylene smiled a bit, "You did good you deserve a rest." She recalled it and stood up, "I must say, you're proving quite a challenge Aurora." She smirked and brought out another ball. "But now its time we end this, "Riolu, lets wrap this up!" She threw the ball out as the small blue psychic pokemon erupted from inside. "Rio!" it cried as it landed and stared down shinx.

"A Riolu?" Aurora asked as she checked its status.

_"RIOLU, THE EMANATION POKEMON, RIOLU CREATES WAVES OF EMOTION, THAT ARE SAID TO BRING JOY TO THOSE THAT SEE IT"_

Maylene grinned, "Ready to do this Riolu?" "Rio rii!" it called as it got ready to attack. Aurora tossed her hair back over shoulder, "Alright Shinx, lets do this, start with a bite!" Shinx ran in and landed a painful bite on Riolu's left arm.

Riolu yelped whil contact was made and leaped back clutching its injury and barked back. "Riolu, Cosmic power!" Riolu nodded and began to glow with a white aura, Several stars surounded it and absorbed with its body, strengthening its resolve. "Shinx go for another Bite!" Aurora called.

Zone frowned and looked away, "She's a fool if she thinks it'll be that easy.." "It's quite obvious Maylene is baiting her into attacking.. shes not really THAT ignorant... is she?" He began to question.

As Shinx made contact, Riolu merely kicked back sending shinx across the room. "What? but how?" Aurora gasped. "Cosmic power not only enhances the Defense of a pokemon, but its Special Defense as well" Maylene smirked. "I'm afraid your little attack wont work anymore" "Riolu, Aura sphere!" Riolu lept back and charged a blue ball of energy in its hands as the power slowly increased.

"Aura sphere?" Aurora quickly jerked back. "But that's...that's impossible for a Riolu!" she recalled the words of an old friend back near her hometown many years ago. "Impossible, no. Riolu and I have been training side by side for a long time now, What you call impossible is only so to those who don't have the willpower to exceed past impossibility!"

"Shinx watch out, if this makes contact its all over!" Aurora cried desperately. Shinx nodded and stood its ground slightly nervous. "Damnit...nothing I do will work, my attacks are too weak to even get through" Shinx growled. "Heh..dont even think of it...only aura can defeat aura..and you..are not of the aura" Riolu spoke. Shinx gasped, "That's it!" he readied himself as Riolu shot the ball of aura at him. "You might as well call it quits, Aura sphere _never_ misses." Maylene sneered.

"SHINX, NO!" Aurora called as she fell to her knees. "NOW" Shinx waited for the right moment and bounced right up above the field, the Aura sphere quickly changing its trajectory and chasing after. Quickly, Shinx landed behind Riolu and bit down hard using it as a human shield before the blast impacted. Riolu cringed as it flew back and landed at Maylenes feet, unconscious from the blow.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora stood up in confusion as to what just happened, "I...I won?" she asked putting a finger to her lip. Maylene recalled Riolu and chuckled lightly, "You're more then meets the eye, thats for sure." She walked over to Aurora and held out a closed fist, "This, is for you" she said as she oppened it revealing a glittering badge in her palm. "Proof of your victory over the Veilstone gym, The Cobble badge" she replied as she handed it over.

Aurora smiled and snatched it from her and held it up high, "YEAH, WE GOT OUR SECOND GYM BADGE!" she screamed in delight.

Maylene smiled at the young trainer's enthusiasm. She then turned her glance to Zone who was in the stands and then back to Aurora. Zone cracked a smile, "Well...so she actually did win" he mumbled as he noticed the two running up to him.

"Zone did you see me out there?" Aurora asked excitedly. Zone nodded, "Not bad, for a beginner." Aurora frowned, "Y-you're just jealous because I proved you wrong!" she huffed. Zone rolled his eyes once more, "Say what you will", he spoke as he stood up and began to walk off out the door. "H-hey where are you going? get back here!" Aurora called as she chased after into the sunset. Shinx hung its head and sighed as it followed after its master.

"Here we go again.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222 **

Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets

Aurora burst out of the Gym happily gazing at the small trinket in her hands. "Hehe it's finally mine! only six more to go~" She chirped. Zone shook his head is disguist. "I don't get it..Whats so great about the badge anyways..." he asked with his arms folded across his chest.

Aurora frowned, "Its a symbol of my victory!, a sign of hope, a-" "A piece of useless metal?" Zone smirked amusingly as he watched the girl stand in silence. Aurora crossed her arms and huffed, "You just wouldn't get it" she retorted.

Shinx watched the two fight and sighed, "Poor Aurora...she's gonna lose this fight." Aurora picked up shinx shot a glare at Zone "Well.. FINE, I don't need your help anyways." she huffed and stormed off past him.

"Route 209 is that way..." he pointed in the direction opposite she was walking. Aurora spun around and shook her head "I-I knew that!, and I STILL don't need your help!" she said as she walked past Zone again, still glaring at him, and before she knew it-

**_*CLANK*_**

She walked headfirst into a pole. and stumbled back to the floor rubbing her swollen cranium. Zone couldn't help but crack a smile, He walked over and offered a hand, "Need help?" Aurora's face was flushed red from embarassment. She slapped away his hand, "I..I can get up myself Y'know!" she stood up and dusted herself off. "You sure?..I have a pretty good feeling your gonna get yourself lost again" he replied

Aurora frowned again, "Stop treating me like I'm a baby, I know what I'm doing!" "Stubborn girl.." Zone mumbled and followed after anyways.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They reached the woods far away from Veilstone as they walked under the shroud of trees before them. "Whoa..these woods are huge" Aurora exclaimed in awe. Zone looked at her with an "I told you so" look. Aurora frowned and turned away "You didn't have to come along you know" she scoffed with her hands on her hips.

Zone rolled his eyes, "Who's to say you won't get lost, and I'll end up saving your life again?" "WELL I-..." Aurora stopped after hearing his words, "Wait..you..saved me?" Zone cut his words and looked off to the side trying to act as if nothing happened. Aurora put on a huge grin, "SO YOU DID SAVE ME!" she gleefully screamed throughout the entire forest. Zone sunk into his shoulders with the faintest of blushes across his face, "S-so what if I did?"

Aurora smiled a bit, "So..why did you save me then?" Zone grimaced trying to hide his embarrassment, "It was in my best intrests to do so" he said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and began to walk off.

Aurora reached out and grabbed his arm before he could even take a first step, causing him to slightly jerk. "You're...not really as much of a jerk as you make yourself out to be, are you?" "I beg your pardon?" he asked angrilly" clenching a fist filled of dark aura behind his back and unknown to her.

Aurora placed her hands behind her back innocently, "Well...oh nevermind" she said as she picked up her stuff and began to walk. Zone stood there in complete confusion,"A jerk? ..Feh.." He mumbled to himself and followed after.

They continued to travel through the woods. Zone casually walked with his hands folded, Shinx happily pawing behind, and Aurora, holding a map of the Sinnoh region oblivious to the fact she had it upside down the entire time.

"Solaceon town shouldn't be too far from here" said Aurora. Zone casually nodded not really caring and followed. About a few moments later, there was a small splash followed by a tremendous shriek.

Zone plugged his ears and sped over to Aurora "Aurora! What happened!" he asked concerned. Aurora turned to him and then pointed down, at her brown shoes, now sopping in the wet muck on the floor. Zone scowled, "That's it...your shoes?." Aurora scowled back "These were special imports all the way from Phenac city, do you have ANY idea how long it took to get these?" Zone put his head in his hands and sighed. "No.. and quite frankly, I'd rather not know.."

Aurora took another step and landed waist deep in another pit of the same muck. Her eye twitched feverously, "Damn it, could this day get any worse?" Her dress, waist down, was now slime'd in the muck as well. It almost looked as if she had been dipped in chocolate.

Just then, a drop of water hit her square in the nose and trickled down. Then followed by another and another until she soon realized, it was raining. Zone helped her out as the rain got harder, "We.. should find a place to set up for the night" Aurora shivered, cold wet and muddy and nodded. Zone spotted a nearby cave and helped her in as they collapsed on the rocky floor.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

The two sat somewhat apart on oposite ends of the small dark shelter.. The cave dripped from the onpouring rain it was cold, dark and damp. Aurora shivered cudling herself next to Shinx, while zone seemed pretty content laying against a large rock with his feet kicked back. He noticed Aurora shivering and stood up. "W-where are you g-going?"she asked. "You're cold...I'm going to go make a fire..." he responded.

He eyed a few vines hanging in the back of the cave and began to concentrate. Aurora closely watched in confusion, and gasped when she saw a dark aura begin to envelop him, all the energy slowly channeled into his hands, and collected forming a large ball of blue flame. He opened his eyes and thrusted it outward on the vines, causing them to snap and fall to the floor burning brightly in blue flames.

Aurora sat in shock, her eyes wider then ever. She couldnt believe what she saw. A human? with abilities like that? was it even possible? Zone brought over the vines and set them down infront of her as they bathed her in the warm light they offered.

"Zone...H-how...did you?" she asked still in disbelief. He looked to the side, "...I'm not really sure myself..." he responded as he fed the fire. Aurora kept her gaze on him, "So..then..the Mightyena...you.." "Yes...I took care of them and their leader..." he replied.

Aurora smiled back a bit and slowly inched a bit closer to him by the fire untill she was up against him. Zone raised an eyebrow at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldnt help but smile slightly as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 7 Morning melodies

Sunlight broke through the thick woods, and scared away the morning shadows that lined the cave. The sounds of Kricketot chriping echoed throughout the woods. Aurora lay asleep huddled on Zone's chest, who had never himself fallen asleep and watched over her throughout the night.

Slowly, she began to stir and let out a yawn as she flutered her eyes and looked up, She blushed a tint of red and immediately jumped off. "Well, good morning princess, He said with a sarcastic smirk."Er.. right, morning.." She replied a bit nervously. She looked over to see Shinx still fast asleep, small sparks of electricity crackling from its tail each time it took in a breath.

"Shinx" she coaxed, "Time to wake up sleepyhead" she smiled as she prodded it lightly. Zone watched and closed his eyes, "Three, two, one.." The silence was broken by a loud screech, as a startled shinx let lose a flurry of sparks on its master. Aurora fell back, her dress slightly, charred, and her hair, completely poofed up, Zone couldnt help but chuckle, "You may want to check your hair" and went back to lounging against the rock.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

About an hour later of perming, Zone finally stood up and stretched, he gazed out at the now lit woods. Judging from the light it was probably around ten o'clock. "We should head on out now" he replied as he started to walk out. "H-hey!" Aurora called as she grabbed her stuff and Shinx and chased after.

Aurora trailed behind with her arms holding Shinx, while Zone studied the pathway before them. "Solaceon town, is your next stop, correct?" He asked. Aurora replied with a nod. Shinx ears perked and it began to bark and let out a low growl.

"Shinx? whats up with you?" Aurora asked, but before she could get a response, it leaped out of her arms and dashed into a bush out on a hunt. "S-shinx! come back!" she called as she gave chase along with Zone.

A small red pokemon ran with its stubby legs its hands clasped together as shinx persued it. Its antenea almost were in Shinx's reach right when it found itself at a dead end and slowly turned around to see the two humans run up behind shinx.

"A pokemon?" Aurora asked as she flipped out her pokedex.

_"KRICKETOT, THE CRICKET POKEMON, KRICKETOT IS KNOWN FOR ITS COMON MELODIES WHEN ITS ANTENNAE CLACK TOGETHER, IT IS SAID TO RESEMBLE THAT OF A XYLOPHONE"._

"A Kricketot huh?..." Auroa said as she clasped the pokedex and pocketed it. "K-kricke?" It shivered as it watched the lynx towering above it show its fangs. "Hmph...looks like a coward" Zone scoffed, "Shinx can take care of it.." "Well, I think it's kinda cute" Aurora replied.

The Kricketot cocked its head in confusion.

"Hey!, I know!" Aurora said whipping a small red and white ball from her belt, "I'll catch it for my next gym battle!" Aurora stood before the Kricketot with Shinx at her side, "Ready to go Shinx?" she asked. Shinx barked eagerly as its fur fizzled. Zone simply stood and watched.

"...N-now now...Y-you wouldn't wish to harm me? W-would you?" it pleaded. Shinx grinned and pounced on him like a little lion cub, "No worries, I always play with my food first" This made the Kricketot fade with fear.

"Alright Shinx, lets start off with a spark!" Shinx let lose a small jolt of electricity, as Kricketot simply leaped out of the way onto a nearby tree. Aurora gasped, "That kricketot sure is fast" Shinx frowned. "H-hey! get back down here you coward." "O-oh no, I'm rather content up here" it replied clacking its antennae together.

"Shinx try a tackle full on!" Aurora called, as Shinx colided into the tree causing Kricketot to lose its balance and fall to the floor. "Alright, finish with thunder bolt!" Shinx let loose another flash that knocked Kricketot square in the belly as it fell back with swirls in its eyes. Twitching.

"Alright!, Here we go!" She exclaimed as she threw the ball at the fainted Kricketot. It enveloped in a red light and was sucked inside. The ball closed and fell to the floor wiggling. Aurora studied it carefully, once...twice...Ding!

A smile spread across her face as she picked it up and held it up high. "YEAH! WE GOT A KRICKETOT!" Zone gave a smug look, "...Must you do that everytime..." Aurora turned away ignoring Zone and pocketed the newly caught Kricketot.

They continued on down the path the originally strayed from. "Think Kricketot will aid me in my next battle?" Aurora asked. Zone shrugged, "Beats me.." Aurora frowned a bit, and turned back to the road ahead. Solaceon town was now in view.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222 **

Chapter 8: A Stroll in Solaceon

The trio walked into town admiring the scenery. Aurora gleefully stared at the small boutiques, Zone kept his eyes on ahead, and Shinx yawned and curled up in it's master's arms.

"So this is Solaceon town?" Zone asked. Aurora nodded, "Yeah, its the main checkpoint between Veilstone and Hearthome city." "Hearthome, that's your next badge isn't it?" he asked. Aurora nodded again and gave a small smile. "So...since when did you start caring about my battles?" Zone froze and huffed. "Who ever said I cared?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. She knew he did and even he knew he did, although feined to admit it. "We should hit the Pokemon Center first, Shinx must be alll worn out from that fight earlier" she sighed. Zone nodded and they headed off to the small building to their left with a large signature pink "P" upon the roof.

"Hello, Welcome to the Solaceon Town Pokemon Center, how may we assist you?" a young nurse with pink hair replied sweetly. "Can you take my Shinx please?" Aurora asked holding up the tired pokemon. The nurse giggled, "Why of course, hold on one second please." She clapped her hands and a large pink pokemon ran up chanting happily. It wore a nurses hat and apron similar to its owner.

"Chansey, please take this Shinx to the medical bay" she asked as the pokemon nodded. With a salute it replied back, "Chan! sey!" It placed Shinx on a cart and rolled away with it behind the sliding doors. "I'm afraid it will take some time, I hope that's okay" the nurse sighed. Aurora sighed as well, "That's ok, we'll come back later, C'mon zone!" She grabbed his hand and dragged off the boy before he could reply. They were out the doors and back in the streets. The nurse shook her head. "Ah...young love" she sighed as she went back to filing reports.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

The two walked down the streets killing time and taking in all the sights. Aurora felt like she was in heaven, oh if she had the money the things she would buy. Zone however wasn't exactly enjoying himself. He had already been forced to drag her away from about ten different stores in the past twenty minutes.

Aurora came to a sudden halt before one store in particular, a clothing store. "Again with the clothes?" Zone growled. "Well, actually I wasn't thinking about me, I was thinking about you." She replied.

Zone gave a blank stare. "Come again?"

"Well, I mean, Don't you think it's kinda odd walking around in those dusty old robes all the time?" Zone frowned. "I happen to like these robes.. But I see your point.." He sighed in defeat. "Great! We'll just be a minute I promise!" She cheered and whipped him away into the sliding glass doors.

Four hours and twenty seven costume changes later...

Aurora sat outside the changing room eyeing the wooden door. "Are you sure about this..?" Zone asked with uncertainty. "Trust me, It'll look great on you!" She called back. Zone sighed. "If you say so.." He oppened the doors and stepped out.

His change in looks had severely changed, He now wore a long black and red pinstripe tee-shirt with dark charcoal colored pants. On top, he wore a nice Vinyl silver jacket and a pair of golden hand-cut gloves on each wrist.

"I feel like an idiot.." He smugly replied. "Yeah, but you look great!" Aurora reassured him, as well as several other girls at the store gathering around and snapping pictures. "Alright fine.."

They left the store moments after and decided to explore a little while longer, seeing as it wasn't sunset yet. Eventually they made their way to the outskirts of town where a large slab lay, which caught zones eye.

"Aurora.." he said as he pointed to the relic. Aurora gave him an awkward stare, "...You want to check out a rock?" Zone shook his head, "Fine...stay here then," he said as he began to walk off towards the ruins. Aurora blinked a few times, "H-hey! don't you leave me!" she called as she ran to catch up with him.

They arived at the large stone slab that lay before a large stone temple, on the sides of were two statues of fierce gods of Sinnoh. The markings engraved were in a language none could read. The relic remained deserted aside the two who visited it.

"Whoa...it looks much bigger then the map depicted" Aurora said staring in awe. Zone walked up to the slab and examined the strange markings._ "F..R..I..E..N..D"_ he began to mumble. "You can't seriously understand that can you?" she asked. Zone nodded,..."I've seen these markings before...I dont remember where...or when..but I know them."

"So...what does it say?" she asked kneeling down with him."

_"...Friend...All life brings creation...all creation brings life...all are equal_" He slowly read.

"Creation brings life?" ...whats that supposed to mean?" she shrugged in confusion. Zone stood up and dusted some dust off the grave revealing more markings, he raised an eyebrow and began to read.

_"...Time involves space, both are one...one cannot exist without the other..life goes on."_

"..Time...and space" ...He looked down, "Why does that seem familiar..." Aurora looked up at the statues. "Hey zone...check this out, she said pointing to the statues along the temple walls.

Zones eyes widened as he took in the gaze of the statues. He felt everything begin to swirl things flashed before his mind, Images of his past? Everything started to distort in his mind, he could no longer tell reality from fantasy, and held his head. The various cries of two lords echoed through his head. The words they spoke haunted him. A flash of pink and blue and then a white blur shocked him back to his senses as he fell down into the darkness below him.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"..."

"...Zone"

"Zone...wake up!"

He opened his eyes to find himself in Aurora's arms. He turned his head as she sighed in relief. "What happened?" he asked groggily. "You passed out right on the floor, are you okay?"

Zone nodded and stood up dusting himself off. "Yes...thank you" he said as he turned his gaze to the temple before them. "Maybe we should get out of here, before something else happens" she said as she picked up her bag. She started to walk, but Zone grabbed her arm and kept her in place.

"H-hey! Zone?" She asked in confusion. He sat there, affixing his gaze to the creatures upon the wall before him, he narrowed his eyes, and turned back to Aurora,..."We have to go in there.."

Aurora tilted her head, "Why?" Zone looked back at the doors..."My memory...something about this place...I can sense it." He looked down at his hands. "Whatever caused this...the answers lay in there..."

Aurora sighed.."Well...if it helps you get your memory back, then count me in!"

Zone smiled a bit and nodded. The two walked up to the doors and entered the darkness that awaited deep within the Solaceon ruins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 9: The Solaceon Ruins

They entered the dark hallways. Dimly lit torches lined the walls which were embelished with the same freaky hieroglyphs as before. "This place gives me the creeps" Aurora shivered. Zone ignored her comment and continued onward, desperate to find out his past.

They came to a large staircase at the end of the hall. Slowly they scaled down it and came to a large catacomb of passageways. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! a maze?" Aurora exclaimed echoing throughout the chasms. She quickly covered her mouth after realizing how loud she was.

"This maze could be filled with dead ends, I suggest we keep track of our paths" he replied. "How do we do that?" her voice echoed even louder. "By keeping your big mouth shut." Zone smirked. Aurora frowned, then it dawned on her."Wait...voice! that's it!"

She took a ball from her belt and threw it before her, "Kricketot! come on out!" The small pokemon emerged from its ball and clacked its antennea together happily. "Kricketot, I want you to use your soundwaves as loud as you can" she replied. The confused Kricketot nodded and clacked its antennea hard causing a loud screech that flooded the entire temple.

"Gah...what purpose did that serve?" Zone glared angrilly rubbing his ears. Aurora carefuly listened still hearing the remaining echoes. "This way!" she pointed and took off. Zone smiled running beside her "Using echo location to pinpoint where the sound didnt rebound...not bad." Aurora grinned as the followed the sounds onward.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They eventually reached it, a large sanctum far below the temple. Pillars lined the sides and a huge plaque lay on the wall before them. The room was filled with collected dust. "This must be the heart of the temple" Zone replied. Aurora gazed over at the plaque, "Hey zone...take a look at this!" she called motioning him over.

Zone turned over and walked up and examined the plaque "It's the same as before" he replied hoarsely. Upon the plaque was a huge triangle made of gold. Each of the three corners has a small sparkle on each side of the triangle. Embedded were two orbs, one hard and rocky, with a blue aura, the other, crystal clear, and round with a pink aura.

"Time and space..." Aurora said softly. Zone turned his gaze to the middle of the triangle, in between was a large golden arc holding the structure together. and below it lay a dark ruby orb, with a black aura.

Zones curiosity took the better of him, as he placed a hand on the crimson jewel. It glowed with a red gleam and a triangle on the floor below lit up with red light. The light traveled around the room and lit the symbols on the wall."What did you do?" Aurora screeched.

They watched in horror, as the symbols on the wall slowly peeled themselves off and floated before them in physical form.

"A-are they? P-pokemon?" Aurora gasped as she fiddled with her pokedex:

_"UNOWN, THE SYMBOL POKEMON, UNOWN ARE SAID TO POSSES MYSTICAL POWER BUT ONLY WHEN IN GROUPS. UNOWN ARE NEVER FOUND ALONE."_

Auroras hopes suddenly died. "..Well that's encouraging." The Unown formed a circle around them all chanting a haunting melody. "You...you who dare to return..." They all spoke." Auroras eyes widened, "T-they talk?" "Telepathy..." Zone replied.

He walked up to the circle of Unown, "What do you mean how dare I return?" The Unown stopped their haunting chime and turned to him. "The lord placed his Judgement upon you ages ago...and yet you still find your way back to this plane of existance.." "...The lord?" Aurora questioned. "Your mere existance is a threat...we will not allow you to harm the lord.."

The Unown blasted the two down with their psychic energy. They both fell back to the floor in pain as the circle the Unown formed slowly began to become smaller.

"Therefore...you shall no longer exist..." "What the hell are you talking about?" Zone growled. The Unown didn't respond and blasted with another hidden power."Ugh damnit! get down!" he yelled as he pushed Aurora to the floor.

Zone glared at the Unown with his crimson eyes, "...You want power?" He enveloped himself in dark energy and smirked.."Very well then" The unown sent another blast at zone, who had disapeared in a flash and reappeared close behind them.

"Take this!" He slammed his fist on the ground cauing the ruins to erupt up with flames and molten earth. A few Unown retreated back into the wall, but more kept coming keeping the circle intact and preventing escape.

"Damnit...we're surounded.." Zone growled. "There's too many of them!" Aurora cried. "I-I say...T-this looks like the end!" Kricketot gulped and bundled into a ball. The Unown slowly narrowed in on their target.

"Quite frankly...I believe its just begun" a voice called.

The Unown turned to see the figure standing before them. His black fur flowed like the dark night, his red eyes fixed on them, and the yellow rings upon his body glowed like the majestic moonlight. He lept avoiding an attack and disapeared into the dark, and reappeared delivering a painful bite. He leaped into the circle with the others.

"W-who are you?" Aurora asked. "There's no time for explanation, I shall explain later" it replied. The pokemon glowed with a dark aura and let out a dark pulse scaring off the Unown as they slowly regrouped. "Quickly now, we must flee" it said, dashing off down the halls. Aurora and Zone nodded and chased after as the Unown slowly reformed behind them.

"...The lord.. We must.. protect.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and Zone copyright of Waterwind222 **

Chapter 10: Eyes Of The Creator

They raced down the halls, hearts pounding as the Unown slowly pursued. "W-where are we going?" Aurora panted running as fast as she could. "Anywhere but here, the Unown will be upon us soon, pick up the pace!" the black pokemon replied dashing off ahead.

The hallways stretched through the catacombs turn after turn of constant zigzags that all lead into even longer corridors. Their voices and heartbeats echoing through the cold dark maze. They came to a halt and gasped. Before them lay another wall of the angry Unown.

The pokemon took a step back and grit its teeth. "Escape...is useless...come.." they chanted as they drew closer. Zone turned around to see the Unown from before had also caught up as they formed a wall behind. "Damn were trapped!" he exclaimed.

The pokemon turned its gaze to a small passageway to their side. "Not for long, this way, hurry!" it called as it dashed off into the darkness. Zone and Aurora chased after. The Unown glowed with an eerie green aura and charged in full speed like a raging river that crashed along the walls as it flowed.

"Ahhh they're coming!" Aurora screamed as she kept running. "Make haste!" the pokemon called. Aurora picked up her pace, and felt herself lose balance, as she tripped and fell to the floor. The raging psychic sea coming up from behind her. Zone came to a halt "Aurora!" he yelled as he dashed back over to her to help her up despite that the Unown were mere feet away. Zone picked up Aurora in his arms and dashed out as the Unown were nipping behind him. He felt himself begin to slip, something grabbed a hold of him and pull him into the darkness. The raging wave of black, passed down the long hall and vanished down the corner.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Zone panted and fell to his knees still holding Aurora. "W-we made it..." he said to himself. Aurora kept her eyes fixed on Zone. The courageous thing he just did...saving her life.. again.

The pokemon turned to Zone and gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you are safe Master Alexander, also.. may I ask what it is you are wearing?" The pokemon raised an eyebrow." "..Alexander?" Zone asked. "Alexander...is that...my name?" The pokemon gave a smug look, "Well of course it's your name wh-...Oh yes...yes..I see...amnesia?" it asked as it walked up on all fours.

Zone rubbed his head..."Y-yeah...as far as I can remember at least..." The pokemon shook its head..."Oh dear...must you always get yourself into trouble Master Alexander?"

"So wait...who are you?..and how do you know Zone?" Aurora asked. "Zone?, is that what you are calling him? my lady?" It asked. Aurora blushed a bit, "Er...well..." "Oh nevermind..I haven't the time to hear of it" it replied and turned to Zone. Aurora frowned. "Well then Mr. snobby, who are you?"

The pokemon chuckled, "Snobby? I think not, But reguardless, I am Umbreon, faithful servant of master Alexander." "...Faithful servant? you mean like his pokemon?" she asked with a finger at her lip.

Umbreon glared, "How dare you! do not regard me as some common animal!" Aurora reared back, "Okay okay, sorry geez" she sighed. Umbreon then turned back to Zone, "Now then Master Alexander... Have you any questions?"

Zone nodded, "Can you tell me about the Unown..."

Umbreon ears went down, "...Ah yes,...of course.." it cleared it's throat. "The Unown are the servants of the divine one." "They are said to be his eyes, thousands upon thousands, to watch over all he created." "They are thus dubbed, "The eyes of the creator."

"Eyes of the creator?" Aurora questioned. Umbreon nodded, "They serve only one purpose, messengers of the lord. "..So what do they want with me?" Zone asked. Umbreon paused "...That...I'm afraid..I cannot say." "They said, my existance in this world...cannot be, why?" he asked again. Umbreon lowered itself to the floor, "...That...only time will reveal..." he spoke

Zone sighed. "Do not fret Master Alexander". He nodded, "Alright...lets get out of here before the Unown find us again.." "Agreed" Aurora said as she followed.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They made their way out of the temple and into broad daylight once more. "Oh sun how I missed you!" Aurora squealed delightfuly with open arms. Zone still remained in deep thought. Umbreon cringed a bit at the bright sun, "A new day lays ahead Master Alexander"

Just then the temple started to shake a bit, it started slow, then more violently. "W-what the?" Aurora tried to stand her ground but fell over. Before they knew it, the top of the temple gave away and a stream of black objects burst out into the open world. "What now?" They exclaimed in unison.

They slowly circled the spire of the temple, chanting a haunting melody. "What are they...doing?" She asked. "Theyre conducting a summoning of sorts" Umbreon replied. "Summoning? summoning what?" Zone asked in slight fear. A large portal opened in the sky, as the Unown slowly siphoned into it. Their melody died as they slowly disappeared into the night sky.

"I-is it over?" Aurora asked still cowering behind zone. "They've returned to the realm between worlds, they merely left to report...they'll be back, and in greater numbers.." Umbreon replied hoarsely. " I suggest we get out of here before anything happens" Zone said and began to walk off.

"It won't matter Master Alexander..." Umbreon interrupted. "They wont rest untill they find you...they will scour the land until." "The Unown exist out of time...they will never cease." "Then what do we do?" Aurora asked

"Easy...We stand and fight" Zone replied. Auroras eyes widened, "W-what?" Umbreon was quite shocked to, "Master Alexander, you can't be serious..." Zone nodded, "What good will running do, if we run into them again, we'll give it our all!"

Umbreon closed its eyes, "Well then, thats quite a courageous endeavor, I will fight beside you then." as he put a paw on Zone's hand. Aurora put a hand over umbreon's paw, "...As will I" Zone smiled, "Thanks...both of you.

The trio walked back into town to pick up Shinx, then headed out on the route to Hearthome. A woman stood atop a peak observing the entire event. Her long gold hair flowed at her side, and her black frilled coat, swayed with the night winds. "This...will get interesting..." she spoke "Gar!" the indigo pokemon next to her growled. "...The realm between worlds..." she closed her eyes, "Why do I fear something horrible will come of this.." She turned back and headed back home.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 11: Old Rivalries Never Die.

After departing from Solaceon town. and evading the flurry of Unown, our heroes left onward for Hearthome city.

Zone walked in his usual pose, slumped over, hands in his jacket pockets, and hair lose leaf dangling infront of his eyes. Umbreon stood beside him, as a noble steed and Shinx treaded behind Aurora. As for Aurora... She couldn't believe all this...all that happened, it was all..so sudden. Was Zone, really as ancient as Umbreon claimed? It would certainly explain his poor fashion. And why..why did he care about her so much? She had to know.

"Um, hey...Alex?" she asked, comming to a halt. Zone turned around and replied "...What did you call me?" "Well...your names Alexander right?" she asked. Zone nodded reluctantly, "Yes, and?" "So...how about I call you Alex?" she smiled. Zone frowned and turned away. "Hmph...do as you wish.." he replied as he walked off ahead with Umbreon. Aurora sighed, "Yeah...sure" she mumbled.

"My..she's quite a persistant one isn't she Master Alexander?" Umbreon chuckled. Alex slighlty blushed, "S-shut it." "Ah yes, of course, of course" Umbreon continued as it followed steadily behind.

Shinx looked up at Aurora who still seemed a bit down. "Poor Aurora" Shinx thought. It looked up ahead at Zone and Umbreon. Though it wasn't able to witness, they had filled Shinx in on the Unown. This whole ordeal sort of scared Shinx, as it was.

Alex came to a stop. The wind blew through his hair as he signaled the others to come close. Aurora ran up and gasped what she saw. Below the cliff the stood upon, lay a massive city. It could be seen for miles, buildings and towers all around a huge church. Before them layed their next destination. "Hearthome city!" Aurora squealed.

Alex smiled a bit. seeing Aurora happy, somehow made him feel happy. Eagerly Aurora began to scale down the cliff, "Cmon you guys, were almost there!" Alex, nodded, and followed.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Moments later, they came to a large gate. "What is this thing?" Aurora asked. "It seems like the city gate" Umbreon replied. As they began to walk in, a voice interupted. "COMING THROUGH LOOK OUT" it called. The next thing she knew, A boy collided into her knocking them to the floor.

"Aurora!" Alex called, helping her up as she rubbed her head. "Owww..H-hey watch where your going!" The boy shouted. "Why don't you watch where your going!" Alex angrily retorted. The boy shrugged, "Her fault for getting in my Wa- AHHHHH" He screamed looking at his poke'tch, "Man oh man! I'm late for my next gym!"

Aurora blinked blankly. He stood up dusting off his orange and white striped shirt, and fixed his green scarf. He turned around and eyes widened "Heeeeey I know you!" he said pointing to Aurora. Aurora sighed, unfortunately, she did too. "You...You're that kid who rushed off without your Pokedex! Barry!" she replied distastefully.

"Aurora was it? yeah I remember now! back in Twinleaf!" he replied. "We had a battle! and man oh man, did you lose back then!" he chuckled. "Say what!" Aurora exclaimed. "Well, its not like you could have won anyways.." he retorted scratching the back of his ear. "Y-you! why you little!" Aurora angrily fumed.

He flicked his gold hair back, "Hey I know! lets have a battle! Right here right now!" Aurora blinked, "..Say wha?"

"I'm up first!" he called, and in 10-9-3-2-1!" he exclaimed as he threw a pokeball to the field.

"He certainly doesn't waste any time does he?" Umbreon sighed. The boys orange eyes widened. "GYAH, DID THAT UMBREON JUST TALK?" "Naturally." Umbreon replied with a proud grin. Aurora frowned, "BARRY, FOCUS!" she called out. "HUH? OH, RIGHT! BATTLE!" he eagerly exclaimed.

"Alright! Prinplup do it!" he yelled as he sent out his pokemon. "Prin!" it called as it raised its flippers in defense. Aurora smirked, "ok Shinx! you're up!" Shinx gladly took the stage and sparked.

Barry blinked.

"You still have a Shinx? I thought it would be at least a Luxio by now..what's it been.. two? three weeks?" he asked scratching his head. Aurora ignored his comment, "Shinx just do your best, ok?" Shinx barked back and turned to prinplup.

"Ok Prinplup let's use a water gun!" Prinplup leaped up an shot a small stream of water from its beak causing Shinx to tumble backwards. "Shinx! try a quick attack!" Shinx nodded and leaped side to side and clashed straight into Prinplup's soft stomach.

"P-rin!" it cried as it fell back. "Prinplup, dont give up, lets give it another go." Prinplup shook off the attack and let out a cry of rage. "Alright thats it! now lets go with a defense curl!" Prinplup rolled into a ball causing Shinxes attacks to bounce off

"Shinx hurry, try a thunder bolt!" Shinx began to collect electricity.

Barry smirked, "Ok Prinplup, finish it with facade!" Prinplup leaped up with a red aura and slammed straight down on Shinx and grabbed ahold of it and threw it aside. Dizzy, shinx fell to the floor with swirled eyes.

"Shinx no!" Aurora cried. "Aww yeah! I win!" Barry laughed. "This calls for...The Barry dance!"

Alex and umbreon watched with disturbed looks. "He certainly is...energetic.." umbreon replied. Aurora sighed cuddling Shinx, "You did great."

Barry stopped his dance midway and gasped, "GAH I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he exclaimed as he dashed off into the city.

Alex walked up to Aurora, "You ok?" Aurora nodded, "...I'll beat him...someday." Alex helped her up, "We should get Shinx to a pokemon center before your gym battle". "Y-yeah..."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

The gang walked off into the city, took a trip to the Pokemon Center and stood infront of the Hearthome gym. "This is it" she replied, as she opened the door, and they walked in.

"...Alpha to beta.." "...We found our targets" "Copy that, Keep an eye on them" "Roger, over and out" A woman stood up from hiding, her purple hair curled in a tight bun in a black and white jumpsuit engraved with a golden "G". "So these degenerates managed to wake the Unown" she spoke.

A smile curled on her lips, "Master Cyrus will be pleased.."


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 12: Alors! The Ghastly Gym - Fantina

They entered the gym, the floor was covered in a purple marble like tiling. "Is this the place?" Alex asked.

"Well, z'it should be if you are looking for ze 'earthome Gym" a voice responded.

They turned around to see a woman in a large purple gown, her violet hair tied up in a fancy bun. "Yes, My name is-" "Aurora iz it not?" the woman responded. Aurora blinked, "H-how did you know my name?" "She does work with ghost type pokemon...perhaps a psychic?" Umbreon replied.

The woman laughed, "Oh no no no my dear, I am no psychic, my latest challanger told me all about you" she replied. On cue, Barry walked out with a large grin.

"Barry? you?" Aurora asked in shock. "Oh hi Aurora..." he said with not even the slightest bit of interest, "Look what I got!" he exclaimed flashing a badge.

Aurora frowned, "So you beat the gym?" Barry nodded, "Yep, and now I'm off to Oreburgh, so see ya!" he said dashing off out the door. "What an interezting one he is, no?" the woman giggled. Aurora shook her head, "Er, excuse me, could I ask for a gym battle, Mrs.."

The woman struck a valiant pose, "Fantina, channeler of ze ghost pokemon" she replied. "And I would be honored to do battle, come, zis way" she called as she beckoned them to a large stadium.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Fantina took one end, while Aurora took the other. both were eager to battle.

"This match between the challenger, Auora Felis, and Leader Fantina, is about to get underway" the ref started. "Each oponnent will use three pokemon, as stated by the gym rules" Aurora nodded, "That's fine with me."

Zone and umbreon sat in the stands watching, Fantina took a glance a Zone for a second, then turned back to the field.

"Begin!"

Fantina, twirled around and threw a ball out onto the field, "Gastly my darling, come out and play!" Hearts erupted from the ball, as the cloud of gas took form and opened its eyes showing fangs. "A ball capsule?" Aurora asked in confusion, "Aren't those for contests?" Fantina chuckled, "My dear, you can always share ze pokemon's grace and beauty even in a battle"

Aurora thought about that, battles were always her style, though she did love to watch contests, "Alright, then I choose, Kricketot!" she exclaimed as she sent out said pokemon. Kricketot chirped happily and clacked its antennea together.

Gastly gave a menacing smile, which sent shivers down Kricketot's spine. "Whatsss the mater? afraid of the dark? " it cackled. "N-not at all" kricketot shivered.

"Very well, trainers 'ave ze first move" Fantina replied.

"Alright, Kricketot lets start off with a tackle!" Kricketot nodded and sent its body into gastly only to phase right through and land on the other side. "W-what the?"

Fantina laughed, "You should know better zat normal attacks have no effect on ghost types such as Gastly".

Aurora grit her teeth.

"Well that was quite a mistake" Umbreon scoffed. Alex frowned, "Dont judge her so soon Umbreon" Umbreon cocked its head, "Oh? and why would that be Master Alexander?" Alex turned his head back to the field, "Just watch..."

"Gastly, if you will, 'ypnosis!" Gastly cackled and its eyes began to glow red, creating a mesmerizing feel.

"Kricketot! quick use uproar!" Kricketot started banging its antennea together creating loud sound waves, keeping it awake. "Hmm...not bad, a good strategy utilizing kricketots use of noise" Alex thought.

Gastly's eyes returned to normal.

"Kricketot, lets head up with a fury swipes!" Kricketot slashed but to no avail. Aurora gasped, "Oh no...it's a normal type!"

Fantina smirked, Gastly, Lick, sil vous plait. Gastly lowered itself in range and licked Kricketot with its long slimy tounge. Kricektot was frozen with fear. "Kricketot!" Kricketot didn't budge.. it was completely paralyzed. "Oh no!" Aurora gasped.

"Gastly, 'ypnosis..." Gastly's eyes began to glow again, as Kricketot felt its eyes get weary and fell sound asleep.

"Kricketot! wake up!" She pleaded. Fantina's smile grew to a devilish grin. "Gastly, lets wrap zis up, Dream Eater!" A dark aura surrounded Kricketot, and its dream shattered before it as it fell to the floor, immobilized completely by fear.

"Kricketot!"

"Kricketot is unable to battle, Gastly, wins!" the ref called.

Aurora called it back, "You did good". She reached for her belt, she only had two other pokemon. "Alright..Staravia, let's do it!" "Staaaarrrravia!" it cooed as it took to the skies. "Staravia ariel ace!" Staravia looped around and flew straight into Gastly knocking it into submission.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" the ref called.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Fantina closed her eyes and smiled, "Hmm not bad..not bad at all." "It seems I'll 'ave to be a little rougher" she responded taking a ball from her hand." "'aunter! take ze stage!"

The ball erupted with smoke, as two hands floated followed by evil eyes concealed by the smoke. Chills went down Auroras spine, "Thats some entrance" she thought. "'aunter, Shadow claw!" Haunter disappeared and reappeared behind Staravia and reared back a hand glowing with dark energy.

"Staravia! dodge and use wing attack!" Staravia did as told and came up with a hard slash through Haunter. Haunter jerked back and stuck out it's tounge laughing.

"'aunter! quickly, counter with psybeam!" Haunter rolled back and opened its mouth unleashing a rainbow light hitting staravia straight in the chest. Staravia spiraled to the floor with a huge thud. "Staravia! no!" she cried.

"Staravia is unable to battle, Victory goes to haunter.

Haunter gave a dumbfounded face and laughed. Aurora grit her teeth and called back Staravia, "That only leaves Shinx..." "Alright...Shinx, you're up!" Shinx happily took the stage.

"Your last pokemon? zats is such a shame" Fantina replied.

"Alright Shinx, Spark!" "Dodge and use 'ypnosis 'aunter!" Shinx unleashed its attack, while Haunter dissipated and reformed behind Shinx with red eyes. "Shinx look away! don't give in! if you do it's all over!" Shinx closed its eyes and let lose a flurry of electricity suprising the Haunter as well as paralyzing it where it stood.

"Is it..paralyzed?" Aurora asked in confusion. Shinx pulled back the discharge, to find Haunter unable to move.

"What's zis!" Fantina shrieked

"ALRIGHT SHINX!" Aurora called happily. "Shinx, finish it with a bite!" Shinx opened its mouth and sunk its teeth into the ghost's body. It writhed in pain as it slowly fell back.

"That must be painful" Umbreon replied. "Why's that?" Alex asked. "Well, Bite is a Dark type move, a rather effective type against ghosts." "..How do you know that?" he asked. Umbreon frowned, "I am a "DARK" type...Master Alexander, it's common knowledge for me to know the enemy's weakness, as well as my own strengths".

Fantina called back Haunter, "You deserve a rest". "I must say you provide quite ze challenge Aurora" she spoke. "Though now I'm afraid zit ends..." She threw her last pokemon out as it erupted from the ball, which looked like a bunch of lost souls trying to find their way around in blue flames. It slowly rose up from the effects of the capsule, its rotund purple body hovering above the ground, its tiny bead like eyes fixed on Shinx.

"Whoa! what is that thing?" she asked in astonishment flipping out her pokedex,

_"DRIFBLIM, THE INFLATE POKEMON, DRIFBLIM ARE SAID TO BE THE CAUSE OF TAMPERING WITH RADIO WAVES, IT IS SAID THAT THEY DRIFT ENDLESSLY THROUGH LIFE._

Fantina laughed, "Behold ze beauty and power of my Drifblim." Aurora knew this meant trouble, "Shinx, be careful!" Shinx barked back and stood its ground.

"Drifblim, start with Ominous wind!" Drifblim began to spin creating a gust of purple wind that began to blow around the stadium. "Shinx! hang in there!" But it was too late, Shinx lost its footing and was blown around the room by the vortex.

It fell to its feet and shook its fur out "Shinx! shinx!" Aurora sighed in relief, "Shinx thunder bolt!" Shinx let lose a bolt, only to find it bounce off Drifblim's rubbery surface.

"Drifblim, Constrict! and bring it to ze skies!" she called. Drifblim wrapped its loose ends around Shinx and took to the skies, while Shinx cried for help, it floated for a brief moment and dove down full speed into the ground.

"Shinx!" Aurora cried. Shinx grit its teeth, it wasnt gonna lose, not now. It bit Drifblim and flipped it over as they crashed into the floor resolving in a massive explosion on contact.

Smoke covered the entire arena...but who won?


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 13: Galactic Invasion

Both trainers watched carefully. Their eyes fixated on the cloud of black mist and kicked up dust. Aurora grit her teeth, she knew if Shinx was down, it was all over. Fantina didnt seem to show any worry, a small smirk upon her face which made Aurora worry even more.

"If Shinx doesn't make it, she loses the match" said Alex. Umbreon cocked its head, "Now then what was all that determination talk about?" Alex shook his head and continued to watch.

The smoke began to slowly clear, as a large shape came into vision. Fantina's lips curled into a confident smile as Aurora felt everything start to crash down around her. Drifblim remained floating above the debris. Its body was badly damaged, but it was still standing. Aurora gasped, Shinx was nowhere to be seen.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A cry called from above. Everyone looked up to see the small blue pokemon unharmed coming straight down from an airborne dive. It landed smack down in Drifblim's plump rubber body.

"What's zis!"

Auroras grin widened, "Alright Shinx!" she yelled thrusting an arm up in triumph.

"Zis isn't over yet! Drifblim, spin with ominous wind!" Drifblim nodded and began to spin trying to throw Shinx off. "Shinx! hang in there!" Shinx let it's claws down onto the cloth flaps that hung from its body grasping for dear life. Desperate to shake its nuisance off, Drifblim began to spin on it's side trying to grind Shinx into the ground.

A sparkle shined in Auroras eyes, "Shinx, time to let lose, Spark, lets go!" Shinx nodded and gripped the cloth flaps tightly and began to sparkle. and let lose a flurry of electricity that traveled up the cloth and shocked Drifblim into submission.

"Ah zis cannot be!"

"Drifblim is unable to battle. The victory over the Hearthome Gym belongs to Aurora Felis of Canalave!" The referee cheered.

"WE DID IT!" Aurora happily squealed hugging Shinx tightly. Alex smirked and lowered his head, "So she managed to pull it off". "Quite a display I may add" Umbreon added.

"Sacre bleu.." Fantina sighed and returned Drifblim for a nice long rest. She stood up with a smile across her face and walked over to Aurora to congratulate her. "Felicitations, on your victory Aurora, As promised, I award you with zis Relic badge" She pulled out a small case and showed off a small platinum badge inside.

Auroras eyes gleamed as she bowed, and took the badge out of the case. "Alright! we got a relic badge!" she squealed showing it off proudly. Umbreon frowned in disgust, "Must she do that every time?" Alex chuckled, "Tell me about it..."

Just then a huge explosion was heard outside and the ground shook violently.

"What in ze name of pokemon was zat?" Fantina asked. One of the chanelers ran into the gym, "Lady Fantina! we have a serious issue!" Fantina frowned, "Arnold, what iz going on out zhere?" The boy panted, "There's a group of clowns trying to take over the city, They've got everything under control, Even the cathedral!" Fantina gasped and ran out in a flash. Alex and Umbreon lept off the stands and ran out with Aurora to see what the trouble was.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

As they left the Gym they gasped in horror. The city was over run with people destroying and taking charge. They all dressed in white space suits with the same blue bowl haircut and a gold G labeling each of their uniforms.

Aurora quickly pulled the card out of her pocket and examined the G, to her dismay it was the exact same emblem.

"Who are they?" Alex asked. Fantina sighed in dismay, "I'm afraid I do not know" An pld man dressed in white robes ran up to Fantina, obviously a priest. "Lady Fantina! They've taken hostage of the chapel, the entire cathedral is under their control!" Fantina gasped. Aurora frowned, "They sound like a bunch of no good crooks, C'mon Alex!" she said taking off to the cathedral.

They arrived moments later to find a couple grunts guarding the doors to the chappel keeping people out. "Hey who do you think you are!" A man yelled. "Shaddup and move along!" the grunt retorted. "You better move..." The grunt cockily laughed, "oh yeah? says wh-" Alex reappeared from the darkness and delivered a swift blow to his stomach, "Says me."

The grunt fell to the floor in pain, while his buddy took his place, "Oh so ya wanna battle?" "He threw out a pokeball as a Zubat flocked in the air above him. "Shinx! thunder bolt!" A small jolt of elictricity zapped Zubat directly as it fell to the ground out cold. The grunt panicked and ran off with the injured Zubat, while people cheered.

"Incoyable!" Fantina spoke in awe at Shinx's power. They then walked inside the chapel.

Before them was a woman studying a large mural above the altar. The signs showed Dialga and Palkia once again Same as the ruins. She turned around and smirked when she saw the two before her.

" You must be the two that freed the Unown" She spoke. Aurora gasped, "H-how did you?" The woman cackled, her purple hair curled in a tight bun, "We of Team Galactic know all little girl. "Just who are you?" Aurora asked. The woman raised her hand and opened her eyes, "I am commander Jupiter, Sector Delta of Team Galactic." Fantina gasped, "Team Galactic? you are part of ze team Galactic?"

Aurora cocked her head, "You know them?" Fantina nodded, "Team Galactic iz nutorious for zhere crimes around Sinnoh." Jupiter laughed, "Then you certainly know us well." Fantina grit her teeth, "Leave now, leave zis city and never come back!"

Jupiter didn't look amused. "Sorry lady, I've got my orders, and their to deal with all who interfere!" She said as she whirled out a pokeball. "Skuntank, Take care of these pests!"

Fantina closed her eyes, "A foolish endeavor. do you honestly think you can take on a Gym Leader such as myself?"

Jupiter scowled, "Yeah yeah, cut the chatter grandma" Aurora gasped, "Fantina wait, You haven't had time to heal your pokemon!" Fantina gasped, "Zut alors!...you're right.."

Jupiter laughed, "So what now?" Alex walked forward, "Now you leave this to me", he spoke cracking his knuckles. "YOU?" Jupiter asked hysterically? "What are YOU going to do?" Alex placed his hand infront of him, a small blue flame started to form, as Jupiter's eyes narrowed.

He shot it forth causing a chain of blue fire to encircle skuntank. Jupiter didn't seem very phased by this, In fact, a wide grin grew on her face, "Alright, I'll play your game kid. Skuntank, Night slash!" Skuntank leaped out of the flames and came straight down at him. "Alex Look out!" Aurora called.

Alex smirked and vanished within the smoke behind Skuntank and slammed it to the ground causing plumes of molten earth to erupt from under it. Jupiter smirked.

"What the.. my my.. such a talented young man." "Flattery will get you nowhere, especially for a crook like you!" Alex growled. "Flattery? HA As if I'd offer YOU any!" Alex charged up another fireball and flung it right past her. Even her over inflated ego knew when she was outmatched.

She quickly whipped out a camera and took a pic of the mural, and pocketed it.

"Sorry to jet, but we're through here. Skuntank! Haze!" Skuntank let out a poisonous haze causing the entire church to turn black as night. "They're g-getting away!" Aurora tried to make out while choking on the thick smog. "Well, this was fun, but my work here is done" Jupiter said with a salute.

"Not so fast.." A womans voice called.

Jupiter turned around to see Skuntank thrashed to the side by a double edge. The dark blue figure quickly lept back into its place, and the haze cleared up. Jupiter's face went blank when she saw who had adressed her,

Before her stood a woman in a long black cloak, her long golden hair stretched down past her waist, her hazel eyes fixed on the galactic comander.

"Grrr...must you always mess with our affairs champion!" Jupiter huffed. The woman threw her hair back and smirked, "The work you do commander Jupiter, is work that shall not go unpunished. She cocked her head to the large blue blade pokemon signaling it to go ahead. It leaped upand slashed Skuntank with a mighty X-scissor.

Jupiter gasped and called Skuntank back. "T-this isnt over!" she called as she threw a smoke pellet down and disapeared from sight.

"That...was quite an amazing display you put there" She spoke. Alex looked around in confusion. "Yes...I mean you" the woman spoke as she turned around. "Your powers...are like those I have never seen before, Quite a gift" Alex simply nodded.

"May I have your name?' she asked. "Alex...Alexander" he spoke firmly. The woman smiled. Aurora was still frozen in shock, "A-and Y-you're...Y-you're-" "Cynthia, " the woman finished for her.

Auroras eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I KNEW IT, YO'URE THE SINNOH LEAGE CHAMPION CYNTHIA!" Cynthia blushed a bit in embarassment. "Now now, no need to get so excited" she laughed.

As they all exited, The crowd of townspeople cheered, "Look look! The champion saved us!" "Champion Cynthia is a hero!" "Is that the champion?"

Cynthia blushed again. "Now, don't give me all the credit, In fact". She walked up to Alex and Aurora. "If anyone saved the town, it was these two" The crowd then started an applause for them. Heck, if the champion said it, it had to be true. Aurora waved and nodded, the Sinnoh news crew was even there.

Another townswoman walked up to Aurora holding an egg. "Huh?" Aurora asked in confusion "Excuse me mrs..my name is Bebe, I run the Hearthome Trophy garden, as well as charity for this chapel, And I'd like you to have this as a thanks for saving our town" she said as she gave Aurora the egg.

"Wow, A pokemon egg?" she asked as she happily accepted the gift.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They all stood around enjoying the crowd's cheers, while elsewhere, one man was not amused.

He slammed his fist down on the desk before him, his face hidden in the shadows behind his desk. "Yet another false lead.. Why?" Just then a knock came at the door, causing the man to direct his attention back to reality. "Come in."

A young woman with red hair walked in, "Excuse me, Sir, Commander Jupiter has reported back from Hearthome city regarding the information you asked for." The man sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Very well, send her in Mars." he replied. She nodded and the doors opened as Jupiter walked in.

"Have you any news for me?" Jupiter smirked and set down a folder of classified pictures, most of the mural. The man sat up and began to sift through the pictures. "Time.. and space.. Two forces that repel and attract one another within the continuum." He payed close attention to the ancient runes before looking back up. "I take it you've seen today's paper ladies..?"

Both commanders stared at the man with a slightly confused look. "I suppose not then.." The man chuckled as he unfolded a large newspaper before them, in big bold print the header could be seen clear as day:

**_"Ancient Adamant Orb to be on display in Eterna Museum of Space-Time History!_"**

"It seems they did the work for us, So when can we go bag it?" Mars asked greedily. "Patience twerp. Saturn hasn't returned from his mission." Jupiter snarled. "Saturn is currently tending to.. other matters." the man replied. "However. The last transmission we've received states that the Lustrous Orb, was taken into custody by the Celestic research foundation.

"So all we gotta do is swipe and snag? Easy!" Mars grinned. "I trust you two are up to the task then. Mars. Dispatch your division to Eterna city. The Galactic Resource building there will act as a station of operation for the time being." "I expect to see results."

Mars gave a solid salute. "I won't let you down sir!" With that said she left the briefing room to round her troops and prepare for her mission.

"Then that leaves Celestic to the Beta division sir?" Jupiter asked. "Investigate what you can.. Obtain the orb by any means necessary." He simply replied. Jupiter smirked. "My kind of work.." she started to head out, suddenly stopping in her tracks and turning back around.

"Oh, before I go...there is one more thing." she began. She set a picture of Alex before him, "This boy,..?" The man asked. "He may not look it, but this kid harbors some pretty ...strange abilities." She explained. "Abilities..? What kind?" Jupiter shrugged. "Creating fire from thin air, Causing the ground to shake, heck, even warping through dimensions."

The man's interest had peaked. "I see... That will be all for now.. You are dismissed."

With that Jupiter left to her post and to rally her own squadron of grunts. The man glanced back at the picture once more, a crooked smile played upon his face.

"Warping dimensions... spatial distortion.. How...Interesting..."


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 14: The Space-Time Legend Of Sinnoh

As the fanfare passed by, Cynthia. Alex and Aurora sat down in a small cafe, Cynthia's treat. The restaurant had no intents of making them pay. The meal was all on them.

Aurora sat on the booth next to Alex, with Shinx in her lap, Cynthia sat opposite of them quietly sipping a cup of hot tea. She set down the cup and smiled back. "That's quite a reward you got there Aurora" she replied hinting at the small beige and brown egg in her arms.

Aurora nodded happily and rubbed the egg gently, "You're right, I wonder what it will become" she happily replied. Cynthia took another sip of her tea, "Raising pokemon is quite a challenge, especially from an egg." "It isn't just about strengths or weaknesses, it's about sharing a bond and having trust in one another" she continued.

Aurora nodded, "Wow Cynthia, you're so knowledgeable, it's no wonder you're a champion" Cynthia blushed, "Hehe, Aww stop that, you're making me blush." The girls laughed enjoying their chat while Alex still remained unphased, still wondering about the Unown, and Team Galactic.

"Something wrong Alex?" A voice called from below. He looked down to see Shinx wagging its tail at him. Alex shook his head, "No, it's nothing" he responded. Cynthia turned to Alex to see him talking with Shinx. A small smile curled on her lips. "You understand them, dont you" she asked.

Alex gave a blank stare.

"Don't play dumb" she laughed, "You can understand what the pokemon say can't you?" Alex nodded. Aurora cocked her head, "You can?" It was then she realized the day she was attacked. Shinx mustve asked for Alex's help. It all made sense now.

"That's quite a gift" she replied. Alex scoffed, "Please, dont tell me I'm the only one who can understand pokemon." "There aren't many who can, Some highly experienced channelers, and two people I happen to know" she replied. "You know of others?" Aurora asked. Cynthia nodded, "A close friend of mine is able to understand and communicate with certain types of Psychic pokemon."

"You mean Lucian of the Elite Four?" Aurora gasped. Cynthia noded once more, "Yes, I've also heard of the Battle Tower Maiden, Anabel, having the abillity to do so with the hearts of pokemon. She's quite an amazing battler as well." Aurora nodded and looked down into her cup, "You've seen a lot of amazing things haven't you Cynthia."

Alex scowled and slammed his hands down on the table in anger, "Enough of this!, You said you'd tell us about Team Galactic!" "Alex!" Aurora asked in shock and in disappointment. Cynthia sighed, "No, it's quite alright, I do owe you that much." "You see..Team Galactic is a group of realists." she started.

Alex calmed down and sat back down.

"Their goals are unknown mostly to the public, but from the rants and raves they cause, they wish to create a new galaxy. One they can rule as an empire." Aurora gasped, "Rule...as an empire?" "Yes, But to do this, they require two things, Time, And Space."

Alex closed his eyes and smirked, "So in otherwords, they need to reawaken Dialga and Palkia. " Cynthia nodded, "Yes, by reawakening the two deities, They could cause the universe to bend to their will as they please." "Something I dont plan on letting them do."

Aurora looked a bit frightened, "They...could alter time and space...entirely, and erase existance. Alex frowned, "That would explain why they were fascinated with me awakening the Unown." Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "So the disturbance in Solaceon Town was caused by you?"

Alex nodded, "The Unown awakened as soon as I set foot in there". Cynthia's curiosity peaked. "Interesting...go on" she coaxed. "They said something about me returning, ..to this plane of existence." he finished.

Cynthia looked around to make sure nobody else was hearing this. "Alex, was it?...Tell me, You said you don't recall, ..anything right?" she asked, a bit more concern in her voice. "..No, nothing at all." he replied. Cynthia bit her lip, "Alex, listen to me.. Whatever you do, those powers of yours...You can't let Team Galactic, or anyone else see them."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I can't explain it...but something tells me you are more a part of this then you think." she replied.

The entire cafe fell silent

"So...where is Team Galactic headed to next?" Aurora chirped. Cynthia looked back up at Aurora and pulled out a small scrap of paper from her bag and placed it before them. Upon it were drawings of two orbs, one crystal, the other smooth.

Alex gasped, "Those orbs...It's just like the plaque back in the Solaceon Ruins!" "These are the two treasures of Sinnoh, the Adamant, and the Lustrous Orb." Cynthia interrupted. Aurora stared at the drawings, "So these are what can be used to find Dialga and Palkia?" Cynthia shook her head, "Legend has it, Dialga and Palkia, are possibly the orbs themselves."

"So Team Galactic is after the orbs then.." Alex folded his arms and let out a grunt. Cynthia took back the paper and pocketed it, "It would seem so" "Cynthia, do you know where the orbs are?" Aurora asked. "Yes, The Adamant Orb is currently on display in Eterna, And the Lustrous orb is currently being studied at the Celestic Town Research Lab." she replied.

Alex continued to stare into his water, his reflection distorted as the ripples bobbed around the floating icecubes. Cynthia stood up, "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, But I must get back to the Pokemon League, I'm late as it is." Aurora and Alex both stood up nodded"

Cynthia picked up her bag and turned a gaze to Alex before leaving. "Remember.. stay discreet" she said as she passed by and walked out the door.

Aurora picked up her stuff, and Shinx, and walked up to Alex, "You okay?" Alex shook his head, "..Yeah" Aurora sighed, "We'd better get a move on, it's getting late, and Oreburgh is pretty far away."

Alex nodded and followed after, with Umbreon at his side. "You do seem quite troubled Master Alexander, What is on your mind?" Umbreon asked. Alex turned to Umbreon, "...Me" he replied as he began to walk off again.


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 15: The Friendship Festival Of Amity Square

The gang left the Cafe to see the sun slowly begining to set, the clouds covered while things began to slowly get darker.

"Aww man, It's almost nightfall!" Aurora whined. "Traverse in the dark, wouldn't be such a wise action, I suggest we stay the night, Master Alexander?" Umbreon asked it's master. Alex was still in thought, What exactly would Team Galactic want with him?

"Alex? hey Alex? earth to Alex?" Aurora waved her hands infront of him. "..." She put her hands on her hips, "Man...he's out of it." she sighed. She turned her head, something catching her interest and her eyes shimmered at the sight. Before her was a whole festival of lights and people scurrying through. Bazzars and stands were set up all along the way with all kinds of exotic wares.

"W-what...Is...that?" She asked standing frozen in awe. "That little lady, is the Friendship Festival." a man said jogging behind her. "Friendship Festival?" she asked. The man nodded, "Yes, Its a festival between human and pokemon, a day of celebration between their long endured training and friendship. "Oh wow!" Aurora squealed with glee, "Is it free?"

"Only if you have cute and lovable pokemon" the man smiled.

Aurora couldn't contain her excitement, She grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him along, as they raced off to Amity Square.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They arrived in the park and gazed at all the lights, there were millions of things going on. People danced, some were training, others non stop shopping, even young couples were happy together nestled under trees with their pokemon.

"So what do you want to check out first?" she asked. Alex glared at her after finally snapping from his trance, "I never wanted to come here to begin with.." "Can't you ever enjoy yourself for a change?" she huffed. Alex ignored her. "Fine, just meet back here okay?" she replied as she dashed off on a shopping spree. Alex shrugged, and decided to look around to pass the time.

He gazed at all the stands, lots of acts were being preformed. He stopped at one that caught his eye. A large decorated stage surrounded by a huge crowd, was a show about to start? He took a seat near the front and looked up onto the stage. "A stage show, this looks interesting." Umbreon spoke and sat on all fours next to him.

The lights slowly dimmed as the crowd fell silent. "Laaaadies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the fifth annual Amity Square Friendship Festival! Are you excited to be here?" The crowd roared back in excitement. "Aaalright! then lets get this show on the way! Introducing, All the way from the Johto region, The Elementaaaal Sisteeeeers!"

The crowd fell silent as two girls came out of both sides. One in a red and white jumpsuit that lined her body to nearly every curve. Her hair flared an autumn red with green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. The other in blue and white jumpsuit similar to the first, but smaller with elegant blue hair like a waterfall trailing down to her waist. Her innocent pink eyes sparkled like pearls. Aside them were two pokemon. One was red with a flaming tail and fluffy mane wearing a gaudy diamond studded collar. The other was long mermaids tail and a crown fin around its neck. Each stood by their respective pokemon at opposite ends.

"Princess! Firespin!" the red dressed girl called. "Serene! Whirlpool!" the blue one replied. Both pokemon lept up and spun through creating rings of water and fire that spun in a complete circle.

The crowd cheered as the rings linked together and formed a chain slowly spinning in the center stage. Both girls stepped back as yet another girl, this time in gold and white stripes entered the stage. She leaped up from the stands with another pokemon. Her hair was tied into a tight pony tail that hung to her shoulders, and her eyes shone like Sapphires hidden behind her small round glasses. The pokemon next to her was also yellow, with needle like spikes in its fur and also wore a pair of glasses upon its muzzle.

"Dexter! go with thunder wave!" The pokemon let lose an array of bolts that went through and aroun grasping each ring, lighting them up in a display of sparks that fell before the crowd. Alex found himself clapping as well, "Hmm..Not bad."

Umbreon scowled, "Showoffs.. Why I could do so much better if I were given the chance." Alex smirked amusingly at Umbreon, "Oh you could could you?" Umbreon stammered, "Yes, Yes I could." He scoffed. Alex couldn't help but take advantage of this. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" "I beg your pa-" before Umbreon could finish Alex stood up in the crowd. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interupt, but it seems we have a volunteer who's just _dying_ to show his stuff."

Umbreon's ears drooped down, his eyes went blank and his face pale. "N-now see here, I didn't mean-"

All three sisters looked over before chatting amongst one another. "Oh he does does he? Well, he can't do it without a partner!" "W-wha? hey wait a sec!" Alex tried to explain but was suddenly dragged up on stage by the elder red. The girls giggled at each other, "Say...whats your name?" "Erm...Alex?" He responded. The red girl pushed her face next to him, causing him to sort of blush. "Well then Alex.." she turned back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, It looks like we have a volunteer!"

The crowd applauded, Alex grew pale, "W-wait T-thats not what I m-meant!" The gold girl stood behind him, "Easy don't worry, just play along" she whispered in his ear.

Umbreon stood on the stage rather proudly. "Very well.. since you got us into this, I shall get us out Master Alexander." Umbreon heard a small giggle, and noticed the Flareon and Vaporeon giving him the eye. while the Jolteon rolled his eyes. Umbreon quickly turned away and tried to maintain his focus.

"Alright, Alex, Show us what that Umbreon can do!" they called in unison. Alex gulped, he had never been on stage before, he closed his eyes and tried to remember, "Ok...Umbreon...er..Dark pulse!" Umbreon rolled its eyes and let loose a field of dark energy around it.

"Serene! Bubble!" the blue girl called. The Vaporeon relased a few bubbles that rotated around Umbreon. "Princess, let's go with an ember!" The Flareon spit a few flames that lit the outer circle of the dark pulse, and turned purple. The gold lept up and landed before the other two, "Alright Dex, Thunder!" The Jolteon spun in and brought down a bolt from the skies shocking the core of the pulse, giving it an eerie pink glow.

The crowd cheered in awe.

The girls all took a bow, and a few seconds later. Alex did the same, they all walked off stage, when the red girl grabbed Alex by the collar. "Hey, Can we talk with you?" she asked. Alex raised an eyebrow, "I uh.. sure?" He followed them offstage, while Umbreon trotted along proudly.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile.

Aurora wandered through the crowds, she was loving this festival, there was great food, entertainment, and Shinx even got a new bow. Shinx however, didn't find the bow to be as "cute" as his master thought. Aurora walked along until a small stand caught her eye.

"Pssst hey" a voice called.

Aurora walked over to see a small man with a white band around his head and a tank of water with a red fish. "Uhh, yes?" She asked. "Tell me, Have you ever heard of the majestic pokemon Milotic?" Auroras eyes widened, "Yes of course! it's only the most beautiful pokemon in existence!"

The man chuckled, "Oh yes you have a good eye, Now, what would you say if I were to ..get you one?" Aurora blinked blankly,"Get...me...a Milotic?" she asked.  
"Yes yes, I have found the secret to the Milotic, and here it is, Behold!" He pulled the sheet off the tank, to reveal a small red fish.

"What is that?" She asked as she pulled up her pokedex: _"MAGI-_ the pokedex was slapped out of her hands.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" she asked as she picked it up. "That pokedex will tell you nothing of this legendary Febass!" Aurora gazed at the tank, "Whoa...that's a Febass?"

"Carp! carp!" it called splashing around in the tank."

The man nodded, "A rare one too. though I might be willing to part with it for...oh..six hundred?" Aurora cringed, "But...thats all I have.." The man shrugged, "Ah well, hey you th-" he started to call another man. "W-wait!...I'll take it!" She exclaimed and slammed her money infront of him. The man grinned and recalled the Febass and handed it to her, "Enjoy!"

She grinned holding the pokeball, "I will" She dashed off to tell Alex the good news, while the man quickly packed his stand and fled.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex followed the girls into the back where they had a small trailer set up. They all stopped and opened the door. Alex walked in while the other three followed and closed the door behind them.

The three all sat down and smiled. "That was quite a show you put on out there Alex" the red one replied. "Uhh thanks?" He said not sure if that was a good thing or not. "So..who exactly are you guys?" he asked.

The red one stood up and dusted off her suit, "We're the Elemental Sisters!" "We travel all around Sinnoh to perform" the blue replied. "Though Hearthome seems to be the hot spot every year." the gold chuckled.

"By the way, I'm Fiona" the red replied giving him a seductive smile, "...and _I'm_ the eldest." she continued getting a bit too close for comfort "Only by like a year" the gold snorted and adjusted her glasses, "And I'm Jocelyn." "My names Destiny" the blue replied shyly. "And shes the youngest too" Jocelyn snickered. Destiny frowned, "S-so what if I am."

Umbreon sighed. "My it looks like Master Alexander is in quite the heat.." "Hmm I'll say" A voice flared from behind. He turned around to see Princess behind him. Umbreons ears drooped. "This..presents a problem."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 16: The Three sisters

The two boys sat in the room quietly. The three sisters however were intrigued, as were their pokemon. "So tell us about yourself Alex" Fiona coaxed. Alex looked away, "I'm..not sure theres much to tell."

Meanwhile. Aurora happily walked on into the main square. "Hey Al-" He was nowhere to be seen. "Ugh... I knew he wouldnt wait.." she sighed. She took off in search for him through the bustling crowds and incandescent lights.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Fiona sat next to Alex on the couch, her legs spread across the table before them. Destiny was sitting curled up in a chair opposite of them hugging a stuffed Chinchou plush doll about half her size. Jocelyn had left to bring some drinks for their guests.

"What do you mean by not much to tell?" Destiny asked curiously. Alex turned to her, "Well...I can't really recall, to be honest." "Lost memory?" Jocelyn asked placing down a few glasses of water. Alex nodded. "That's a shame" Fiona snorted. "I wish I knew how you trained that magnificent Umbreon of yours.

Umbreon blushed a bit, "Yes yes. I'm quite magnificent" he chuckled. "And powerful" Said Serene who was curled up on a footstool by Destiny. Umbreon chuckled a bit, "You my lady, have very good taste." Serene smiled a bit and hopped off the stool and shuffled over to Umbreon. "Why thank you" she replied. She sat down and curled up next to Umbreon which sort of made him uncomfortable.

"Mmmm such soft fur" she cooed. She opened an eye to see a jealous flareon in the corner spitting curses at her. Umbreon's eyes widened, "Oh dear.."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora dashed through the stands searching for Alex. She caught a glimpse of something black walk by and dashed after it. "Alex wait!" she called and ran head first into someone else. someone she'd rather not have. "Owwwwwww Heeeeeey!" An anoying voice called.

Auroras enthusiasm died in a moments notice, She looked at the young blonde boy before her rubbing his head. "Didn't you go on to Oreburge Barry?" Aurora asked.  
Barry shook his head, "Well I was!, but I decided to stay here the night y'know enjoy the festival!"

He put his hands at his sides, "The real question is, What are "YOU" doing here?"Aurora stood up, "I _was_ shopping until I ran into you" she huffed. Barry lost interest and looked around her. "Hey, where's that black haired kid and the talking Umbreon?"

Aurora hung her head in a bit of worry, "I'm still looking for them." she replied. "Oh" Barry replied in the most uninterested tone of voice. "I dont even know where to start, This place is huge.." Bary felt a little bad, "...Alright alright, I'll help you look for them."

Auroras eyes widened. "You will?" Barry nodded, "But, only on one condition, We battle after all this!" he grinned. Aurora sighed, she had no choice, and as annoying as Barry was, she could use the help.

"Okay fine." she replied. "Alright, Now, where would they be?" he asked. Aurora blinked blankly, "I thought you knew.." Barry stumbled back, "Whaaaat? How would I know?" Both sighed.

A man walked by them chatting with his wife. "Did you see those Elemental Sisters?" "Did you see that Umbreon? what a display!" "Umbreon?" they chanted in unison.

They looked over at the direction from where the couple came and noticed the stand and the trailer behind. Aurora ran up and peered in and saw Alex from the window.

"Barry look!, in here!" she pointed. Barry didn't see anything. "OH! Aurora look, in the window!" he pointed. Aurora gave him an annoyed look. They both ran up and knocked on the door.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Hmm? more fans?" Jocelyn asked as she went to open the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Excuse me, ma'm, have you-" "Oh wow! you're the elemental Sisters!" Barry interupted. "You know them?" Aurora asked. Barry nodded and clasped his hands, They're only the famous performers known all around Sinnoh. Aurora gasped, "Really?" "They're also top coordinators when it comes to super rank contests."

Jocelyn blushed a bit, "Aww thank you." "Who's at the door" Fiona pushed past. "Look, We already gave autographs at the recession, come back next year kay?" Fiona said as she started to close the door. "W-wait!" Aurora called holding the door, "I'm looking for my friend Alex" Fiona stopped, and opened the door again. "Well, you're in luck" she said pointing to the boy on the couch.

"Oh, hello Aurora" Alex replied. "You know her?" Fiona asked, almost ready to toss her out the door. "Yes, shes a friend, she's been traveling with me for some time now." Fiona let her go and closed the door.

Aurora and Barry sat on the couch next to Alex. Fiona gave Aurora menacing glares, Jocelyn seemed neutral as always, and Destiny welcomed them in. "So how'd you wind up here Alex?" she asked slighlty curious. "I got dragged onto stage by Umbreon and wound up a performer" He sighed.

"And a darn good one too" Fiona chimed in. "That Umbreon of yours is quite a star, ever think of joining a contest?" Jocelyn asked. "Er...no I never have." Alex replied. "You should, That Umbreon of yours is perfect." Fiona started. "And I bet it would look super cute all dolled up like princess here" she said pointing to the Over dressed Flareon in the corner.

Umbreon felt uneasy, The idea of pink bows, and dresses on him, made his stomach churn. "I'll...pass on that offer thank you" Umbreon moaned. Serene giggled at the thought.

"So, where you guys headed off to next?" asked Jocelyn. "Oreburgh city" Aurora replied. The girls grinned, "Wow, ain't that a coincidence." "It just so happens our next gig is in Jubilife city" Said Fiona twirling a key around her finger.

Barry blinked, "So can you take us to Oreburgh?" "Sure thing, least we could do for that display you gave us" Joceyln said taking the key from Fiona. Fiona only scowled at her.

Aurora bowed her head, "Thank you." "Yeah this will be much faster then foot!" Barry said in delight.

Umbreon sighed, "Well then...this is an interesting turn of events. "Maybe its for the better." Alex replied. Both sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 17: Setting Off Over The Mountain Pass

The trailer car began departure early that morning. Some stands were still in the midst of packing up, while rangers helped clear the area of trash that might harm the native pokemon. They were already on the road off to Oreburgh.

Aurora let out a yawn and groggily scratched her head. "Sure was nice of the sisters to let us stay" She replied. She turned over to Barry who was still sitting upright staring at his pokedex.

"Barry did you...even get any sleep?" She asked. Barry shook his head, "Nah, Ive been up all night studying everything I can about the pokemon i've seen and caught."

Aurora smiled a bit, "Really? that's pretty cool" she responded. Barry shrugged, "I'm going to be the best trainer in existence anyways." "At least with my competition" he sighed putting his arms behind his head. "What's that supposed to mean you little twerp?" Aurora fumed angrily. "What?, I'm just better then you, that's all." He replied innocently. "Are not!" Aurora snorted back. "Hey, not my fault you cant beat me" Barry shrugged.

That did it, Aurora had it, she was fed up with Barry's constant insults. She leaped up from the floor and jabbed a finger pointed dirrectly at the bridge of his nose. "Fine...You want that battle? You've got it!"

Alex sat up still wondering about his past, and ignoring the bickering between Barry and Aurora. "Breakfast is served" Came a voice. They all looked up to see Jocelyn in a small white apron holding a tray of Pancakes and riceballs.

"Awesome I'm starved" Barry replied as he took his off the plate and began munching on them, Aurora gave Barry an awkward look. "Can't you slow down? what's the rush?" Barry looked at her and muffled words with his mouth full. "Uhh...Nevermind.." Aurora said as she slowly backed away and ate her breakfast.

Jocelyn laughed, "Hey sis, Someone actually likes your cooking" she called. "Oh ha ha.." Fionas voice called back sarcastically from the other room.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex didn't even touch his food, he stood up and walked out of the trailer, which had stopped for a rest in a lush clearing. He walked out and stared at the cliff face before him. There lay a massive mountain range spanning over Sinnoh. For some reason, It felt...all so familiar.

"Mount Coronet...Ain't she a beaut?" A voice sighed from behind. Alex turned around to find Fiona standing behind him. He then turned back to the cloud covered mountains.

"They say...this is where all life began" Fiona spoke standing beside him on the cliff. "All life?" he asked. Fiona nodded, "They say this exact point, was where all of creation began." "Sinnoh top scientists believe the rocks on Mt. Coronet date back billions of centuries ago." Both stood in silence observing the scenery.

Both Barry and Aurora burst out of the trailer fighting to get out first. Alex sighed, "Looks like they're at it again.." "Yep...looks like" Fiona chuckled.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile Umbreon sat on a cusion by the couch. His mind was set solely on his master's past. He of course knew the secrets...but he couldn't tell him the horrible truth they hid.

"You look comfortable" Umbreon looked up to see Serene infront of him, "Mind if I join?" Umbreon shook his head, "Not at all, please." Serene sat down by Umbreon on the cusion. "You seem a bit troubled Umbreon" "Ah nevermind, it's nothing really." "It's that trainer of yours isn't it?" Umbreon's eyes widened, "Why Y-yes...it is, How did you manage to?" She flicked her tail, "My master is always in that sort of state."

"Lady Destiny?" Umbreon asked. Destiny sat across from them huddled over her favorite Chinchou plushie. Serene nodded, "It must be hard for her, being the youngest of her sisters. "Indeed" Umbreon replied.

The two sat in solitude happily, while Princess watched from the window sill outside. She growled and hopped off. Dexter watched from atop the trailer where he had slept. "Hm.."

"OF ALL THE.." A voice flared from behind. The Jolteon's ears went down "Here it comes.." "HOW DARE SHE...THAT...THAT LITTLE ..WHY I ...UGH" Dexter sighed. "Dare I ask what's up?" "THAT LITTLE SKANK VAPOREON STOLE UMBREON FROM ME" the Flareon growled. "Technically...he was never "your's" to begin with" he remarked.

The Flareon shot him an evil glare which made him hold his tounge. "Hmm...your right...He isn't mine...At least not yet" she replied with a menacing grin. "Something tells me I'm not going to like where this is going.." Dexter mumbled. "And you're going to help me Science boy" she replied pointing a paw at him.

"Say what!" he asked backing away. "I dont want anything to do with this!" Princess smirked, "I'm sure I can find ways to convince you "sparky"" she whispered in his ear. The Jolteon's ear twitched. "W-what...Did you call me?" "Sparky" she replied slowly curling her tounge on the S"

Dexter blushed, Sparky was the name Serene used for him, How would she know of it? "Oh well...since you wont help me...I guess I'll have to help myself" Princess sighed slowly trailing around him.

Dexter's eyes shot open, "You're...Not.." He replied in shock. Princess grinned maliciously, "I knew it! you have the hots for Serene! dont you!" Dexter blushed furiously. "Why do you say it so casually! have you no sense of privacy woman?" "Well..this all works in my favor" she cackled. "I'll make you a little deal sparky"

"W-what..kind of deal?" he stammered. "Poor little Serene has been blinded by that rouge Umbreon, Oh the horror, what ever shall we do?" She said dramatically acting out in dramatic poses and fell to the floor in a faint. He raised an eyebrow at her less then mediocre performance. "Oh...Oh Dexter...that fiend, he has stolen your love...it's terrible! it's awful!" she said crawling up and grasping his fur.

Dexter looked a bit worried, Aside her horrible acting, she was right. What if Serene DID fall for Umbreon? He always never had the chance to tell her. She probably doesn't even know...

"...What do you have in mind?" the Jolteon replied solemnly. Princess laid on the floor and turned her head to him with a slight grin. "Its called...sabotage!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 18. Rematch: Battle With Barry

Barry and Aurora stood at opposite ends of the clearing, Alex and the sisters all stood aside and watched.

"This time, You're going down Barry!" Aurora called. Barry scratched his head, "If you say so.."

"This battle between Barry and Aurora is about to begin!" Jocelyn reffed.

"Three on three sound good?" Barry asked. "That's good with me!" Aurora replied.

"Begin!"

"Alright! Shinx you're up!" Aurora called as Shinx took the stage. "Shinx shinx!" it called waving its tail. "Still?" Barry asked. "Ah no matter, Prinplup let's go!"

He sent out the same penguin pokemon as last time. Aurora grit her teeth, "This time...this time we're gonna win!"

"Shinx let's start off with a bite!" Shinx ran in towards prinplup. "Prinplup knock it back with a bubblebeam!" Prinplup reared back and shot a stream of bubbles from it's beak slowing down Shinx. "Now follow with a steel wing!" Prinplup leaped in and smacked Shinx aside with a glowing white wing.

"Had enough?" Prinplup chuckled. "Not even close!" Shinx winced and bit onto Prinplup's cloak. "H-hey let go!" Prinplup exclaimed flailing around to knock the lynx off.

"Shinx! quick! use spark!" "Gah throw it off!" Shinx let lose a small discharge right as it was thrown off still leaving prinplup paralyzed. "Alright Shinx! finish it with thunder bolt! A bolt of lightning struck Prinplup like a lightning rod as it fell to the floor.

"Prinplup is unable to battle!"

Barry recalled Prinplup and stared at the pokeball. Aurora grinned, "So Barry. think you had enough?" "You just got lucky is all" Barry replied as he pulled out another pokeball. "Staravia, lets finish this!" He sent out his ball as Staravia spread its wings.

"Staravia huh..Shinx, you still good?" Shinx nodded.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"She managed to defeat Prinplup this time" Alex mumbled. "Wow, both trainers are really in the heat of this match." Fiona added. Destiny watched remaining quiet with her Chinchou plushie resting on her head.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Staravia flew up and straight into Shinx from above. "Shinx!" Shinx tumbled back and stood up weakly. "S-shinx!" Aurora sighed in relief. "Okay, Thunder!" The bolt struck Staravia and knocked it to the ground in pain. Staravia shook it of and took to the skies again. "Aerial ace one more time" "Shinx quick dodge it!"

Shinx sprung up but it was too late, Staravia rammed it head on as Shinx tumbled back at Aurora's feet completely dazed. "Shinx!" Aurora cried as she picked up and cuddled it.

"Shinx is unable to battle"

"You did great" she smiled and patted its head. She then turned back to Barry. The stakes were even again. "Alright barry, Lets fight fire...With Fire!" She threw out a ball as her own Staravia emerged and preened its feathers.

"Its Staravia vs Staravia!" Jocelyn yelled waving the flags around.

"Huh..Not a bad choice, But mine's A whole lot stronger!" Barry retorted. "We'll just see about that!" Aurora smirked. "Staravia! wing attack!" "Staravia counter with your wing attack!" Both collided and continued to bash into one another.

"Keep it up!" "Don't hold back, give it your all!" This went on for minutes.

Barry grit his teeth. "Aghhhh this is getting us nowhere!, Staravia whirlwind!" Staravia moved out of its defensive position and flapped its wings creating a powerful gust that sent Aurora's Staravia flying into a tree.

"Staravia!" It shook its head and let out a loud cry and rammed right into Barrys Staravia.

"Why is Staravia so intent on defeating the other?" Destiny asked. "It's a battle for dominance" Fiona replied. "Dominance?" Destiny asked curiously. "Yes. judging by the patterns of the wings, both Staravia are male." "This can only mean that they wish to prove who is the alpha male of the two".

Both Staravia wearily floated above the field eyeing each other. "Staravia cant take too much more" Aurora thought to herself. "If this keeps up, Staravia is toast" Barry thought. "Staravia! Aerial Ace full throttle" They screamed in unison.

Both flew up as fast as the could and collided with a huge explosion, the two both fell to the floor knocked out.

"..Er...Both Staravias are unable to battle?" Jocelyn said confused at the outcome.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"That means each are down to their last pokemon, right?" Destiny asked. Alex nodded, "With some luck...she might actually pull it off."

Barry recalled his Staravia and smirked, "I gotta say, you're putting up more of a fight then last time." Aurora recalled hers, "You're not doing too bad yourself. "But now is where I take the win!" Burmy! lets go!"

He threw out a pokeball, as the small cloaked worm sat before them. "A Burmy?" she asked flipping out her pokedex:

_"BURMY THE BAGWORM POKEMON, BURMY ARE OFTEN FOUND HANGING IN TREES IN ONE OF THREE CLOAKS THE ASSEMBLE FROM FOLIAGE, ROCKS OR TRASH._

"A bug type.."Aurora thought. "This means if I use kricketot...No...it might end up like the last match" She looked at the pokeball on her belt and took it in hand. "Though water is effective against bug..sorta." She closed her eyes and smirked, "And that's just how I'm gonna win!"

"Alright Barry, i'ts time for you to lose!" "Oh? why's that?" "Because I have here, a rare pokemon thats gonna kick your sorry butt!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "..Rare pokemon? what's she talking about?"

"Alright, Febass! I choose you!" She threw the ball as it erupted in white light, before them layed the red fish she purchased. "Carp carp!" it flapped. Everyone watched in shock.

Barry couldnt keep a straight face and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Aurora asked putting her hands to her hips. Even the sisters were chuckling.  
"W-what?" Aurora asked in sheer confusion. "T-that's not a ...Febass." Barry said in between breaths. "ITS A MAGIKARP" he burst out as he fell to the floor in hysterics.

Aurora frowned. "I'ts not a Magikarp and I'll prove it!" she said as she whipped out her pokedex:

_"MAGIKARP THE SPLASH POKEMON, MAGIKARP ARE FOUND IN VIRTUALLY EVERY TYPE OF FRESH OR SALT WATER, THEY OFTEN GATHER IN GROUPS AND ARE HARDLY EVER FOUND ALONE."_

Aurora's face went totally pale. "A-A...m-magikarp!" She screamed. Barry tried to stop snickering, "Didn't you check before catching it?" "I didnt catch it, I bought it" she replied. "Well...sorry to say...but you got scammed...bigtime" Barry replied.

Aurora fell to the floor. "I-i'll prove it's not so useless!" she replied. "I c-choose Magikarp then!" she said as the fish flapped around. Barry shook his head and sighed. "Magikarp use!...splash?"

The fish continued flapping around.

"Burmy, Tackle." The bag worm lept forward and thrust its body at the fish at full force sending it flying back as it flopped and stopped.

"...Magikarp is unable to battle?" Jocelyn replied,

Aurora looked straight down, she lost...again... Barry walked up to Aurora, "You did pret-" She looked up at him with tears flooding her eyes as she stood up trembling and ran off into the woods.

Everyone gasped.

"Aurora wait!" Alex called as he chased after. Barry and the sisters stood in silence. The only sound through the pass was the sound of the flopping fish.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 19: Power Unleashed

"Aurora! Wait!" Alex called as he gave chase after her through the thick, dense woods. Aurora kept running, tears overflowing in her eyes. How could she be so stupid? The very thought of it kept beating into her head.

Eventually, she came to a clearing with a small tree stump. Tired of running away, she decided to take a small rest and sat down and sighed. The little blue pokemon curled at her legs worried about its master and mewed.

"Don't worry Shinx...It's not your fault" she said cuddling the pokemon. "Poor Aurora" Shinx thought. It wasnt like her to simply give up and run away.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile. Back at the trailer, The three sisters sat in worry about the disappearance of the two trainers. Barry was worried as well. After a few moments of silence, Barry shot up from his seat. "That's it, I'm going to!" He exclaimed as he began to take off but was held back by the end of his shirt.

"Don't be an idiot Barry" Jocelyn said still keeping a grip on his shirt. "There's a lot of danger in the mountain forest". Barry shook his head, "But we can't just leave them alone now can we?" The three sisters sighed. He was right, they couldn't just sit and wait.

"Alright then. Jocelyn: You, Barry, and I will help search." "Destiny, You stay here and guard the trailer, got it?" Fiona said in a commanding tone. Destiny nodded, "Be careful guys." Fiona nodded back, "Alright, Princess, Dexter, C'mon out, we've got an emergency!"

Princess smirked, "My time to shine" she said as she quickly but elegantly hopped off her perch and joined her trainer. "C'mon "Sparky" Princess called as she watched the unamused Jolteon dash up beside her.

"Alright then. Hang on guys! we're coming for ya!" Barry exclaimed as the group entered the woods.

Serene sat on her perch and sighed, "Well, at least we've got a large party searching for them." Umbreon merely looked down. "Agreed. It would be shameful if something were to happen to Lady Aurora." He spoke as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she hopped down and followed closely. "I have a sworn duty to protect Master Alexander." Umbreon spoke as he disappeared in into the shadows. Serene merely sighed and went back to sleep on her comfy pillow next to her trainer.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Aurora!" Alex called trudging through the dense forest hedges. Various wild pokemon fled before him hiding in nearby burrows or trees. They could sense something even he couldn't. Something dark.

"Damnit!...Aurora! Where are you?" He called in frustration continuing his search. "I trust you have had no luck?" Umbreon spoke appearing behind him. "Umbreon?...No, I havent." Alex said looking down at his feet. "That's rather unfortunate. May I perhaps suggest searching in a larger party?" Umbreon chuckled as the rest of the gang had caught up.

"Alex, there you are!" Jocelyn called as she came to a stop. "Did you find Aurora?" Fiona asked. "No, nothing yet. What are you all doing here!" Alex exclaimed with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "That doesn't matter! let's just get going! were wasting time!" Barry screamed impatiently checking his Poketch.

They all nodded in agreement, "But where do we start? this forest is huge!" Jocelyn whined.

Just then, A loud scream was heard in the distance, it was with no doubt, familiar. "Aurora!" They all screamed in unison as they headed off to the source of the screams.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora stood against a large rock wall, shaking in her boots while Shinx stood before her sparking with electricity. A whole horde of pokemon stood before her. They were strong and muscular, but made of what looked like a bushel of vines.

"S-stay back you.. ugly pile of ..whatever you are!" She threatened quickly pulling out a can of repel and holding it in defense. The pokemon angrily smacked it out of her hands and glared at her. "E-erm..Did I say ugly? what I meant was-" She was cut off when one suddenly lashed out at her. What could she do? these things were even out of her league.

One slowly advanced foward, and stood before her. A menacing expression spread on its face. Tendrils shot out of its arm and wrapped around her binding her in it's grasp as she screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alex called as a ball of blue fire freed her from the slimy prison. The creature writhed in pain as it slowly regenerated its arms and beat it's chest followed by the rest in suit. "W-what the hell are those things?" Jocelyn squealed.

"They look like Tangrowth" Barry explained, as he whipped out his pokedex to check.

_"TANGROWTH THE VINEBRUTE POKEMON. TANGROWTH ARE FOUND IN SWARMS AND ARE VERY AGRESSIVE WHEN FACED WITH A THREAT."_

Alex snarled. "I don't care what the hell they are! They're not harming Aurora! He yelled as he ran in and slashed at them. "Princess back him up!" Fiona yelled from behind. "You too Dex!" Jocelyn chimed.

Both nodded and let lose a double barrage of fire and electricity on the Tangrowth swarm. "Prinplup Help em' out with whirlpool!" Barry yelled throwing out his ball. "Master Alexander, take hold of my power!" Umbreon called as it galloped over in front and glowed white letting out a beam of moonlight refreshing him. "My powers may be weaker by day, but this should suffice."

"So Umbreon knows moonlight too?" Fiona grinned. "Man that's one awesome pokemon. "Alex really raised it well" Jocelyn said hopping around in glee.  
"Uhh ladies, hate to break up the love fest, but...WEVE GOT A PROBLEM HERE!" Barry screamed pointing at the Tangrowth heard regrouping.

"Damnit! I'm not about to lose to a bunch of weeds!" Alex growled in anger as he began to glow red. Everyone, even Aurora stopped and watched. "Alex? what's he.. doing?" the sisters cried in confusion.

Alex opened his ruby eyes and grinned. "Oh yeah. Now you're going down!" He put out both his hands, his body flowed with immense energy from inside. "It's time you all learned your lesson... NOT TO PISS ME OFF!." he laughed as he slammed his hands down on the floor. The ground shook violently, as it started to fall apart. A giant gaping hole tore open beneath the Tangrowth as they were slowly sucked into the abyss. One by one they were devoured by the darkness, never to see the light again. The rift slowly sealed itself as his power faded and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"A-alex what.. what did you.." Aurora cried over the raging disasters. But no avail. "Master Alexander. You must refrain from using your power!" Umbreon called as he pulled him back to his senses.

"...Umbreon...W-what happened?" Alex asked rubbing his head. "..." Umbreon shook his head. "Master Alexander. you must rest. do not exert yourself. " Umbreon replied.

"Hey!..I asked what happened! I don't need any rest !-" Alex started but Umbreon had already walked off. "Well fine! Who needs you anyways?" Alex huffed in anger. His eyes darted back to the girls who all had the same blank stare. He looked back at his his hands still pulsing with that...vile energy he just had unleashed. The two sisters stood in fear almost looking like they would try to flee if given the chance. Even Barry, who usually could keep his cool, was speechless in shock as well. Aurora, who trusted him most, felt a cold icy feeling in her heart. Something about him just now chilled her to the bone.

"A-aurora..." Alex started to speak as he took a step towards her. "S-stay back..!" Alex came to a sudden halt and looked up. "W..what..but..Aurora I-" "I said stay back! you ..you monster!" Aurora shook in sheer fear. she gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Alex stood before them, His ruby eyes began to shine, a small silver streak ran down his cheek. A primal shadow of what existed in his heart had revealed itself. He felt his entire world start to crash around him as what remained of his heart shattered inside.

"A-alex...I-I'm sorry!" Aurora cried feeling guilty of what she said. "...Monster huh. that suits me." Alex spoke with a gruff tone as he straightened his jacket and walked off past them all towards the direction from where they entered.

Aurora and the sisters stood all with the same thought on their mind. Though they didn't want to admit it, A very powerful fear flowed around them all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 20: Distant Fears

The sisters both ran over to help Aurora to her feet, but no matter how much they pulled her up she kept falling to her knees in a fetal position.

"Alex..." She sighed closing her eyes, as she finally got up. "He sure is more sensitive then we realized" Fiona said with slight remorse. "But you saw what he did...right?" All three remained silent. "E..even so.. He only did it in self defense...right?" They all decided it was time to leave and headed for the entrance back to their trailer.

"Not so fast Sparky" Princess called from behind him. The Jolteon sighed, "Time for your brilliant plan I assume?" Princess scowled and flicked her tail in his face causing him a few coughs. "Quiet Boltbutt and follow orders like a good little boy." He spat out a small tuft of fur "...Boltbutt?" He thought to himself at the sheer lack of creativity that name held, but decided it best not to pursue it. "Anyways, It's time we help you get your little maiden back, and make that miserable spiteful Umbreon disappear." She said pondering her plans.

Dexter blushed slightly at the "maiden" term, but shook it off. "Spiteful..yes, well...I could always try to create a prison abundant to dark types." he stated thinking if it were a good idea. Princess grinned widely, "What a wonderful and inventive idea" she said patting his head. "I knew that big brain of yours would be good for something someday". The Jolteon sighed. "Fine, fine...I'll construct something when we get back"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile, back at the trailer, Destiny sat in her chair hoping the others would be ok. She was the youngest after all, and did easily get scared, especially when her sisters weren't around.

Serene sat across from her sitting on her pillow sort of worried, but trying to stay calm of the situation. The Vaporeon also kept an eye on the small beige egg Aurora left behind, something about it intrigued her to no end. "Why does this little egg feel like it calls to me?" She pondered as she made sure to keep it warm and safe with her on the pillow.

A short time passed, and the group arrived back at the campsite.

"A monster am I...?" Alex thought to himself sitting perched in a tree nearby the campsite. He didn't want to be bothered, especially after the events he had just gone through. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Poor Alex..." Shinx thought looking up at the tree, then back at her master who looked even more worried and even more guilty then anything. "I s-say...He sure looks like he's quite a damper fellow" Kricketot chimed in.

"This is all my fault..." Aurora told herself as she let out a sigh. "Hey It's not like you meant it" A voice chimed in behind. Aurora looked up to see the usual peppy face Barry wore in even the most dire of situations. "Boy..I sure could use your optimism" Aurora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey hey, I just came to check on you, Chill" Barry said looking at Aurora like she was a wild Persian about to pounce her prey. He handed her a cup of hot tea. "What's this?" Aurora asked taking the hot cup between her hands. "Its Lumberry Tea, The girls made it to help cheer ya up" he replied. Aurora smiled slightly "Thanks". "Oh yeah, and careful its piping ho-" Barry started as he looked over at a steaming Aurora, "...hot"

Aurora gasped for air and choked slightly from the tea going down the right away. She stuck her tounge out in disgust from the bad taste it left in her mouth, but then began to slowly and carefully sip the rest.

"So, that was quite a jam you got in back there with those Tangrowth" He said picking an ear, and flicking away the earwax. "Y-yeah... but you all saved me, so everything is okay, right?" Aurora smiled a little. "Yeah, you can always count on us!" said Barry striking a triumphant pose. Aurora slightly giggled, "..Barry. Thanks" "No problem, And besides, once you get out of that whole emotional phase, We can have our battle!" Aurora glared "...Nice to have you back too Barry" she sighed.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Man... Shes really down, isn't she?" Fiona said as the three stood by the door spying on the unsuspecting girl. "We should do something, Shes really hurtin' sis" Jocelyn added. Maybe we could give them a present?" Destiny asked. "No...I have a better idea" Fiona smirked as she whispered to the other sisters who giggled at the thought. "But will it really work sis?" Jocelyn asked. "Only one way to find out, so lets getting cracking!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 21: Sunset Setinels

The two pokemon sat around a rather complex device in the shape of an arc like shape. Princess gawked at it wondering if such a thing would even work for its intended purpose.

"So. How are we supposed to get an Umbreon to go into this thing genius?" she asked impatiently. "With the right bait of course" the Jolteon replied tinkering with a few loose bolts. "And that would be?" she asked wondering what on earth Umbreon. if anything, ate.

Jolteon turned around wearing a pair of large black sunglasses and set them down between the arc as he took a few steps back. "..Sunglasses?..THAT'S your brilliant plan?" the Flareon growled. "Blackglasses actually. They're known to enhance the power of all dark-type pokemon. these should at the very least draw his attention." He explained.

"Oooooh then that makes everything better sparky" she giggled with glee. "So when do we stick it to that interloper?" "Patience...Princess, it requires time" he replied as the two left the area lying in wait.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Sis! your ruining it!" Jocelyn whined at Fiona. "Shut up, it's just fine, There are eggs in a cake, right Destiny?" Destiny blinked. "I thought you knew..." The sisters stood there looking at there mismatched creation. "Well...this was a failure." They sighed in unison.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora sat outside on the steps gazing at the sunset. It was so beautiful above the pass of Mt. Coronet... but her mind was elsewhere. She still worried about Alex who still refused to talk with her, let alone come down from the tree. She couldnt blame him, What she said would have hurt anyone in his state. She just wanted the chance to fix her mistake.

"I'm...going to go talk to him" she said as she stood up from her pokemon and walked up to the large oak he lay perched upon. "Alex! please!...I'm sorry, I really am! your not a monster!" she called. Alex merely turned away from her and gave her no answer. "...Alex! Answer me!" She yelled from below. Still no answer.

"..Alright, that's it!" she exclaimed as she gripped the bark of the tree. "If you wont talk to me down here, I'll just have to come up there!." She started to ascend slowly gripping the bark as if her life depended on it. Aurora had always had a fear of heights ever since an incident with a Skiploom as a kid, but Alex needed her. She wasn't going to give up. She continued to climb untill she was about halfway up.

"You're going to hurt yourself..." Alex spoke with the slightest bit of care in his voice.

"I'm not giving up!" She called back as she continued her climb. Everything went well untill she felt the bark crumble beneath her hand. She gasped, as another foothold broke, as she held on hanging by one hand. Below her were swirls of the ground and vertigo. She felt her hand begin to slip as the bark gave away.

A hand reached out and grabbed her saving her from her plummeting descent. "A-alex?" Aurora called looking up at the boy who had a firm grip on her. He pulled her up to safety on the branch he was resting on.

"Be more careful. and less reckless" He said turning away." Aurora nodded in silence, "...Thanks for saving my life...Again." Alex turned back to her "I shouldn't be the one to always save you...You need to learn how to stand on your own two feet." Aurora smiled. "..I'm sorry i called you a monster Alex.. "

Alex grimaced. "..I dont need, nor want your apology! In fact I could just as easily le-" but before he could finish, he felt a warm embrace wrap around him. He looked down to see Aurora with her arms around him. "...Only a human being would be able to say something as kind as that.." She said with a smile across her face. "Aurora..." Alex sighed. "Whatever. just don't do it again."

The two looked back at the horizon as nightfall slowly began to creep over. A black blanket began to come closer and closer, but it held no stars within its sky of jet ink. It was at this time the two realized exactly what was coming. It was all to familiar when they noticed the eerie green glow.

"Aurora! Run!" Alex called out suddenly taking a hold of her in his arms and dismounting from the perch to the floor below. He checked on her first to make sure she was okay, then dashed into the trailer to warn the sisters. "Fiona! Get us out of here! now!" Alex yelled locking the doors shut. "W-what? hold up what's going on?" Fiona asked in confusion. "JUST DRIVE!" They screamed in unison.

Fiona quickly got to her post, put the key in ignition and took off down the rocky path. "Where are we going?" She called over the rickety motor. "Anywhere but here!" Alex called as he looked out the back window to see the black swarm tailing them.

"W-what the? what are those things?" Jocelyn shrieked. "Unown. And alot of them" Alex replied. The swarm of Unown spiraled after them in succession, they broke apart and began to blast the trailer with psychic energy knocking it off its course. The trailer shook and bobbed as the attacks continued.

"Crap! I can't keep this up! the roads are too slippery!" Fiona screamed slamming on the breaks. Alex grit his teeth and vanished in a flash of black. "Alex!" Aurora cried but he was gone before she could finish. "Where did he..?" Destiny asked in confusion.

Alex reappeared on the roof of the trailer standing his ground as it rocked from the rocky roads it drove on. "You want me? Come get me!" he coaxed at them with open arms. The Unown took no delay to this offer and began blasting at full force.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex called as he formed balls of blue flame in his hands. One by one he pelted them at the swarms burning huge holes in the black clouds only to be reformed with more Unown. "Damnit! stay down!" he screamed throwing more and more fireballs only to have the same effect.

"Alex! can you hear me" Fiona's voice echoed over intercom through the roof. "Loud and clear!" He yelled over the noise of the midair battlefield. "Those things will continue to pursue us unless we get to somewhere safe!" "I'll try to get us down into the mountain pass, think you can hold 'em off for that long?"

Alex grinned, "Just leave it to me!" He called back igniting his entire body ablaze.

"They're still on us!" Barry called pointing out the window. at the massive black swarm. "Alex can't possibly handle those all by himself, We have to help!" said Jocelyn as she swung the side door open. "W-whoa whoa! are you crazy?" Barry asked in shock at her actions.

Jocelyn smirked, "Relax, We're pros at this, sis, You too!" She called beckoning Destiny, who joined her as they vaulted up onto the roof of the moving trailer. "Need some help there?" Jocelyn asked sarcastically. "Much obliged" he replied keeping the Unown swarm at bay.

"Alright, Dex!, keep those Unown off of our tails!" "You too Serene, hit them with water pulse!" The two pokemon joined in the barrage with their attacks, blowing out large gaps in the Unown forces.

"It's working!" Destiny squealed jumping up and down in glee as well as nearly losing her balance in the process. "Whoa! sis be careful you might fall of this thing!" Jocelyn said catching her. "I see the mountain pass up ahead, Keep it up guys!" Fiona's voice echoed.

The three continued their assaults keeping the pokemon distracted while the pass came into view. "Low bridge! Everybody get back!" They quickly swung back into the trailer as it entered the cavern just in time. The Unown remained floating. Having lost sight of their target, they departed back towards Mount Coronet.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Strange...Why did the Unown head towards Mount Coronet?" Barry questioned. "Who cares, At least those icky things got off our back" Jocelyn chirped. Aurora looked slightly worried. "Barry's right, When we first met the Unown it was at the Solaceon Ruins" She explained. "Then could the Solaceon ruins, And Mount Coronet be conected in any way?" Destiny asked. "There's a good chance.. as well as my missing memory existing there too" Alex replied.

The trailer slowly navigated the mountainous pass inside slowly decending down. Flocks of Zubat flew by, Paras sat tending to their fungi, and Shroomish sat doing.. well, pretty much nothing.

"The beginning of life and the creation of Sinnoh" Alex thought. "Something troubling you Master Alexander?" Umbreon asked phasing next to him. "No...it's nothing" He lied, "Thanks for asking." "Ah, Well then." Umbreon replied.

As he left his master to his thoughts, Umbreon closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I can't allow Master Alexander to learn the truth...At least...Not yet..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 22: The Message.

Aurora and Alex sat next to each other. Aurora seemed rather worried about Alex, his jacket was torn, and his face was burnt from holding off the Unown for so long. He still seemed hurt even after Aurora apologized. It was the look on his face that always pained her for some reason.

"Hey...Are we interupting?" Destiny asked standing before them with her hands behind her back. "Er..no, not really, why?" Aurora asked curiously. "Because we think you should deserve something for all the help you've given us" Fiona chimed.  
The sisters stood back and lifted the pot. The trainers eyes widened, before them laid a medium sized cake adorned specially for them.

"Y-you...didn't have to do this..." Aurora sighed. "Nonsense, it's the least we could do. " Jocelyn beamed. "Well, what are we waiting for? let's dig in!" Barry said already stabbing a fork into it. Alex smiled and took a small piece himself. Aurora sighed, "Well..you did go through the trouble." She took a bite and gasped, "I-it's amazing!" She squealed in delight. The sisters sighed in relief, "Glad you like it."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Umbreon's ears twitched. "strange...I sense a disturbance in the forc- ahem, balance. But whatever could it be?" He looked about trying to pinpoint the source of the peculiar aura. His ears twitched again as the rings on his body pulsed. He turned his head and noticed the glasses in the middle of the floor. "Glasses? yet they radiate such a strange power.. are these truly the source?" He walked over into the circle and plucked up the glasses in his mouth.

"NOW"

Before the pokemon could react a powerful shock surged through him knocking him to the floor. "Excellent work Sparks." Princess giggled as she hopped off her perch. "W-what...is the meaning of this?" Umbreon weakly asked in his cage. "...There. Am I done now?"" Dexter asked. "Oh poo, not gonna stick around? well fine, off you go then back to Serene." Princess made a shooing motion with her paw as he walked off. "Lady Serene? Surely you jest!" Umbreon chuckled. Princess shuffled over slowly and elegantly as usual. she curled up by umbreon's side.

"Aww...forget about her. She's got her eye on someone else after all..." The Flareon coaxed slowly circling him like a cat asking for attention. "Pardon? Well whatever the case, release me from this device at once!" Umbreon growled. Princess scowled. "Devices this, Devices that, blah blah, who cares? What's important is that I have you all to myself" She grinned. "To yourself? and just what do you plan you fiendish flufftail?" Umbreon asked slightly afraid of what the flirtatious Flareon had in store.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

After finishing the cake, Everyone but Fiona slowly retired to bed, Destiny and Jocelyn to their respective rooms, Barry on the floor, and Aurora laying her head on Alex's shoulder who was still awake. Deep within his mind, something stirred.

"...YOU" A voice boomed. Alex shot wide awake and looked around for the source of the voice. "...YOU WHO DARE RETURN..." He stood up, realizing the voice was being broadcast through telepathy. "Who are you..." "...YOU DARE ASK MY NAME?...I WILL REVEAL TO YOU NO INFORMATION FORBIDDEN ONE."

Alex scowled at the whole "forbidden one" talk again. "..IF YOU SEEK ANSWERS...YOU WILL COME TO THE CORONET SANCTUARY." The voice cut out as Alex shook his head. "..Coronet sanctuary huh? "

He headed over to the dashboard to find the half asleep redhead slumped over the wheel. "Fiona, Do you mind if we make a quick stop?"  
Fiona slowly sat back up seeing Alex and let out a yawn. "Awfully late ain't it? oh well, where to?" Alex looked straight ahead at the towering mountains. "The Coronet Sanctuary".

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

The trailer came to a stop on the outskirts of the caverns. Fiona shifted the gear to stay in place and stood up. "From what I've heard, The Coronet Sanctuary is within this cavern, some say you need impressive Willpower just to survive it's trials." she replied pointing at the cave in the darkness holding a lit oil lamp in her right hand.

Alex hopped out of the trailer, dusted himself off and began to walk off towards the cavern. "Alright. Thanks." "H-hey wait! you're not going in there alone are you?" Fiona called from inside. Alexs eyes narrowed. "I planned to, why?" Fiona hopped out of the trailer and ran over next to him. "With all this danger? C'mon, we're going together." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him off into the cave entrance.

"Damn...it's pitch black in here" Fiona frowned swinhing her lanturn around to light the way. Alex slowly trailing behind her. "So. Gonna spill?. What made you want to come here anyways?" She asked curiously. Alex turned away, "I just had a hunch okay?"

Fiona scowled at his lie, she knew he was hiding something, and she wanted to know. The next thing he knew, he felt himself pressed up against the wall against his own will. He looked up to see Fiona's arms pressed against his shoulders, a devious smile across her face lit the damp dark cave.

"Fiona? W-what are you doing? let me go!" He grunted trying to break free. Fiona inched closer. "..Not untill I get some answers..." She whispered batting her eyes in a seductive fashion. Alex blushed slightly as Fiona pressed herself against her captors body, still looking for an answer. Her face was merely inches away from his. "Cmon Alex...I'm waiting" she coaxed curling her lips with a soft lisp to her voice.

"H-hey! W-what are you?" Alex stuttered shaking in his shoes. He had never felt some sort of feeling like this, Was it fear? ...no something more. but what? "I..I just heard a voice telling me!" Fiona smiled a little. "A voice? What did it say?" "It told me to come to the Coronet Sanctuary" He explained.

"Mmm...Tell me more" She coaxed. "I-I dont know anything more! really!..I planned to go alone and find out." Fiona smirked and let him go. "There, now was that so hard~?" she sung. Alex on the other hand was not amused. "W-what the hell was that all about? couldn't you ask like a normal person?" He clenched his still pounding heart trying to calm down. "Because knowing you and your rock hard defense you'd never tell me." She replied. "...Good point." Alex sighed in defeat.

"Now c'mon, I can hear a water flow down this way." she called out, heading off head and leaving him behind in the dark. Finally coming back to his senses he followed shortly after. "Water? there's a river down here?" He asked curiously. Fiona nodded. "Mostly run-off from the polar caps at the top. it all travels down here and empties out into Lake Valor." she explained. Alex took a quick glance over at the running water below them. "Lake Valor huh?"

"And if I recall, it was around that area you met your beloved Aurora, right?"

"W-what? S-shes not my!" He stammered searching for the right words. Fiona giggled to herself. "Oh fine fine. lets just get going to the shrine" she said walking off in her usual flirtatious manner. Alex blinked in confusion. "Er..R-right" he called back shaking his head and following.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

As they progressed onward, they finally came to an open area. It was a large stone like amphitheater. Statues of the Sinnoh gods lined it's edges. The stones however looked as if they were untouched by time, Fairly new.

"Well, this is it" Fiona said placing down the lamp. Alex took a few steps foward examining the arena. Something startled him about this. What was that voice that wanted him to come here, Was it a trap? Fiona watched as Alex stumbled around in confusion. "See anything hun?" Fiona yelled from the other side.

Alex shook his head. "..Maybe..I was just imagining things.." he thought as he began to turn back. As he began to head back, a blue light shone from the center of the arena. The entire ground shook rapidly. The sky turned dark and fierce as lightning struck the open arena.

"W-what the?" Fiona screamed over the howling winds. "W-what's going on? Alex?" It wasn't long before she felt her body depart from the ground and being thrown up into the night sky as she screamed.

"Fiona!" Alex quickly warped over, grabbing ahold of her by an arm. "H-hang on!" He called as he tried to pull her down.

The winds slowly died, and Fiona's body fell down next to him as gravity kicked back in. The blue light began to pulse as it took form. "SO...YOU HAVE COME" The voice boomed. Its long neck towered above them, Red eyes afixed upon him, steel plates lining its Indigo body which pulsed with cerulean lights along it. A blue prism shaped gem placed upon its chest shone brilliantly blotting out the darkness of the night.

Alex and Fiona gasped at the sight before them. "You're.. No.. That cant be!" Alex exclaimed backing away. One of the very shadows that haunted him, now stood towering above the pair. Fiona couldnt believe it either, "...Are you" She started.

The pokemon reared its neck back and stomped down with an earth shattering growl. "..I AM THE LORD OF TIME. DIALGA."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 23: Temporal Trouble! Vs. Dialga

"D-dialga!" They screamed in unison. Both froze in fear from both shock and awe. The pokemon turned its gaze straight to Alex with a smug grimace across its plated muzzle.

"..YOU! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE RETURNED FROM WHENCE YOU CAME. " It spoke as it raised its head and let out a huge roar shaking the very foundation of the mountain. Alex and Fiona gripped for anything they could as they were thrown back. Alex stood his ground and whipped out two dark flames. "Dialga!..." He yelled. "If I'm such a threat to this world...Explain what you mean! Why am I such a threat!"

The Deity growled. "..WHAT GOOD DOES IT DO TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW." His anger and rage began to grow more and more every time he even so much as looked at the human. Alex grit his teeth. "But I dont know! I dont remember anything!" Dialga's eyes narrowed. "YOU LIE. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ONE DOES NOT NEED A MEMORY TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE INSIDE."

"..He said he doesn't know! What good is pestering him about it going to do!" Fiona yelled back at the deity.

"I WILL NOT FALL TO SUCH DECEIT.. YOUR TRICKERY HAS TAKEN A TOLL ON YOUR PAST." Before they could even blink, Dialga threw it's feet forward causing a massive quake shattering parts of the arena nearly collapsing the entire stage.

"Damnit! he won't listen to reason!" Fiona called to Alex, who was on the opposite side of the rubble. Alex closed his eyes and smirked. "Good...because I don't need to waste my time on mere logic." His hands sparked with power as he aproached dialga. "If you want to end my days that badly. I'm right here And I'm willing to settle things, Right here. Right now." Dialga growled at Alex's sarcasm. "IS THAT SO? THEN ALLOW THIS TO BE A TEST. A TEST OF YOUR SHEER WILLPOWER!"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora tossed and turned on the couch, Everyone else was asleep, Until the entire trailer shook violently throwing her off the couch and into the table. "O-ow! H-hey what the!" She asked groggily rubbing her head as another quake started. The others came out sleepily wondering what was going on. "What's with the shaking?" Jocelyn asked stretching her limbs. The group looked around as the tremors got bigger and everything fell from their shelves and crashed to the floor. Aurora gasped. "...Guys?...Where's Alex?"

"Fiona is gone too!" Destiny cried from the other room. Everyone looked at one another and quickly headed for the door, "Alex and Fi are in trouble!"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex and Fiona were thrown aside into a wall by Dialga's fierce power. Slowly, they recovered to their feet. Fiona was badly injured while Alex wasn't in really good shape either.

"..DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE WEAK, WORTHLESS. YOU HAVE NO MEANING TO LIVE." Dialga roared. Alex slowly took a step forward clutching his side. "..No...no I don't understand." "I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed out the top of his lungs, his body surging with power.

Dialga took a step back bracing itself. "..SO YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT?" Alex smirked. "What's the matter? Scared?" "I FEAR NOTHING BUT YOUR CONTINUED EXISTANCE. NOW. BEGONE"

Dialga roared straight up to the sky, lightning struck from all corners as the jewel on its chest began to glow. The spines on its tail doubled in size, as a Force began to swirl within his mouth. It grew untill it was nearly larger then its own head, then with all its might, It released a loud bellowing roar that shook the entire mountain.

Alex quickly put his hands up in defense before his fallen comrade keeping the roar back with his own power. "F-fiona! G-get out of here!" He yelled as he struggled.

Just then, The rest of the gang arrived to see the fight. The gazed in awe at the sight. "Alex!...and D-dialga?" They asked in confusion and shock, watching the mere human boy holding off the attack. "Gah! Look over there!" Barry exclaimed pointing at the fallen Fiona. "Sis!" The two cried in unison as they ran over to help.

Alex began to feel himself slowly being pushed back. "..GUYS? WHAT THE HELL-GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed in pain. Aurora shook her head. "No! You can't handle this on your own!" The two sisters helped their elder up and carried her to a safer distance. Barry grit his teeth, as well as taking his chance to scan Dialga on his pokedex.

_"NO DATA."_

Barry blinked at the results. "..W-wha?...that can't be right..." Aurora cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong Barry?" Barry quickly closed and pocketed the pokedex. "Ah its nothing, C'mon, We gotta help out!" He said throwing out Prinplup.

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx called sparking up ready for battle as well. Beside it were Dexter and Serene also ready to help.

Dialga increased it's roar pushing him further back. Alex growled and began to slowly take a step forward, It felt as if gravity itself was being forced against him. Slowly, step by step, he got closer as the power got stronger. Alex felt his entire body begin to warp by the influence of time, It drove him mad.

"...T-THIS...ENDS...HERE!" He screamed as his eyes went blood red. Using all his remaining strength, He took the energy from Dialga and held it above him in the form of a large spherical orb. "TAKE...THIS!" He yelled as he threw the orb hurling at the deity, who could only watch in amazement as it impacted upon it's body.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

Dialga slowly stumbled and fell over, the jewel upon its chest lined with cracks. ".I..IMPRESSIVE.."...It spoke as it closed its eyes. "...YOU...YOU HAVE BESTED ME." "BUT THERE ARE MANY MORE HARDSHIPS YOU WILL ENCOUNTER." Its body slowly began to disapear into a blue light. "...DO NOT FAIL...TO LISTEN TO YOUR HEART." The deity slowly started to fade away as it looked up. "THE TRIAL OF WILL.. IS COMPLETE." It spoke its last words as its body disappeared from sight.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex fell to his knees exhausted from the power he just held back. "Alex!" Aurora screamed as she ran up to help. "Are you ok? Can you move?" She asked frantically checking his body for any broken limbs. Alex weakly chuckled. "N-nah...i'm fine...Just...A little-" He started to speak, as he fell to the floor faint of breath.

"Alex!" Aurora gasped and shook him. Barry knelt down and placed a hand on his heart, "It's all right, hes just unconscious." Aurora sighed in relief and put a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness." Destiny and Jocelyn came back with Fiona draped over their arms limply. "We should get them back to the cabin, it isn't safe here." Aurora had some trouble, but attempted to lift Alex, she stumbled around a bit but finally found her balance. "Hey barry! a little help would be appreciated!" She growled trying to keep Alex up.

"Er..just a sec, Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" He called over as he flipped out his pokedex checking the results again. "...If that wasn't Dialga...What was it?" He shook his head and ran off to help Aurora and the sisters.

As they left, a small being watched, Invisible to their eyes. It revealed itself in a flash of light, its small blue triangular head, enrusted with a red ruby. Its two small tails dangling besides it as its yellow eyes closed.

"The Test of Will has been completed. Two more remain ahead".


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 24: The Three Trials

"Alex..." "Alex..Wake up!"

Aurora sighed "It's no use, hes still out of it." "So is Fiona" Jocelyn pointed out while poking her unconscious sisters stomach. "I still don't believe what we saw..." Aurora shook her head. "Why would Dialga..."

"That's because it wasn't Dialga" A dark voice spoke. They all looked down to see Alex had regained conscienceness but still brutally injured. "Alex you're okay!" Aurora sighed in relief. Alex smiled a litte at Aurora, then turned to Barry. "But of course you would know that, wouldn't you?"

Barry blinked. "Say whaaa?" "When you scanned Dialga, the Pokedex data came up with nothing right?" Barry rubbed the back of his head "Y-yeah...wait. How did you-" Barry tried putting the pieces together but ended up giving himself a headache in the process. " That thing.. when it talked to me, It said something about a trial. A test of willpower."

"Are you sure it wasn't really him?" Destiny asked. She was curious of what exactly happened in her absence. "Positive.. I don't remember how.. but I knew him. The real Dialga.. That power. It was nothing in comparison." Alex sat up clutching his side in pain. "Alex! you shouldn't move!" Aurora went back and made him lie down. Alex sighed. "I'm fine Aurora.." "Besides If that really were the true Dialga, He wouldn't have wasted any time with allowing my existance."

The room fell silent. "I don't get it, what exactly would the two deities want with you?" Jocelyn asked as she flipped a page in her book. "I'm not exactly sure myself." He sighed. and looked over at the still motionless Fiona. "Poor Fi, is she going to be okay?" Destiny asked tightly holding her plushie. "I'm sure she will sis, she just needs some rest thats all" Jocelyn reassured.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile, A very uncomfortable Umbreon sat in the makeshift cage aside the Flareon. "These accommodations are quite uncomfortable" Umbreon growled. "Did I _ask_ if you were comfy? No." The Flareon replied with a flick of her tail. Umbreon sighed. "Then tell me once more, this cage was built for what purpose?"

"To keep you all to myse- Safe! of course, and away from that conniving Vaporeon" She replied with a flirtatious wink. "Lady Serene? Is that what this is about, my word.. did you think that I had some sort of affection towards her?" Princess blinked in confusion. "Wait...you mean...you're not..." "Hardly..while I do admire Lady serenes beauty and elegance, It is not in my interests to serve a family." "I do have duties to fulfill and I will see to it they are finished."

The Flareons ears drooped. "B-but ...the Egg!...Serene cherished it like it was one of her own!" "Egg? do you mean the one lady Aurora recieved in Hearthome city?" Princess lept off her perch feeling like an idiot. "...E-even so! You're still mine!" she snarled brushing up against the cage.

"Yours? Are you insinuating that I am a common pet?" "How unruly, I will have you now that I am of ro-" The Flareon scowled, "Geez...learn to live a bit why don't ya, you don't get out much." Umbreon frowned "How rude! I do get out quite often, I am not kept in some capsule like a common beast!"

Flareon sighed. "Oh forget it...you're not even worth the time." She leaped back down onto the floor. "W-where are you going? Free me this instant!" Umbreon called impatiently. " Just shut up you stick in the mud!" Princess snapped as she walked off.

"Stick?...within mud? Are you implying I am foul and unkept?" Umbreon scowled. "H-hey return at once! I require assistance with this contraption!" "Hello?...Anybody?" "Oh dear..."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Barry recovered from his minor headache and rejoined the conversation. "So your saying that wasn't even the real Dialga?" Aurora nodded. "If what Cynthia said is true, then both the Adamant and Lustrous orbs..." "Contain the power to awaken both Dialga and Palkia" Alex finished.

"But what all does this have to do with you? You're a human being!" Aurora flailed. They all stood thinking of what reason the deities could have, and how the Unown were involved. "Test..." Everyone looked up after hearing the voice. "Test...will..." They all turned around to see Fiona mumbling to herself sitting upright.

"Sis you're okay!" Jocelyn said hugging her. "...Test...Will...Test of" "Sis? are you okay?" she asked waving a hand before her face but got no response. Fiona still sat looking down at her feet like a puppet speaking mindless words with no syllables. "Fi! wake up!" Destiny called shaking her lightly.

"She can't hear you...She's under a trance." Alex replied. "Wha?" "Her eyes. they're bright pink...someone or something, is using her to communicate." Fiona stood up and walked over to them slowly. "...You must...Test...pass" "Test? whats she talking about?" Barry asked scratching his head. Fiona looked up, her eyes still mesmerized but spoke in a lush calm tone.

"Greetings...do not be alarmed." She spoke. "Who are you and what have you done with our sister!" Jocelyn fumed as she held a broom in defense. "I am merely a messenger...your sister is safe with me..she is merely asleep...dreaming" Jocelyn put down the broom and folded her arms. "I am only here to deliver a message to the dark one" She said as she stepped towards Alex.

"Oh lucky me" he chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. "The journey ahead...is filled with many perils.. do not..for even one moment...let your guards down." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and how do you know me." Fionas body started to illuminate the room, "Dark one...If you wish to know the truths that remain hidden from you...listen well."

"Three trials have been set, a test of will, a test of heart, and a test of knowledge." Alex scowled, "Why do i need to pass a few tests just to find out who I am?" Fiona closed her eyes. "...Already..you have braved the Trial of Will...however the other two remain..." "So then...That Dialga was-" Barry started. "Yes...A test of both willpower and determination...manifested by one who governs the principles of humanity. Azelf."

"Be aware. The shadows seek to corrupt you. to use you for their own." "You mean the Unown?" Aurora asked. The voice fell silent and ignored her. "Dark shadows.. A being cold and ruthless as the midnight sky. He will seek you, and your power. Do not allow him to take control."

"Alright...I've had enough, tell me who I am right now!" Alex yelled grabbing Fiona by the arm. "When the time comes...we will meet...until then...stay true to your heart...do not allow it to decieve you" Fiona opened her eyes back to their normal Emerald green color. "W-what? Whats going on? I'm...back in the trailer?" she asked in confusion only to be glomped by both her sisters.

Aurora looked back at Alex. "Alex..are you...okay?" Alex frowned. "...No...I'm going to find out who I am...My own way. I'm not about to take some stupid trials just to get to the bottom of this."

Aurora sighed, "Alex..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis "Zone" and the Elemental Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 25: Early Departure

Morning soon came over the hill tops, brightening up the night sky with a pinkish glow. "Here we are." The trailer came to a sudden stop as everyone inside slowly climbed out to enjoy the scenery. Before them lay a huge town filled with industry and bailing smokestacks.

"We made it! It's Oreburgh city!" Aurora squealed. Alex leaned against a tree near the edge and frowned, "Well, that certainly took long enough." "Ahhhhh finally Oreburgh city! Time for my next badge!" Barry exclaimed as he bounded out of the trailer and down the hill.

"Barry! you're going to seriously hurt yourself if you don't slow down!" Aurora called as he sped off. Jocelyn giggled watching him dash off from the window. She sighed then put down her book and stepped out with the others. "He certainly is peppy" Jocelyn sighed with the faintest blush across her face.

Destiny poked her head out from the window sleepily. "Are you guys leaving already?" Aurora nodded. "Yeah, I guess this is where we part ways." Destiny frowned and ran over to get Fiona only to find her asleep with her head against the wheel. "Fi wake up!" she called shaking her by the shoulders. "H-huh wha?" Fiona yawned looking up groggily. "Everyones leaving, c'mon!" She said as she dragged her sleepy sister outside.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Umbreon sat restlessly in his cage, "Of all things...why did I manage to fall into such an obvious endeavor?" He sighed and curled back up. "You look like you could use some help." a voice called from above. Umbreon looked up to see Dexter in the rafters. "Oh joy. the Cavalry has arrived." Umbreon chuckled.

"Hey. do you want help or not" Dexter growled. he walked up to the cage and placed a paw on a small circular mechanism as the bars retracted back into it. "Simple as that." Umbreon brushed out his fur and stood up, "Yes well, thank you Master Dexter." Dexter rolled his eyes, "Nah...i should be the one to apologize, I let my petty jealousies influence one of Princess' tricked out plans."

Umbreon laughed. "Well then, I'm glad this misunderstanding has come to a conclusion." Dexter adjusted his glasses. "Yeah.." "Well, I must be off now, good luck with Lady Serene" He called as he went off in search of his master. The Jolteon blushed. "Y-yeah...thanks.

Serene sat cuddling around the egg still keeping it warm. "It's kicking..its gonna hatch real soon" she thought. She was really curious why she felt an attachment to this egg, but shrugged it off. Just then, a crack broke the silence. The Vaporeon looked down as her eyes widened. Another crack, the egg was hatching.

A loud Vaporeon's cry came from inside, "Dexter! Princess! come quick!" The two pokemon bounded in confused and looked at the egg. "Whoa is it hatching?" Dexter asked. Princess nodded. "It is...but what is it?" Umbreon merely watched.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"That sounded like serene!" Destiny exclaimed after hearing the cry. She dashed into the trailer, followed by the others. They all gasped as they watched the egg between the three Eeveeloutions. "Aurora! your egg, It's hatching!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "Wha?" Aurora was shocked and watched closely.

Another crack broke the outer shell, as the beige top gave away. A small brown pointed ear poked out of one side as it pushed its head through the rest of the weakened eggshell. The shell shattered as it poked its small head out of the egg and opened its mahogany eyes to the new world. Its brown fur was still wet, with a scruff of beige fur around its neck. It looked up at the four Eeveeloutions and barked. "Eevee!"

The three sisters were frozen in complete silence. as was Aurora. A few seconds later, the silence was broke with a loud screech. "AWWWWWW" They all squealed as they picked up the baby Eevee. Alex covered his ears and winced. "It's so adorable!" Jocelyn said holding it tightly but carefully. "I've never seen such a young Eevee before!" Destiny giggled poking its cute little paws. Fiona then took it and held it up before her. "..And even more so, It's a girl!" She then placed the little pokemon down on the floor to meet the others.

"Why hello there" Serene said petting the baby's head. Dexter analyzed the Eevee, "I've only heard of premature evolution, but never have I witnessed it." "You're such a little cutie" Princess squealed. Umbreon chuckled. "My, Big things do come in small packages I suppose."

The Eevee barked happily, it was loving all the attention it was getting. Aurora flipped out her pokedex:

_"EEVEE THE EVOLUTION POKEMON. EEVEE HAS MULTIPLE EVOLUTIONS DEPENDING ON THE PROPER STONE OF METHOD OF TRAINING. THERE ARE SEVEN KNOWN TO THIS DAY."_

Aurora scooped up the little Eevee and held it close. "Oh you're just so adorable!" she squealed rubbing her face against it. Alex smiled a little. "Well Umbreon, looks like you have a responsibility." Umbreon blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon Master Alexander, but whatever do you mean?" "It's only a baby, it needs someone to teach it doesnt it?"

Umbreon thought of the idea of him as a father. It wasn't exactly in his interests but taking care of a young Eevee wouldn't be too hard. "Ah yes. then allow me to take the role of this young sapling's mentor." he replied and walked over to the Eevee. "Young Mistress Eevee, I am Umbreon, and I have been assigned your mentor." The Eevee blinked. "..men-tor? whats dat?" Umbreon frowned.

Alex laughed at the sight of Umbreons speech and the baby's comprehension level. Aurora was still excited, she finally had an Eevee of her own. The sisters still went on about how adorable the Eevee was. Aurora picked up her new Eevee and held it in her arms. "Well, I'm glad we were able to travel with you guys"

"Likewise" Fiona replied. "I guess you'll be leaving now" Destiny replied cuddling her chinchou plushie. "Aww relax Sis, I'm sure our paths will cross again." Jocelyn said patting her little sister on the head. "You guys are headed to Jubilife city right?" Aurora asked. Fiona nodded. "We have a performance in the Contest hall in about a week." "We just need time to rehearse and set up" Jocelyn added.

"Well, If you guys get your badge, why not come watch us perform?" Destiny asked. Aurora nodded. "Sure!. my next destination is back home in Canalave city anyways." "Awesome! then we'll be expecting you." Fiona winked as she climbed back on, "Alex if you do make it in time, think Umbreon can help with the show?" Destiny asked again. Alex rolled his eyes, "If he really wants to."

"Hey Des, Joce. Get your butts on board, were going to be late if we don't pick up the pace!" Fiona called from the wheel. "Er! coming sis!" Jocelyn called back as she ran back inside. "Good luck on your Gym badge Aurora!" Destiny replied as she ran back in after her sister. Aurora and Alex waved as the trailer drove off into the distance.

"So, where to now?" Alex asked. "The Oreburgh gym!" Aurora smirked holding the Eevee cupped in her arms. Alex chuckled. "Alright, then we better get going if we want to catch that performance in Jubilife." The two walked down the cliff face and headed towards their next destination.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 26: Excavation

Smoke filled the morning air as it billowed out of the coal factories surrounding them. "Ugh this city is so hazardous" Aurora coughed. The little Eevee coughed a little puff of black smoke with it's ears down. "It's Industry Lady Aurora, health hazards are an issue, but loss of production is even greater." Umbreon explained.

Shinx trailed through the ashes with soot covered paws, "I agree with Aurora, it is sorta dangerous." "And icky" Eevee coughed again. As they walked, Aurora felt something collide into her. Without even looking up, she knew what it was due to it's annoying voice. "Barry! watch where you're going!" she fumed.

"Oh Aurora, you only just got here?" He asked in confusion. Aurora glared. "Yes...Unlike you, we at least said goodbye to the sisters and thanked them. Barry smacked his forehead, "Aww man, I knew I forgot to do something!" Both of them frowned at Barry.

"Heeeey is that an Eevee?" Barry asked as put his face up to it. "Yeah, My egg hatched earlier" Aurora replied. "So it was an Eevee egg...huh" "Oh yeah! lookie what I got!" He exclaimed as he flashed a black badge in her face. "That's right! A coal badge!"

Aurora scowled. "..Great. so you beat the gym already?" Barry nodded. "Yep. and now I'm off To Eterna, so...See ya!" He said with a wave of his hand and sped off towards cycling road. "That guy annoys me to no end" Alex replied as he fixed his hair. "Tell me about it" Aurora sighed.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They walked up to the gym door and pulled on it only to find it locked. "It's closed?" "It would seem so" Alex replied. Just then a young boy walked by. "Excuse me, are you trying to get into Roark's gym?" Aurora nodded. "Yes. do you have a key?" "Well, I'm afraid your going to have to wait, Master Roark is currently excavating in the Oreburgh Mines." he replied.

"The Oreburgh Mines? Excavating?" Aurora asked in confusion. The boy nodded. "Master Roark is a fossil collector like his father, If he's not in the gym, hes always out in the field." "Fossils?" Alex asked never hearing of the term. "He collects rocks.." Aurora dully replied. "Rocks? that is an insult to our cause!" the boy fumed.

"Fossils hold the key to the past events before our time!" The kid continued. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Aurora replied. "Just direct us to the gym leader shrimp." Alex retorted. "You can find the mines south of here." he replied walking off. "Thanks!" Aurora chirped.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

They arrived at the entrance to the mines a few minutes later. Excavation teams and scientists were all crowded around the entrance. "Looks like something big" said Alex. They walked into the mines looking around at all the finds. Tons of helix and claw fossils were on the right, a few root on the left. "Excuse me, do you know where we could find the gym leader?" Aurora asked one of the workers.

"Master Roark? Why he's in the deepest part of this mine, hes really digging deep he is" he replied. "Ah that boys just like his father, A real fossil maniac." "Okay thank you." Aurora bowed and walked further in with Alex. "This Roark does seem quite obsessed with the events of the past." said Umbreon. They came to a dead end where one man remained digging deeper.

"Excuse me, Are you Roark?" The young man turned around. He wore an orange miners hat, his red hair hidden beneath it. A grey and yellow jacket upon his body covered with the dust from the mines. "Erm, Yes..May I help you?"

"My name is Aurora Felis, I've come for a Gym battle with you sir." Roark turned away. "I'm afraid its going to have to wait." "See, I've just discovered the mother load of Fossils are behind this wall." "When I heard the news, I couldn't wait to get started!" "Why don't we help then? you'll never get it done if you work by yourself" Aurora replied. Roark blinked. "By all means, I could use all the help I can get."

The three worked on hacking at the wall with pickaxes. What Roark said was indeed true, the mother load of fossils awaited. They had already found 7 fossils in less then an hour. Eventually Alex's pick hit a hollow area. "What is it?" Roark asked as he started excavating the spot. The wall crumbled beneath each blow, as a hollow cavern lay before them.

"A hidden cave?" Aurora asked. Roark dropped his pick and ran ahead into the cave. Alex and Aurora followed after. When they arrived before them lay a huge spring of water. "It's an underground spring!" Aurora exclaimed. "Not just that..." Roark dipped his hands in the water feeling the temperature, it was burning hot. "Amazing...to think something like this was under Oreburgh all this time.." He replied as he began to explore.

"These rocks date back almost seven hundred thousand years ago!" Roark exclaimed holding a piece of aged shale. Aurora eyed a shell in the corner and went to investigate it. She picked up the spiral shell and held it up to the light upon it were dark black lines etched like ancient runes. "Looks like nobodys home.." She said as she placed it on her head like a hat. "Hey Roark look what I found!" she called pointing to the shell.

The shell slowly jiggled a bit, and a small blue tentacle drooped in Auroras face. She looked up to see a small blue pokemon come out of the shell unaware of where it was. She screamed throwing it off as it withdrew back into its shell. "W-what is that thing!" Alex went over and helped the shell up, "It's scared of you, is what it is" Alex remarked. Roark walked over and set it back upright. "...Amazing, Aurora, are you aware of what you just found?"

Aurora blinked in confusion. "No..what?" Roark pulled out a small canister of of pokemon food and poured a small batch into his hand and set it before the pokemon. "It's okay, Come on out little one." The small blue pokemon came back out of its shell and looked up at Roark. It then noticed the food and happily went to eating.

Roark laughed, "I never thought it possible for an Omanyte to even exist in this time period anymore." "Omanyte?" Aurora asked as she brought out her pokedex once more.

_"OMANYTE THE SPIRAL SHELL POKEMON. OMANYTE ARE LONG EXTINCT BUT THROUGH MIRACLES OF MODERN SCIENCE, CAN BE RESURECTED THROUGH A HELIX FOSSIL."_

"So these pokemon dont exist anymore?" Alex asked. Roark nodded, "Omanyte along with most Fossil pokemon became long extinct." "This one however, has endured in solitude in this lake." The Omanyte happily chirped after finishing the food. "Aww its so cute" Aurora giggled. "Say Roark, what are those lines?" Aurora asked curiously. "Lines?" he asked. She held the Omanyte up to him, upon its shell were dark black cryptic markings. "I..honestly can't say." he replied carefully examining them.

Roark stood up, "Well, we should get going." "I'll have my workers block off this tunnel." "But won't that trap the poor Omanyte from the outside world?" Aurora asked. "Yes. but it will also keep any outsiders from harming it." he replied. "I think it's best we leave it in peace, I've got all I need right here" he replied holding up the shale.

They nodded in agreement, as the began to leave they heard a chirp. "What was that?" Aurora asked. "I guess the Omanyte wanted to say goodbye" he replied pointing at the pokemon in the doorway. The Omanyte scuttled over to Alex and stuck to his leg. "H-hey!" Alex growled at the Omanyte as it slowly climbed up and sat on his head happily chirping.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you Master Alexander" Umbreon pointed out. Alex looked up at the Omanyte that happily sat on his head and sighed. "Well, I guess it could come along if it wants.." Roark frowned a bit, but then smiled. "Well, I can't speak for the Omanyte, it's probably lonely being down here all these years.

"Well then, would you like to come with us little Omanyte?" Aurora asked it. The Omanyte replied with a water gun to her face and remained attached to Alex. Aurora glared at the Omanyte and fixed her soaked hair. "I'll take that as a yes."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 27: Time to Rock and Roll! - Roark

They closed off the hidden cave and exited the mine shaft returning to the surface. The sun was high in the sky so it was about noonish. People continued to stare at Alex, but not for the usual reasons. This time because of the pokemon that had latched itself to his scalp.

"So Aurora, you wanted a gym battle with me correct?" Roark asked adjusting his glasses. Aurora nodded. "Yes, I've come to earn a coal badge." "Alright then. I'll be waiting up ahead in my gym." Roark ran off ahead with his findings while Aurora turned to Alex. "Roark seems pretty strong, do you think I can win this?"

Alex shrugged. "Beats me. you've won the others with ease." Aurora looked at Alex and giggled. "What's so funny?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. "It's nothing...It's just hard to take you seriously when you have an Omanyte on your head." Alex blushed slightly. "S-shut up..."

"I do say Master Alexander. Your new headgear is rather appealing" Umbreon chuckled. Alex blushed deeper. "I-I said S-shut up!" The Omanyte merely sat there in confusion. "Let's just get to the gym already..." Alex replied as he stormed off towards it.

As soon as they arrived, Roark greeted them. "Glad you could make it, I just finished storing the rest of my collection." "Alright! does this mean we can battle now?" Aurora asked excitedly. Roark nodded. "Sure does. but you better be ready."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Both trainers stood on the opposite sides of the field, Alex and umbreon as usual sat in the stands.

"This Gym battle between the challenger Aurora, and the Gyms leader, Roark is about to go underway." The ref called. "As the gym rules, Each trainer must use three pokemon each." Roark explained. "That's fine with me" Aurora replied. Roark smirked. "Alright then...Get ready to rock!"

"Begin!"

"As leader, I'll go first." Roark called as he took a ball from his belt. "Craniados! come on out!" He threw the ball as it hit the floor and released the dinosaur pokemon. "Craniados huh.." "Then I chose Starravia!" she exclaimed as she threw out said pokemon.

"Craniados! tackle Staravia!" Craniados bent down and rammed with its head at full speed. "Starravia, dodge and use Gust!" Staravia flipped over in a U-turn and beat its wings creating a powerful gust sending Craniados backwards.

"Not bad, but try this, Craniados! Zen headbutt!" Craniados shook its head from the first attack and charged its tackle. Its head began to glow with a blue aura as it tackled Staravia to the floor. "A direct hit!"

"Staravia! no!" Staravia lay on the floor twitching from the submission. "Staravia is unable to battle, Craniados wins!" Craniados stumbled back from recoil then let out a cry of triumph.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Looks like Aurora was right.. Roark may be much harder then he appears." Umbreon blinked. "Master Alexander...it appears your headgear is currently on the move" Umbreon said pointing at the wall where an Omanyte was scaling to the top. Alex ran over to the wall and looked up. "Omanyte! get back here!"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"You did your best Staravia" She sighed as she called it back. "Excellent offense Craniados" Roark said calling it back. "Alright then, Onix let's rock!" He said throwing out the huge rock snake. "An Onix?" Aurora asked as she scanned it:

_"ONIX THE ROCK SNAKE POKEMON. ONIX CAN LIVE FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS TO THE POINT OF THEIR BODY SEGMENTS TURNING AS HARD AS DIAMONDS."_

Aurora grit her teeth, "So Roark deals with rock-type pokemon..." None of her pokemon had an advantage against rock-types, aside one that was completely useless. "Alright, Kricketot let's go!" She exclaimed releasing the cricket.

"A bug type. Intresting." Roark replied. "Kricketot use slash!" The Kricketot ran up and slashed Onix only to fall back in pain. "Onix. Screech." Onix lowered itself to Kricketot's level and let out a bellowing ear piercing screech blowing it backwards. "Kricketot! Use supersonic!" Aurora yelled over the sound.

Kricketot tried to send its waves only to have them blown back confusing itself. "Oh no! Kricketot!" "Onix finish it with iron tail!" Kricketot danced around in confusion as it was thwacked aside by Onix's mighty tail.

"Kricketot is unable to battle! Onix wins!" The referee called.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Meanwhile, Omanyte shuffled about the rafters of the gym. "Omanyte! get back down here!" Alex called only to get a watergun to the face. "Alright. That's it!" He growled as he teleported to the rafters. "Shows over little guy. Now get down before you hurt yourself!"

The Omanyte blinked and shuffled over the edge. Alex gasped as he lunged to reach for it only to see it happily shuffling about upside down right past him. "This thing is more trouble then its worth" Alex sighed rubbing his head.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora called back Kricketot and looked down. She only had one pokemon left to choose. Magikarp was just useless, Eevee was only a baby, which only left Shinx. "Alright, Shinx! your up!" she called as the little blue pokemon bounded in happily. Roark's glasses shined, "Shinx eh?. Well then, Nosepass wrap this up!" The pokemon emerged and pointed towards Shinx.

"Alright Shinx, Try a thunder bolt!" Shinx nodded and let lose a flurry of thunder only to have little effect on nosepass. "Wha?" Roark laughed. "Don't tell me you didnt know, Electric moves have little effect on rock-types not to mention none at all on ground-types." Aurora gasped. "I'm afraid this match is set in stone for you." He replied. "Nosepass, double edge!"

Nosepass flew into Shinx sending it flying across the room as it hit the floor. "Shinx! get up!" Aurora cried. Shinx tried to stand only to collapse on the floor moments later.

"Shinx is unable to battle. The victory goes to the Gym Leader Roark!"

Aurora fell to her knees. "...I...lost?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

Chapter 28: Night Time Training Session

Alex climbed back down from the rafters holding the Omanyte. "Aurora?" He asked as he helped her up. "What happened?" Aurora looked over with tears in her eyes. "...I lost"

Alex took her to the pokemon center to get her pokemon healed as the two sat together in the lobby. Aurora still looked upset from her recent loss. Alex sighed, he honestly hated seeing her like this. Just then the door opened and a Chansey came out wheeling a cart.

"I'm sorry, but it may take a while longer, is that ok?" The nurse asked. Aurora nodded. "Yeah.. take your time." "However, Shinx here made a full recovery she said handing her back the pokemon." Aurora smilled. "Glad to see you're okay Shinx."

The nurse wheeled the cart back in leaving the room again. Aurora stood up and began to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Alex asked. "...Out for some thinking." she replied as she left.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora wandered the empty streets of Oreburgh still bummed out about the match earlier. She walked into the tall grass and sat besides a tree curled up. "..How could I lose so easily...Roark didn't even put up a fight.." She beat her head against the tree in frustration and broke down into crying.

"You're so pathetic." Aurora looked up in the tree and frowned. "W-what do you want?" Alex rolled his eyes. "I came to check up on you." Alex lept down next to her. "I expected some crying and tears...but this." Aurora frowned even more. "What?...Why is this so important to you?, you dont even ca-"

Alex slapped her straight across the face. Aurora stood in silence and rubbed her face. "W-what was tha-" "Shut up." Alex replied. "Just because you lost once...you're just going to give up?"

Aurora couldn't speak. Alex grit his teeth and curled a fist. "Just because you lost once you're going to give up on even trying? ...are you that pathetic?" "N-no I-" "Shut up!..." Alex yelled again. "You're the one that told me to always keep trying...to never give up on finding who I am...And now you're telling me you can't even do the same?"

"Alex..." "Even If I die in these trials...Even if I die when I find out my truth...I'm not going to run away." "Now are you going to stand and fight for yourself?" "Or give up on everything and run away?"

"...I'm going to stand and fight." Aurora said standing to her feet. Alex frowned. "How can you prove that?" "You only just say that...Show me you can improve." "B-but how? How can I prove it?"

Alex turned before walking away. "Defeat Roark and earn yourself that gym badge." "If you don't...If you lose again.. I will have lost all faith in you." Aurora gasped. "B-but Alex!" "No. I dont want to ever hear your voice again unless it utters the words "I won"."

Aurora closed her eyes. "..Okay, I promise to you Alex. I will beat Roark." Alex oppened an eye. "Don't promise me anything. Just do it." he said as he disappeared.

Aurora felt a tear trickle down her cheek but wiped it off. "...Alright, For Alex's sake...as well as my own.." She looked down at her faithful companion. "Shinx...We're going to train hard, and win us that badge!" "Shinx!" it replied proudly.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex sat atop a ledge watching from afar. "That was quite a speech you gave Lady Aurora, Master Alexander." Umbreon replied perched next to him. "Tell me, Will you really hold that deal if she does not beat Roark?" Alex nodded. "...If she doesnt..I've lost all faith she can even survive this journey let alone in the real world."

"So you really do care for Lady Aurora then?" Umbreon asked with a puzzled look. Alex sighed. "More then you will ever know my faithful servant..." Omanyte curled up at the foot of the tree and withdrew into its shell.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Alright Shinx! Thunder bolt again! more power this time! dont hold back!" Aurora yelled. Shinx let out a huge bolt splitting a dead tree into two. Aurora panted. "A-again!" Shinx repeated the process splitting another tree. "Alright, time for another...marathon!" She panted as she sped off with Shinx following.

Aurora rounded the entire city with Shinx completely out of breath. "O-okay...S-shinx...T-thunder bolt a-again!" she yelled starting to feel dizzy. Shinx split another tree, then two more as they went for another run.

Alex closed his eyes and chuckled. "...She still has that same determination as always..." Umbreon looked rather worried. "Y-yes but if she keeps this up, she's going to kill herself..." Alex opened his eyes. "..Shel'l be fine...I know she can handle it.." He said with a small smile.

Aurora collapsed on the floor after her seventh run in a row gasping for air. her entire face was flushed red. "S-shinx...g-good...job..." She panted out in intervals as she and her pokemon rested. "...Alex..I wont let you down..I'll show you. I'm not going to run away anymore.." She told herself.

Shinx then began tackling a tree on it's own. "I wont let Aurora down...I'm going to become stronger too!" "S-shinx..What...are you?" Shinx tackled the tree harder and faster untill the roots ripped from their foundation and the tree toppled over to the floor.

"Shinx..." Shinx closed it's eyes as its body began to glow white, slowly the light began to envelop everythintg around it. "Shinx...N-no way..." Aurora gasped. The light reformed its shape to a slightly larger form as the light dissipated. Before her stood a similar blue pokemon, but more fierce with a mane. "Luxio!" It cried.

"Shinx. No. Luxio! You evolved!" Aurora was in shock from catching her breath. "...Thanks" "I..evolved?" Luxio thought to itself. Aurora held Luxio, "We're...going to beat Roark tommorow...Aren't we?" Luxio nodded and trilled. "For all of our sakes...We're not going to lose this time!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

Chapter 29: Stardart

Aurora woke up the next morning. She looked over at Luxio, who was still curled up besides her. "Alright. Today's the day we beat Roark." She lightly shook him too wake it out of its trance. It slowly opened its eyes and barked happily when it saw it's master. Together they stood up and headed back into town.

Aurora checked her Poketch for the time. "Six-Eighteen." she replied. "The gym doesn't open until about eight, So why don't we stop by the Pokemon center for a bite to eat?" she asked awaiting Luxio's response. Luxio happily growled in agreement and followed her towards the large "P" shaped building.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex still sat within the tree. He never fell asleep and had watched her train throughout the night. "Do you really think she's ready Master Alexander?" Umbreon asked. Alex shook his head. "Well, We're just going to have to watch and find out." Below them the shell uncurled in the morning sun and happily stretched its tentacles before clamping onto it's masters head. Alex did not look amused.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora stood within the Oreburgh Pokemon center nearby its small cafe. She had given Luxio to the nurses just to make sure it was in tip-top shape for her oncoming battle. "Excuse me miss, What was it you wanted?" The waitress running the stand asked. "Huh? oh um-" Aurora thought about what to get. "Iced Lumberry, Chesto nut, Cheri Espresso, Boiled Tamato", The list went on. Knowing shed regret the situation, "Cheri Espresso please."

The woman smiled and nodded as she poured the thick redish brown substance into a cup. Aurora never liked coffee. Of course she was only fourteen after all, but with the battle just an hour away, she wanted to stay pumped and riled with energy. "Here you are miss, one Cheri Espresso" "That will be sixty-seven poke." Aurora nodded and paid then sat down on a bench nearby.

She stared down at the cup in her hands. "Well. Dad likes it. It cant be that bad...right?" she told herself. She raised the cup to her lip and slowly sipped in the liquid. Her cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of green as she reluctantly swallowed the rest. She stuck her tongue out in disgust shivering from the horrible aftertaste it left in her mouth. "W-water!" She gargled as she ran towards the drinking fountain and washed the taste out of her mouth.

"Heh, don't like it either Eh?" A voice spoke from behind. Aurora turned around to see a young man standing behind her. His Hair was thick and brown with cerulean eyes. Upon his body was nothing more the solid gold plated armor. He looked like a knight from a storybook she had read as a kid. He took sip of his soda and set it down.

"So, why waste money on something you know you don't like?" He asked. Aurora blushed in embarrassment, "Well..I just wanted to make sure I stayed awake for my next match sir." She replied. The knight raised an eyebrow. "Rematch against Gym leader Roark eh?" Aurora blinked. "Y-yeah but how did you-" "I heard about your loss at the Oreburgh gym the other day, or at least I think it was you."

Aurora shrunk into her shoulders. "Greeat...So everyone knows" She thought to herself. "A loss isn't anything to be ashamed of." He replied. Aurora turned away. "Heck, it's what builds character at times, but you probably knew that, right?" Aurora turned away. "It is when your friends are on the line."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Master Umbreon! Master Umbreon!" A voice bounded from behind. "Incoming" Alex chuckled. "I beg your pa- oof" Umbreon felt the little pokemon glomp him from behind as she giggled. "Tag you're it!" Eevee chirped at it ran off. Umbreon sat up and rubbed its head. "How one can be so energetic is beyond me.." "Come on catch me Umbreon! Catch me!" Eevee called from a far off hill.

Umbreon sighed. "Very well then, Have at you young Mistress!" He called as he bounded off after. Alex watched the two Pokemon playing like a father and daughter bond and laughed. "My how darkness can change so easily."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Aurora explained her entire story to the man beside her. " I see... That is an interesting tale none the less." He replied. Aurora hung her head. "And if I don't win, he'll leave.." The man frowned a bit. "Aurora was it? ...Allow me to show you something." He pulled out a small device similar to a palm pilot and turned it on. "T'is a VS. recorder it is." He said "The video recordings kinda lame and only works at certain places, but there's another feature on it..." After pressing a couple of on screen buttons, he showed it to her.

Aurora gasped. "What are those?" The knight chuckled, "These are Frontier Prints." "You mean from the Battle Frontier?" "The very same... You see Aurora..I worked very hard for these, And even now, I am not complete. I still lack two Prints." Auroras eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes..." He nodded. "I have returned to the Sinnoh to challenge... err, at least ONE of the Frontier Brains to a rematch." He removed the silver helm on his head and straightened his dark brown hair. "As long as I put faith in myself and my Pokemon, I shall not lose..." Aurora nodded. "Then I'll try my hardest to succeed as well!"

They both stood up and shook hands. "Well then good luck Aurora." Aurora smiled and nodded, "Same to you Mr. ..." " Stardart. Just Stardart..." He replied. "Thank you Stardart." She bowed as she began to walk off. Stardart narrowed his eyes. "Meh, I got nothing else to do right now, Might as well watch..." he spoke as he put his helmet back on, grabbed some popcorn, and followed after.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Alex looked up at the morning sky and the placement of the trees shadow. "Its nearly time. C'mon you two.." he called from afar. Eevee was nipping on Umbreons tail causing Umbreon to wail in tears from the funny feeling it gave. "S-stop aha..I..ahaha...concede!" Umbreon couldn't stop laughing. Eevee hopped off and licked her tail. "You lose master!" she giggled. "Yes, you have bested me young lady." Umbreon sighed in defeat.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Alright enough playing let's go already." Umbreon stood up and bowed its head. "Er..yes as you wish, come young mistress!" Eevee followed behind as they all disappeared in a flash of darkness.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Moments later the clock struck Eight. The doors to the Oreburgh gym slammed open causing a loud crash to echo through the entire gym. The sound caught everyone's attention. especially Roark. Nice entrance Stardart thought to himself. "So, You've come back for another painful lesson?" Roark smirked.

Aurora grit her teeth and curled a fist. "Roark...I demand a rematch!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis and "Zone" copyright of Waterwind222**

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

Chapter 30. Rematch with Roark

Both trainers stood at the opposite ends of the field. The referee waiting outside the middle line holding both flags. Alex sat in the stands with Umbreon and Omanyte, while Stardart himself decided to show and sat aside them with his two Pichu. Aurora turned her gaze to see Alex sitting with his arms folded, and a serious expression across his face.

"Hey Pichu... this place bring back memories?" Stardart asked, turning to one of his Pichus. it nodded it's head in response... "Ah... Fun times..." Stardart continued.

"This rematch between Aurora Felis from Canalave, and the Gym leader Roark is about to begin!" Roark smirked and pushed his glasses up to his nose, causing a glare to shield his eyes behind it. "I hope you're ready to lose again Aurora, Cause there's no way I'm going down that easy!" "It's you who's going down Roark!" Aurora called pointing a finger.

"Begin!" The ref shouted throwing both flags down before him.

"Since this will be quick, Nosepass, let's do it!" Roark reared back and threw the pokeball to the stage as the compass pokemon too the stage. "So hes using Nosepass first this time..." "Alright then, Kricketot, its your time to shine!" Aurora gave the ball a small peck for good luck and tossed it out to the field.

"Alright then, Nosepass! Rock polish!" Nosepass quickly polished its body rubbing away all the dirt as its speed slowly increased. "Kricketot! Bullet seed!" Kricketot lept up and let out a flurry of seeds. "Nosepass evade and use rock polish again!" Nosepass simply ran to the side and polished itself increasing its speed even further.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"That rock polish strategy could put Lady Aurora in a tight bind." Umbreon said. Stardart nodded. "The faster Nosepass is, the less of a chance she has of hitting it." The two Pichus beside him sat and watched. Omanyte wanted to explore but was being held with a tight grip this time.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Kricketot try another bullet seed!" Aurora called. Kricketot tried another flurry only for it to evade once more. Roark smirked, "Nosepass, Rock tomb!" Nosepass glowed with a yellow aura and lifted the earth from below it chucking it high up into the air as it came crashing down around them. Shards of rock impaled the ground sticking upright sealing them in.

Aurora gasped. "Oh no! Kricketot!" Both pokemon remained encased within the field of rocks. She held her head. "Nosepass's speed is just too great...if only I could find a way to stop it.." An idea came to her. she recalled the events in the Solaceon ruins. "Kricketot Supersonic! Aim at that rock!"

Kricketot nodded and let loose a supersonic wave at one of the fallen shard of rock, it bounced off it and hit another then straight into Nosepass. "Gah! Nosepass!" "Alright Kricketot use bullet seed once more!" Kricketot released bullet seed one last time as it impacted directly upon Nosepass knocking it into submission.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Kricketot wins!"

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Using sound waves to benefit and take hold of the situation...Interesting." Stardart commented. "Reminds me of a certain trainer from Pallet town I know..." smirking as he said it. Alex closed his eyes, "It's just like the Solaceon Ruins.." "Hmph...Guess she didn't forget after all." Alex replied. "Now let's hope she can keep that up."

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

Roark recalled back Nosepass and pocketed the ball. "I can see you've gotten a bit better, But can you handle this?" He called as he threw out Onix. Aurora bit her lip, Onix totally trashed her team last time. "Alright Kricketot think you can endure?" the pokemon nodded and clacked its Antennea together.

"Hey... we remember that Onix, right Pichu?" Stardart asked again. Pichu let out a sigh. "That was a fight for the record books..."

"Onix, Scary face!" Onix rose over Kricketot like a tower and let out a horrible roar with angered eyes. Kricketot shook in place unaware of what was going on. "Now, Finish it with iron tail!" Onix growled as the tip of its tail glowed bright white. It slammed it straight down causing the entire gym to shake.

"Kricketot is unable to battle! Onix wins!" "Ouch" Stardart said to himself, "That had to hurt..."

Aurora quickly recalled Kricketot and pulled out her next pokeball. "Staravia lets do this" The bird pokemon flew up to the sky and opened its wings flapping above. "A flying-type against rock? Bad choice" Roark remarked, "Onix, Stealth rock!" Onix shot small rocks from its body that hid beneath the sand. "Staravia Aerial ace!" Staravia took U-turn and flew straight into Onix knocking it back slightly.

The rocks underground quickly shot up and pelted Staravia as it fell to the floor. "Staravia! get up!" Aurora cried. The bird took back to the air and let out a cry of anger.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"That stealth rock attack will get Aurora good if she doesnt pay attention." Stardart remarked tapping the seat next to him "What's worse is that unlike Spikes, Stealth Rock's Damage is multiplied by effectiveness." "The more super effective the target is against rock-type moves, the more damage Stealth rock does, nasty effect it be..."

Omanyte looked up at Stardart and blinked. "Well hey there-" he started. Omanyte tried a water gun to the face but Stardart saw it coming and moved his head away. "HA HA!" He proclaimed in victory, only to be hit by another attack instead. He smacked his head with the palm of his hand in defeat afterwards. Alex rolled his eyes. "At least that shut him up..." he mumbled. Stardart gave a quick glare to Alex but the refocused on the battle at hand.

~xX-0-0-xXx-0-0-Xx~

"Face it Aurora, you're at the mercy of my rock-types." "Nothing but Onix itself can even harm its rock hard body!" Aurora gasped at Roark's comment. "That's it!" "Staravia! listen up! fly and land on that rock!" Staravia cocked its head in confusion but did was it was told and preened its wings on the mound of bedrock.

"Giving up already? alright then, Onix finish with double edge!" Onix reered its head back and slammed towards Staravia full force. Auroras eyes sparkled. "Staravia, NOW fly!" Staravia too the skies as Onix crashed headfirst in the hard bedrock. "Onix!" Roark cried. Before fainting, Onix's body fell backwards straight onto Staravia crushing it beneath. Everyone gasped.

"..Er...Both pokemon are unable to battle! Draw!"

"Mamamia." Stardart sighed. "Now she's just showing me up... that looked much too easy, with the exception of Onix falling on Staravia, that was just shear dumb luck... Avoidable, but dumb luck none the less...". Pichu, however, looked on, curious to see what was gonna happen next.

Roark recalled Onix. "Hm...Well alright then.." Roark took out his last pokeball, "I always save the best for last, Craniados, lets win this!" Aurora recalled Staravia. "As do I, Luxio, its time we end this!" Luxio ran into battle sparking with energy. Roark raised an eyebrow. "So Shinx evoived...Too bad it wont help, Craniados Zen headbutt!".

Craniados's cranium pulsed with a blue aura as it reved its feet ready to charge. "Luxio, I'm counting on you!" Aurora called. "I'm not going to lose this time...I'm going to win!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex, copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 31: A Slight Detour

Craniados charged it full speed ready to ram Luxio. "Luxio, dodge and hit it with thunderwave!"

Luxio evaded the impact and skidded across the rocky floor. It let out a huge ray of electricity paralyzing Craniados. "Alright! Crandiados is paralyzed!" Aurora cheered. "Think again" Roark said as he adjusted his lenses. Craniados stood up and shook off the paralysis and let out a small roar. Aurora gasped. "B-but how did it?" "You obviously dont know alot about Craniados. It special ability mold breaker allows it to shake off any status effect with ease." Roark explained.

===========================================================.

"This could look bad for her" Alex sighed. "My, I never knew Craniados was such a versitile pokemon" Umbreon replied happily. Alex simply shot a glare at him. "That Craniados is scary" Eevee whimpered. "Scary or not, Craniados is definately a formidable pokemon" Stardart replied as the pichus danced.

===========================================================.

Aurora growled. "I cant hit it with any status effects or else it wont work!" "Alright Luxio, try a bite!" Luxio ran in with its fangs bared. "Craniados use dig!" "H-huh?" Cranidaos dug deep into the earth creating a small hole and avoiding Luxios attack. Luxio looked around trying to find where its target went. A moment later, Craniados came out right from under it sending it hurdling into the air.

"Luxio!" Aurora cried. Luxio regained its composure and landed on its feet and barked. "Craniados, dig again!" Roark repeated the same strategy once agin catching luxio off guard. "Again Craniados!" he yelled as the pokemon dug once more. There were several holes lining the surface of the field, and Craniados could appear out of any one of them.

Aurora got an idea, "Luxio, wait for my signal ok?" she called waving her hand. Luxio nodded its head in confusion and stood its ground. Aurora closed her eyes she could feel the earth under her moving, as could Roark. She waited for the opertune moment, right as craniados began to break through the surface. "NOW" Luxio lept back as Craniados crashed through the surface only to miss. "Now hit it with a thunderbolt, everything you got!"

Luxio sent thunder down every hole around the gym which eventually lead to Craniados flying out charred and unconscious. "Craniados is unable to battle!, The victory goes to the Challenger Aurora Felis!" Roark held his chin and smirked, "Well now, looks like theres more to you then meets the eye." He walked up to her with an outstretched hand, inside it was a gleaming black badge. "This is the Coal badge, you've earned it fair and square."

Aurora nodded as she took it and held it between her hands. "Alright we got the coal badge!" She squealed happily holding out the trinket in the light. Alex frowned at first, but then smiled. "Perhaps she does have a chance afterall."

Aurora happily fawned over her badge hugging Luxio tightly in her arms. She thanked Roark and headed over to the stands to meet with the two boys and pokemon. "I told you I would win it Alex!" She exclaimed. Alex chuckled a bit, "Yeah..well I guess you did." "Glad to have you back Aurora." Aurora slightly blushed from that statement and turned away. "...Glad to be back..Alex"

===========================================================.

The two Pichus heads shot up and started making warning cries. "Pichu. Pichuliet? Whats the matter?" Stardart asked in confusion trying to calm his pokemon. Umbreons ears perked as well. "Master Alexander! get down!" The Earth beneath them started to shake rapidly. Roark held his ground. "W-what the? A Q-quake?!" Auroa asked as she slipped and fell over.

A few minutes later the shaking stopped. "What in the name of pokemon was that?" Aurora asked rubbing her bottom. "It seemed like an ordinary earthquake to me" Stardart replied. One of the miners ran in with a worried look. "Sir! Roark! We have a situation!" Roark stood up and dusted his vest off. "What is it?"

The boy held a hand to his forehead in a saluting manner. "Sir. The bedrock beneath Oreburgh gave way, And now the Oreburgh gate has been completely sealed off!" Aurora gasped. "But that seals the route between Jubilife and Oreburgh city!" "Get a construction crew on removing that rock right away!" Roark commanded as the boy ran off.

"This has to be bad luck..." Aurora sighed. "If the route to jubilife has been sealed, you only have two alternatives" Stardart started. "One, You can Take the route up to Eterna, and through Floaroma." "Or two, Wait here in oreburgh untill the wreckage is moved." Aurora frowned. "And how long will that take?" "Judging by the entire lapse of bedrock, Id say about two, maybe three weeks at best." Roark replied.

"Then we head to Eterna" Alex said. Aurora gave him a questionable look. "If we head to Eterna. Well get to Jubilife reguardless." "Theres also a Gym up in Eterna city" Roark explained. Aurora put her hands on her hips. "Well then, its settled, we head for Eterna." They all nodded in agreement and bid Roarks gym farewell as they headed to the pokemon center to let Auroras pokemon rest.

===========================================================.

Alex sat on the bench aside Aurora who was busy studying a map on how to get to Eterna. "Do you think Well make the sisters performance?" Aurora asked. Alex shrugged."Its three weeks, we've got plenty of time." Stardart stood across from them eyeing a poster on the wall. It read "JG Network Tourtment, Test of only the finest. Apply in Jubilife city's Wireless tower." "Heh, forgot about that one" he said under his breath to himself, then turned back to the others.

The door ringed as the nurse and her chansey came out wheeling back a tray of Auroras pokeballs. "They're good as new" The nurse perked. "Thank you very much" Aurora replied as she pocketed them and held Luxio. The three all left the pokemon center and headed towards the north exit of town. "So Stardart, where are you headed off to?" Aurora asked curiously.

Stardart stopped. "Not quite sure, yet... Thinking maybe I might help with clearing the wreckage." "I'm sure I've got a Pokemon with both Strength and Rock Smash so I'm sure I could be of use. Regardless, I guess this where we part ways" They nodded "I'm sure we shall meet again." He continued as both Alex and Aurora continued north towards the Cycling road.

Stardart watched them as they continued on, his Pichus jumped onto his shoulders. "I see much potential in her. and YOU-!" Stardart pointed to his Pichus "You two should know how I'm a good judge at that." the Pichus Nodded. "Sometime after she gets that 3rd badge, and yes I KNOW she's gonna get it, ain't nothing that's gonna stop her, perhaps we should challenge her..." with that Stardart started walking into the sunset. "Wait..." he said and stopped as he realized he was going in the wrong direction of the wreckage.  
===================================================================================================================================.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex, copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 32: Cycling road

After leaving Oreburgh city, Alex and Aurora set out north towards Eterna city. "How far must we travel?" Umbreon asked. "Seeing how long this path goes, it could take days just to reach the city." Alex replied. "Isn't there some way to get there faster then this?" Aurora sighed.

Just then, a young boy on a bicycle came to a halt before them. "Excuse me, Did you say you were trying to get to Eterna city?" The boy asked. Aurora nodded. "Well then, why not just take Cycling road?" "Cycling road?" Aurora blinked, she never heard of such a thing.

The boy gave her a blank stare. "You've never heard of cycling road? its only the largest and fastest transit from Oreburgh and Eterna!" the boy explained. Aurora grinned, "A faster route? Awesome!" The boy shook his head. "Although..I wouldn't recommend taking it."

"Whys that?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. "Well you see, just about a month ago, these no good thugs took over, and they force anyone they see pay them all their money" The boy sighed holding out empty pockets. "Thats terrible!" Aurora exclaimed. The boy shook his head. "Anyways, if you still want to take it, Cycling road is just up ahead." he waved as he peddled off.

"Alex?" Aurora asked looking a bit worried. "..Were going to cycling road." he replied. "W-wha? you can't be serious!" She screamed. Alex nodded. "Someones got to clear out those thugs..and it looks like that someone is me." Aurora groaned and chased after Alex as they stepped into view of the long suspended bridge.

===========================================================.

"Hello sir, Welcome to cycling road" An attendant at the desk chirped. "Oh..I'm sorry, you cant enter without a bicycle, would you like to rent one?" Aurora eyed the poster behind the attendant, "Erm....how much for two?" "Each rental is 2500 poke, so for two, that will be 5000 poke." she replied.

Aurora winced at the price, but it couldn't be helped. "Two rentals please" She replied handing the attendant the money. The attendant nodded, and came back with two plain silver and black bicycles. Aurora frowned remembering her favorite teal bike that sunk into the muck back at Lake Valor.

They took the two bikes and climbed up onto the seats with their feet at the pedals. "Ready to go Alex?" Aurora called gripping the handlebars. Alex did the same, he never rode a bicycle before, but it couldn't be too hard could it? He peddled after Aurora as they left the inside and emerged out on the open concrete road.

===========================================================.

They both rode down along the pathway taking in the scenery as they went by. Aurora loved the feel of the wind in her hair, like she always did. Luxio and Eevee sat in the small basket in front of Aurora, while Omanyte sat in the basket in front of Alex. "This is great!" Aurora squealed peddling a bit faster. Alex rolled his eyes and followed in suit next to her.

"This is very demeaning master Alexander" Umbreon growled from the basket. "Well you cant fit on the seat." Alex chuckled. Umbreon shot a glare then sighed. he felt a small tug of his fur and looked down at the Omanyte that looked up at him. "Yes young master Omanyte, what is i-" He was interrupted by a spray to the face.

The Omanyte chirped happily. while Umbreon sat looking like a drowned rat. "Rest assured this is not over young master." Umbreon growled and disappeared. Omanyte blinked in confusion, then withdrew into its shell for a rest. "...Sometimes Ill never understand that thing" Alex sighed.

Alex and Aurora had peddled down the road for three hours now. Auroras face quickly went from cheer to worry. "Alex, somethings wrong here." "What do you mean?" he asked. Aurora looked around as the skies began to get dark. "I mean, this whole time there hasn't been a single person on the road besides us" she replied.

Aurora was right, the whole time no other trainers let alone anyone was there. Luxios ears perked and began barking. "Luxio? whats wrong?" Aurora asked. Her eyes widdened when they noticed four lights in the distance. The rode up and encircled them yelling chants and cheers. The four bikes stopped, and the riders stepped off.

===========================================================.

"Yo..look what we have 'ere boss!" one called pointing a wrench at them. He wore grey pants, and a ripped blue denim jacket, his hair was blonde and spiked. "More kids eh? Didn't mommy tell you its dangerous to be out and about in the dark?" A feminine voice laughed. A girl in a very revealing attire sat on the edge of her motorcycle. Her auburn red hair was short while she wore nothing but a pair of ruby red undergarments covered by a short black jacket with fluffed edges. Alex grit his teeth. A larger more muscular man stepped out from behind, his entire black leather vest ripped due to his size, and covered in chains, wearing a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes. his head gleamed in the moonlight, bald with a white mustache.

"Good work boys. looks like we got ourselves quite the catch" He laughed. "Ey Scrudge! whadda we do with dis one?" the blonde asked as he grabbed ahold of Aurora. "H-hey let go of me!" Aurora flailed. "A fiesty one eh" Scrudge laughed. "Do whatever you want boys."

Alex glared at Scrudge and his cronies. "Let her go now!" Umbreon reapeared by Alex's side and growled. "The nerve o' this guy..don't he know the rules?" one asked with dark brown hair. He wore a dark black leather jacket over his dark grey shirt with a logo of an ancient bird pokemon, and cargo slacks. "I don' reckon they do." the one with the wrench replied, "Rules?" Alex asked. Scrudge crunched his fists together, "You pay us all you got, and well let you off on your way."

The brown haired one grabbed Aurora from behind. "Say gorgeous, hows about you pay us in some other form, he grinned. Aurora eyes narrowed as she spun over and threw the man down onto the floor. Scrudge grinned. "Now now Hawk, lets not get ahold of ourselves. Hawk stood up and walked away from Aurora back to his gang. "So..you gonna pay us kid?" the woman asked with a smile curled on her black lips.

"Im not going to pay you anything." Alex replied. The gang went silent. "Well then. I guess you wont pass through." The woman replied. Alex smirked. "Now who ever said i wouldnt pass? the woman snarled. "Why you little...you dare challenge the Toxic Skulls?!" "Easy Rose...I think this kids got some serious potential." Scrudge replied.

"What are you getting at?" Alex asked. Scrudge removed his sunglasses and smirked. "I'm talkin bout a Death race. Kid.  
===================================================================================================================================.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Toxic Skulls copyright of Waterwind222 **

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 33: Death Racing

"A death race?" Alex asked. "Its a race down all the way to the finish, Anything goes. Winner take all." Rose replied. "Sounds like my kind of race." Alex replied. "Alright then.. I accept your challenge. but on one condition." Alex spoke. "If I win, You not only let us through, but you clear off this road entirely."

The gang gasped. "Dats a pretty 'ard bet boss" Slick exclaimed. Scrudge laughed. "I like this kid, he doesn't waste time on anything." "Alright Kid. since you made the stakes so high, If we win, little miss perfect there becomes our personal property!" He replied pointing at Aurora.

Auroras eyes went blank. "I.,I DO NOT AGREE TO THAT" She yelled. Alex smirked. "Very well then. The stakes are set." Aurora couldn't believe what she heard, Was he really going to stake her on a mere luck of chance? "Alex are you insane?!" She began to panic. "Do you think I would stake something as valuable as you if I planned to lose?" Alex replied.

Aurora went silent. "Ok Alex...I trust you." Alex nodded and turned back to the gang. "We accept."

===========================================================.

Alex and Scrudge both sat on their bikes ready to race. The rest of the gang, as well as Aurora sat in their car to follow after the race. "This is Extreme Death Racing." Rose called from between them holding the flag. "In this race anything goes. there are no rules." "The one who finishes first takes all the glory!"

"Show that twerp whos boss Boss!" Hawk called. "Dat kids toast, giv'em the boot boss!" Slick exclaimed. Aurora sat behind the two worried for Alex's sake. "I know you can do it Alex!" she screamed from the back. "You might as well give up and kiss me now gorgeous, ain't no way boss is losing to that kid." Hawk chuckled. Aurora glared and kicked him right in the face.

===========================================================.

"Ready ... Set ....GO!" Rose yelled as she threw the flags down and the racers took off. Alex tailed directly after Scrudge. "You got guts kid. but if you think you can top me, you're way off your rocker!" "It wont take guts to beat you...hell, it wont even take brains!" Alex called back.

"Grrr..Why you little!" Scrudge growled as he rammed Alex to the side and sped past him. Alex regained his balance and followed after. "Looks like this guys gonna try anything he can to win.." Alex thought to himself. "Looks like ill have to do the same" Alex mumbled as he rammed Scrudge aside.

===========================================================.

"Alright Alex!" Aurora cheered. The other three just glared. "Boss is losin" Hawk exclaimed. "Im on it!" Slick replied as he threw out a pokeball. A small green cactus pokemon came out and unfolded its arms. "Cacnea, use pin missle on them tires!" he laughed. Auroras eyes widened, "Alex! look out!"

===========================================================.

Alex looked to the right and saw the pin missle attack. Without a second thought, he leaped up with the bike onto the ledge of the bridge. "What the?" Scrudge exclaimed as he saw Alex speed past barely balanced on the tiny rail. "See ya." Alex said with a wave.

"Grrrr....Oi Slick, Get your head in the game and take out those tires!!" he growled. Aurora gasped. "But thats cheating!" "And we care because?" Rose playfully smirked. "Alex they're cheating be careful they-mmph!" She tried screaming but was gagged by rose. "Man your a pain in the neck." she scoffed wrapping gauze around her mouth.

"You've got skills kid.. Ill give you that" he called. "But why dont we make this a little more intresting?" He took a pokeball from his belt and threw it behind him. A purple pokemon appeared from inside and coughed out puffs of smoke in its two mouths. "Weezing use haze!" Scrudge called. Weezing oppened its mouth and spat out a cloud of black toxic smoke.

Alex covered his mouth with his jacket sleve and peddled faster to get out. It was pitch black and he couldnt see a thing infront of him. "Master Alexander, Allow me to aid!" Umbreons voice called. "Umbreon?" Alex coughed. Umbreon dashed besides the bike as its rings glowed lighting the way and clearing the smoke.

"Gawsh Darnit! they're gettin away!" Slick whined. Rose glared. "That Umbreons the real problem, Houndoom, Take care of it!" She exclaimed as she let it out to hunt. Houndoom erupted out in flames and dashed after the bike. "It seems we have trouble master Alexander!" Umbreon replied. "Take care of it" Alex told Umbreon as he shifted into fifth gear.

===========================================================.

Umbreon blinked. "Take care of it? are you-" He looked at the Houndoom snarling before him. "Ah yes then..Very well, Have at you foul beast!" The houndoom growled and lunged out at Umbreon. Umbreon disapeared into the shadows then reformormed behind Houndoom. "I will not allow Master Alexander to lose!"

===========================================================.

Alex continued to ride the rails and hopped back onto the main track infront of Scrudge. "T-thats cheating!" Scrudge yelled. Alex shook his head. "How can I be cheating If there are no rules to break?" Scrudge frowned. "Well then, Weezing sludgebomb em!" Weezing coughed up balls of black muck ahead causing an oil slick. Alex quickly pulled up on the bike and rode through it on one wheel before dismounting back to the ground.

"If anything goes Scrudge" A wide evil grin formed on Alex's face. He took his hand pack pulsing with dark energy and formed a ball of blue fire. "Then this should count!" He yelled as he threw it at the road before him. "What the Hell was that?!" Scrudge asked in confusion from Alex's power. Alex formed another fireball, "What? I thought you liked to play dirty." he grinned as he threw another.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Slick panicked. "That boy, he aint human, then ..just what the hell is he?" Rose asked. "Do it matter? Boss is losin!" Hawk pointed. Aurora smirked beneath her gag. "Alex...Kick theyre good for nothing butts!" she prayed. "Slick, take out thoise tires, theyre almost at the finish line!" Rose growled grabbing him by the collar.

"Awright awright! Cacnea, pin missle!" This time the missles flew straight and pierced Alexs tires causing them to go flat. "Damn!" Alex cursed as he lept off the bike and landed on his feet. "Ahahaha See ya later punk!" Scrudge called as he rode off towards the finish.

"I dont think so." a voice said from next to scrudge. He looked over to see Alex, Running besides him at top speed. "Boy you just don give up do ya..." he growled as he set his speed to max. Alex still remained by his side, running at over 160 miles per hour. "No..I dont. And I plan to win. He grinned as he disapeared in a flash of darkness.

He reapeared at the finish line with his arms folded. Scrudge stopped in shock :..B-but...H-how...?" Alex smirked. "..You lose." ===================================================================================================================================.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and the Toxic Skulls, copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 34: Eterna city.

The car came to a stop by the finish as Aurora freed herself from the gag and ran out and hugged Alex tightly crying. Alex closed his eyes and held Aurora in his arms. "Its ok...You're safe now."

Scrudge fell to his knees still trying to calculate the possibilities of his loss. "Boss!" The gang called as they ran up. "Boss you woulda won fair and square, its that freaks powers that made a difference." "Yeah, We shouldnt let you through for that." "No.." Scrudge replied as he stood up.

"He won...Fair and square." he replied. The gang looked down. "Alex, was it? You're alright kid." He laughed patting him on the back. Alex kept his scowl, "And our Agreement?" Scrudge sighed. "Yeah, Well get on out of this road." "Boss you cant be serious!" Rose asked. "Enough rose, this kid here showed me a fine display of skill today, they deserve the right of the road."

Alex smirked. "Guess youre out of your league then." "Dont get cocky kid.. One day im going to take back that glory and leave you in the dust." Scrudge then turned to Aurora, "If you ever get into a major jam" He tossed her a small card that read "The Toxic Skulls". "Dont hesitate to let us take over." He grinned as he drove off. "See ya'round gorgeous" hawk replied blowing a kiss to her and drove off with the rest.

===========================================================.

Umbreon reapeared by Alex's side. "Well...that was quite unexpected." Aurora still remained burried in Alexs chest. Alex sighed, "Im...sorry I took a chance on you Aurora." Aurora looked up with with tears in her eyes and nodded. "...T-thank you...Alex" Alex continued to hold her on the bridge untill she stopped crying. "C'mon, lets get to Eterna" he replied with a smile. Aurora nodded and followed him.

Umbreon sat in denial. "...Master Alexander? ...Compassionate towards another?...Is that even possible?" He shook his head and followed after them into the terminal.

===========================================================.

As they arrived in the terminal, the attendant raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me...where are your bikes?" Alex and Aurora looked at each other. "Well, we sorta lost them to the biker gang." The woman blinked. "Are you the two who chased the biker gang out of cycling road?" Alex nodded.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Thank you so much for getting them out of here." "Commerce between industry had been stopped ever since they showed, you have my deepest gratitude." Aurora blushed a little, "Aww, its nothing really." Alex took out 200 poke and set it on the desk. "Here, use this to make any repairs to the bridge as necessary." he replied.

"Oh goodness no, I cant except any money after what youve done, in fact, here" she said as she handed them 5000 poke, "A refund for the bikes?" Aurora asked. The woman nodded. "Its the least I can do for you." Aurora smiled and pocketed the cash. "Thank you."

===========================================================.

They left the Terminal and entered the bustling city before them, Eterna. It was pretty lively as usual, and filled with tons of people. "Alright we finally made it to Eterna city!" Aurora cheered, "So, first stop at The gym?" Alex asked. Aurora nodded, "Yeah, time for my fifth badge!"

They arrived at the entrance to the gym moments later. Aurora peered into the window. "Aww man, Its closed!" she pouted. "It is late after all" Alex pointed at the night sky. Aurora sighed. "I guess so." "So, where should we go?" Aurora asked. Alex looked over and noticed a statue of a familliar entity. "Dialga..." He started and then ran off after it. "Alex wait!" she called as she ran after.

They arrived at the shrine and looked up. Before them loomed the same Temporal figure they had fought earlier. Aurora looked down to see some writing etched into the stone. She dusted it off with her hand and gasped. "Alex, those symbols..." "The Unown..." Alex examined them and began to read.

"We give thanks to Dia.... the great God of time." "Life brings creation....Creation brings beginings..." "We are all one" "Its the same as Solaceon ruins" Alex growled and threw a fist impaling a hole in the stone statues right foreleg. "But what does it all mean?!"

===========================================================.

"Perhaps you could solve that...without the property damage?" A familliar voice chuckled. They turned around to see the champion behind them brush her hair out of her eyes. "Cynthia? What are you doing here?" Aurora asked. "I should be asking you the same" she remarked. "The oreburgh gate colapsed" Alex replied. "I see... so you are going by the Eterna route."

"So why are you here Cynthia?" Cynthia shook her head, "I came to check on the status of the Adamant orb here." "Oh thats right, The Adamant orb is on display here isnt it?" Alex perked up and the words "Adamnt orb". "So..the orb is here" Alex muttered to himself. Cynthia nodded. "Recently,. there have been reports of shady activity around Eterna." "Team Galactic?" Aurora asked. "Most likely, It would give them a reason to be here as well if they seek the orbs."

Alex jabbed his hand out of the statue and crossed his arms. "So Team Galactic wants to get their hands on the orbs..." "But what does this all have to do with me?" Cynthia paused. "Im afraid I do not know all the details but, it may have to do with your past." Alex grit his teeth in anger, "What is it about my past that makes me so valuable?!"

"Master Alexander, please calm yourself" Umbreon replied. "Master Alexanders past in none of yours or his concern" Umbreon let out a low growl in defense. Cynthia closed her eyes. "Understood, I will speak nothing more of it."

The silence was soon broken when an alarm screeched through out the city. Cynthia gasped. "Thats the Eterna museum, Someone must have broken in!" "Team Galactic...." Alex growled ready to rip them to shreds. "They must be after the Adamant orb!" Aurora exclaimed. "We must'nt let them escape" Cynthia replied and ran off ahead. Alex and Aurora pursued her as they all arrived to the entrance of the museum.

"I wont let you get away this time..."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 35: Break-in at the Museum

They all ran into the museum, the alarm still going off as people ran outside screaming. "The Display of Time and space is in the right wing" Cynthia explained as they kept running. They turned right and ran up the stairs to the second floor. "What if they already got the orb?" Aurora huffed running besides them. "Well get it back...No matter what!" Alex yelled.

The trio came to a sudden stop as the reached the rightmost wing of the building. Before them lay the Adamant orb untouched in its casing. There were no threats, devices or people around either. "They did'nt steal the Adamant orb?" Aurora asked in confusion. Cynthia scowled "Something's not right here..."

"You always were a smart one Champion" A voice cackled. They all looked up as a young woman dropped down infront of them with two grunts at her side. She stood up wearing a futuristic black and silver jumpsuit, which stretched out like a saucer shaped skirt around her hips. Her red curled hair stayed in place as she glared at them.

"Mars?!" Aurora screeched. "You know her?" Alex asked in confusion. Mars scowled. "Oh...well if it isnt the annoying little twerp from Veilstone" "Annoying?!" Aurora fumed, "You never told me you were part of Team Galactic!" Mars smirked. "Oh...really? ..Must've slipped my mind."

"Commander Mars.." Cynthia frowned. "So your the one behind this scheme." Mars put her hands to her hips. "Actually, the Adamant orb isnt even any of our concern." "What we need...is you!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at Alex.

"So...Even with you Galactic jerks, it all comes down to me.." Alex chuckled. "You wont find it so funny once master Cyrus deals with you!" "Purugly, get rid of them!" she exclaimed as she tossed a pokeball out to the field. The large cat like pokemon erupted from inside and let out a hiss. Cynthias expression didnt change. "You have alot to learn Commander." She took back her pokeball and tossed it outward as it erupted in searing purple flames.

A stone sat on the floor before them, as a purple fog spewed out from the cracks and took form of a rotating spiral, its green eyes opened, one with a crazed look with five green orbs circling in the mixture. "W-whoa...What is that?" Aurora asked as she flipped out her pokedex:

"SPIRITOMB THE TORMENT POKEMON, SPIRITOMB IS SAID TO BE THE MANIFESTATION OF 108 TORMENTED SOULS COMBINED INTO ONE ENTITY. IT IS SAID THAT SPIRITOMB ARE ONLY FOUND IN THE DARKEST PLACES ONE CAN IMAGINE."

===========================================================.

"Leave it to the champion to find an ultra rare pokemon like that" Aurora sighed. Alex raised an eyebrow at the spiritomb who looked back at him with its menacing grin. "Some pokemon" Alex replied. Mars scowled. "Taking on the champion?..well alright then." "Purugly! Night slash!"

"Spiritomb, Dodge and use Dark pulse!" Cynthia called. As Purugly tried to claw, Spiritomb disapeared then unleashed a pulse of dark energy. Purugly flew back and shook out its fur. "Whoa..Thats one strong pokemon" "Its the Champion. What do you expect?" Alex asked. Mars grit her teeth. "Purugly! Attract!" "Spiritomb, protect" Purugly sent out hearts at spiritomb but the all disipated as they hit the green protective barrier encasing it.

"That wont help you for long, Purugly use Crunch!" Mars called. "Spiritomb, Earthquake." Cynthia calmly replied. Purugly dashed in ready to sink its fangs into spiritomb, as the entire ground began to shake violently causing it to fall off balance. "Purugly get up!" Mars growled.

"Had enough of a lesson commander?" Cynthia playfully smirked. "Not on your life champion, Purugly, stomp it to the ground!" Purugly ran up and shoved a claw straight through spiritomb into the ground. Mars gasped. "W-what the?" Cynthia burst into a slight fit of laughter. "You forget that normal Attacks do not affect ghost types commander."

Mars blinked. "Are you done? Good. Spiritomb, Ominous wind" Spiritomb spun rapidly releasing a huge foul violet wind blowing purugly back into Mars knocking her over from its weight. A rope broke through the top window next to mars as she called back Purugly and stood up. Above them winds blew from a Galactic Helicopter.

===========================================================.

"Theyre getting away!" Aurora Exclaimed. Mars grabbed ahold of the rope as she was hoisted up from reach. "Farewell Champion. We got what we came for." She smirked as the chopper carried them off. "Got what they came for...But they didnt get Alex..." Aurora thought.

Cynthia scowled and walked over to the Adamant orb. She removed the glass casing and picked it up in her hands. "Got what they came for..." She then held the orb over her head and threw it down upn the floor as it shattered into zillions of fragments. Aurora and Alex gasped. "C-cynthia?!" Cynthia frowned. "Relax....it was a fake.. " "Mars was right...They did get what the came for."

===========================================================.

Spiritomb glared at Alex. "YoU..." "...WhY dO yOu HaUnT uS sO?" it asked. Alex raised an eyebrow realizing the others couldnt undestand its garbled language. "YoUrE fAcE....iT bRiNgS uS tOrMeNt...."

Alex frowned. "And that means?" "YoU ....yOu aRe ThE oNe WhO iMpRiSsOnEd Us!" The spiritomb flared. "Imprissoned you?" Alex asked in confusion. The spiritomb floated closer still eyeing him. "YeS...tHaT fAcE....wE rEmEmBeR iT aLl To WeLl..." Alex pushed the spiritomb out of his face. "Good, If you know, Care to enlighten me?"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Alex...Is spiritomb speaking with you?" Alex nodded. "Yes. It says it knows me...my face, it..torments them." "I see..." Cynthia replied. Umbreon remained quiet, it knew exactly of what Spiritomb spoke. "...We dO nOt SpEaK oF pAsT eVeNtS..." Alex frowned. "Fine. keep it to yourself."

Aurora shook her head, "So Cynthia, what do we do now that Team Galactic has the Adamant orb?" Cynthia sighed, "You need not worry about it. I wioll continue to pursue them with Lucian." "Focus on your task at hand, You are too young to get involved in these matters" Aurora reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Ok, take care Cynthia." "Same to you" she replied as she headed off back towards Mount Coronet.

===========================================================.

"Excelent work Commander Mars." Mars bowed her head and presented the orb. "Thank you Commander Saturn." Saturn took the orb and examined it. "Master Cyrus will be most pleased. " "Onward, our next destination stands." "Retrieve the Lustrous orb at all costs." Saturn comanded. "And what of the kid?" Mars asked. "Leave him for now...We will cross paths eventually..."

"I wont let you get away this time..."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 36. Battle with Barry: Take three.

Alex and Aurora left the Museum still puzzled about Team Galactics intents. "I dont get it..Why would they set a fake orb?" Aurora asked. "Because it was a diversion to throw us off" Alex replied. "Indeed. it mustve taken quite some effort to set up a scheme like that without anyone realizing it." Umbreon chimed in.

They continued to walk as they passed by the gym, which of course was still closed. Aurora shivered, it was alot colder here then oreburgh. "Might I sugest we spend the night at the Pokemon center?" Umbreon asked. They nodded in agreement, it was too cold and crowded to camp out.

===========================================================.

They arrived at the Eterna Pokemon center moments later. Aurora rushed through the sliding glass doors happy to be in the warm room. "Hey Alex, Im going to go heal my pokemon okay?" She called waving her hand. Alex just gave a nod as she ran off to the counter. She waited behind the boy infront of her as the nurse handed back his pokemon. "Thanks Nurse, my pokemon needed a good rest after the Eterna gym." The nurse smiled and nodded. Happy to help as always.

Aurora on the other hand sunk into her shoulders as the blonde haired boy turned around. "Aurora? oh hey, havent seen you in a while, Get the Eterna gym badge yet? No? I got mine!" he exclaimed waving the badge in her face. "Super.." Aurora dully remarked and brushed his hand out of her face.

Barry frowned. "Aww cmon, its soo cool, Cant wait ill you get yours, of course ill be out of town by then" Aurora scowled. "Hey gotten any stronger?" he asked curiously. "Of course I have. what kind of Question is tha-" "Great! then lets have a battle!" Barry cheered. Aurora hung her head. ".H-hey wait I didnt sa-" "4 on 4 sound good?" Barry interupted counting his pokeballs. "...Fine." Aurora grunted.

===========================================================.

Both trainers stood oposite sides outside the pokemon center. Auroras legs were still cold from the wind, but she tried her best to endure it. Alex and umbreon sat on a bench nearby to watch. "Alright, Ready? cause here I go!" Barry exclaimed tossing out a pokeball. "Wormadam show em what your made of"

The bug pokemon sat in its cocoon watching from the flowers that hid it. "Looks like burmy evolved." Aurora muttered to herself. "Alright then, Luxio, your up!" Luxio bounded onto the stadium ready for battle. "Huh...so it finally evolved? About time" Barry laughed. Aurora curled a fist. "Luxio, Thunderbolt!"

Barry stopped laughing, "Wormadam protect!" Wormadam put a shield around itself as it watched the thunder bolt ricochet off of it. Aurora gasped, "Luxio! try another!" Luxio sent another attack, but it bounced off prior to the first.

"Wormadam harden!" Wormadam strengthened its defenses and stood still. "Luxio! try a Bite!" Luxio bared its fangs and bit down only to hurt its teeth as it fell back in pain.

===========================================================.

"Luxio sure is at a disadvantage here" Alex replied. "Indeed, As wormadam being of the Bug variety, most electric attacks would prove useful, but in this state.." Umbreon sighed. Alex looked back at the two trainers. "Guess shes just going to have to give it her all then."

===========================================================.

"Wormadam! stringshot!" Wormadam spit forth a silk thread that wrapped itself around Luxios leg. It slowly began to wind it round and round making it harder to move. Luxio stumbled back off and tried shaking off the silk cast "Luxio go for another bite!" "Protect wormadam!" The same reaction occured with the energy bouncing off.

That gave Aurora and idea. "Luxio keep using thunderbolt!" Barry smirked. "I dont think so, Wormadam protect!" Wormadam did nothing and was hit with the full force of the electricity. "W-wha?" Barry asked in confusion. "Protect cant be used every turn unless another move is inbetween them." Aurora laughed.

"Y-yeah..I knew that! I just forgot!" Barry retorted as he pulled another pokeball from his bag. "Alright then, Staraptor take it from here!" He threw out the ball as the large bird sat preening its wing. "A Staraptor?!" Aurora gasped. "Yep, Ive been training Staravaia extra hard, so you better watch out!" Aurora flipped out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon before her:

"STARAPTOR THE BRAVE BIRD POKEMON, STARAPTOR ARE EXCELENT HUNTERS AND CAN PURSUE THEIR PREY FOR MILES."

"Luxio, still good?" she asked. Luxio barked back and growled at the bird. "Alright thunderbolt!" "Staraptor! Extremespeed!" Staraptor zipped through all the bolts and colided head first knocking Luxio back, down and out.

===========================================================.

"This could be bad for Aurora." Alex replied. Umbreon nodded. "A staraptor is quite agile when it comes to battling for dominance." Omanyte blinked and decided to curl up and go back to sleep.

===========================================================.

Aurora took out her pokeball and tossed it to the field, "Staravia, you're up!" Staravia took to the skies and flapped above them. It stared down at the Staraptor, who inturn glared back and took to the skies as well. "Staravia Aerial ace!" "Staraptor, Counter with steel wing!" The two birds clashed against one another over and over.

"Staravia, go for a wing attack!" "Staraptor drill peck!" Staravia flew in ready top attack only to be pecked in the back as it lost altitude and fell to the ground. "Staravia!" Aurora cried. Staravia weakly got up, but fell over about a second later.

"Thats two down, and two to go!" Barry smirked.  
===================================================================================================================================.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 37: Battle with Barry: Take Three Part II

Aurora and Barry both stood, eager to finishe their battle and determine the winner. Barry already took out both Luxio and Staravia, while she only managed to bring down wormadam. Things werent looking very good for Aurora. She was'nt going to lose, not this time.

"Staravia return!" she called as she pulled it back into the capsule. "Ready to admit defeat?" Barry asked rubbing a finger under his nose. "Not on your life Barry!" She growled. "Kricketot lets win this!" Barry recalled Staraptor and took another ball from his bag. "Time to test you out, Bronzor!" A small blue hexagon shaped pokemon with two eyes floated before them. "A bronzong?" Aurora asked and scanned:

"BRONZOR THE BRONZE POKEMON, BRONZOR ARE COMMONLY KNOWN TO DWELL AROUND MT. CORONET DUE TO THE HIGH LEVELS OF METAL WITHIN THE ROCK."

"So its a psychic type.." Aurora thought to herself. "Kricketot try a supersonic!" "Bronzor, gyro ball!" Bronzor began spinning rapidly as it bounced back the waves and rammed Kricketot aside. "That didnt work..." She sighed.

===========================================================.

"Quite an intresting array wouldnt you say master Alexander?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Umbreon?" "Well, Kricketot uses waves of sound, while Bronzor uses hyper resonance to deflect them." "It makes quite the conflict."

===========================================================.

Kricketot shook its head and lept back up. Bronzor floated idly above it. "Bronzor Gyro ball once more!" "Dodge it kricketot!" Bronzor once again spun and slammed into the ground as Kricketot just barely evaded the attack. "Now try a bullet seed!" Aurora exclaimed.

Kricketot lept up and fired a stream of seeds at bronzor pelting it and knocking it backwards. "Bronzor use psychic!" It shook off the seeds and glared as it glowed with a blue aura. A simmilar aura surounded Kricketot as it was lifted from the ground and up into the air. Bronzor opened its eyes and slammed Kricketot into the ground numerous times. After about several hits, it dropped control and awaited. Kricketot was completely dazed and unable to continue.

===========================================================.

"That psychic power was pretty strong" Alex commented. "Abilities by ones mind usually tend to be." "This is especially true if the user has calmed and strengthend his or her intelect." Umbreon explained. Alex looked down, "Psychic....power..."

===========================================================.

Barry called by Bronzor and pocketed it. "Ready for the final round?" he called. Aurora began to panic, she had one pokemon left to Barrys three. It was either Eevee or Magikarp. and judging from her last battle, Magikarp wasnt exactly an option. "Alright then, Eevee I choose you!"

The small brown pokemon happily bounded about untill she fell over on her paws. "Im ready for my first battle master Umbreon!" she called waving a paw. Umbreon sighed. "Yes, Im sure you are!" he called back knowing this wouldn't end well.

Barry grinned. "An Eevee huh? Well aint this a coincidence!" he pulled back his arm and tossed his last pokemon to the field, "Eevee time to play!" The small brown pokemon stood before Auroras Eevee, only male. He looked only slightly older and had a ruffled scruff of fur atop his head.

===========================================================.

"Barrys got an Eevee too?!" Aurora gasped. "Huh...This sure is intresting." Alex replied. "N-now young mistress listen, do not try your hardest if you think you are going to lose do not hesitate to back down, and-" Umbreon panicked. Aley chuckled, "Will you relax, she can handle it.

===========================================================.

"Hi I'm Eevee, whats your name?" Eevee asked. Barrys Eevee just turned away. "Whats it to you." Eevees ears drooped. "I just wanted to be friends is all.." "Friends, who needs friends?" It growled.

"Alright Eevee Tackle!" Barry called. The Eevee rammed her aside while she hit the wall and slid back down. "O-oooww..." She whimpered. "Hmph...Are you that weak?" the male Eevee chuckled. Eevee stood up and shook her head. "Eevee try a quick attack!" Aurora exclaimed. Eevee nodded and dashed out at eevee running at full speed.

"Alright Eevee finish up with slash!" Barry yelled shaking a fist. The male eevee grinned and extended its claws. Right as she was about to impact, he lashed out sending her tumbling backwards back to her master. "Eevee no!" Eevee sat back up on its forepaws in confusion and shook out its fur.

===========================================================.

"Young mistress don't lose sight of your target!" Umbreon called. Alex looked away, "Either way...its over for Aurora." Umbreon raised an eyebrow, "Over? whatever do you mean master Alexander?" "Have you lost faith in her already?" Alex shook his head, "No...but even if Eevee is to win this round, Barry still has one more pokemon." "Ah...Prinplup...that would be indeed too much for the young mistress to handle at her current level." Umbreon sighed.

===========================================================.

Aurora grit her teeth, She knew Eevee couldnt take much more. "Eevee try another quick attack!" Barry rolled his eyes "Again with that?. oh well.. Eevee slash!" The male eevee slashed Eevee aside once more as she skidded across the field at Auroras feet, unconscious and unable to continue.

"Eevee! no!" She picked up and held the fainted pokemon as she returned it for a long rest. Aurora looked down at her feet, she only had one pokemon left, and it was useless to even try a repeat of last time. She dropped to her knees as her pokeball fell and bounced from her hand.

".....You win again Barry"  
===================================================================================================================================.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 38: Promises

Barry recalled His Eevee back to his hand. "I told you I'd win again." he smirked egotistically. Aurora stood up and picked up her pokeball, "..Yeah...good job" she sighed. "Aww cheer up Aurora, better luck next time right?" he grinned. Aurora smiled back a little, "Yeah..yeah!...next time, Im going to be the one to beat you!" Barry smirked, "Now thats more like it, lets see some spirit!"

Alex rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench. Omanyte hapilly slid into the warm spot and comandeered where he just sat. "What a let down." he scowled. "You didnt think she would honestly win against Barry after loosing the previous times did you?" Umbreon perked. Alex shook his head, "No, but I thought she wouldve at least stood a better chance..."

===========================================================.

The entire group headed back to the pokemon center for the night, Aurora and Barry both turned in their pokemon and went upstairs to sleep. Aurora changed into a nightgown and walked back into the room to see Alex leaning against the wall in deep thought. "Alex?" She asked walking up to him curiously.

"Hm? ..oh, Aurora, its you" he replied. Aurora frowned a little, "What kind of a greeting was that?" Alex ignored her statement and looked back out the window at the starry night sky. "Whats on your mind?" he responded. "Actually...Id like to know whats on yours.." Aurora replied.

Alex gave her a puzzled look but then turned away and sighed. "Well...its just.." he started "Just what?" Aurora asked. "I'm just thinking of what happens...after I find out the truth" Aurora blinked in confusion. "I mean...after all this...where am I going to go..." he sighed.

"Why dont you just continue to travel with us?" Aurora asked. Alex shot up, "...You mean...its ok?" "What do you mean "is it ok?", of course it is!" Aurora laughed. Alex looked at aurora slightly worried. "I thought I was a burden to you all..." Aurora frowned, "Burden? no, if anything I thought I was one to you.." she replied.

"So..you dont mind me tagging along?" he asked. Aurora paused then looked away. "...Of course not..." "I...I actually like ...traveling with you Alex." Alex raised an eyebrow. "...To be honest, If it wasnt for you..I'd probably be Mightyena chow..." she laughed.

"Aurora..." Was all alex could say. "Traveling with you, has shown me how I can push my limits...to be something else, something better" "You taught me how I could discipline myself and focus on my goals ahead." she finished. Alex looked back up at her, "You've taught me alot as well..." he replied.

Aurora smiled a little. "You taught me how to never give up, and try my hardest on finding out the truth.." "..If it werent for you...Id probably already be caught by the Unown, or worse" he replied. Aurora clasped her hands behind her back and looked away. "Y-yeah..."

Before she knew it, she felt her hands grabbed and held before her. She gasped and looked up to see alex holding them with his own before them. Aurora faintly blushed as she stared into his ruby eyes. The moonlight from above shone on them through the window. Aurora tried to speak but couldnt get any words out.

"Aurora...lets make ourselves a promise" he spoke. "Lets promise ourselves, no matter the danger, We will always stick together and endure the hardships before us." Auroras Aqua eyes widened as she nodded. Both stood in silence still holding hands. "A-alex..." Aurora began to speak.

"Its getting late, You should get some sleep" He purposely interupted. Auroras hopes died down and she nodded her head, "Yeah...you're right.." "Your battle with Gardenia starts tommorow, you're going to need your energy" he added. Aurora nodded in agreement and headed back to her bed.

"Night Aurora..." He replied. Aurora sighed, "Yeah....night Alex.." She climbed under her covers and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams..." Alex whispered in the faintest tone as he walked off. Aurora blushed slightly, but figured she was only imagining what she had heard. She slowly drifted off to sleep moments later.

===========================================================.

Umbreon sat by the window sill and sighed. "Lady Aurora....If only she knew her most precious desires could never come true..." He looked back up at the full moon above them all. "If only Master Alexander knew as well....

"Why must it pain me so to keep ahold of such a dark secret...."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 39: Morning Chaos

The sun peaked around the corner of the forest that loomed to the east of the city. Morning descended upon the world as they slowly woke to start the day anew.

Aurora sat up from her bed grogily, her hair was a complete mess with split ends and her eyes looked weary. Alex on the other hand never slept and still stood watch leaning besides the door. Barry raced by the door and down the stairs nearly tripping over himself in the process.

"Well..It seems Barry is eager as ever." Umbreon chuckled. Alex rolled his eyes and walked over to the half asleep Aurora. "Hey sleeping Beauty, time to get up." he laughed.

Aurora shook her head and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Alex? what time is it?" she asked as she sat up. "9:30" Alex replied. Aurora stood up and walked over behind a screen to change. "Ok, good so Gardenia should be in then" she called back slinging her nightgown over the top of the screen.

===========================================================.

Omanyte hopped off Alex's bed and stared at the silhouette of Aurora through the screen. It blinked in confusion and tapped the screen. Alex raised an eyebrow as he watched the omanytes curiosity get the better of it. It scuttled behind the screen to see what was going on.

A few seconds later A scream broke the silence and one omanyte went flying up against the wall as it plopped down onto the bed both scared and dazed. Aurora poked her head out from behind covering any visible parts of her body. "Alex! Control that Omanyte of yours!"

Umbreon imediately burst into a fit of laughter. "Its not funny Umbreon!" Aurora yelled. "O-on the contrary L-lady Aurora...it is indeed quite humorous" Umbreon choked. "O-oh..it hurts..it hurts so" he continued laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You think I have any control over it?" "Its YOUR pokemon!" Aurora growled. "IT followed me." Alex retorted. The omanyte quickly scuttled under the bed still scared and shook up from the kick it got. Aurora went back to changing, muttering a few things to herself.

Alex turned away from the screen and looked back out the door. "Yeah, well ..anyways, hopefuly you'll win this time.." "Hey, we win some we loose some" Aurora replied as she grabbed her dress. Alex frowned, "With an attitude like that, It's no wonder you can't beat Barry."

Aurora frowned as she tied the ribbon in place and walked out. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I wont beat him next time." Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Alright if you say so." He walked downstairs with Umbreon towards the main lobby. Aurora snatched her beret and ran after.

===========================================================.

Aurora ran up to the counter and took her fully healed pokemon back. She thanked the nurse and then left outside with Alex. Their next stop, The Eterna Gym.

Aurora took in a deep breath standing before the doors. "Something wrong?" Alex asked. Aurora shook her head. "Nah...just a bit nervous is all." She racked up her courage and stepped through the doors into the Gymnasium.

They all looked around, nothing but plants surrounded the entire infa-structure. "It looks like a giant forest" Aurora said. Umbreon brushed up against a tree "Indeed...this is real timber."

Something sped by them, A green blur. "W-what was that?!" Aurora gasped looking around the arena. Alex lit his flames in defense and watched for any sudden movements. The blur zipped by to another tree, then another and another. "Coward show yourself!" Alex snarled.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" A voice spoke. The blur lept out and stood perched upon the largest oak in the gym. She wore a green cloak, with an orange/brown bowlcut hairstyle. She lept down from each branch and landed before them. Alex extinguished his flames and let his guard down. "Are you the Leader of this Gym?" Aurora asked.

The woman smirked and struck a pose "If you've come looking for a gym battle, youve come to the right place!" She spun around once and struck another pose. "Behold! the glory of Grass type pokemon, Gardenia!"

All three raised an eyebrow. "Shes...Sort of..an odd one" Umbreon whispered. "So! ...Youve come seeking a battle?" Gardenia asked as she promptly put her hands to her hips. "Yeah, Im here to win another gym badge!" Aurora spoke with confidence.

Gardenia smirked. "Great!, Well then, Get ready to battle!" She called as she leaped back to the oposite side of the field. ===================================================================================================================================.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 40: Gym Battle: VS. Gardenia

Both Aurora and Gardenia stood at oposite ends of the thick lush forest like field before them. Alex and Umbreon sat in the stands which were covered by thick vines of Ivy and Rosemary.

"The Gym Battle between the Lovely Gardenia, and the challenger Aurora is about to begin!" Gardenia exclaimed. Aurora blinked in confusion noticing there was no official referee. "Uhh..." "My Referee is currently out on vacation in canalave so just leave it all to me!" she replied with a thumbs up.

Aurora shrugged and went along with it. "Alright, the rules for my gym state we use three pokemon each, is that okay?" Aurora nodded and took out her first pokeball. "Thats fine with me!"

===========================================================.

Alex crossed his arms and sighed. "This woman is an absolute nut." Umbreon frowned. "Master Alexander, for once I must agree." Omanyte was preoccupied with pulling an ivy vine.

===========================================================.

"Alrighty then!, Grottle come on out!" she exclaimed as she threw the ball to the field. The large turtle pokemon stomped the floor and let out a cry. "Grottle huh," Aurora questioned as she scanned:

"GROTTLE THE GROTTO POKEMON, GROTTLE IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF TURTWIG, AND ARE KNOWN FOR THEIR AGRESSION."

Aurora frowned, "A grass type.. too bad I dont have any fire types.." she took the ball to her hand, "Alright then, Staravia!" the bird flapped its wings and hovered above the field.

Gardenia smirked. "A typical Flying type maneuver, well then, Grottle start off with a take down!" "Staravia dodge and use Aerial ace!" Grottle tackled at ramming speed only to miss staravia who flew straight into Grottle knocking it back into a tree. "Yeah! Thats it Staravia!"

"Grottle Vine whip!" Grottle released two vine like arms from its shell and grabbed ahold of staravia. "Staravia!" "Now, Slam it to the ground!" Gardenia yelled. Grottle lifted staravia and slammed it head first into the ground as it bounced aside from the colision.

===========================================================.

"She may be Awkward..but when it comes to battling, Shes got quite a good hand." Alex said. Umbreon nodded "Yes, Lady Aurora could be in trouble if this goes on for too long. Omanyte pulled the vine out of the wall and tumbled backwards on the bleacher only to find another one it could pull.

===========================================================.

Staravaia shook its head and got back up. Aurora sighed in relief, "Alright Staravia Gust!" Staravia flapped its wings creating a powerful gust that blew grottle backwards one more. Gardenia grit her teeth. "Alright now aerial ace! one more time!"

Staravaia made a U-turn and flew down to the ground at Grottle. A sparkle shone in Gardenias eye. "Grottle Grass knot!" The grass shot up and ensnared Staravia by the leg making it unable to escape. "Oh no Staravia!" "Finish it with take down!" Grottle revved its feet and went in for the kill, It impacted into the pokemon trampling it as it lay disabled.

"Aaaaand it looks like Staravia is unable to battle! good work Grottle!" Gardenia laughed. Aurora called back Staravia, "You did good." She took out another ball, but then put it back. "Alright Luxio! your turn!" She called. On que, Luxio leaped into battle ready to fight. "Luxio start with Thunder!" Luxio charged its tail and sent out a few bolts at Grottle.

"Grottle Iron defense!" Grottle withdrew into its shell as the bolts bounced off. "What? no effect!?" Aurora gasped. Gardenia put her hand to her hip, "As a gym leader you wouldn't honestly expect me to let myself be prone to the type with the upper hand now would you?" Aurora sighed "I guess you do have a point.." "Ok Luxio try a bite!"

Luxio nodded and dashed in and chomped onto grottles head. Grottle writhed in pain and tried to shake it off stumbling around. "Gah Grottle shake it off!" Grottle shook its head vigorously trying to break free of the pokemons painful grip. "Luxio use Thunder!" Luxio grinned through its bared fangs and shocked Grottle, still hanging on tight. Grottle spun around then keeled over on its shell unable to continue.

Gardenia frowned and called back Grottle. "Awesome use of strategy!" Gardenia called waving her hand. Aurora just politely waved back, sort of annoyed that gardenia wasn't taking her loss seriously. "Alright then, its anyones game sooo, Carnivine come out and play!" She released the pokeball as a large venus flytrap-like plant loomed before them.

===========================================================.

"What a grotesque pokemon." Alex replied. Umbreon nodded. "Indeed that mouth is enough to swallow a human being whole." Gardenia frowned and ran over to the stands and pulled Alex by the ear. "Dont talk about my Cutey Carnivine that way!" Aurora sighed in disbelief, "If thats cute... then Muk must be adorable by her book" she mumbled under her breath.

===========================================================.

Gardenia let go of Alex and ran back to her spot, "Now then, Carnivine use Acid!" "Luxio quick! dodge it and use bite!" Carnivine oppened its mouth and spewed a trail of poisonous sludge before it. Luxio lept over the ooze and bit down on its soft plant-like body. Carnivine looked up as luxio bit it, but it felt no pain. "Carnivine shake it off with Petal Dance!"

Carnivine oppened its huge maw and began twirling. it kicked up huge clods of earth and debris forming a mini tornado. Luxio couldnt hold on anylonger and flew off into the whirlwind being thrown around amonst the floating foliage. As the wind died, Luxio fell straight down the to ground. "Luxio No!"

Luxio landed on its feet and shook out the excess static in its fur. Carnivine on the otherhand danced around in confusion. "Aww no! Carnivines confused!" Gardenia cried. Aurora grinned. "Nows our chance! Luxio use bite!" Luxio oppened its eyes and its fangs started to glow. It lept up and sunk its fangs straight into carnivine. hard.

"That doesnt look like bite" Alex commented. "It seems like a more powerful attack. I believe Luxio just learned Crunch." Umbreon replied. "Well...looks like Luxios got the upper hand now" Alex chuckled. Omanyte finally gave up on pulling out the other vine and just sat there.

Carnivine screeched in pain as it fell over and out. Luxio retracted its fangs and let out a howl of victory. "Alright Luxio!" Aurora cheered as she hugged the pokemon happily. Gardenia retracted Carnivine. "Not bad Aurora.. but you forget I still have one last pokemon.. A small smile curled on her lips.

She pulled out her final pokeball incased in a seal adorned with colorful roses. "..And its the best one I've got."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 41: Gardenia And Roserade

Auroras eyes widdened. "Her best pokemon..." she thought to herself. Alex and Umbreon watched from the stands as usual. "While Gardenia maybe a little kooky, she seems to have a well furnished team." Umbreon explained. Alex ignored umbreon and continued to watch Aurora.

"Alright, time to say hello to the end of this battle!" She flung her arm forwards as the ball bounced and clacked open on the gym floor. Roses and various assorted color flower petals blossomed out and danced around as the figure stood within the fray between them.

It opened its eyes behind its green mask and thrusted forward its arms which were made of roses, a green cape flustered around behind it as it struck the same heroic pose as Gardenia.

Aurora quickly flipped out her pokedex to scan the mysterious pokemon:

"ROSERADE THE BOUQUET POKEMON, ROSERADE ARE COMONLY KNOWN FOR THEIR MASKED APPEARENCE AS WELL AS SWEET FRAGRENCE."

Roserade stood ready for battle awaiting its opponents first move. She oppened an eye at Luxio who stood ready to charge. "So..your my next victim.. oh well" She sighed. Luxio raised an eyebrow. "H-hey whats that supposed to mean!"

"Your move" Gardenia replied. "Alright Luxio Crunch!" Luxio grinned and prepared to sink its teeth into Roserade. "Roserade. Attract!" Roserade smirked and blew a heart shaped kiss at Luxio. Luxio came to a skiding halt and watched the heart bubble float in midair before him. It then popped right in his face as luxio closed its eyes in defense.

Luxio oppened its eyes and gasped. Before it was a lush field of flowers and grass, a tranquil fragrant breeze blew through the pink sky right as the sun set. "Beautiful..isnt it" A seductive voice called.

Luxio looked up as its eyes widdened to the size of pokeballs. Standing before him was Roserades graceful figure sitting on a rock playfully smirking at him. "R-roser..." Luxio started as he felt a kiss meet his lips.

Roserade cackled to herself as the Luxio just stood there dazed in its own fantasies. "Shinx Wake up!" Aurora yelled, but shinx stood there still lovestruck. "Roserade magical leaf!" Roserade grinned as she oppened the blooms on her arms and sent rainbow leaves at the infatuated target.

Luxio tumbled back from the leaves, still caught in the lust of its infatuation. "Luxio! you gotta snap out of it!" Aurora kept trying to get through. "Roserade finish it with another magical leaf!" Luxio snapped back to its senses and looked around in confusion. Roserade sent out its leaves impaling Luxio before Aurora could even issue a command.

"Luxio!" Aurora cried as she ran over to it. "Alright way to go roserade!" Gardenia cheered. Roserade crossed its arms and stood waiting its next battle.

===========================================================.

"That Roserade is quite devious" Umbreon said. Alex nodded. With Infatuation at her side. Gardenia can manipulate any other male pokemon. "Yes...Although there is young mistress Eevee." Umbreon said.

===========================================================.

Aurora called back Luxio and thought about her next pokemon. If Infatuation was the issue, then a female would be more suitable. She thought about Eevee...but with its low level and minimal training shed lose for sure. She finally decided, It was an all or nothing wager.

"Kricketot! im counting on you!" She said as she released it to the field. Gardenia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Another male pokemon? well then..." "Roserade you know the drill!" Gardenia exclaimed. Roserade smirked, Indeed she did.

Kricketot stood nervously and looked up at Roserade. "I-I say...Ill have you know that I have been well trained!" It chittered. Roserade laughed. "Aww..Well arent you a cute one." she said petting its head. Kricketot blushed slightly but shook it off. "F-foul witch I shall not fall to your treachery!" Roserade glared at Kricketot. "We'll just see about that shorty.."

"Okay Kricketot! start out with a Fury swipes!" Aurora yelled thrusting her arm forward in the process. "Roserade, Attract once more!" Gardenia laughed. Roserade blew another heart shaped kiss towards Kricketot, who immediately fell into its captivating spell, The same fate as Luxio. Kricketot swirved around in its daze as Roserade cackled to herself. She slowly approached the pokemon and pulled back a rosey fist, "Time to say goodnight Sweetie!"

Auroras eyes widdened, "Oh no! thats-" "Poison jab!" Gardenia shouted as Roserade jabbed the thorny roses into Kricketot's soft belly sending it backwards. "Kricketot! No!" Aurora cried. Kricketot barely managed to get back up and snapped back to reality. It looked up to see Roserade looming over him, a devious smile spread across her masked face. "You just don't want to want to stay down do you..." She frowned. "Then why don't I help you out!" she growled pulling back a purple glowing fist, ready to plow it into Kricketots face.

"Kricketot! No!" Aurora cried instinctively running into the field. "Finish it Roserade!" Roserade slammed its fist down into the pokemon as dust kicked up clouding the field. Both trainers stood awaiting the outcome, A grim look of defeat upon Auroras face.

".....D-did I.......lose again?"  
===================================================================================================================================.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 42: Gardenia: Final round

Dust and debris still remained kicked up on the field before the two trainers. Both stood watching and awaiting the inevitable outcome. "Kricketot!" Aurora cried coming to a halt before the large cloud that loomed ahead. Gardenia stood confidently, she knew as well as Aurora this battle was over.

Roserade grinned with her fist still stuck into the pokemons pudgy body. "Game set and match" she cackled as she began to retract it. As she pulled back, a white light eminated from Kricketots body nearly blinding her. She quickly covered her eyes and stumbled back from the light. "W-what the?" she questioned trying to focus on the blurry figure.

Aurora Gaped at the light that shone through the thin layer of dust. "K-kricketot?" Gardenia covered her eyes and squinted to make out the white figure in the field. "No way!" She gasped. The dust cleared and the field became visible once more. Roserade was sitting on the ground while the white figure loomed over her and began to grow.

===========================================================.

"That glow......" Alex started. "Yes....It would seem as the time has come for Kricketot to evolve" Umbreon replied. Alex folded his arms and sighed. "Looks like she can still pull this off." Omanyte sat on Alexs lap as it tried to reach out to grab the strange light before it, unaware it was several feet away. It Eventually gave up and folded its tentacles when it realized how off its depth perception was.

===========================================================.

The white glow shone brighter as it began to change form. Its pudgy body slowly began to shrink as it grew in height. Its arms became long and sharp and its stubby legs became more limber. A small curly mustache lay upon its face as the light faded showing its true cherry red body.

"K-kricketot?" Aurora asked taking out her pokedex to double check what had happened:

"KRICKETUNE THE ---- POKEMON. KRICKETUNE IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF KRICKETOT. THEY ARE ABLE TO PROJECT THEIR SOUNDWAVES, AS WELL AS PICK UP RADIO SIGNALS FROM OVER MILES AWAY.

"Kricketune? ...Kricketot..Evolved?" Aurora blinked blankly baffled by the situation. Kriketune stood looming over Roserade with its sharp arms before it. "Now then my dear....What was that you were saying?" It asked with a Gentleman's accent.  
Roserade glared and stood up with her eyes fixed on Kricketune. "Go ahead..mock me all you want dear...It will only lea to your downfall!"

Gardenia flung her arms back behind her head, "Amazing, it evolved in mid battle..." She chuckled to herself. "Alright then, This is going to be super!" Aurora gave Gardenia a blank stare but shrugged it off. "Alright then, it looks like I still have a chance afterall" she thought to herself.

"Alright then, Kricketune! use uproar!" Kricketune turned towards Roserade and unleashed a huge sonic wave knocking her flying back into a nearby tree. Roserade fell to her knees and looked up with a grimace. "I-Is...that all y-you...Got!?"

===========================================================.

Alex blinked, "That...didnt seem like uproar to me..." Umbreon shook its head in agreement, "Yes...it looked more like an offensive move....Hyper voice perhaps?" Alex shrugged and turned to the omanyte who was witdrawl in its shell from the loud screech. It slowly poked its head out when the sound died down.

===========================================================.

Gardenia reared back in awe "Thats one powerful voice....better watch out Roserade!" Aurora smiled a little, the entire duel was turning around in her favor. "Alright Kricketune! Hyper voice once more!" Kricketune nodded and unleashed another sound wave on Roserade.

She hit another trunk still weakened and barely looked up. "G-go ahead....Finish me off...." she spoke softly. Kricketune shook its head, "No...Im afraid you have brought this upon yourself, fair lass." it replied. Roserade grit her teeth, "So even you want me to suffer...how..drear." she scowled. "No...I simply want you to think long and hard at what youve done." he replied in a scolding fasion.

Roserade blinked her eyes at kricketune, "Then ....come closer..." she coaxed. "Im not about to lose this....Roserade Attract!" Gardenia called. Roserade grinned and sent a heart shaped kiss at Kricketune. Kricketune gasped and smacked it back as it popped upon roserades face.

Roserade dizzily stumbled around in her confusion trying to find kricketune. Kricketune chuckled as he watched the dumbfounded girl searching for something she couldnt find. "Alright kricketune!....Finish with Fury swipes!" Kricketune leapt up blotting out the sunlight above, it came down and slashed Roserade over and over. After a few hits, she fell onto her back spread out against the grass and unable to continue.

"...Roserade...No!" Gardenia cried as she fell to her knees. "Yes! we did it!" Aurora cheered with delight as she hugged Kricketune and Luxio. Both pokemon happily cheered next to her as Gardenia called back roserade. "Well Ill be... I thought i had you pegged" Gardenia chuckled as she walked over. She stretched her hand out to Aurora, inside was a green badge.

"The forest badge, Youve earned it."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex and Felis Family copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 43: Eterna Aftermath

Aurora took the badge from her hand and gleefuly squealed. "Alright! the Forest badge is ours!"

Alex plugged his ears once more, as did Umbreon. "Endure it master Alexander...it will only happen 3 more times.." Umbreon sighed. Omanyte crawled back out of its shell and went back to pulling ivy roots.

"Alright you, cmon" Alex replied as he grabbed Omanyte and began to pry it from the root. Omanyte kept a firm grip untill it felt the root pull free and both tumbled back across the gym floor. Omanyte happily danced around holding the broken root while Alex sighed in defeat. "I give up...."

===========================================================.

Aurora pocketed the badge and thanked Gardenia as they all left the gym and headed to the pokemon center on last time before departure. She gave her pokemon to the nurse and walked off to a nearby videophone. She put a few coins in and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

A Large burly man wearing a sailors cap quickly answered. "Hello? Canalave fish empor- ....Aurora?!" Aurora slightly smiled a little at the mans reaction, "Hi Dad, how are things going back home?" "Just fine, nothing really special here, But enough of that, I want to hear all about YOUR journey" he chuckled.

Aurora rubbed her hand on the back of ther head, "Well its been pretty good so far-" "So where are you calling from anyways?" he interupted. Aurora frowend a bit, "Erm, Eterna city, but its-" "Eterna?! My little girl made it all the way to Eterna?!" he gasped.

"Yes Dad, I just finished my battle with Gardenia, and won another badge, see?" she replied as she held up the forest badge. "Well Ill be, 2 badges, your well on your way" he smiled. "Uhhh...Actually Dad.,...I have 5" she corrected as she held out the case of five badges.

===========================================================.

Alex rolled his eyes sitting on a cushioned bench across the way. "Her familly seems quite proud of her" he muttered to himself. "So it would seem..." Umbreon replied. "Family...." Alex sighed. "Is something wrong master Alexander?" Umbreon asked with slight worry. "No....its nothing to concern yourself with"

===========================================================.

"FIVE BADGES?!?!" he screamed in shock and amazment. Aurora shook her head, "Really its not all tha-" "Honey! honey! your daughter is on the phone, and she has FIVE badges!" Aurora blinked blankly as she watched her father drag her mother onto the screen.

"Uhh hi mom" Aurora chirped. "Oh hello sweetie, my its been so long since we saw you, I hope your doing ok, did you remember to pack everything?" she chattered. "Yeah yeah, I did I did" Aurora frowned in embarasment.

"So your calling from Eterna city then?" she asked. Aurora nodded, Yeah, we just beat the Eterna gym and won-" Auroras mom blinked, "...We?" "Um, yeah, my friend Alex and I have been traveling around Shinnoh together for some time an-"

Both her parents smiled and looked at each other. Aurora then realized they got the wrong impression. "N-no no its not like that!" she flustered. Both her parents sighed, "Oh well, at least your having fun."

"So, where is this friend of yours?" her mom asked bobbing around trying to see. "Oh, uhh hang on, Alex! hey, Alex come here!"

Alex scowled at the mention of his name. "What?" Aurora frowned, "Just come here for a sec!" He reluctantly stood up and walked over with umbreon at his side and stood next to Aurora before the screen.

Both of them were a bit appauled by his "Dark" Appearence, but decided not to say anything. "Soo, you must be.." "Alex." he finished for them. "Right, so..how did you and our daughter....meet?" her father asked with a bit of concern.

"He saved me from a pack of mightyena" Aurora replied. "..MIGHTYENA?! YOU WERE ATTACKED BY MIGHTYENA AND DIDNT TELL US?!" her mother screamed in horror before nearly fainting. Aurora winced at her mothers voice. "Er,...sorry...I just didnt want to burden you.."

"Well.. so anyways...Where are you headed next?" her father changed the subject to keep his wife from exploding. "Jubilife city, weve got a few friends there that are holding a concert, and we promised wed attend." "Jubilife city? thats relitavely close to us, why not swing by home on the way?" Aurora nodded, "Sure thing dad. "Alright then, see you soon hon," he waved as the monitor cut out.

Aurora stood up from the machine and fluffed out her hair. "So... We head to Canalave next?" Alex asked. Aurora shook her head, "We promised wed at least stay for the sisters performance, lets spend the night in Jubilife, then head there." "Alright then." Alex replied.

They visited the counter a few moments later to pick up Auroras pokemon and left the building . The sky had gone from sunny and bright to cloudy and dark. "Looks like its going to rain again" ....Aurora sighed. She wasn't looking forward to another rain filled stroll, like soiaceon town. "Then wed better get into the forest before hand." Alex replied as he walked off. Aurora chased after.

===========================================================.

They arrived inside the thick woods of Eterna Forest, it was even darker inside then it was in the city. Aurora felt a small drop hit her neck as it trickled down. She looked up and another hit her nose, and then another. It sdtarted to downpour. "God Damnit!" Aurora cursed as she held her bag over to shield her. Lightning soon struck moments later as a storm brewed.

"This wasnt supposed to happen!" Aurora screamed. Another Lightning bolt struck the sky as the thunder boomed seconds after. Alex merely walked ignoring the rain as if it wasnt even there. They ran onward untill the came to a large oak tree. They stood under for some protection from the rain.

"Alex, what do you think is causing this storm?!" She whimpered. As much as she hated to admit it, Aurora was always afraid of lightning, ever since an incident out at sea with her parents. Alex turned his glance over to her, "Im not sure...but this doesnt seem normal.

A loud roar bellowed through the forest as a few staravia flew off from the trees they were in. Both of the trainers looked up at the source to see something stadning at the tip of the tree. Its yellow fur was hidden in the darkness, a lightning bolt shaped tail, with a purple cloud like mane and sabre like teeth with red eyes. "W-what is that?!" Aurora asked in fear as she pulled out her pokedex.

The pokemon noticed the pokedex and quickly took off before she had the chance to scan. It lept down off the tree and dashed off into the woods. "Get back here!" Alex called as he Chased after it. "Alex wait! its dangerous!" Aurora cried as she tried to keep up.

"You're not getting away that easily" Alex growled.

===================================================================================================================================.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 44: The Old Chateau**

The pokemon kept on running, it lept from rock to rock with blinding speed. Alex quickly chased it, but was no match for its agility. Eventually it came to a stop in a clearing. Alex came to a halt and stood before the ferocious beast. "Alright...I know your the one causing these storms...now talk!" he threatened holding flames out in each hand.

The pokemon growled and dashed forward to swipe at Alex. He quickly ducked as it flew over and lept into a nearby bush. Alex burnt the bush down and looked onward, there was no sign of the pokemon, but only an old decrepit mansion. "Damn...I lost it" Alex said to himself.

Aurora finally caught up with Umbreon gasping for air. "Did you find it Alex?" Alex shook his head, "No,...it got away." he replied. "What was it to begin with?" Aurora questioned. "It, I believe was the legendary Raikou" Umbreon explained.

"Raikou? no way!" Aurora gasped. "It would indeed make sense...Raikou controls the flow of Hazardous weather conditions..." Umbreon continued. "After seeing what we have, I dont doubt it" Alex added.

They all turned theyre gaze to the mansion before them. "A mansion out in the middle of the forest?" Umbreon questioned. "Thank goodness!" Aurora squealed as she ran up to the door to get out of the rain. "Aurora wait...it could be dangerous." Aurora rolled her eyes, "What could be so dangerous, it beats standing in the rain!"

"She does have a point master Alexander, and seeing as we lost track of Raikou.." Alex sighed, "Alright, well wait out the rain here." Aurora nodded as she tried to find a way to open the door. "Strange...why would raikou of all things lead master Alexander to a place like this..." Umbreon thought to itself.

As soon as Aurora began to knock, the doors slowly creaked open. Aurora lept back a bit startled. "..It oppened by itself?" she questioned. "Dont be ridiculous, it was probably just the strong winds." Alex replied as he walked inside. Aurora bit her lip and followed looking around cautiously, Something just didnt seem right.

Aurora started to dry out her hair and squuezed out any remaining water onto the floor before flinging it back over her shoulder. her white dress was now nearly transparent, but nobody seemed to notice. Alex turned his gaze to the long staircase before them with two statues at each end. He walked up to one and inspected it, it was a stone bust, nothing more.

Unknown to Alex, the eyes on the statues turned theyre gaze at him. Aurora quivered and screamed seeing the eyes move. "Alex! behind you!" Alex imediately turned around in self defense to see... nothing." "What?" he asked a bit annoyed. "B-but..the eyes...I saw them..." Aurora whimpered. Alex sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "Will you relax, nothing is watchi-

The door slammed and locked from behind cutting Alex off. Aurora ran up to it and pulled at the knob, but it wouldnt budge. "Its locked!" she called. All the lights in the main room quickly flicked off leaving the room pitch black. Moments later, a few candle lights dimly lit the room giving it an eerie glow.

"A-alex!" Aurora quickly ran up and held his arm tight. Alex looked down at her, then back up at the room. "Somethings not right here..." Umbreons ears perked up, "Master Alexander! to your right!"

Behind them was an etching carved into the wall. Alex snatched one of the candles and walked up to it to read the inscription. "Leave now or forever be trapped like us" ... "Well thats inviting" he scowled. Aurora ran back to the door pounding on it, "Ok ok i love rain I really do! just let me back into the rain pleeeeeaaassseeeee" Alex sighed in disguist and dragged her back to the wall. "Look...pounding on the door isnt going to do anything... something is going on here, we might as well look around."

Aurora calmed down and nodded, "Alright Alex." The three left the foyer as the main light came back on. "Looks like powers restored back to the house again" Umbreon commented. "Yeah...but for how long..." Alex thought. They eventualy came to a large archive room filled with books and scriptures.

"Whoever owned this place before certainly loved to read." Alex spoke as he picked up a few books browsing through the old dusty pages. Aurora sat down in a chair and looked at another book, it was filled with various fairytales and folklore. "You might like that book little missy..." A voice called.

Aurora turned around to see a pale old man sitting in a chair next to her. Aurora freaked out at first and fell back in her chair. "W-who...who are you?" she asked stumbling around to get up. "Ol' Meyer's the name, I used to be the owner of this here chateau." he chuckled. Aurora blinked. "...used...to?"

The man nodded, "Yep, 'fraid my old age eventually caught up with me, and well, keke...you can gather the rest." Alex put down the book and walked over, "So you're no longer among the living then?" Aurora nearly fainted when she heard that. "'fraid not...dang ghosts here refuse to let me rest in peace."

"So this Chateau is haunted then..." Alex deducted. Aurora came back to her senses, "So wait...why would they haunt a place like this?" Meyer scratched his head but his hand went though his ectoplasmic form, "Well, y'see kids, I was mighty rich back in the day, made it all from processin and sellin' amber tear."

"Amber tear? isn't that used for making sweet essences and perfumes?" Aurora asked. Meyer nodded, "Works well in delicious foods too like me famous Old Gateau. Anyways ever since I got old I decided to hide that ol' stack of cash somewhere in this mansion." Alex folded his arms. "You're saying Ghostd haunt this place due to it's finances?" Meyer shook his head. "Naw naw, Ain't the money they're after, All they ever do is protect some book I found on a travel o' mine back in the days."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "A ...Book?" "Yesiree, A diary of some sorts, Can't remember the name o' the chap, but whoever he was wrote some pretty dark stuff/" Umbreons eyes widdened. "I see...Would you perhaps be able to show us this "book?" Meyer shook his head, "Sure thing.. Er, If I had the foggiest Idea of where I put it.. Haven't left this room in over fifty years." "If you find it then hats off to ya, them ghosts been coming around ever since I found that cursed thing" he scoffed.

"Then..if we find the book, and the ghosts leave, you could reast at ease, right Mr. meyer?" Aurora asked. "Dang straight" he replied cheerfully. Aurora turned back to Alex, "Is that ok with you Alex?" He nodded, "Yes...I'm rather intrested to see whats in this book..." Umbreon however remained eerily quiet and followed.

They left the archive room and gathered up in the cooridors outside. "Okay...where should we look first?" Aurora chirped. "May I sugest we go seperate paths" Umbreon chimed in. "Split up? isn't that dangerous?" Aurora asked. "Splitting up would cover more ground, if we find anything, meet back here."

They all nodded in agreement and went off in diffrent directions. A small pair of blue eyes watched them from above and cackled as it zipped off down the hall.

===================================================================================================================================.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 45: Exploring the Mansion

The team split up and went seperate ways. Aurora went to check the first floor, Alex remained on second, and Umbreon searched the grounds outside.

Aurora walked around with Luxio out and at her side. "Looks clear from here Luxio" she told it. Luxio replied with a bark as they walked into the dining hall. Aurora gasped at the length of the table, it looked as if it could hold at least thiry people. "Mr Meyer sure was rich" she muttered to herself as she began looking around.

Luxio peered under the table sheet and found a leftover chicken leg that oddly enough looked fresh. It happily picked it up with its teeth and began chewing on it.

Aurora oppened a kitchen pantry and began searching. Suprisingly enough, Everything still seemed to be good and fresh, as if it never went bad. She turned around to see all the plates along the table now lined with food. she stepped back a little in shock, "That....wasnt there before....right Luxio?" she asked.

Luxio ignored her and began eating the food on the table. "Wait! Luxio! you dont know if thats good or not!" she yelped. as she pried the hungry pokemon from its meal, a voice spoke from behind Aurora. "....Are you enjoying your meal...?"

She spun around to see a little girl behind her, she wore a small pink dress with a huge fluffy red ribbon. "......Is the food good miss?" she spoke again. Aurora looked back at the food then at the litte girl, "Uhh, yes, its really good" she lied. The little girl smiled. "...Thats nice... I wish i could taste it....mama always made the best chicken..."

It was then Aurora realized the little girl was the same as Mr meyer, a ghost. Aurora stepped back a little. "Well it was great meeting you little girl, but i really need to run so-" she started as the door slammed behind her trapping her in the room.

"Why do you have to leave..... Cant we play?" The little girl asked, slowly cocking her head to the right. Aurora gulped, "Uhh sure, what do you want to play?" she asked. The little girl smiled. "Lets play hide and seek..Ill hide, you seek" The doors flung open once again.

"Hide and seek? sure, Aurora tried to say happily although she was scared out of her mind. The little girl frowned, "...You wont...Run away will you?" Aurora blinked, "What? no, of course not." "....So you will come to find me?" she asked once more. "I promise" Aurora stated holding her hand up. The little girl nodded, "Count to ten." she said as she ran off.

===========================================================.

Meanwhile, Alex walked around with his hands jammed in his pockets as usual. Omanyte rode ontop of his head staring at all the paintings along the walls. "A tome of knowledge about the past....and Raikou leading me here....could they be related?" He couldnt get the thought out of his head. As he walked down the cooridor, he noticed a flashing light from one of the rooms. He walked in to investigate.

The room was built like a loft, it had couches, chairs, and all sorts of things for people to relax in, but what caught his eye the most, was a single large screen Television set, that had been on flickering static. Alex walked up to the TV to turn it off when a voice called. "No...dont!"

He turned around to see he wasnt alone, A young boy was sitting on the couch. "Please dont turn it off...." he replied. Alex let go of the knob and walked over to the boy, "Are you Mr meyers son?" he asked. The boy nodded, "My names Timmy, ...whats yours?"

"Alex." he replied. "Thats nice....want to watch TV with me?" he asked again. Alex raised an eyebrow, "Sure." He sat down next to the boy, as they both watched the flickering TV. "This....is my favorite show" he replied. Alex gave the kid an awkward look., "I see...."

They spent a few minutes in silence watching the static. Alex attempted to stand up, but was pulled back down into his seat. "...No...Dont leave....not now...." the boy replied. Alex looked back at the boy who looked like his soul was attached to the screen, his eyes didnt even move. "This...is the best part....where they take us...." he spoke.

Alexs eyes widdened as the T.V began to shake malevolently. Sounds began to fill the room as the television set sparked and jittered. Alex quickly jumped up to his feet as the entire room began to shift. The little boy just sat there as if nothing was happening and continued to watch as a suction began to brew from the TV screen. Loose leaf papers and collective dust spiraled into the vortex as it slowly got stronger. He stood his ground but the suction started to pull him in, "Crap...im not going to end like this!" he yelled as he threw flames into the vortex shattering the TV screen and shorting out the device.

He fell to the floor panting as the wreckage of the Television burst into flames. "Sorry about that timmy" Alex chuckled, but when he turned around, the little boy was gone. Alex raised an eyebrow and checked the cushions to see if he was hiding, but still no sign. "He must have been one of the spirits.." Alex thought to himself.

As Alex left the room, a small orange blur zipped out of the broken television set and zipped down the hall.

===========================================================.

Umbreon carefuly tread around the grounds outside, seeing as he was the only one who could phase through the wall. He looked around at the still dark and stormy sky. The rain had subsided at least, which kept his fur from being drenched. He looked around the house but found nothing. "Why someone would hide treasure outside their own abode...is beyond me."

He checked a nearby cardboard box, but only found it to be inhabited by a native ledian. Umbreon finally gave up and sat on all fours. "It looks clear to me". A few moments later a trashcan besides him began to rumble, Umbreon quickly stood his guard ready to attack. "If you are a foe...show yourself!" The garbage can rumbled again and a small brown brown head popped out from inside, "Wait its me mister Umbreon!"

Umbreon glared at the small pokemon, "Young mistress, what are you doing out here?!" the young Eevee carefully climbed out of the can before slipping and falling down on her butt. "I just came to help mister Umbreon" she said innocently. Umbreon sighed. "How did you even get out here?" he asked. She pointed over to an broken window pane just small enough for her to squeeze through. "Very well...you may help." he sighed in defeat.

Eevee happily chirped and began helping Umbreon search the area. Unknown to them, a small orange entity watched from above. It cackled to itself as it zipped outside and into a broken down lawn mower. Slowly it reved up and took off around the corner.

Umbreon looked over to see the mower charge at them full speed, its teeth chomping the grass. "M-mister umbreon! what is that!" Eevee squealed in fear. "Never mind that!, look out!" Umbreon cried as he pulled Eevee out of the way. He tossed Eevee aside to safety as he unleashed a dark pulse on the mower blowing it to shreds.

"Master Alexander is in danger." ===================================================================================================================================.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 46: Exploring the Mansion part II

" 8....9....10!" Aurora had finished counting and looked back up. "Ready or not....here I come!" she called with a bit of reluctance. Luxio could tell Aurora was pretty scared right now, and wanted to do everything it could to help. "Poor Aurora...I wish Alex were here.." it sighed.

Aurora peered down the long dark hallway and sighed. "I really need to find Alex..." "But if I dont find that little girl...it could be bad." They both pressed onwards down the hall checking each room along the way. "Nothing" Aurora sighed. In the distance she could here a slight echo of the giggling girl, as it trailed further and further away. They quickly chased down the hall after it.

===========================================================.

As they ran the sounds got louder, until they finally wound up in a dark room. She flicked on a light switch to reveal it was the manors kitchen. She looked over to see a small human indentation under a window curtain, "Alright, funs over" she said as she pulled back the curtain only to reveal nobody was there. "W-what? but I could've sworn I saw..." she shook her head in confusion and let go of the curtain.

As the curtain fell back into place, the orange blur zipped through the broken window pane and into the microwave. It sowly sparked to life then lept off the counter cackling to itself. Aurora looked over to see the microwave on the floor, "Uh oh, I hope it isnt broken..." she said as she picked it up and checked for any damage. Luxio watched as the microwave opened up by itself infront of Aurora. She stare blankly as it unleased a blast of fire as it singed her hair to a crisp.

Frazzled by her hair she dropped the microwave which fell on its side and used its red potholder like arms to reposition itself. Luxio growled viciously as it sparked, glaring at the appliance. The microwave laughed and began hopping away. "Grrrr....NOT SO FAST YOU!" Aurora flared with her hair spiking up in every which way. "Luxio! Thunderbolt!" Luxio gladly obliged and sent a shocking strike at the microwave as it short-circuted.

Aurora attempted to fix her hair back into its usual style, although crisped at the ends. "Nobody messes with my hair!" she yelled triumphantly at the defective machine. The machine shook a bit as the orange blur zipped out and ricocheted around the room. It then flew into the fridge as it came to life.

"Uh oh..." The fridge leaped off its foundation and turned to them with a bit of anger in its purple eyes. "Great...now the fridge is after us too!" Aurora remarked taking a few steps back. Luxio did the same as the fridge got closer, a wide grin spread across its face. It flung open the doors and let out a powerful blizard at them.

"GAAAAAH ISNT THERE ANYTHING IN THIS HOUSE THAT WONT ATTACK US?!?!" Aurora screamed as she and Luxio ran for their lives out of the kitchen. The fridge chuckled as it returned to normal and the blur sped after them.

===========================================================.

Alex's ears perked when he heard the scream, "Aurora!" he called back, but got no answer. "Damnit..." He chased after where the sound had originated, downstairs. As he took off down the hall he noticed an old man standing holding a candelabra in his right hand. Alex came to a stop realizing it was another of the residents, and most likely a spirit.

"Excuse me, are you in need of assistance?" the old man asked. Alex nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for my friend, a girl." The man scratched his chin and fixed his tie, "A girl... no, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone else besides you here.." he spoke. Alex sighed, "Alright, thank you anyways."

As he began to walk off, the butler stopped him, "Wait... Did you leave any electrical devices on?" he asked. Alex raised an eyebrow, "No...why?" The butler sighed in relief, "Everytime an electric device was turned on, something strange would happen" he replied. "Strange? how so?" Alex asked.

The butler twidled his long curly white mustache, "Well, Call me crazy, but they came to life and attacked." he replied. "Came to life....now that you mention it, that television set that attacked me." Alex explained. "After destroying it...something flew out of it" he finished.

Alex felt a cold breeze start to blow through his hair. It started to get stronger, and louder as it came closer. Alex turned around to see a renegade fan flying straight towards him. He quickly ducked avoiding the fan and watched it swerve around for another shot. The butler had disappeared as well, same as the little kid from earlier. "So...the spirits disappear when this thing is around...then that can only mean this thing is causing all the problems" Alex muttered under his breath.

As the fan came around once more, Alex leaped up and smashed it to the ground with a swift punch. The Fan sparked out of control as the motor died out. "Your mine!" Alex yelled as he grabbed the fan, but the orange blur zipped out again and zipped down the stairs. "Oh no you don't!" Alex grit his teeth and chased after it.

===========================================================.

"I-is it dead?" Eevee cowered behind umbreon who was pawing at the remains. "So it would seem" he replied. Umbreon turned away from the wreckage as a small grey pokemon bounded in from the side. It wore a red velvet collar with a tag that read "poochy". "You stopped the evil grass cutter thingy!" He barked happily. Umbreon rose an eyebrow at the pokemon before them, Its appearance wasn't normal and appeared to be slightly transparent.

"Are you a g-ghost too?" Eevee asked. The poocheyena nodded its head, "Yep...I always knew that grass cutter thingy was evil...even when master used it.." it replied wagging its tail. "So this.."Grass cutter thingy" was the cause of your untimely demise?" Umbreon asked. The Poocheyena shook its head, "Dunno, all i know was i saw that thing, then poof, i'm here not able to pick up my favorite bone" it replied pawing at a bone as it phased through it each time.

Both of the Pokemons ears perked as they recognized a familliar scream. "Oh no! Auroras in trouble!" Eevee whimpered. Umbreon grit its teeth, "No doubt about it, Come young mistress, we must aid Lady Aurora!" As they ran off the Poocheyena kept pawing at its bone. "...Why do you refuse to listen to me!" He growled at it only to have the bone give no response. ===================================================================================================================================.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 47: Searching the Mansion Part III**

Aurora kept running with Luxio at her side, she didnt dare to look back. She came to a stop panting out of breath, only to find herself back in the foyer. "Aurora!" a voice called. She looked up to see Alex slide down the banister to the first floor and land before her. Before he could even speak, Aurora tightly hugged him shaking like a leaf. Alex rubbed her back and calmed her down, "Aurora, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Microwave...fridge...girl...Attack" she muffled into his chest. "So...they attacked you too..." A dark voice called from behind. Aurora looked up to see Umbreon and Eevee besides them. "You guys too?" Alex asked. Umbreon nodded, "A prestigious lawnmower nearly mulched us." "And a Television set, and a Fan attacked me" Alex replied. "Same here, but a microwave...and a fridge" Aurora added.

"It seems all the attacks have one thing in common" Umbreon started. "Electric Appliances." Alex finished. "One of the spirits told me that before they died, they all saw one thing. a haywire machine that came to life." "That would explain why the little girl vanished in the kitchen!" Aurora gasped. "Or the pokemon in the yard." Umbreon added.

"Though one thing I don't get...why did the spirits disappear when that thing attacked?" Aurora asked. "Perhaps it could be an electromagnetic disturbance?" Umbreon replied. "Maybe...but would that really affect the...er..undead?" Aurora choked. "Who knows" Alex shrugged. "Whats important is we find that book."

"So...no luck downstairs Aurora?" Alex asked. Aurora shook her head, "Nope, I guess you didnt find anything either Umbreon?" "Nothing but dirt and lumber" he replied. They all stood in a small circle in the foyer, they had gone in a complete circle. "Then that just leaves one last place to check." Alex replied as he walked over to a door and busted it open. "The Cellar."

Aurora cringed, "W-what? you cant be serious!, we just got chased by killer machines and now you want to go check out some creepy cellar?" Alex rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay here then" he retorted as he and Umbreon walked off. Luxio walked in as well, leaving Aurora in the cold dark room all alone. "W-wait for me!" she cried as she ran after.

The Cellar was damp with moss hanging from atop the ceiling. Large barrels of wine were stacked all along the edge if the wall. "This must be where they made the Old Gateau.." Aurora said. "It must have taken quite a few large quantities of amber tear to make this much." Alex replied. "Well...like any good wine, the broth has to have had time to ferment." Umbreon replied. "Then this batch must already be overdue" Aurora sighed.

Alex shook his head, "We aren't here for some delicasy, just search for that book" he scoffed. They all split up and checked around the cellar for any sign of a hidden passage. Aurora brushed past a few clothes on a line when she found an old woman pinning up clothes. Alex and umbreon followed up behind her.

"Excuse me, ma'm" Aurora called. The old woman turned around and squinted. "Oh why hello there deary, what brings you to the famous Meyer Chateau?" Alex stepped forward, "Are you Mrs. Meyer?" the woman nodded her head, "Yes, is there something you wish to ask me?" "Your husband sent us here to pick up an important piece of literature." Umbreon replied.

"Ahhh...I knew this day would come... Yes, the book you seek is-" The woman started but slowly faded away. "What the? where'd she go?" Aurora asked looking all around. Alex looked up as an orange blur traveled along the wall in circles. "Crap! its back!" All three took a step back as the blur flew into the washing machine as it came to life and hopped forward.

"Not this time pal" Alex grinned as he held out two blue flames. Aurora joined him, "Luxio, this time well get it!" Luxio barked in agreement, while umbreon and Eevee also stood by ready to battle. The washing machine cackled as it aimed a hose on the side of its body. It shot a huge gush of water at Alex knocking him back into the wall and extinguishing his flames. "Master Alexander!" Umbreon growled and lunged at the washing machine with its claws. The machine opened its window as Umbreon flew inside and locked it.

"What the devil is this?" Umbreon asked muffled behind the glass. The machine grinned as it set itself to rinse. Umbreon coughed as it was being thrown forward and back, as well as being doused with water and soap. Eevee watched in horor while Luxio couldnt help but laugh. "Get me out of this vile thing!" Umbreon spat.

Alex stood up and noticed the machines prisoner. "Umbreon! hang on!" he yelled as he ran at the machine holding back a fist. The washing machine aimed its hose at the floor and sprayed making a huge wet puddle. As Alex ran he lost his footing and slipped tumbling into a bookcase.

"Alex!" Aurora gasped. "Alright Luxio! thunderbolt it!" Umbreons eyes widened, "Wait no Lady Aurora please! I beg you stop!" he pleaded. Luxio let out a jolt towards the machine, but it leaped to the side just in time to evade. The machine dinged as the rinse cycle stopped. "Oh thank heavens" Umbreon sighed in relief. Another ding signaled as the washing machine set itself to spin cycle.

Umbreon gargled as it was spun around the huge turbine over and over. "Umbreon!" Aurora cried, "Alright, Luxio! tackle it head on!" Luxio nodded as it dashed towards the machine and leaped right at it. The machines eyes widened as it held its hose in self defense. Luxio flew right into the hose and like a cannon, the machine aimed and shot him right back at Aurora knocking them both down.

Alex popped his head out from under the tumbled books and stood up, "Ive had enough of you..." he growled as his hands glowed dark red. The spin cycle stopped as the machine looked at him a bit frightened. Umbreon sat inside still dazed and wet. "Let. him. go" Alex commanded. The machine nodded and opened up while Umbreon tried to grasp his surroundings and stepped out. The washing machine then grinned at Alex and held its hose up. Alex threw a fireball severing the hose as it fell limply to the floor. The machine then turned around and tried to hop away but found itself met with alexs fist as it fell to pieces.

Alex dusted his hands off and helped Aurora up, "Now then... Had enough?" he asked the pile of rubble. The small orange blur rose up and looked around, there were no other appliances for it to take over down here. It looked back at Alex and waved its small lightning bolt shaped arms. "Is that a pokemon?" Aurora asked as she took out her pokedex:

"ROTOM, THE PLASMA POKEMON, ROTOM FEED OFF ELECTRICAL WAVES AND ARE COMMONLY KNOWN FOR THEIR MISCHIEVOUS PRANKS AND TRICKERY."

"Pranks and trickery huh.." Alex responded glaring at the small pokemon. "Maybe it was just lonely Alex" Aurora replied as she walked up to it. "Was that it? were you just lonely?" she asked. Rotom nodded its head still a bit afraid of Alex. "See Alex? its harmless" She chirped.

Umbreon glared, "Harmless isn't the word for it..." He was drenched to the bone and still couldn't see straight from the spinning. Alex approached Rotom and extinguished his hands. "Pulling pranks on people like that...its pretty low" Alex replied. Rotom looked around and then back up at Alex with fake tears in its digital eyes. "Go on, Get!" Alex growled. Rotom drooped down and zipped back into a fuse box and traveled along the cord to another room.

"Aww...you didn't have to be so hard on it Alex" Aurora sighed. "It was only trying to find someone to play with..." Alex scowled, "I don't have time to play...And I don't have time for petty distractions.

"Is that so?"

Before they knew it, Three ghost pokemon all gathered in a circle, trapping them.

"G-gah! were trapped!" Aurora screamed.

===================================================================================================================================.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 48: The Journal**

The trio stood within the circle of ghost pokemon looking for a way out. Rotom zipped up above and behind the ring of pokemon that looked angry. "I think they're upset at us Alex..." Aurora quivered. Before she could get a reply, a pink aura surrounded her body and warped her out of the mansion, Leaving only the two boys.

"Aurora!" Alex screamed and tried to save her, but it was too late. The ghosts all let out a sinister cackle, as if it was some game. "Damnit! whats going on?" spoke.

"A welcome home party of course..." A fiendish, femminate voice called from behind. Umbreons eyes widdened recognizing the voice almost instantly. "...I never Thought I would be meeting you here..." Umbreon gave a low growl in defense. The voice cackled and floated out in front of the crowd of ghost pokemon, Her body was a light purple, Head shaped almost like a witches hat and gleaming yellow eyes to complement her red bead necklace.

"Well well well... Umby is still alive, what a suprise." She hissed.

"Friend of yours Umbreon?" Alex asked with some slight amusement. "No. Friend of yours. or maybe you've forgotten.." Another darker voice called. Alex turned around to meet face to face with a much larger built Grey and black pokemon with a Giant mouth shaped pattern on it's stomach and one red gleaming eye. Alex took a step back only to bump into yet another ghost.

A cold, icy wind blew from behind. "What's wrong master, Don't you... remember me?" She replied in a seductive tone. "Hold your tounge Froslass... He doesn't seem to recall anything. But such could be expected after death.." The large one spoke. His single eye gazed down on Umbreon, "But it does intrigue me to see that you are here..." He chuckled.

Alex shook his head. "Wait.. What? What are you... talking about?" He looked over at Umbreon for some reassurance, but got no response. "Umbreon! Answer me!"

"Master Alexander.. I.." Umbreon started but backed down from his words. "I knew you would come here Umbreon, After all.. Who was it who told you to come here, to bring our lord back to us hm?" Umbreon grit his teeth in anger. "Dusknoir.. Why Lead master Alexander here!, To what purpose do you have planned?" Dusknoir shook his head. "You should know that quite well Umbreon, What did YOU come to this Time to accomplish..We ghosts are eternal, but you? The faithful servant who ran away and abandoned his master near death?" Umbreon let out a roar and headed straight for Dusknoir with a hard tackle, only to be held back by Mismagius' psychic.

"Umbreon!" Alex called out and tore out his flames. "Alright.. I don't know whats going on here, But I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Mismagius cackled, "Hurt him? Why, we wouldn't hurt him unless you gave the command M'lord." Alex took another step back, "S-stop calling me that! I don't even know who I am!" Froslass floated behind him and restrained her master with an icy touch. "Rest assured Lord Alexander... That's why we have come.." Dusknoir floated back to Alexander and smiled, but not a happy smile, but a sinister one. "Then Perhaps it's time you re-learn your true identity." He replied holding out a dusty old book in his left hand.

"N-No! Master Alexander! You.. You must not read that book!" Umbreon cried still restrained by Mismagius' power. "Quiet! Insolent Welp, Why deny Our leige his true meaning, he has every right to know!" she hissed. Alex glanced at the cover of the book. It was charcoal grey with what looked like dried blood stains. Just holding it gave him such an eerie feeling.

"This.. Diary.. Who's...Who's diary is this?"

"Your own, My leige. The one you kept logs of every day." Dusknoir replied. "Go ahead.. Read it, Learn of your true self, Who you really are.. And let us band together once more.."

He looked off towards umbreon, then back down at the book and opened it, blowing off the layers of dust that had accumulated over the years. He had only got to the Title page, "Property of Alexander G. Zerice" The ghosts weren't lying. This book was obviously his.

Umbreon hung his head in dismay as Alex turned the page. Alex paused and glanced over back at his friend still caught up in the binds. "What are you waiting for? Read it!" Froslass commanded.

Alex closed his eyes, "What right do you have to keep this man's family in eternal damnation?"

All three pokemon looked at one another and burst into laughter. "What do you care? He's nothing more then a filthy human!"

On that remark Alex slammed the book shut. "Then perhaps It's best to let the past remain." Before they could act, Alex conjured up a fireball and nailed Mismagius, causing her to lose concentration over Umbreon's hold. Mismagius gasped in pain as she flung back, Both ghosts couldn't even speak.

"You... you would assault one of your own? After everything we worked towards, You DARE Betray us?" Dusknoir shouted, charging himself ready for battle.

"Whoever I was then.. I sure as hell am not today!" Alex replied with his usual cocky smirk. "Master alexander.." Umbreon was speechless, but remained lawfully by his side.

**===========================================================.**

"Clap" "Clap" "Clap"

The silence was broken from the darkest corner of the room. Everyone turned around to see a large figure standing before them, his face Concealed by the shadows, only a lone cyan light could be seen.

"Quite an... Interesting speech.. Coming from you." The dark voice spoke in a calm manner. Umbreon's eyes widdened and took a step to defend Alex. "You.."

"Well then. It seems Alexander has chosen a new path. It would be in our best interests to allow him to do so." The voice spoke once more. "But.. Lord D-" Dusknoir was cut off by a raise of the figures hand. "Do you wish to go against Lord Arceus' wishes dusknoir? No? Good... Then we shall take our leave."

Without any hesitation, the three ghosts disapeared into the shadows, leaving only the last figure. "Alexander." Alex stood his ground, "..What?"

"That girl, Quite an interesting one isn't she.. To think one's heart could be swayed by something so trivial as love.." The voice chuckled. Alex shook his head. "L-love? Who ever said anything about- And what does that have to do with anything?" The shadow shook it's head. "Such a shame you can't seem to grasp the nature of humanity... Oh well. You really should give the diary of yours a look over.. Quite an... Interesting read."

"Who... Who are you?" Alex asked, stepping closer to the figure. Before he could get an answer, the figure sunk into the shadows, one final sentance:

"Not always will one change so easily.. Perhaps you may be more useful then you know.."

**===========================================================.**

Silence filled the room with an awkward pause. Umbreon stood back up, still looking down at the floor. "Master Alexander.. I"

"Umbreon...you knew me back then... please...tell me what happened." Alex pleaded. Umbreon let out a sigh, "I owe you that much I suppose..." "...Master Alexander... a thousand years ago... I watched you as your eternal servant by your side..." he started. Alex sat down and listened carefully. "...I stuck by every decision you made, ...even if it was wrong." "But...one day...I watched you die..with my own eyes..." he finished.

"Die? ...but...I'm-" "Alive...I know" Umbreon continued. "I was rather suprised to find you alive as well... I know not why you still live master Alexander...but one thing I am certain of." Umbreon paused. "You've changed..."

"...Thanks Umbreon." "Alright then." Umbreon chuckled slightly to himself, "Well then... shall we get going?" Alex nodded and stood back up, "yeah...lets get out of this creepy chateau, Aurora's probably waiting outside.

They both left the mansion and headed back out into the forest, behind them up from one of the windows, Rotom watched. It shook its head then zipped back into a nearby light and disapeared.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 49: En route to Eterna**

After leaving the Old chateau and putting Ol' Meyer to rest, Our heroes departed onwards through the Eterna forest. Their next destination, Jubilife city.

The trio walked on through the dense woods. The sky was still dark from the earlier storm, but the rain had subsided. "Ugh...these woods just keep going on and on" Aurora whined limply following. Alex ignored her complaints still engrossed in the ideals his diary held. "..Can I really have been so.. Cruel?" He thought to himself. Umbreon sighed in dismay, he wasnt too keen on Alex knowing about his past, but it couldn't be helped.

After enough of Auroras complaning, they decided to take a small rest in the woods. Aurora sat on the grass with her legs outstretched, She had been running for her life all throughout the manor, and needed a break. She was just glad to be back out in the open world. She layed back on the grass and closed her eyes to take a short rest.

Alex slumped up against a nearby tree trunk reading the contents of the book, still bewildered by all the facts it held. Umbreon swished its tail back and forth watching his master carefuly. "Something wrong master umbreon?" Eevee called from behind. Umbreon shook his head, "No young mistress, its nothing you need concern yourself with.

Aurora oppened her eyes to see something overshadowing her, she looked up to see a small green thing looming over her with big bug eyes and a pink Y shaped antenea. It chirped hapilly as it continues to watch her. "GAAAH CATERPIE!" Aurora squealed as she sat up and the bug pokemon tumbled back into a ball. She dusted herself off and stood up as the worm crawled off behind a bush.

Alex couldnt help but chuckle and pocketed the book. "Looks like it liked you" he smirked. "Very funny..." Aurora scowled. Umbreons ears perked as spmething caught his attention, a bush near them began to rustle. "Master Alexander! look out!"

Alex quickly got into an offensive pose and lit his flames, ..."Raikou" the bush continued to rumble as a small puffy ear poked out, followed by another, and then finally, a cute little head. Alex extinguished his flames, "Its just a wild pokemon... "Awww its so cute!" Aurora chirped as she scanned it:

BUNEARY THE BUNNY POKEMON, BUNERY ARE ABLE TO BOUNCE UP TO TEN TIMES THEIR NORMAL JUMP

"I wonder if it belongs to anyone" Aurora asked. The buneary took a step forward then looked back behind it and called out. The bush rumbled again as a familliar figure stepped out behind the pokemon. His gold armour shone in the remaining light that shone through the tops of the trees. Both of them recognized the figure almost instantly.

"Stardart!" Aurora called as she ran over. "Ahh, I'm suprised I didn't recognize you guys earlier.. nice to see you again Aurora." he replied. Alex scowled, "Great...its this guy again." he thought to himself. "So what brings you to the Eterna Forest?" he asked curiously. "Well, we were on our way to Jubilife city" Aurora replied. "If you are here..then I take it the wreckage around the oreburgh gate has been cleared then?" Umbreon asked.

Stardart adjusted his helm, "Ahh yes, about that..." he said with a slight pause. "Got to work on it a bit after ya guys left..." "How long did it take? a week?" Aurora asked. "Got it done about 30 seconds after that..." Stardart replied rubbing the back of his head.

The whole gang went silent. "..Well...that sure was irony at its finestl" Umbreon chuckled. "Charizard was rather poud of himself too..." Stardart continued. Alex and Aurora both still gave him a blank stare. "Don't give me that look!" he frowned. "Oh well...no use worrying about it now. " Aurora sighed. Alex rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"So, what brings you out here anyways SD?" questioned Aurora. "Oh me? I'm searching for a Particular Pokemon... Ever heard of Shaymin?" Stardart asked. Aurora paused, "Shaymin...My mom used to talk about that pokemon all the time..." "Really?" Alex asked with some slight intrest. Aurora nodded. "Yeah...My mom would tell me stories of a great flower garden...and the pokemon that lived there..." "Flower...garden" Alex started. He remembered the lush fields that Aurora had dreamed about way back when she was in the hospital in Veilstone. "Could they be connected?"

"Intresting...Ive heard tales that Shaymin gather around this area at this time of year" Umbreon remarked. Stardart nodded, "Yes, now do you know about the Story of Floaroma Town?" Aurora shook her head. Stardart sat down and took a deep breath, "It's said that the town used to be a barren wasteland, with not a single flower in sight. People tried to grow them but nothing would. Then one day the people there expressed gratitude to nature itself, then out of nowhere, POOF! Flowers grew, poping up faster then bread rises."

Aurora blinked. "Wow...but what do you think happened to the flowers?" "It's my belief that Shaymin was in fact the one who made the flowers grow that day. and I plan to prove it by getting the answers straight from the source." Stardart finished. Alex put down his book for a second, "Source?" "That's right, I plan on finding Shaymin... and my sources say that the last Shaymin sighting was right here in Eterna Forest..."

Alex smirked, "That doesnt suprise me...Weve seen enough weird things in this forest to begin with." Aurora sighed, "Are you sure we can see a shaymin with this stormy wheather?" Stardart blinked, " It's Stormy out?" He looked up at the dark skies above, "Oh wow, I didn't notice..." Buneary bounced up and landed right on SD's shoulder. "Any idea what caused this?" He asked.

"Theese hazardous weather conditions all started when Raikou first appeared... but even though it left...the conditions have yet to subside." Umbreon replied. Stardart gasped, "Did you say, Raikou? You mean to tell me you spotted Raikou?" Aurora nodded, "Well...we think it was, but it got away before we had the chance to check."

Stardart put a hand to his chin, "This proves another one of my theories... The legendary pokemon don't seem to be limited to the reigons they were 1st spotted in... There have been other sightings of the other Johto dogs, Suicune and Entei, around Shinnoh, as well as the Kanto birds, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos." "Really?" Aurora asked. "The legendaries aren't the only ones either... other pokemon have been found outside of thier usual habitats... Like Ratata just outside Twinleaf, or Bidoof at Route 2 in Kanto..." he finished.

"So all in all... Pokemon are appearing in unusual habitats." Alex replied. Stardart nodded, "It just adds to the mystery of Pokemon." "Professor Oak doesn't think it's a sign of anything REALLY big, but it has a big purpose none the less." Umbreon growled, "Indeed it does..." "What do you mean Umbreon?" Aurora asked. "It could be due to alot of factors...but more importantly..it could be due to the shift in the balance."

"What do you mean shift umbreon?" Alex asked. "When you released the Unown master Alexander, it broke the balance, the unown could be disturbing any given area around the world as we speak." Aurora sighed. "The Unown are really dangerous to others then too..." They all turned back to SD who was a bit intrested in their side conversation. "Whats this now?" he asked curiously. "Nothing, anyways...what about shaymin?" Alex changed subject.

Stardart frowned, "Well, its been said to be seen appearing in diffrent locations around this reigon." "Come to think of it... most of the usual Shaymin sightings are around the pokemon league here in Sinnoh, So it's kinda odd to hear of one out here in Eterna Forest..." "Wow, all the way by the pokemon league?" Aurora asked. SD replied with a simple nod.

"Well, anywho, You said you guys were headed for Jubilife, I'm assuming you guys will be passing through Floaroma to get there, right?" Aurora nodded, "Yeah since theres no real gym in Floaroma, my next ones back home in Canalave city." she replied. "Ah, well then, I was thinking since we all were kinda heading in the same direction, we could travel together for a while... I could use your help in finding Shaymin too..."

"Sure thing, wed love to help!" Aurora chirped. Alex rolled his eyes, "I see no problems with it..." he reluctantly replied. "Cool" Stardart replied with a thumbs up. They all stood up again ready to head out on theyre search. As they began to set out, Stardart interupted. "So, uhh... Which way were we going?" Buneary shook its head in dismay, while Alex and Aurora gave blank stares.

"This is gonna be a long day" Umbreon chuckled. ===================================================================================================================================.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 50. Unexpected encounter

They walked onward through the thick forest of trees that loomed above. The sky was still dark and stormy, with occasional claps of thunder booming up above.

"Man..the weather still hasn't let up." Aurora sighed. "Finding a Shaymin in such hospitible conditions could prove quite difficult" Umbreon replied. Alex kept his eyes peeled searching around as they walked.

"So Stardart, What does a Shaymin look like anyways?" Aurora asked. "Ah wait a sec, here I'll show you." he replied as he pulled out his pokedex and fiddled with the buttons. "Now..its usually near the bottom...ah! here." He handed Aurora the pokedex as she pressed the play button:

"SHAYMIN THE GRATITUDE POKEMON, ITS FLOWERS BLOOM WHEN IT IS HUGGED LOVINGLY OR SENSES GRATITUDE. WHEN FRIGHTENED IT CAN CURL UP TO LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY FLOWER BLOOM."

Aurora frowned, "A flower bloom in this forest, that could be anywhere!" Stardart sighed, "Now you know what I've been through." Umbreon poked around at a few bushes, "Indeed... this forest gives it ample coverage to hide from detection." Alex rolled his eyes and reopened his book.

Stardart smirked, "Dont worry, I have a plan on how to lure it out of hiding." "Oh really? do tell" Umbreon asked with some intrigue. "Well, You know how Shaymin is the Gratitude pokemon, that it appears when it senses gratitude?" he started. Aurora and umbreon nodded.

"Well, I plan to use my bond with Buneary here to draw it out of hiding." he replied. "Wow! wiill that really work?" Aurora asked. "It should, A strong bond between trainer and pokemon is as strong as their hearts." Buneary nodded at its master and smiled.

"Hmm.. maybe Luxio and I could help then too!" Aurora chirped as she picked up Luxio who didnt look too pleased. "Well...that depends, how strong is your bind with it?" Aurora put Luxio back down, "We've been friends from the very beginning, isn't that right Luxio?" Luxio replied with a bark and a wag of its tail.

"Hey Alex, why don't you and Omanyte help too?" Aurora called. Alex glared back the looked up at the molusc attached to his head, "Are you kidding me? the thing doesnt listen at all." he retorted. Omanyte squirted a little water as it trickled down Alex's face, who didnt look happy at all.

"You mean Sir squirtsalot?" Stardart joked. The Omanyte frowned and shot a gush of water at him, but he easily side stepped it. "Not this time pal" Stardart laughed. Omanyte sulked and retracted back into its shell. "My point exactly." Alex sighed.

* * *

They continued further into the forest as the sky got darker and the wind started to pick up. "Hey SD...are you sure Shaymin will appear with the sky like it is?" Alex asked with some concern. "Hmm.. Shaymin is terribly prone to cold weather..." "If we don't clear up the weather, theres no way Shaymin will appear." Aurora gasped. "It is very unlikely at the very least." Umbreon finished.

They all sat and thought for a minute. Aurora looked up at the sky, then it dawned on her. "Wait..What about the weather center in Floaroma?" Everyone stopped and looked up. "Of course.. If we go there, We can at least get an idea of whats causing this storm" Stardart deduced.

Just then, Stardart stopped, "Wait...I think i hear something" he said as he turned towards a bush. Omanyte blinked blankly and hopped off Alex's head to investigate. It peered through the foliage and saw two men discussing something.

* * *

"Man...this is gotta be the worst mission the Boss has ever sent us on" one spoke. "Yeah, how does he expect us to find something as rare as this?" the other replied. "Maybe we could go check that moss covered rock so we can at least say we looked?" "Good idea."

Omanyte blinked as it spit a stream of water at the right ones back. "Gyyyaaahh!" He screamed from the suprise attack. "What the?!" The other gasped as it saw omanyte, "There it is!" he exclaimed as he lept for it. Omanyte ran away and hid behind Alexs leg. "Hello there..." Alex said with an evil grin across his face.

"You guys...." Stardart scowled. "Uh oh...Its Stardart!" they panicked. Aurora cocked her head, "You know them?" Stardart nodded, "They're two goons from a minor group they call Team Mirror, Folly and Trudly."

"So in other words...they're bad news." Alex replied lighting his flames. Stardart grabbed his arm, "Easy Alex, I wanna ask these guys some questions first." Alex reluctantly put out the flames and crossed his arms, "Alright."

"Oh man I think these guys wanna fight..." Trudly panicked. "Then lets fight back." Folly replied. "But..they have stardart with them! we'll lose!" Trudly whined. "Not if we team together." Folly smirked. "Oh I see where youre going with this"

"Two on one ehh?" Stardart chuckled. "Alright Stardart. well make you a deal, If you beat us well tell you." said folly. "Hey! thats not fair its two on one!" Aurora growled. "So what?" Trudly laughed. Aurora stood up and ran out towards the field.

"Aurora what are you doing?!" Alex called. "Evening the score!" She replied standing next to Stardart. "Lets do this!" she shouted holding out a fist. Stardart nodded and readied himself as well.

"What do we have here? some Sailor girl?" Folly asked. "Im not just any sailor girl...." Aurora fumed.

"Im the girl who's gonna kick your sorry asses..."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 51: Stardart and Aurora Vs Team Mirror

"Alright SD, lets win this!" Aurora called to her partner. Stardart nodded, "Dont worry, I intend to." "Ohhohoho wow, such words. I wasn't expecting words like that from a little girl..." Folly grinned. "Why not put your money where your mouth is! Luxio, lets go!" "Show 'em how it'd Done Buneary!"

Luxio lunged out ready to tear at its prey, while buneary gracefully bounced down into a bow beside it. "Cute, but cute wont cut it, Loudred lets go!" "You too Dusclops!" Both of the grunts pokemon took the stage before the other two pokemon ready to fight.

* * *

Alex sat by a stump off to the side, with umbreon at his side. "Intresting..Ive never seen a double battle before." Alex said. Umbreon shook its head, "Yes, It is quite an intresting batte array, solely relying on ones partner to back them up." Omanyte just curled into its shell as usual.

* * *

"Ladies first?" Stardart asked. Aurora nodded, "With pleasure, Luxio! use crunch on Dusclops!" Luxio nodded and ran in towards dusclops. "Dusclops! counter with Shadow punch!" Trudly called. Dusclops pulled back its fist ready to attack only to be frozen solid from an icebeam. "Wha?!" Trudly gasped in confusion. "Gonna have to be faster then that Trudly. our teamwork skills are still at thier peak." Stardart replied as Buneary stopped the icebeam.

* * *

"Incredible, he could communicate with his pokemon without even uttering a command..." Alex remarked. "Yes...perhaps he posseses Telepathic abilities" Umbreon scoffed sarcastically. Alex shot a glare back at Umbreon, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

"Loudred go with Hypervoice!" Folly commanded. Loudred sucked in air then bellowed out a loud screeching wave that echoed throughout the forest. "Gyah! I Always knew they were a pain in the neck, but now the ears too?!" Stardart whined. Aurora unplugged her ears and shook it off, "Luxio! use crunch on Dusclops once more!"

Luxio shook its head to shake off any remainging ringing in its ears then dashed out at Dusclops again. Buneary bounced up high into the sky. "I got this one from a Move tutor in Johto... Dusclops! Sucker Punch!" Dusclops pulled back its fist again with a pink glow this time and smacked Luxio straight up. "Luxio!" Aurora cried. Luxio shook out its fur and barked.

" Loudred! Howl!" excaimed Folly. Loudred let out another roar this time raising its attack power. "Get ready to lose Stardart!" Stardart smirked, "I dont think so, GO FOR IT BUNEARY! YOU'RE ALL CLEAR! " Stardart called up towards the sky. Buneary came down hard with bounce, but at the same time used ice beam swirling a spiral of ice around her as she decended. "Oh no Dusclops!" Trudly gasped. "Buneary came down sending waves from the ice impact as it hit both pokemon. Dusclops stumbled back and fell over unable to battle, however loudred endured.

* * *

"That was a Contest move..." Aurora gasped. She then remembered Fantinas words. "" Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Well this certainly is an intresting match" Umbreon laid down next to his master and continued to watch.

* * *

Trudly growled as he recalled dusclops, "Ariados take it from here!" He threw out the ball as the large arachnid took the field. Aurora looked down at luxio, "Still good?" Luxio replied with a simple nod, then turned back to its foes. "Now loudred! Stomp on buneary!" "Big Mistake." As loudred stomped its foot down, Buneary grabbed hold and delivered an equally devestating blow with her ears. Loudred flew across the field into a tree as it slid down and out. "Gyah!" Folly screamed in frustration.

He threw out another loudred to the field, "Alright loudred, do what the other couldnt!" Aurora smirked, "i got this one, Luxio hit it with thunderbolt!" Luxio sent out another bolt that struck louded with a dirrect hit as it fainted on spot. Folly stood there with his jaw dropped wide open, "HOW IN THE-!?"

* * *

Alex shook his head in dismay. "For world famous henchmen...they arent very...good" Umbreon replied. Omanyte finally came out of its shell and started watching.

* * *

"Nice one!" Stardart replied. Aurora giggled, "They make it too easy." Folly grit his teeth and took out one more ball, "That's it, no more games.. go Lombre!" The lilipad pokemon stood there on field giving its oponents a blank stare. "Ariados! String shot!" Ariados arched its abdomen and shot a thin strand of silk towards Buneary, who bounced just in the nick of time avoiding it entirely. Follys eye twitched, "Lombre! Fake out!" It walked up to Luxio in an attempt to make it flinch. "Luxio thunderwave!"

"Ariados! Don't let that Luxio Attack! Shadow Sneak!" Ariados made various chirping noises, as its shadow stretched from its body and slowly reeped under Luxio. Aurora gasped, "Luxio! get out of the light, move into the dark!" she called. Luxio ran from its spot and stood under the shade of one ot the trees. The shadow retracted back to Ariados as it glared.

Buneary combined bounce and icebeam once more as it did an encore performance of its earlier attack, only this time taking out lombre, and damaging Ariados to some extent. "Gyaaah! no way!" Folly screamed as he fell to his knees. Stardart smirked, "One goon down, We got this in the bag." Aurora smirked, "Luxio, thunderbolt!" Buneary chimed in with her own as Ariados was fried to a crisp.

""Aww cmon!" Trudly growled as he called back Ariados. "Dang it, it's up to you, Makuhita!" He yelled as he threw out the large punchingbag like pokemon. "Makuhita! Close Combat on Buneary!" Trudly screamed in rage. The bulky pokemon chugged forward as it began to throw a punch. "Not gonna work " SD replied. Buneary used return once more as makuhita fell back nearly out for the count.

Trudly gasped, "Quick! Try close combat, this time on Luxio!" He nervously ordered. Aurora glared, "Not on my watch, Luxio, finish it with Crunch!" Luxi bit down on makuhitas pudgy body but was shaken off with ease. "Wha?" Aurora asked in confusion. "Aurora! Dark Type Moves aren't as effective aginst Fighting types like Makuhita" Stardart explained. as Buneary hit Makuhita with another thunderbolt. "Gaaah Makuhita finish them!"

"Ready to wrap this up?" Stardart asked. Aurora nodded. "Luxio!" "Bunneary!" "Finish it with thunderbolt!" They screamed in unison. The bolts intertwined as the hit makuhita hard knocking it down as it tumblled back and fell over.

"Game set and match" Stardart spoke as buneary lept back onto his shoulder.  
===================================================================================================================================.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 52. The Valley Windworks

Aurora glanced over the ridge at a nearby town covered by the thick foliage. "There! is that it?" She asked running up for a closer view. "Yep...Looks like Floaroma to me" Stardart replied. Alex put his arms behind his head and sighed, "As long as we get out of this forest, I dont care." "I couldn't agree more" Umbreon struggles shaking out its hindpaw which was covered in some green mossy like muck. "Its quite unpleasent in this type of weather." Aurora rolled her eyes as they all pressed onward.

They arrived into the center of town moments later. Floaroma wasnt the usual blooming boquet they expected, due to the weather changes all the flowers in bloom had closed up and withered. Stores and houses were closed with barey little warmth to keep them lit, and a light drizzle started up again. "All the flowers...they look so...sad." said Aurora as she knelt down by a few wilted lillies. "It certainly is a bit gloomier then I expected." Alex replied as he looked around the dark skies. "Rainy days tend to do that to ya" Stardart added.

Aurora stood up and wiped some mud off her dress, "We need to stop this weather and fast." Alex turned towards Stardart, "So...Is the windworks far?" Stardart shook his head and pointed to a few windmills in the far distance. "No, Its relitavely close actually." Aurora shook her hair out as Luxio pawed up to her side, "Alright then, lets put a stop to this crazy weather and fast." She then dashed off towards the hills with the others following cosely behind.

* * *

Alex shook his head while keeping up the pace besides them. "Something on your mind master Alexander?" Alex looked over at his faithful partner and smirked, "Well..Guess you can read me like an open book." he chuckled. Umbreon frowned, "It is my sacred duty afterall...but what troubles you?" "The shift you spoke about... " Alex started with some hesitation. "What if...Wbat If it has nothing to do with the Unown...but with me?"

Umbreon Gave alex a serious look but couldnt speak a word. "What if my existance...as someone from the past...could be affecting this world?" Umbreon looked away still keeping pace with his master. "That....I do not know." he replied solemnly. "Alex, Umbreon! Cmon!" Aurora called from ahead waving as a signal for them to come. "Comming Aurora!" Alex shook his head and ran off after her. Umbreon sighed to himself. "Perhaps....it could be true." He shook his head and gave pursuit of the others.

* * *

They came to a halt as they reached the outside of the windworks province. It was lined with windmills all around all supplying power to the nearby cities, but due to the rain, the windmills stopped spinning and remained idle. Lightning struck from above once more as the drizzle slowly increased in strength.

"So this is it." Alex spoke while tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. Aurora took a stepp forward over the wooden bridge and onto the grassy interior, "Its pretty big up close." "Ahh, here we are, Valley Windworks, They say sometimes when the wind blows right, you can find wild Driftloon here." Stardart explained. "Thats preposterous, Driffloon are quite rare and would nev-" Umbreon started but was cut off by Aurora who pointed up at a flock of purple balloons in the sky. "There! arent those?" "Driffloon" Stardart finished. "Amazing how weather can effect when and where you find certain pokemon."

"Theyre...so cute" Aurora smiled sort of in a trance staring at all of them. A few driffloon boobed and weaved while a few select drimblim kept them from blowing away. Alex rolled his eyes and huffed. "What, not much into this?" Stardart spoke sarcastically. Alex frowned, "No...Not necesarily" "I didn't come here to sightsee...I came here to stop this abnormal weather." he replied as he walked over to the large steel doors. Aurora sighed, "He can never have any fun..can he?" Stardart looked over at buneary, who looked a bit concerned about the windworks. "Something up?" he asked a bit curious. Buneary paused, then shook her head no. "Alright then.." he joined up with the other two at the entrance.

Aurora grabbed the doors and attempted to pull them open. "Ugh...Ughhhh...Ughnnnf." She groaned pulling harder and harder untill she slipped and fell down on her backside. She stood back up and dusted herself off and glared at the door. "Well...Looks like its locked." "Thats odd...It shouldnt be...should it?" Stardart asked. Aurora shrugged, "How should I know, all I know is those doors wont budge. "Thats because you havent tried hard enough." Alex replied as he walked up to the lock.

He pulled his hand back which glowed with a pink aura as he slammed it into the doors as they flew off their hinges and crashed to the floor below. Aurora and Stardart both stood in shock. "A-Alex! you cant just..." She started. Alex frowned, "Save the Scolding about property damage for later...We have a job to do." "I wanted to do that!" Stardart frowned and sulked at the broken down doors. Alex walked off into the windworks leaving the other two behind. "Geez hes not only a party pooper, he takes all the fun for himself too" Stardart whined. Aurora huffed and took after him.

They walked along the long dim lit corridors filled with all sorts of electronic devices. "This place is huge...is al this equippment really needed for measuring the weather?" Alex asked. Stardart nodded, "Yes, and sometimes more... you should see the Weather Station back in Hoenn." Aurora looked up and gasped, before them was a small grey pokemon orbiting in circles. "What is that thing?" Alex asked with the slightest bit of care. Stardart took out his pokedex and scanned for data:

"CASTFORM THE WEATHER POKEMON, CASTFORM ARE ABLE TO CHANGE THEIR STRUCTURE DEPENDENT ON THE TYPE OF WHETHER THEY EXPERIENCE."

"Hey. A Castform can learn sunny day, this one could even know it already!" Stardart exclaimed putting back the pokedex. "I doubt one would be enough to clear this storm." Alex replied. "Dont doubt their power" Stardart warned. The castform buzzed arround untill it came in contact and colided into Aurora. "Cas! Castform!" It cried at her. "It seems rather troubled or bothered by something" Umbreon replied. The castform floated over and started squeaking at umbreon. "Mhmm...Yes...Oh dear...I see.." Umbreon replied each time.

"What is it umbreon?" Aurora asked. "It seems this Castform is one of four that live here." said Umbreon. "Four?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Apparently so..It seems to have gotten seperated from its group." Aurora put a finger to her lip, "So then..All we gotta do is get this little guy back with his friends?" "Its the only lead we have so far." Replied alex. "Then its settled, Well help you find your friends little guy!" Aurora chirped happily at the castform who followed behind her. "A heros work is never done.." Stardart sighed.

* * *

They searched all around each room they came across but found nothing. "Were going in circles." Alex grimmaced. "Well...Maybe if we go this way-" Aurora started but was quickly hushed by umbreon. "Hold on...I hear voices up ahead." Alex nodded. "I hear them too...were not alone." "Hmm..but who would be here?" Stardart pondered. They all leaned against the wall and looked inside. there was a single young woman at the control panel. A voice spoke to her over a tiny intercom device, "139 report. Whats the status of our plan?" "So far so good...As long as i keep this up..theres no way Mars will doubt me!" she giggled. "..Hmm dont go overboard here little girl...If you mess this up consider yourself terminated, do I make myself clear?" She gasped and quickly went into a salute. "C-ctystal clear Commander S-saturn Sir!"

"Mars? as in Galactic Admin Mars? could she be part of Galactic?" Stardart whispered. Aurora grit her teeth, "No clue..But we tangled with them back in Eterna too." "Now...All I have to do is ..Not fail this plan" She took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses. "Ok..No preasure Pres... if you fail you just... lose your job...thats all" she told herself. She accessed the control pannel as a glass case came up. Inside were three castform bound together all in hail form letting out various squeaks for help.

"The castform!" Aurora shouted but covered her mouth. "Huh? Is someone there?!" The grunt asked as she held out her arms in defense. "Y-you better show yourself fiends!" Alex blinked. "...Does she sound...scared?" "Thats our cue!" Stardart shouted as he lept out of hiding. "Hold it right there!" The girl looked up in shock and screamed as she fell backwards. "W-who are you?!" Stardart lowered his arms, "Funny, I had the same question for you..." He replied while bunneary glared her down.

The girl stood up and dusted herself off, "W-who Am I? Im Jr. Commander Procepheny of Team Galactic!" Alex smirked, "In otherwords a rookie." Procepheny nearly lost her balance and glared at Alex. "H-hey! S-so what?! ...I'll be a Commander some day, just you wait!" she growled. "I like that attitude...pity its going to waste in Galactic." said stardart. "Its Creeps like you that make our lives worse." Aurora growled. "You wont be saying that when we have our own world!" She scoffed.

"Pah! That enigmatic, so called leader, still talking about that? That would be a pipe dream my dear." Stardart laughed. "E-enough! Ill prove to you just how powerful we really are!" she took a ball from her belt and held it out infront of her. "With a pokemon battle!" Aurora grinned. "Alright then...Ill show you what a real battle is!"

"You better be ready lady! Im not going to lose this!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and Jr. Admin Procepheny copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 53. Galactic battle: Vs Jr. Admin Procepheny

Both trainers stood ready for battle, neither moving an inch. Aurora gripped her pokeball tightly waiting for the first move. Alex and Umbreon stood watching, but being wary of their advisaries actions. She was a member of Team Galactic afterall.

"So..how many pokemon each?" Aurora asked. "A one on one" Procepheny replied. Aurora smirked. "Alright then, your move!" Aurora coaxed.

"A-alright then...You asked for it" she called as she threw out her pokeball. A small Crescent moon shaped pokemon appeared before them, its red eyes fixed on Aurora while it slowly orbited in place.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Alex asked. "It looks like a Lunatone, A rock and psychic type pokemon commonly found around meteor falls." Stardart explained. Alex folded his arms and continued to watch, "Rock and psychic...hmm."

* * *

"So thats a Lunatone.." Aurora thought to herself. "If its a rock type, Electric attacks wont work, so.." "Alright then, Eevee you're up!" She called as she threw out the small brown velpine.

"Mistress Eevee?! but why?" Umbreon asked in shock. "Relax you talking furball... If Aurora sent out Eevee it must be for a good reason." Alex chuckled. "..Yes but-" "Or are you just worried about your little daughter?" Alex smirked. Umbreon blushed, "She is not my daughter!..I am only her mentor!"

"Alright Eevee start with a tackle!" Aurora shouted. "Lunatone protect!" Procepheny uttered back. Lunatone put up a green forcefield as Eevee collided with it and yeiled no damage.

"Ahh I hate that move...luckily it doesnt last forever" Stardart sighed.

Aurora frowned, "This is just the same as barrys wormadam..." she thought to herself. "Alright Eevee, go for another tackle!" Eevee ran in and smashed up against Lunatone as it slowly floated back a bit due to the inertia. "Damn..It didnt do that much.." she growled remebering the effectiveness of normal type moves against rock types.

"Lunatone Cosmic power!" Lunatone closed its eyes as a purple and green aura encicled it resembling a spiral galaxy. It opened its eyes glowing with a light aura around it.

* * *

"It doesnt look like it did very much." Alex replied. "On the contrary, it did." Umbreon replied. Stardart nodded, "Cosmic power isnt an offensive type move, however it raises the defense and Special defense stat of a pokemon by one stage." Alex shrugged his shoulders and continued to observe the battle.

* * *

"Eevee try another tackle!" Aurora called. Eevee nodded and dashed into the pokemon once more, still yielding little damage. "So thats how its gonna be.." Procepheny smirked. "Lunatone use Cosmic power again!"

Lunatone raised its stats even higher as its glow steadily increased. "If that defense gets any higher... Eevees tackles wont even affect it!" Aurora gasped. "Good..your catching on." Procepehny cackled. "It wont be long now, Mars will see what im truly capable of!"

"Time for a diffrent strategy, Eevee Agility!" Eevee started dashing around the field as its speed and evasion increased. "Too late, Lunatone confusion!" Lunatone spun forward and made a psychic pulse that hit Eevee as it tumbled into the floor. "Oh no Eevee!" Aurora cried.

Eevee slowly stood up then shook out its fur and chirped. Aurora sighed in relief, "This isnt good...at this rate Eevee will be down rather fast." Eevee looked over at the moon floating above it. "My attacks are useless against this thing..what do I do?" She whimpered.

"If lady Aurora wishes to win this..." Umbreon ran besides Aurora. "Young mistress! do not give up hope, Its time to show them what you can do." He called out. Eevees ears drooped. "B-but..I cant!" "You can..Just try!" Umbreon called back. Eevee nodded reluctantly and turned to Lunatone. she closed her eyes flashing back to a couple nights before back in Eterna.

* * *

"Master umbreon!" Eevee called as she bounded up by his side. "Young mistress? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldnt you be with lady Aurora?" Eevee shook her head, "Aurora was talking with Alex, So I came to see If we could train some more!" she chirped.

Umbreon sighed, "Oh how energetic youth is.. Very well then." He chuckled. "So what are we going to learn today master?" Eevee asked wagging her tail back and forth. "Well.. Seeing as your moves are all close combat, i think we should try something new." he replied. Eevee blinked curiously.

Umbreon aimed up towards a lone tree, "Alright then...Watch me, and then imitate my actions." A small black ball of energy formed in umbreons mouth as he shot it out and into the tree shaking it slightly as a few fruits fell. "Wow master that was amazing!" Eevee cheered. "Now you try" Umbreon replied.

Eevee nodded and bounded up to the tree and looked up. "Now then...Focus, find your center and release." Eevee nodded, "Got it." She started to gather energy but as it formed she began to choke and coughed out puffs of black and purple smoke. Her ears drooped. "There there young one...It takes practice. just keep trying untill you get it right." Umbreon smiled. "Ok thanks master umbreon!"

* * *

"Umbreon..what are you?" Aurora asked but gasped when she saw eevee. Eevee slowly began to glow with a black aura as iot collected around its fur. A small ball of black energy slowly formed in her open mouth and grew in size. "This is it...focus..." Umbreon said proudly

"That Energy...is that?" Alex started. "It is..." Stardart replied. Procephenys eyes widdened as the energy ball grew bigger and bigger in her mouth. "F-focus...Focus..." Eevee kept telling herself holding onto the dark energy ball with all her strength.

"Now!" Umbreon called. Eevee reered her neck back, "T-take this! Shadow ball!" She yelled as she shot the energy straight into Lunatone. The crescent pokemon fell to the floor completely dazed and unable to battle.

"L-lunatone!" Procepeheny screamed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, Galactic Procepheny and Galactic Centari copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 54: Clearing up the skies

"N-no way!" Procepheny gasped as she recalled her pokemon. "They never learn do they" Stardart remarked. "Well then... I guess its time you get going." Alex replied holding out his flames as a threat. "Shouldnt have joined that awful orginaization" Aurora laughed. "Galactic's Reason for fighting is wrong" Stardart added. "Waaaaaah Mars is gonna kill me!" She cried.."It's why you lost here, and it's why no one in Galactic can even co- Are you even listening to me?!" Stardart asked raising an eyebrow at the bawling girl. "She seems rather..subtle." Umbreon sighed.

"Thats enough..." A voice called from above. They all looked up as another Team Galactic member dropped down next to the other. His hair was spiked into a dark violet design with blue eyes, wearing a traditional Galactic space jumpsuit. "Another one?!" Aurora gasped. The boy ignored Auroras comments and helped his comrade up. "You really are Pathetic." he scowled. The girl looked up and sniffled. "C-cen? W-why are you?" "Dont ask me why...Its an order. now come on." he growled. She stood up and the two rapelled back up into the celing disapearing from sight.

* * *

"Hey!...Get back here!" Alex shouted. "Alex..Enough, theyre not worth it." Aurora replied calming him down. He growled and returned to the control pannel where the other castform tapped against the glass. Aurora examined the large machine and the wires connecting the castform. "It looks like its made specifically to use Castforms weather changing abilities." she explained. "And seeing as they're currently set to hail...ths storm will cease to end untill changed" Umbreon added.

"Hmm... This is what gets me... they change according to the weather, not the other way around... What was Team Galactic doing here?" Stardart asked. Alex shook his head, "No clue...but it looks like we stopped it for now." "This also makes me think... perhaps it wasn't Raikou that made the storm... Perhaps Galactic's been here for a while, and Raikou was trying to warn people.." Stardart theorized. "Thats right....Raikou..." Alex thought to himself. "If Raikou didnt start the storms...why was it there...."

Aurora pressed a button on the machine as it whirred and buzzed, the castform all turned bright and cheery as they changed to a sunny form. Light shone through the windows outside as the sun came back into view. The lightning and rain stopped and the dark clouds dissipated into thin air. "It worked!" Aurora cheered. Stardart smiled, "Well that did the trick at least..." "Now how about setting these Castform free?" Aurora gasped, "Right!" She fiddled around with a few buttons and oppened the hatch as the three pokemon floated out to reunite with their missing friend.

"How...Touching. Can we go now?" Alex frowned tapping his foot impatiently. Aurora nodded and walked over to Alexs side, "Weve done all we can here, now all we have to do is find that shaymin." "Yes... now that our odds have improved... but we gotta hurry, we know Miror B.'s lookng for Shaymin too, and we can't have him beat us, can we?" Stardart replied already walking off. "Most certainly not." Umbreon replied as it trotted off happily behind.

"Alex? ...you ok?" Aurora asked stopping him in place while the others went ahead. "...Im fine" he replied gruffly. Aurora frowned, "Are you sure...you seem...upset with something." Alex sighed. "Im not upset...Just confused...now lets get going." he shoved past her and walked on. "Alex...." Aurora sighed and followed.

* * *

They arrived in town soon after. The windows were open and the lights were back on but seeing as it was getting dark, nobody was out and about. "At least the stormy weather is gone" Aurora sighed in relief. "That does help" Stardart added. "So where would we look for shaymin anyways?" Alex asked. "Now let's see... We need a good place where Shaymin would be most likely to appear..." Stadart pondered about possible locations for the elusive pokemon. "Back in the forest?" Aurora asked. "But those two goons searched that entire woodland and came up with nothing." Umbreon added.

"True, but then I thought about the Pokedex Entry..." Stardart interupted. "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "It lives in Flower Patches and Avoids Detection by curling up to look like a Flowering Plant". So where's the closest Flower Patch? Much less the Biggest?" Aurora paused and thought for a minute, "Right here! in Floaroma Flower fields!" "Bingo" Stardart smirked. Umbreon nodded, "That would be the ideal habitat for such a pokemon to reside within."

Stardart pulled out his PokeNav and researched. "Aha... I like this thing becuase I can zoom into the ap quite a bit... Now let's see... If we cut straight through thoes trees, we'll end up in a HUGE Flower Patch... there's a guy there that sells honey, if we see his house we know we're going in the right direction..." He mumbled. Aurora blinked. "Well...At least we wont get lost." She sighed. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" SD shouted angrily. "N-nothing!" Aurora squealed in defense waving her arms in front of her. ".............Right..." Alex rolled his eyes and walked on ahead with umbreon right behind him.

* * *

As they arrived in the lush fields, Aurora quickly ran up and gazed at all the flowers. "Wow....theyre so beautiful!" She squealed taking in all the scents and colors around her. "It is rather...calming" Alex reluctantly admitted. "Yes it is quite the sight... and to think any one of those flowers could be Shaymin, hiding from us.." Stardart restated. Alex gazed on at the field, a feeling of nostalgia came over him. He could invision Aurora dancing in a shower of petals, exactly how she did in that vision back in Veilstone. "....These flowers...Why...are they familliar?" He mumbled to himself.

"So...how exactly do we go about bringing it out?" Umbreon asked curiously. "I thought I told you earlier, Were going to lure it out with our own sense of gratitude" he smirked. "Oh right! The pokemon friendship bond!" said Aurora remembering the plan. "Yup" Stardart looked around the field, "Hmm... now... where to start... There really is a lot of flowers here...." "What was your first clue?" Alex scoffed. "You tell me." Stardart spat back. Alex frowned and went over to a nearby bush and set it on fire. "Nope...not in this one."

"AIEEYA! DON'T SET THEM ON FIRE!!" Stardart screeched as buneary quickly put it out with an ice beam. Alex laughed, "Relax..it wasnt the real deal..or ee we wouldve got results." "We're trying to lure Shaymin to us, not scare it away." Stardart sighed cathing his breath. Aurora and umbreon sweatdropped, "Well...he ertainly doesnt waste time.." Umbreon chuckled. "Im afraid hell incinerate the poor thing..." Aurora said with a worried look.

* * *

After about an hour of searching they all colapsed on the floor exausted. "Still no sign of it..." Aurora panted. "This DEFINETLY is harder then I thought... You'd have a better chance running into Entei" Stardart sighed. Buneary looked over at a nearby tree to see a pokemon sucking on its sweet honey. Buneary gasped and tapped Stardarts shoulder and pointed at it. "Ok...its a beedrill.. so what?" Buneary shook her head with a look of dire concern on her face. "No...wait....you dont mean?" Stardart started as buneary replied with a nod. "You sure it's part of that same Swarm? I thought I sent them Packing..."

"Something wrong? whats going on?" Alex asked. "That Beedrill... we may have seen it before... back when me and buneary had just me... in fact, right when we first met..."Stardart explained. "No way!" Aurora gasped. "Way.." he replied. Alex frowned. "So all we need to do is take care of it...simple enough." He formed a ball of blue flames in his hands and chucked it at the tree. The beedrill looked up as it got ccharred by the attack and fel to the floor. "See...nothing to worry about"

The injured Beedrill slowly flew back up and started emitting various cries. The trees rumbled as a whole swarm of over hundreds of its kin glared at Alex aiming their stingers. "Smooth move Alex." Stardart remarked taking a step back. "W-what do we do?!" Aurora panicked. "I believe the best alternative in this situation would be to..." Umbreon paused. "Get the hell out of here!" Alex shouted as he and Aurora made a dash for it.

"You just HAD to show off didn't you" Aurora huffed.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 55: Swarmed.

Stardart stood his ground and looked up at the oncomming swarm. He looked over back at buneary, who looked more pale then usual. "We can't run... not this time... Buneary, this moment... We've been training for it for quite some time now... Now's the time to show them just who you are." Buneary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The swarm inched closer and closer as her eyes shot open with a glimmer of confidence. Buneary bounced up into the sky as she dodged a few attacks from one of the bees and kicked if down to the floor.

"W-what are they doing?!" Aurora gasped in mid dash. "Standing and fighting." Alex replied as he armed himself and chucked a few fireballs into the swarm. Umbreon countered a few with his own attacks. "Alright then, Lets help out, all of you!" Aurora shouted as she released all her pokemon. Luxio attacked with jolts of thunder, Kricketune sent sound waves around the area, Eevee countered with her own shadowball technique, and staravia spun circles around them. Magikarp however just flopped there. The injured beedril darted out at alex as it held its two arms forward for a twineedle attack. Alex smirked as he teleported behind and grabbed it by the wings, "I dont think so." He threw it back into the swarm knocking a few off guard.

Another Beedril zoomed out towards SD who imitated alex and grabbed the pokemon by the leg and slammed if to the ground. "Not today pal" Buneary came down hard with electricity showering all around her as it shocked most of the beedril into retreat, however a good majority remained. A slightly diffrent coored beedril zoomed in at her with intense speed. Its body was slightly green in color, with blue eyes as opposed to red. Stardart blinked, "That Colored one... Could it be the leader?"

"Alex look!" Aurora exclaimed pointing at the odd colored beedril. "So?" Alex growled fighting off a few more onslaughts of stingers. "Maybe that diffrent color means something!" Aurora called back. Alex grit his teeth as he ducked barely avoiding another attack, "These things are as annoying as the damned Unown!" "What do you mean? All Unown know is Hidden power, these things are the ones that can poison you and all that stuff." Stardart called back, oblivious of the true intents of the Unown. Another Beedril came up from behind as he elbowed it, then gave a few more a taste of a roundhouse kick. Another one dashed in with agility as it was about to come in contact, "FALCON PUNCH!" Stardart yelled as he smashed the Beedrill in the face with a powerful punch. Alex, Aurora and Umbreon all stared at him with a dumbfounded expression before being attacked once more.

"Theres just no end to these things!" Aurora panted to tired to keep fighting. The colored Beedrill buzzed and pointed at Stardart as the rest of the swarm darted at him. "So that Colored one IS the leader... Guys if we-" He started but was interupted by a few attacks. He took the beedrill and swung it into a few others, "Take it down, maybe the rest will stop!" He exclaimed. Alex smirked, "Finaly some action!" He disapeared then reapeared a second later infront of it.

The Beedril buzzed back avoiding Alexs attack and charged an orange ball from its stingers. Alexs eyes widdened as the ball grew bigger and bigger and fired out into a large powerful beam. "HOLY.." Stardart gasped in shock. "Thats a hyper beam!" Aurora screamed. Alex imediately curled himself into a defensive position as he was blasted back and crashed into the flower fields. "Alex!" Aurora cried as she ran over to help. "Alex! you ok?!" Stardart called out as Aurora helped him back up to his feet. "After using such a powerful attack, it needs time to recharge! hit it with everything!" Umbreon shouted.

Buneary nodded and shot an ice beam hiting the leader square on. Another beedril zipped in to attack buneary as she focused on the leader, it came closer and closer with its blades bared. "BUNEARY! BEHIND YOU" Stardart cried. She turned around to see the beedril coming closer, only to impact against her master who protected her from the blow. "Stardart!" Aurora gasped. "Relax...its a good thing hes got that armour.." Alex winced from his wounds. "That was a close one...you ok buneary?" Buneary nodded a bit frazzled. "Alright then.. back to buissness." He grabbed another beedril by its arm and threw it at the leader while buneary countered another with return. The leader swerved dodging and ordered more attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Auroras pokemon still kept the soilder beedril at bay. Eevee coughed up shadow ball after another, and her aim was getting better each hit. Kricketune sliced at them with its razor like arms, while Staravia and Luxio kept them back with a Whirlwind thunderbolt combo. Ironicaly the magikarp drew the most attention and took every hit it got.

"Damn..its speed is incredible" said Alex. "It didnt become the leader for nothing, thats for sure." Stardart said. They both dodged and repeled more beedrill as they made their way towards the leader. Stardart went in for a shot only to have it miss and hit the ground below. The leader clacked its blades together as it charged another hyperbeam. "Oh man, here we go again, look out!" Alex yelled ducking to the floor. Buneary noticed the charging and without second thought jumped up and took the hit. "NO! BUNEARY!" she flew back into his arms dazed and hurt.

* * *

As Stardart caught Buneary, A loud chirp echoed throughout the flower fields. Everyone stopped fighting and looked over to where the sound had come from. They turned there gaze to a shadowed round figure that stood atop a large hill over shadowed by the Sunset. "Is that.." Aurora started but rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasnt seeing anything. The Beedrill all watched as the figure raised a tentacle and a whole bunch of other shadows came into view. Beside it was a whole assembled army of Bug type pokemon ranging from Wurmple to Ariados.

All the beedril armed themselves as the leader glared down the general in command. With one swift point of its tentacle, the pokemon ordered a charge as the entire entourage of bug pokemon dashed into battle to combat the beedrill. The Leader did the same as the Beedrill flew into the fray and a battle royale began.

"Look to my coming on the first light of the fifth day, at dawn look to the east. " Umbreon muttered translating omanytes giberish. "What?" Alex asked giving him a puzzled look. "Oh nevermind.." Umbreon sighed.

The general then curled back into its shell and rolled down at alexs feet and let out a happy chirp before climbing and mounting itself back on his scalp."...Where the HELL did you come from?!" Alex asked with the most puzzled look. Aurora giggled. "Guess Omanyte comes in handy at the best of times." "...So it would seem" Umbreon spoke, equally puzzled as Alex.

* * *

"Buneary please be ok.." Stardart pleaded holding her in his arms. She slowly oppened her eyes and looked up at her master. "You had me worried there for a sec.." Stardart sighed in relief. Buneary nodded and hopped back to her feet ready to fight. "I think it's time... you got the energy for it Buneary?" He asked. Buneary nodded and bounced up high into the sky once more. "EVERYONE! Focus your attacks on that leader... Don't let it move much!" Stardart commanded.

"You heard him, Everyone focus your attacks on that beedrill!" Aurora commanded as her team unleashed their strongest moves, aside magikarp of course. Alex teleported before it and incinerated it with another fireball. Umbreon and omanyte unleshed their own attacks smacking it back into a tree as it fell over weakly. "Alright Star! its all clear go for it!" Aurora called. "This is it... The combination of Bounce and Return... IT'S ALL OR NOTHING BUNEARY! YOU CAN DO IT" Stardart shouted up at the sky as Buneary came down right on the leader creating a massive quake and kicking up clouds of dust. As they parted, the leader beedril lay in a 20 foot crater knocked out and unable to continue, while the rest of the beedril departed back home.

* * *

"Buneary... you O.K..." Stardart asked again helping the bunny out of the hole. He picked her up and hugged her tight, "You had me so worried there for a sec... but in the end, it looks like you pulled through.." Buneary hapilly nuzzled into his chest cherishing the embrace. "I Remember. back when we 1st met... we Bumped into eachother, literaly. You had been running from thoes very same Beedrill, and I protected you... Little did I know how much you would rub off on me." he chuckled. "Aww....thats so precious" Aurora smiled huging Alexs arm, who looked a bit confused himself.

"Since then, you and I have had so much fun, so much hardship... weird times, awe inspireing times... we've explored many far away places and have done things that I swear make my other Pokemon Jelous... We've helped eachother though thick and thin. like true friends. no... Like family..." he continued. Buneary looked up and smiled, she fet the same way. "Buneary.... I guess, perhaps I'm rambleing on about nothing but I at least want you to know... you're like a Daughter to me. I'm proud of how much you've grown, and I'm glad... I'm glad to have you with me."

Umbreon swished his tail back and forth and sighed. "Compassion between human...and pokemon....It truly is a beautiful thing." "Whats wrong umbreon?" Aurora asked. "...Its nothing Lady Aurora...please excuse me." He disappeared in a flash of darkness simmilar to Alex.

* * *

Above them all, A figure stood above them atop a high cliff. Its lightning patterned bodyand purple cloud mane could now be seen as the storm had passed over . "....So ....The boy still has yet to show his true power..." It looked up at the sky and closed its eyes. "....Lord Dialga...Entrusted me with this task..." "If his worst fears are to come from me....Then I shall make them Reality" The dark voice spoke coldly. "Maintaining Raikous form....I will no longer need it soon..." He chuckled darkly as its body sunk into the shadows below awaiting for the right time to make its move.

"Soon....Soon I will make it all clear to you...."


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 56: The Ironworks

"Well... That was certainly a...Dangerous Experience." said Umbreon returning from the shadows. "But still no sign of shaymin..." Aurora sighed.

As they continued, Bunearys ears perked up as she heard something. "Hmm something up?" Stardart asked. Buneary began searching as she followed the sound to a patch of flowers. She poked at it as the bush rustled a little and looked back up at her and blinked. "Shay?" It chirped looking around slightly scared it was found. Stardarts eyes widdened, "Could that be....?" Aurora walked over slowly as the shaymin looked up at her with its beady black eyes, "There there, its ok we wont hurt you" Aurora coaxed slowly as she got down towards it. Shaymin whimpered and stepped back further.

"It seems really scared.." Alex replied. Buneary inched closer and tried to reason with shaymin only to get headbutted as shaymin made a dash for it. "Wha? Buneary you O.K.?" Stardart asked . Buneary held its head dizzily and nodded. "We can't lose it now! Come on!" Aurora and Alex nodded and gave chase.

Shaymin scurried down the path and turned right into a patch of blooing wildflowers. "Damnit! its going to get away!" Alex growled. Aurora looked in as she saw a patch of pink flowers scurry in the distance, "There!" she yelled pointing ant the moving bouquet. Umbreon quickly dashed over and stood in the patch of flowers. "But..it was just..." Umbreon blinked in confusion looking around to see the pokemon had fled and was headed east again. "Crafty..." he mubled as he ran back to the others.

"Alright...Enough!" Alex growled. He teleported infront of shaymin and grabbed it and held it up against its will as it squirmed and nipped to get free. "Not this time pal" Alex chuckled. "Alex! be careful!" Aurora gasped. "Mpmh...let ..let me go!" Shaymin squealed still trying to get free. Aurora gasped. "It...talks?" "I think its Telepathy." Stardart replied. Alex kept a firm grip on the pokemon, "Not likely.." "Your hurting me! let me go!" Shaymin continued to whine. "Quit complaning..." Alex frowned.

"Alex!" Aurora gave him a dissapointed look as she carefully took the shaymin from him in her arms. "There there little guy, its ok, your safe now." she cooed. "Mmm...thank you...Your much nicer then that guy" Shaymin giggled. "Why you..." Alex muttered under his breath almost ready to strike it. "Alex! dont be so mean to poor little shaymin!" Aurora frowned at him keeping it a fair distance away. Alex folded his arms, "Fine..."

* * *

Aurora nuzzled the little pokemon as a few pink flowers began to bloom on its body. She took a step forward towards Alex and stardart as she fet the ground crack beneath her. She and shaymin both looked down as the cracks got louder and the floor gave way as the two plummeted into a pitfall trap. As they fell Aurora tightly gripped the scared hedgehog as she hit the bottom, A large claw ripped shaymin from her arms and dropped into a tight steel cage before them. "Aurora!" Alex screamed in shock as he and umbreon ran to the pitfall trap only to be held back by a rabbid Ariados and Dusclops. "Grrr...You two again.." Alex growled.

"Alright it worked!" said trudly. "Told ya it would be a good Idea to let Stardart find it for us" Folly snickered. "Yeah..and then we reap the benefits!" Trudly added. "Not you two again..." Umbreon growled. "Wha?! No it can't be!" Stardart exclaimed. Folly laughed and struck a pose with his partner, "Yes it can! Team Miror Stikes again!" "Not who I was expecting..." said Stardart. "NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Trudly laughed. Stardart and buneary just gave him a blank look. "You've been watching too many movies" Folly sighed.

"Alright you clowns...Unless you want another serving of last time...You better let that Pokemon go!" Aurora Screamed from down inside the pitfall and pointing fingers. " Now you see. we aren't gonna get another serving like last time... you want to know how?" Trudly smirked. Alex glared at the goons and their pokemon. "No. Enlighten us." "It's because we're gonna do this" They both said in unison as they struck a painfully overdramatic pose. "Get ready..." Stardart said as buneary hopped down pumped for battle.

"Gotta go!" Folly shouted as they quickly recalled their pokemon and dashed off with the cage in the blink of an eye. Stardart blinked blankly, "Damn did I get suckered there." "Hmph...Cowards." Alex folded his arms. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL..." Aurora blew up with rage from deep inside the hole. Stardart and Alex walked over and helped her up out of the pitfall, "Save it, they still have Shaymin!" "Then lets get going....I have to repay them for that little performance.." Alex grinned.

* * *

They gave chase untill they came to a large river traveling downstream. "There they are!" Aurora shouted pointing to the two Goons at two pinapple like pokemon besides them. "What are those things?" Alex asked staring at the pinapple that wouldnt stop dancing. "Looks like Mirors Ludicolo group..." Stardart replied. The two goons hopped over the Ludicolo like lilipads and stood across on the other side "Ha! Let's see you catch us now!" Folly taunted as the Ludicolo hopped up onto the land.

"Dang those Ludicolo are fast swimmers.." "Theyre getting away!" Aurora cried. "Alex, can you Teleport us?" Stardart asked. Alex frowned, "What do I look like a taxi service? ...and anyways I doubt I could even teleport myself after that battle with the beedrill." "Maybe we could use a water pokemon to cross?" Aurora suggested. "You mean a useless fish?" Alex smirked. Aurora sighed, "..Right. Stardart pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Hmm... I guess we'll have to call on him, Come on out Manaphy!"

As the ball opened a small blue pokemon appeared holding its arms out at its sides. Its golden eyes sparkled like the red jewel on its forehead. "Fiiiii!" It called. "Whoa! a real manaphy?!" Aurora gasped. "Hmm..I havent seen a Manaphy in quite some time..let alone in possesion of a trainer." Umbreon thought. "Manaphy, we've gotta cross that River! Get ready to use surf!" Stardart commanded pointing outwards towards the water. Alex raised an eyebrow, "How is something so small supposed to transport all of us?"

"Right... normaly one is no problem, but multiple... yeah, so we get to use surf in a different way... right Manaphy? " Manaphy turned towards its master and smiled. It then closed its eyes as its antennea seperated and glowed at the ends raising the water around them. The water funneled around the group and grew larger and larger by the second. "W-what the?" Aurora asked slightly scared and Confused. Stardart smirked, "Ready everyone? It's gonna be a fun ride..." The water turned into a huge wave as they all balaned themselves above it, Aurora screamed for her life as she tumbled around loosing her balance, along with umbreon who was rather suprised as well. Alex stood with his arms folded ompletely unphased while Stardart seemed to be enjoying himself. "Woohoo!" He shouted as the wave rashed to the ground before them.

"OH SNAP!" Folly gasped "RUN FOR IT! HEAD FOR THE IRON WORKS! Trudly screamed as they dashed off. Aurora stood up and coughed up some water and squeezed the rest out of her hair. "The Ironworks huh... Looks like weve got a fix." said Alex as he helped Aurora dry off. Stardart recalled manaphy back into its ball, "Alright then, BACK TO ADVENTURE! err I mean, AFTER THEM!" Once again he got blank stares. Umbreon stood up and shook out its wet fur, "Well then... Seeing as we have a lead, shall we?" Aurora nodded. "Yeah.. Weve gotta get Shaymin back from those crooks and teach them a lesson theyll never forget!"

* * *

They arrived in front of the large abandoned factory moments later. "So this is it..The Feugo Ironworks." Aurora mumbled gazing upon its large structure. "You know of this place Aurora?" Alex asked. Auora nodded, "Yeah..before they losed down, Feugo used to work with my dads company back on Iron island, when it was operational of course." "So the place has been abandoned then?" Umbreon asked. "Yes.. Nobody comes here anymore since Mr. Feugo left." Stardart replied. "Which makes the perfect hideout for criminals."

Alex walked up to the door and pressed against it. "Locked...not suprising." He pulled his arm back as it glowed with a dark pinkish aura again but stopped beforehand. "Would you care to do the honors Star." Alex smirked retracting his hand. Stardart frowned, "First of all, please don't call me "Star" anymore... I got a kid named that, it gets confusing. Now as for the door... the one mistake" He drew his sword from its scabard and slashed the door into two. "...Was making it wood" he finished as he sheathed the blade. "Hmph...showoff" Alex scoffed. "Like you should talk.." Aurora playfully smirked passing by him. Alex scowled and rolled his eyes as they all walked into the building.

* * *

They walked into the large Steam powered industry looking for any sign of the two crooks. "Wow this place is huge!" Auroras voice echoed through the pipelines. "Oh boy, I remember coming here once..." Stardart sighed. Aurora fanned herself with her hand. "And boy is it hot in here" "I couldnt agree any more lady Aurora" Umbreon whined due to its picth black absorbant fur. "Its an Industry, what do you expect? They make alot of the iron needed for buildings, and railways throughout shinnoh." Stardart explained.

Aurora took a few steps forward and looked down at the floor where there was a black tile with a red aarow on it. "Whats this?" she asked curoiously. She stepped down, he entire body spun out of control in a clockwise direction as she spun forward and smacked into the wall before tumbling back over completely dazed. Alex helped her up and looked back at the tile. "What purpose did that serve?" "Careful, they have a lot of those sliding floors. Man those made me dizzy..." Stardart remarked.

Umbreons ears perked as he looked over to see two shadows run past. "Master Alexander! over there!" Alex grit his teeth as he dashed after them with the others in suit. "Alright you two..End of the line!" Both the goons stopped and dropped the cage in shock. "CAN'T WE GET A BREAK?!" Trudly Screamed. "Youve had enough breaks already!" Aurora scowled while Luxio growled at her side. "You want a break? Cough up shaymin" Alex growled arming himself with his flames. "Not on your life, the Boss would kill us if we lost the thing here!" Folly exclaimed.

"And lose it we shall not.." A voice spoke from nearby. Alex and Aurora both looked around but saw nobody in sight. A loud diso-pop beat blasted throughout the factory as Trudly and Folly both smirked. "And look whos here" said Trudly. Aurora plugged her ears in pain, "Gah! whats with this lame music!" Omanyte curled back up into its shell, scared of the amplified beat as well. "OH! How rude! to call this music lame... you my dear obviously have no tastes..." The voice laughed.

"Enough! Show yourself!" Alex exclaimed. A Somewhat tall man moonwalked into the area across the top rafter above them, He wore a Dark violet open vest and slacks, and a pair of white rim shades. Ontop of his head was an oversized pokeball styled Afro, half red and half white. "Miror B.!" Stardart exclaimed pointing at the man. Alex blinked. "This guy is who were dealing with?" He asked trying to take him seriously. "Stop the music!" Miror called as the beat came to a pause.

"I should have known Stardart would have followed us here.. once again trying to mess up the groove of my plans.. well I've got news for you. This Shaymin is mine. as will all of the Pokemon in the world...." Miror chuckled still dancing to his rythm. "You know that's a pipe dream Miror..." Stardart retorted. "So you say... Stardart... Every time we meet, my blood boils. The beat raises to a fever pitch and I just can't help but show you my dance of death... and yet you're always one step ahead of me. geting in my way and making me miss-step... well I've improved... polished my platformers and got a new dance partner, all to be able to Tango with you..." "Gee...how nice" Stardart sarcastically replied.

"Now's the time. I've got the Disco Fever, and I'll make you feel the Rythm... FOLLY! TRUDLY!" Miror called. "Yes boss?" they asked in unsion. "Take care of those kids over there... I don't want them interfering with our battle." He smirked. Aurora grit her teeth, "Grr.. Alright then!..Ill take you both two on one!" she yelled. "Not so fast" Alex spoke from behind. Aurora blinked, "Alex?" Alex smirked. "Umbreon. its time we teach these guys a lesson." Auroras eyes widdened, was Alex really going to battle for the first time?

"Last time we did a team battle, we got our butts handed to us... Trudly, you take the girl, I'll get that strange guy." Folly commanded. "Got it..I'll make this guy regret he challenged me!" Trudly grinned. "Oh we'll just see who wins against who!" Aurora smirked. "Alright...lets do this." Alex replied as Umbreon stood besides him. Umbreon stood proudly, "Very well..I shall utilize my skills to the best of my abilities!" Miror smirked as he fixed his shades, "Alrighty then..."

"Let the music play!"  
===================================================================================================================================.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 57: Three way match: VS Team Miror Take 2.

Stardart and Miror both stood at oposite ends of the enclosed area inside the works. Miror hopped back dismounting into a perfect backflip and snapped his fingers in a stylish manner before pulling out his first pokeball. "Do you have to do that every time?" Stardart asked. "Why yes... Yes I do...Now then my darlings come out and dance!" He called as he threw out two identical Ludicolo, each synced with the beat of the booming music as they danced. "Alright, Buneary Eevee!" SD called as he Buneary hopped in and Eevee hopped out of its pokeball.

"Let the Danceing Begin!" Miror clapped. The Ludicolo both acknowledged him and conducted a rain dance as a downpour began. Buneary bounced up into the into the sky, while Eevee dug under ground. "We've been working on our aim. even with your Buneary Bounceing to the beat. we can still hit it good!" Miror grinned as he pointed his hand outward. "Ludicolo! HYDRO PUMP!

The first Ludicolo fired a powerful gush of water as it spiralled up towards buneary. "Hmm... not gonna help you Miror" Stardart smirked. Buneary countered the gush of water by freezing it solid as she slammed the huge shard into the rightmost Ludicolo, then hit the other With bounce. This time, The left Ludicolo redied a hydropump, but stopped when hit with a shadow ball, and then a Dig by Eevee.

"Oh no! Not again!" Miror frowned. Stardart fixed his hair and nodded, "Finish them off guys." Buneary used Thunderbolt, while Eevee baraged them with Shadow balls taking out both Ludicolo in one fell swoop.

* * *

Folly took two pokeballs and tossed them to the stage as his two loudred emerged. Alex smirked. "Alright then.. Umbreon." Umbreon proudly walked out ready to defend his master at all costs. "Wait... all you have is one?" Folly puzzled. Alex looked up ontop of his head and sighed. "Alright. time to prove yourself... down." The molusc squirted him with water and curled back into its shell and pouted. "........Down. Now." He growled ready to incinerate it.

Omanyte peeped out of its shell and scuttle off into battle and withdrew back into its shell. "Ok. then...Lets start off with a-" Folly started but was cut off by a huge downpour of rain. Alex looked up at the sky to see it raining inside as well, while steam began to form from the molten iron sizzling under them. "Oh, great.. The boss is useing Rain Dance again..." He sighed as he looked over at the Disco dancing man and his Ludicolo.

Alex looked up at the rain, "This might help give me an advantage...guess Mr. Platforms over there isnt so useless afterall" Alright then, Umbreon use Dark pulse, and Omanyte follow up with water gun!" "Very well!" Umbreon exclaimed as he shot a circular black pulse of energy. Omanyte on the other hand remained coiled in its shell not doing anything. Alex sighed, "Of course you refuse to listen...what else is new."

"DOUBLE HYPERVOICE!" Folly Screamed. The loudred both unleashed a powerful blast of sound on the oposite pokemon. Omanyte remained in its shell unaffected by the sound, while Umbreon fired the pulse straight into the sound barrier shattering it and striking both loudred. "Woah! that was one tough attack to make it through the double Hyper Voice" Folly gasped.

Alex smirked. "Not bad Umbreon." "Leave this next one to me master Alexander.." he replied as his rings slowly becan to glow on and off. "All yours" Alex replied then looked over at omanyte, he wasnt even going to bother. "O.K. we need more power... Double Howl!" comanded Folly. The two loudreds howled up at the sky raising their attack power.

"Too bad offensive moves arent my technique" Umbreon chuckled. The rings on his body began to glow brighter and brighter untill they were bright white. The lights then released into a blinding flash luminating the entire area in a bright white aura. "GYAAH! WHAT THE?!" As the light died down Umbreon oppened its eyes to see both pokemon before it blinded and stumbling around to find their foes. "Perfect" He smirked ready to charge another attack

* * *

"Alright Little Girl, Let's Battle..." Trudly smirked "Ariados! Dusclops! Time for payback!" he exclaimed as he sent out his two pokemon once more. "Another double battle?" Aurora looked at him glumlly. "Its Orre Rules..If you don't like it you could always quit!" he teased. "Not on your life creep! Luxio! Kricketune! lets go!" Luxio grit its teeth as it charged its fur angrily glaring at Dusclops, which inturn glared back at him with its single red eye. Ariados had a fix on its prey right ahead while kricketune sharpened its razor arms.

"Dusclops! Shadow Punch! Ariados! String Shot!" Trudly called. Dusclops hand glowed with a black aura as it pulled its fist back ready to impact. "Luxio! dodge and use Crunch! Kricketune bullet seed!" Aurora commanded. Luxio lept up as its fangs grew and sunk them deep into Dusclops body. It writhed in pain as it fell back weakly. "Alright!. with a dark type move I've got the advantage!" Aurora giggled in thought.

Kricketune fired its bullet seed at ariados as it took the full hit and shook it off barely injured. "W-wha?" Aurora gasped. Ariados then shot its silky strand binding kricketune in a cocoon, lowering its evasion and speed. "heh heh heh, Aridados is a Bug and a Poison Type. Even I know that Grass type move won't do much at all" Trudly snickered. Aurora frowned, "I-I knew that!.. Luxio go for another crunch! and Kricketune use supersonic!"

Luxio dashed in once more with its fangs bared only to be punched hard and flung back like the previous battle. Kricketune on the other hand rubbed its arms together creating the supersonic wave as it impacted Ariados confusing it. "Yes! a direct hit!" She squealed. Ariados pulled out a small green Lum berry and took a bite of it as its confusion quickly wore off. "I knew that was a Good find!" said Trudly. Aridados chittered and sent its shadow straight toward Kricketune knocking it back down and out.

* * *

" Gyah! Already it's hard to keep up with the Rythm" Miror Scowled as he recalled his two precious Ludicolo. "Go back to Dance Dance Revolution already... it's the only thing you're good at" Stardart laughed. Miror grit his teeth and adjusted his jacket, "Go ahead laugh all you want, I'm not done yet!" Stardart raised an eyebrow aware of what was coming next. "Now my Darlings, let us dance!" He exclaimed as he threw out two more Ludicolo.

"This gets repeditive... Eevee! Time for the Quick Resort Combo!" "No way! Ludicolo Counter with Fake Out!" Eevee Dashed up towards the Ludicolo bros but got smacked in between and flinched. " I've always hated Fake out..." Stardart moaned. "Now! show them the Dance of Waves! Use SURF!" Miror called. Both Ludicolo called forth a huge tidal wave that hit both pokemon knocking them back some.

"You guys O.K.!?" Stardart asked his pokemon. Buneary hopped up right away while Eevee got up a little slower. "O.K. then. take it to them!" Both pokemon nodded and dashed back at the Ludicolo pair. "Don't let them! Hydro Pump!" Miror demanded. The Ludicolos nodded as the right one fired another hydro pump at buneary. She quickly spun over the gush of water and slammed into the Ludicolo with return as it stumbled back. The other Ludicolo tried the same but missed due to Eevee digging once more.

A grin spread on Mirors face, "Ludicolo! fire a Hydro Pump into that hole." The Ludicolo aimed over the hole and began to flood it with a powerful rush of water. Buneary gasped and lept to attack the Ludicolo, but founditself met with the a blast of water from the other and sent flying. "Buneary!" SD called as he ran up and caught her before she fell. "Whoa! that was close... You O.K.?" Buneary nodded and hopped out of SDs arms. "No more clowing around... take this sucker out!"

The other Ludicolo frowned and fired another blast but was hit from another shadow ball by Eevee then Dig, and as a finishing touch Eevee clamped on and topped it all of with a Last resort as Ludicolo fell back motionless from the barage. Miror recalled his third Ludicolo and sighed. "Oh dang it...Go jumpluff!" The small blue spore pokemon bounded onto field as it floated elegantly. "Dont let that Buneary hit you Ludicolo!" Exclaimed Miror.

Ludicolo nodded and tried yet another Hydro pump but was blasted first by Eevees Quick attack. "Jumpluff! show them your pumped with vigor, Swords dance!" Jumpluff slashed around furiously as its Attack power raised sharply. Buneary lept up once more and combined its signature icebeam and bounce once again and delt a devestating blow. Ludicolo barely survived, but it was too much for poor little Jumpluff to handle. "Oh!" Miror cried dramaticaly. "Once again I'm gonna get a Perfect Victory. You haven't changed much have you Miror B."

Miror smirked. "I still have my secret weapon... prepare youself Stardart. You've met your match."


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 58: Three way match: VS Team Miror Take 2. Part II

Follys jaw dropped, "A Flash attack?! Who uses THAT anymore?!" Alex smirked, "Whats the matter? Scared?" "No, it's just Flash is ANNOYING!" Alex rolled his eyes, "And your turn of the century music is any better?" He cocked his head at umbreon signalling it to attack. Folly frowned. "Hey that's not my idea, it's the Boss'" "Well whatever you say...choose your next pokemon"

"Whaaa?!" Folly gasped seeing both his pokemon . "Hey thats cheating!" He whined. "You think I follow rules dealing with criminals?" Alex raised his eyebrow at him. "Nuts..." Folly sighed and recalled them both. "Alright Lombre, its all up to you!" The lilpad pokemon stood there staring out into space. "Not very...focused is it." Umbreon remarked.

"Quick! Fake out on Umbreon!" Lombre blinked blankly then smacked Umbreon startling him. "umbreon?" Alex called with some concern. "I cant...move" Umbreon spoke and shook his head in confusion form the quick scare. "Heh..alright it flinched!" Trudly muttered to himself. Alex glared at the shell, "Get up you! or else...ill kick you!" Alex spat. The shell wiggled slightly but went back into hiding. "Alright...time to get serious Alex scowled. "IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF THAT SHELL...ILL PUT YOU BACK IN THE SHOWER WITH AURORA"

Aurora blushed madly hearing this and lost her balance for a second before turning back to her battle at hand. Omanyte imediately popped out of the shell with a look of fear and a pink line across its face. "Now Lombre! Water Gun that Umbreon" "Counter with your own omanyte!" Both waterguns hit one another and canceled each other out leaving sparkles in the air. "Hey that Omanyte should be no problem for you Lombre... hit it with Absorb!"

Omanyte blinked and scuttled over towards lombre curiously. "Omanyte! no wrong way!" Alex facepalmed. "..Oh my..What is it doing now?" Umbreon wondered unable to predict its actions. "Wha?" Folly asked in confusion as the omanyte came closer untill it was face to face with the lombre. It raised an arm and poked at lombre curiously wondering why it was staring into space.

"Just take it out Lombre, Use Absorb!" Folly shrugged. Lombre snapped back to its senses and grabbed omanyte begining to absorb its life force. Omanyte double blinked unphased by the draining and spat a purple acid into Lombres eyes. Suprised by the attack, Lombre stepped back trying to rub the stinging feeling in its eyes. "You gonna let that thing push you around?!" Folly groaned. Omanyte took this opertunity to climb onto Lombres back and sat in the pan on its head.

Alex and umbreon blankly stared at the scene speechless. "This is ridiculous! Just hit it with Absorb! It's right there, point blank now!" Lombre looked up on its head and tried another absorb, but in the process scared Omanyte. It clung to Lombres head as it started to spin faster and faster creating a massive whirlpool. "Ha ha! With lombre being both Water and Grass, that Little Omanyte's gonna have a Problem dealng Damage... And with the Boss' Rain dance giving my Lombre it's health boost with Rain Dish It'll be easy!"

Omanyte clung on as it spun faster reguardless of the minimal damage. "Hmm looks like the little pokemons craftier then I thought." Alex thought to himself. "Let's try our new move. Zen Headbutt!" Folly grinned as Lombres head began to crackle and spark with energy. Omanyte et its suction go as it was flung into the air from the turbulence of the whirlpool and thrown sky high.

"ITS OVER! FINISH IT!" Folly laughed. Alex and umbreon watch as the shell began to spin rapidly, A trail of stars fell from it as it shot down like a meteor and impacted into Lombre at blinding speed resulting in a mini explosion. "What in the!?" Alex Gasped shocked at what Omanyte just did. "My word...was that...Meteor mash?!" Umbreon couldnt believe it. "Whatever it was...It just won us the match" Alex smirked as he watched the little blue cephalopod scuttle back from the unconcious corpse of Lombre.

" I should have saw this coming..." Folly sighed. "Thanks for playing folks, I hope you had fun " Folly spoke waving his arms dizzily as he fell backwards flat on the floor. "Because I sure didn't"

* * *

"Oh no! Kricketune!" Aurora cried. "Not so tough now that you don't have Stardart with you ehh?" Trudly laughed. Aurora recalled kricketune and glared, "I dont need his help to beat the likes of you. Eevee, you up for it?" she asked the small brown pokemon, who happily barked and took the field. "You bet im ready! its time To show Master Umbreon what im capable of!" she chirped.

Trudly rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone nowadays seem to have an Eevee?..or an evolution of it..." "I've never had good luck with a foe's Eevee... oh well, we can't let that stop us... Dusclops, Burn that Luxio with a Will-o-wisp. Ariados, Try a Pin Missile on that Eevee!" He shouted. Dusclops held its hands over its head as a huge ball of blue fire split and encircled it. One by one the flames Pelted towards luxio, but were zapped through with the discharge as it took out dusclops in one powerful jolt.

"Blast it! That Luxio's Stronger then it looks" Trudly growled. He recalled Dusclops and threw out his last,"Makuhita take care of them!" Makuhita punched its arms together and pointed towards luxio with a smile across its punchbag face. Ariados continued its pin missle as they swerved all towards eevee. She quickly lept around them just barely evading as she bashed headfirst into Ariados.

"Alright Eevee!" Aurora cheered. "Makukita, Hammer away at that Eevee with Close Combat! Ariados... No more clowning around... Poison Jab on Luxio!" The peon snapped. "uh oh.. Both of you focus your attacks on Makuhita! Eevee use shadow ball! Luxio defend Eevee with Thunderwave!

Both Attacks impacted Against makuhita as it fell back paralyzed from the thunderwave though quickly recovered with a cheri berry it was holding. "Again!?" Aurora huffed, annoyed of all the berries. "YES AGAIN!" Trudly scowled. "Argh... Alright then team up on that Luxio! Makuhita! Arm Thrust! Ariados, Poison Jab!" Both pokemon unleashed their attacks on Luxio as it fell down barely standing up. "Oh no! Luxio!" Aurora gasped.

"Ha Ha! We got em that time!" Trudly grinned. Luxio shook out its fur and stood on all fours ready to battle. "Luxio..." Aurora smiled. "Alright then! Take out Ariados! Luxio Thunderbolt, Eevee Shadow ball! Both pokemon Attacked Ariados, who couldnt take the presure and keeled over in defeat. Makuhita however Slammed its fist straight into Luxio as a dirrect hit as a huge cloud of smoke kicked up. "Ha! end of the line Luxio!" Trudly sneered.

As the smoke cleared trudlys eyes widdened. Luxio remained battered and bruised, but still standing admist its damage. "GYAH!!! WHAT'S WITH THAT LUXIO!? I SWEAR NOT EVEN STARDART'S POKEMON HAVE THAT MUCH ENDURANCE!!!" He Snapped in a whirl of anger and confusion. Auroras smirk turned into a wide grin, "Your not the only one who uses hold items Trudly!" She called out.

On luxios left forepaw was a red band with the symbol of a fist on it. "NOT A FOCUS BAND!!!!" He screamed. "YES A FOCUS BAND!" Aurora screamed imitating him while giggling to herself the entire time. "Well it can't stand another attack now can it? Makuhita! Use Arm Thrust!" Luxio was too weak to move and thrusted to the floor out cold. "GOT YA!" He danced happily now that the scored was even.

Aurora recalled Luxio and looked bcak down at Eevee, "Its all up to you." "What? got nothing else? this'll be a peice of Cake, Makuhita! Close Combat!" Trudly grinned now assured of his victory. Aurora stood shivering, she wanted to move but her body remained frozen. She couldnt think of what to say, her lips moved but they uttered no words to command, It seeed like the end.

Eevee cringed in fear unable to attack without its masters command as The punchbag loomed over her beating its fists together to intimidate her. "I-Im not scared of you!" she barked with her ears down and tail between her legs. "Eevees toast!" Trudly laughed. Eevee shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact telling herself these words. "im not scared...im not scared...im not-"

Makuhita pulled back its fist but stopped as it watched Eevees shadow slowly creep towards it. Baffled the makuhita stood and watched as the shadow attacked it and sent it backwards. It tumbled over and fell down unable to continue. Both trainers stared at their pokemon speechless of the outcome. "Eevee..." Aurora smiled then ran over happily as the pokeon jumped into her arms and she spun around and hugged her close. "You did it Eevee!" she giggled nuzzling against it with her cheek.

Trudly blinked and sighed. " I really gotta rethink my life..."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 59: Dance off! Stardart VS Miror B.

Alex and Aurora Both left their battles and Met back up in the center of the Factory. "Alex! your ok!" she squealed and hugged him. Alex smiled a little and hugged back, "Good job dealing with those two before" he replied. Aurora blushes a little out of embarassment, "Hehe..thanks. Umbreon and Omanyte both came up behind Alex as Omanyte climbed up back to its usual perch. "Master Alexander, now that weve taken those two down, perhaps we should check on the status of master Stardart?" Alex nodded. "Right.. lets go!"

* * *

They arrived a second later, "Stardart!" Aurora called as she ran up to him. "Aurora? I take it your matched went well then?" Alex nodded.. "Too easy if you ask me." Miror scowled. "Oh Dear..It seems those two failed their duties..I'll have to punish them later for it." He then turned to Alex and Aurora, "Now kiddies, have a seat, and enjoy the performance!" Alex glared at the man in the afro and stood with his arms folded across his chest. "SD, Beat the hell out of this guy...Ive had it up to here with his music." "How rude! To think someone could shun such a harmony, such a splendor...such a- " Miror was cut off when he ducked just in time to avoid a fireball.

"Easy Alex..Ill handle this guy" Stardart replied turning back to the battlefield. Miror stood up and dusted himself off, "Well now. Its about time I use my secret weapon, Come on out Mime jr.!" The pokeball bounced as the small pink pokemon hopped out and took a bow. Aurora blinked and took out her pokedex, "Mime Jr. huh...":

"MIME Jr. THE MIME POKEMON, IT CAN QUICKLY IMITATE ANYONE OR ANYTHING IT SEES, IT CAN SENSE EMOTIONS AS WELL AND WILL PUT UP A BARRIER IF FELT THREATENED."

Mime Jr. Started swaying its hips to the beat of the music and became an exact copy of Mirors dance routine. "I Found this Mime Jr and was astounded by the Dance moves it had... Granted it got them from mimicing me, but they're awesome none the less" Miror explained still swaying. "So what's it gonna do? dance me to death? you tried that and failed miserably" Stardart laughed. "No, but the moves WILL come in handy" Miror replied. "We'll just see about that... Take care of it Eevee!"

Buneary bounced up again as usual while Eevee unleashed another shadow ball as it hurdled towards Mime Jr. "To the left" Miror called while side stepping in a leftward direction. Mime jr. mimiced its master and side stepped missing the shadow ball entirely. "Amazing..he controls his pokemon with his own rythm, just like a true dancer.." Aurora gasped. Alex gave her an awkward look, "Just whos side are you on?" Umbreon shook its head in dismay and continued to watch the battle.

Eevee lunged in at mime jr with a quick attack and a fast one. "And now for the jive" Miror laughed as he spun around and slid to the right, while mime jr did the same missing the quick attack. "Funny. It's almost like taking a page from your book Stardart" Miror chuckled. He then held out his gloved hand as Mime Jr did the same, but used psychic to grab Eevee. " WHA?!" Stardart exclaimed completely suprised. Buneary then came down with its icebeam bounce combo again towards Ludicolo, but Miror had other plans. He swung his hand outward towards ludicolo as mime jr place Eevee right in between the two pokemon still bound by psychic energy. Buneary, unable to stop came down both taking out Ludicolo and Eevee.

* * *

Aurora gasped, "Eevee didnt stand a chance!" Alex closed his eyes and smirked, "That was one Dirty trick alright..." Aurora looked over with a somewhat puzzled look, "Why...are you smiling?" She asked. "Oh..no reason." Alex replied reclining back against a steam vault. Aurora sighed, "Sometimes...I just dont get him. Omanyte climbed of Alexs head and began exploring the Steam vault. it came to a wheel as it tugged and pulled on it but ntohing happened. It then tried counterclockwise as a huge gus of hot air sent it flying out of the pipeline like a cannonball and back into Alexs lap. "..You're nothing but trouble...you know that right?" He asked the dizzy pokemon awaiting an answer.

* * *

"No Way! Eevee! argh... you did good.. take a good rest" He recalled Eevee back into its pokeball for a good long rest. "Now, what were you saying about a Perfect Victory? Might as well change it to an Epic Comeback on my part... The beat... It's at a Fever Pitch... I can't hold it in... Gotta DANCE!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up as his voice echoed throughout the factory. "You can't Keep it up with just 1 Pokemon Miror B.! Not when I have 5 others" Stardart retorted. "We'll see what the Grove has to say for that" Miror smirked clapping his hands as he busted a few moves, mime Jr following his footsteps exactly the same.

" You're Up Gardevior!" SD threw the pokeball out as the majestic psychic pokemon rose up and stood ready for battle. Buneary bounced up high again. "The repitition of that move is as dull as a stale beat." Miror scowled. "Let's see your Psychic work on Gardevior here.." Stardart replied. Miror wagged his finger, "I don't have to... Mime Jr.! mimic Buneary!" Mime Jr. did as it was told and bounced up besides buneary. "Now send it flying!" Miror cackled. Mime Jr grabbed ahold of buneary with psychic and threw it down straight into Gardevoir, who countered with her own psychic to maintain buneary a safe landing. Buneary sighed in relief.

"Told ya." Stardart imitated Miror waging his finger. "That's not all... Finish it up, and show them your Full power!" Miror spun around the pointed straight at the ground, as Mime jr smirked and lept up into another bounce. While in mid air it started an icebeam as it spiraled down towards both of them. "Thats bunearys Combo!" Aurora gasped. Stardarts eyes widened, "WHAT!!?!?!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" "You doubt so may things.. yet you fail to face the music." Miror sighed in dismay. Mime Jr. slammed into both pokemon knocking them both down and out of battle.

* * *

"Whoa..It can copy even combo moves..." Aurora stared in awe. "That could be a huge disadvantage for master Stardart" Umbreon pointed out. "Yeah..But everythings got some sort of weakness..."Right?" Alex asked awaiting an answer. "Lets just hope he can win this...the score went down quite fast" Umbreon finished. Omanyte decided to stop adventuring seeing as it was already a bit burnt, and lucky not to be cooked by the hot steam vent.

* * *

"GARDEVOIR! BUNEARY! NO!" Miror continued his dance moves while mime jr mimiced, "What was that about five Pokemon? I only count three." Stardart called back his pokemon and shook his head, "Heh heh. I'll admit Miror B.... you've picked yourself up a good pokemon, and have raised it well... you're really getting better." Mirors eyes narowed, "Flattery won't win you this battle Stardart." "No, but my team work will... PICHU! PICHULIET! LET'S GO!" He tossed out his two infamous Pichus as they happily lept out to battle. one was like any normal pichu except with a slight scruff at the top of its head, while the other, had a notched ear and was slightly lighter in color.

"Ahh, your Legendary Pichu... and the Special Pichiliet. they shall be no problem for Mime Jr... I can Mimic any of Pichu OR Pichuleit's Special Combos" Miror laughed. As he finished his sentance the rain dance from earlier subsided and the dim lit factory light came back into view. "And with the Rain gone, I don't have to worry about Pichu's thunder either..face it its about to come to a close" Stardart closed his eyes and cracked a small smile, "It's not either of those you'll have to worry about Miror B." Miror raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to fathom what Stardart meant.

"Becuase Pichu and Pichuliet... Know the Tango!" he shouted triumphantly. Miror gave him a puzzled look, " .... Stardart, I Dance for a Living, and Even I didn't get that." "You should because you should know it takes TWO TO TANGO!" Miror put his hands on his hips still swaying to the beat, "What are you saying?!" Stardarts eye sparkled. "Im saying, can your Mime Jr. Mimic Team Combos?!"

On cue, Both pichus lept into place, Pichuliet started storing energy in its cheeks as it charged. Pichu began to run from afar as the speed increased an electricity enveloped as it blossomed into a volt tackle. Pichuliet, fully charged grabbed pichu at just the right time as the two spun like a wheel charged with the volt tackles Supercharged juice. "SUPER SCREW ATTACK!!!!" Stardart shouted thrusting a fist forward. The wheel headed straight for mime Jr. as it spun faster and faster. "OH NO!!!!! THAT ATTACK'S TOO BIG TO DODGE! MIME JR. QUICK! PSYCHIC!!!!" Miror cried.

Mime jr held up its hands, but it was too late. The massive wheel colided with its body resulting in an explosive discharge. Mime jr spun around dazed as it fell over unable to continue. "The last one goes down.." Stardart smirked as his pichus jumped back to his side. Mirors eyes went white as he fell over, cushoned by his oversized afro.

"There goes the Rythm... Gone again..." he sighed as the music came to a halt.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 60: Escaping the Ironworks

"Once again, I win Miror B..." Stardart spoke, standing above the fallen dancer. "Argh. time to skidadle boys! " He called as he took of running with his arms behind his back. "WAIT FOR US!" The goons cried as both gave chase abandoning Shaymins cage and leaving the Ironworks.

"Glad thats over." Alex shopped of the pipe and stood up stretching his arms. "Yeah..he may have been a good dancer, but he sure was trouble." Aurora commented. "Not to mention putting an end to that Dreadful music as well" said umbreon whos ears were still ringing from the echo reverb. Stardart and his pichus walked over to the fallen cage as shaymin looked up in fear and confusion. Pichu cut the lock with an iron tail as it fell down and the cage door flung open, "There we go, you're free now Shaymin"

Shaymin carefully scampered out and looked around sniffing its suroundings. "Awww...its so cute" Aurora giggled watching the shaymin explore. It took a few more steps untill it set foot onto the red hot metal floor and pulled back in pain as it scampered back into the cage. "I dont like it here...Its too warm!" It complained. "Hmmmm... Got 2 Options then... We could carry you out, or if you'd rather walk I can have Buneary and Manaphy make a path of Ice useing Ice beam" Stardart replied. "I dont care how you do it..Just get me out of here!" it whined. Aurora picked up shaymin in her arms and rocked it slightly, "Its ok little one, Well get you home." She smiled.

* * *

As they began to walk a strange sound echoed from behind them. "Hmm? Did you guys hear something?" Stardart asked. Aurora and Alex both nodded. The rumbles got louder, they turned around to see a bright light from behind the pipelines as a large shadow appeared to be coming around the corner. "Wha-what is that?!" Aurora shivered taking a few steps back. A huge blast of fire shot out melting the pipes metal into a liquid state. Alex put his guard up before Aurora, "Looks like weve got trouble.."

Two giant Pokemon emerged from hiding and glared at the humans in their way. "Those things are collasal.." Alex smirked cracking his knuckles hoping for a good fight. The pokemon were large and somewhat round in body shape, with red and yellow flame paterns, And two arm cannons that could fire heat over five thousand degrees farrenheit. "Uh oh..." Stardart grabbed his pokeballs in defense as the giants came closer. Aurora pulled out her pokedex and quickly scanned them:

"MAGMORTAR THE BLAST POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MAGMAR. IT LAUNCHES FIREBALLS THAT CAN REACH TEMPERATURES OF OVER THREE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED DEGREES FROM THE ENDS OF ITS ARMS, AND LIVES IN EXCESSIVELY WARM CLIMATES."

The Magmortar glared at them, their bodies were soaked to the marrow, but the flames of rage in their eyes stil burned fiercly. "Theyre...Wet?" Aurora asked in confusion. "Oh great Miror B's Leftover Carnage... His Rain Dance appears to have caused trouble to these two." Stardart sighed. "Great...looks like were left to clean up his mess" Alex growled. Aurora stepped back a little while shaymin shivered in her arms. "Im scared!" "Worry not Shaymin, we won't let anything else happen to you" Stardart reasured it. "Alex maybe we shoul-" Aurora stopped when she noticed Alex already dashed into fighting with the magmortar. "Give it a rest Lady Aurora...He doesnt seem to listen much." Umbreon sighed.

Alex dashed in with his fist pulled back, "Your mine!" he yelled as he thrusted it into magmortars rock solid body hurting his own hand. "D-damnit!" Alex winced holding his fractured wrist in pain. Magmortar stood above him and raised both its arms above its head. Alex gasped and teleported away just in time as it slammed them into the ground causing an earthquake. "W-waaaaah!" Aurora screeched trying to keep her balance as well as keep shaymin safe. Alex reapeared by her side and helped balance her. "Man that things tough."

"You know Alex, I know a guy like you. one who goes for Kick Butt Diplomacy before talking... Pichu, Pichuliet and Manaphy, take care of them!" All three pokemon bounded in ready and pumped for battle. The two magmortars frowned, The right one Held up its arm as it collected in white light and aimed at the pichus, while the other formed a ball of flames in its arm. "Guys look out!" Both magmortar fired their attacks flash cannon and flamethrower respectively, but werent ver effective due to type advantage.

"They keep fighting like this and it'll be easy." said Stardart. Alex shook his head, "Something doesnt seem right..." Manaphy combined psychic and surf as it brought a huge wave down on the two pokemon, who barely endured the hit. "I Agree... question is what?" Stardart wondered. "Perhaps..."Umbreon started as it noticed the Magmortar turn angred and red. "Oh dear..EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Umbreon exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone Ducked to the floor as the Poisonous Gas covered the air above them. Alex coughed, ":D-damnit...If we dont do something were going to die!" "We have to clear up this smoke!" Aurora choked. "Oh no! Aurora!" Shaymin coughed. It closed its eyes as the flowers on its body began to glow. "S-shaymin?... Aurora called through her clentched teeth.

Shaymin began to absorb the toxic fog as it filtered into the flowers. "Shaaaaaaaaaay" It murmered as it gathered more and more toxins in its body. Everyone watched and stood up as the fog began to disipate. "Hmm? Is that Shaymin's Special Power? there've been Rumors about it..." Stardart thought. As the air cleared its flowers turned dark filled with all the polution and dirt from the stale air.

"Shaymin?" Aurora reached out as its flowers turned bright white and began to gow with a green aura. Aurora watched dumbfounded by the light as the energy got stronger and stronger. "Aurora!" Alex Teleported and grabbed her away from shaymin as its entire body enveloped in a green light. "" It Screeched while the excess Energy exploded resulting in a massive implosion blowing everyone far back around the factory like a huricane.

"WHOA! SEED FLARE! That's Shaymin's Signature move!" Stardart gasped barely holding his ground as he caught his flying pokemon as well as a KOed manaphy. Alex found himself colided with a now broken steam valve as he rubbed his back and stood up weakly. "..Ergh....thats ...some powerful attack." "Ugh... well Shaymin's know as a "Legendary" for a reason.." Stardart added. The magmortar fled due to the massive implosion and werent anywhere to be seen. Shaymin was covered in a thin layer of soot from the implosion and sneezed.

"Well... at least all's well that ends well...right?" Stardart rubbed a finger under his nose grinning. "...No not all is well! get me down from here!" A voice called from above. They looked up to see Aurora slung over a ventelation pipe high up in the rafters. Alex rolled his eyes. "Alright if you insist." He threw a fireball severing the pipe as she fell to the floor screaming. Alex yawned and held out and caught her, holding her bridal style. "T-that wasnt funny!" Aurora huffed nearly scared to death. "..Funny. your facial expressions say otherwise" Alex laughed.

Stardart recalled his pokemon and turned to the others, "Now let's say we get out of here before something else decides to pick a fight with us..." "I couldnt agree more" Umbreon replied cheerfuly. "I want to go home.." Shaymin whined before sneezing again. Aurora scooped him back up into her arms as it nestled by her chest. "Don't worry...we'll get you home right guys?" Stardart and the pichu all chimed. "Come on guys, let's go"

They all exited the Feugo ironworks as they headed back towards Floaroma, and more Importantly the Flower fields.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 61: Camping Out

After departing from the Ironworks, and rescuing the stolen Shaymin, Our heroes headed back towards Floaroma through the dead of night.

Aurora looked up at the dark sky then back at her poketch, it read nine fourty-three. "It certainly got dark awfuly fast" said Alex. Stardart pondered. "That battle with the Miror goons mustve been longer then I thought.." Omanyte sat on Alexs head still slightly burnt by the steam back inside. They arrived at the river once again and turned to Stardart.

"Alright alright..but If we're gonna cross again, I better revive Manaphy, that Seed Flare was a little to much for 'em" He explained reaching for the pokeball on his belt. Before he could throw it out, the ground shook slightly as a Gear system at the Rivers edge spun bringing up a large iron bridge to cross over.

".....Why didnt we use that in the first place?" Alex frowned. Aurora rubbed her eyes and blinked, "That wasnt there before....right?" "No it wasn't... I know that for a fact..." Stardart chimed in. Umbreon looked back over at the factory which was now operational, "Perhaps it activated the winch system." he replied. "Winch System?" Aurora asked scratching her head in confusion. "An elaborate system of mechanical devices and pulleys used to lower and raise the bridge" Umbreon explained. "Who cares...lets just go already" Alex called from the otherside of the bridge and walked off.

* * *

The others caught up as they continued their quest back to the flower fields. "Floaroma is still aways away" Aurora yawned. "Tired aurora?" Alex asked. Aurora nodded a bit sleepily. "After getting Shaymin back, we may want to think about camping out for the night..." Suggested Stardart. "Besides, it's a nice clear starlit night, why waste it?"

"I guess it couldnt hurt...plus it might be better to travel in the morning" said Aurora before leaning over on Alexs shoulder. Alex frowned, but propped her up a bit to keep her awake. "Seems someone is already tired..." Stardart chuckled. Alex nodded, "Alright then, We'll spend the night.

They came to an open clearing and looked up and the crystal clear sky, "This place should do.." Stardart replied as he began to set up camp. Aurora helped him pitch a tent, while Alex burned some nearby wood to make a fire. "Alright now, just hold it steady...and.." Stardart tried keeping the tent in place while Aurora began to doze off. "Ack, I almost forgot the very reason why I came out this way in the first place!" he exclaimed letting go of the tent as it colapsed ontop of Aurora.

"Shaymin... Can I ask you something?" Stardart asked. Shaymin cocked its head and nodded, "ok.." "It's about something that happened in the past... with Floaroma town." he started. "Nothing would grow, until one day the people expressed gratitude to nature, that's when flowers suddenly appear, and that's how Floaroma became what it is today... I want to know, did you, or an ancestor perhaps have anything to do with that?"

Shaymin shook its head, "I dont know...Perhaps it was another Shaymin...but not me" It replied. "Another Shaymin... so at least it still means it's Possible... Thank you." Stardart sighed in thought. Shaymin pawed at a berry and started to gnaw on it. "Oh... there is one more thing Shaymin..."

"I know, perhaps you weren't directly involved but, there's one more thing I want to thank you for." Shaymin looked up with the berry in its mouth. "The past couple of days I've been on this journey of mine, searching for that answer, seeking you. Durring that time I've found out quite a bit about my self an my Pokemon friends that I had flat out forgotten... had it not been for you, I may never have remembered..." He then turned to his two companions, "A similar thing goes for you Aurora, you too Alex.."

Both of them looked up at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "I'm glad you two came along with me on this, we've had laughs, we've supported eachother, taken on the bad guys together. it's an experiance that, at least to me is better then any amount of treasure." Aurora smiled a bit, "Yeah... It really was an adventure to remember." "It's times like these that I spend with aquintances, Friends and Family-at-heart alike that I treasure the most. because there's nothing else like it..." "So thank you... each and every one of you..." He finished with his speech.

Aurora looked down at her lap and sighed, "I... feel the same way too... " Alex raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "You do?" SD asked. Aurora nodded, "..My parents are always rooting for me...and my pokemon always stick together as a team..yet ive never had the chance to truly thank any of them." Stardart put a hand to his chin "That reminds me of something... The Pokedex said that Shaymin likes feelings of gratitude...It makes me believe that Shaymin's also a magnet for such feelings, drawing them out of people... to me that's a good thing. These feelings... they're nice and warm to my soul..."

* * *

Alex scowled, All the mushy talk was getting on his nerves. He stormed off into the tent without speaking a word. "Alex! wait up!" Aurora called as she ran after him and entered the tent. ."..Er well..I suppose we might as well get some rest." Umbreon sweatdropped.  
"Awe heck with it, I got enough sleeping bags anyway... Go ahead everyone! COME ON OUT!" SD called as all his pokemon were released. "We're all gonna enjoy this beautiful starlit sky..." He sighed as laying in his bag staring up at the sky.

"Hey..Alex?" Auora whispered as she sat down next to him holding the half-asleep Shaymin. "What do you want..." Alex asked slightly annoyed. Aurora frowned, "Nothing...Erm...nothing really...Just thought...we could yknow...talk?" "Do as you wish" Alex shrugged and reclined against the wall. She looked down a bit then slowly inched a bit closer to him, "Y'know....We havent camped out since we first left Veilstone..." She giggled.

"Heh...I guess your right." Alex replied. Aurora rested her head on Alexs shoulder again, although alex didnt see to mind. "Mmm..Alex?" she groaned again. "Yes aurora?" He asked. "Weve been through alot... havent we?" she smiled slightly. Alex smiled a little as well, "Yeah..We really have." Auroras eyes shot open when she felt something grasp her shoulder. She looked over to see Alez with his arm on her back. She blushed and smile widely and leaned over on his shoulder as usual.

"Night alex." ===================================================================================================================================.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 62: Tag! You're It~

Umbreon stood outside the campsite watching guard. "What a day this has been...at least it can get any wo-" He was interupted as as the small brown puffball tackled him to the floor. "Gotcha!" Eevee giggled. "Gah! Young mistress...please refrain from doing that!" he huffed straightening out his fur. "Sorry..." she whimpered as her ears went down. "Its quite alright.." Umbreon sighed.

Stardarts Eevee sat on a stump grooming her tail. She glanced over at the two playing, hopped off her perch and walked over to them. "Hi there!" she chirped. "Hi!" Eevee replied back while gnawing on Umbreons ear.. " Wow, I don't get to see other Eevees that often" She giggled. Eevee stuck her tounge out, "Me neither." "Your kinda funny.." Stardarts eevee giggled again.

"So you travel with Aurora right?" The eevee asked curiously. "Yep!" She barked happily wagging her tail. "It must be alot of fun. I know I have a lot of fun with Stardart" She replied. "Yeah...But I owe it all to master umbreon" Eevee chirped pointing at her master who looked suprised for being put on the spotlight. Stardarts Eevee blinked, "Umbreon? how so?" "Well... Master Umbreon taught me everything" She replied. " Really? That's how Stardart is with me, only, I still have a lot to learn..." The other barked.

* * *

The two pichus poked their heads out noticing all the comotion. "Hey whats with them?" Pichu asked looking up at umbreon along side his sister.. "It seems both Eevee and the young mistress are getting along quite well" Umbreon chuckled. "Wow they look like they could be twins!" Pichuliet exclaimed twitching her notched ear. Umbreon stared at the two and let out a sigh, "Yes...it does doesnt it"

"Excuse me!" Pichu called as the Eevees stopped and looked up, "Oh hi Pichu, hi Pichuliet!" "Hello" They both replied in unison. "So whats up?" The other Eevee asked. "We were playing Tag!" Eevee chirped shortly after. "Tag? Sounds fun!" Pichuliet giggled. "Wanna join?" Stardarts Eevee asked. "Sure!" they replied then all turned to Umbreon. "..What?" Umbreon asked while raising an eyebrow at all the pokemon grining widely, he knew he wouldnt like where this was going.

Stardarts Eevee took off at full speed, "Hey Umbreon! bet you ant catch me!" She mocked. Auroras Eevee did the same and zipped in the other direction like a zigzag, "Or me!" Umbreon sighed, he knew the children wouldnt give in so easily, "Very well you two...You better run!" Umbreon chuckled as he gave chase. "Cmon Umbreon! I thought you were faster then this!" Auroras Eevee called back leaping over a nearby stump. "You want Faster young mistress?" Umbreon smirked and rand faster becoming an inky black bur as he caught Eevee by her tail.

* * *

"Heh, looks like they're having fun" Stardart remarked setting up his sleeping bag then plopping down onto it like a matress to recline. His Eevee ran up to him and gave him her usual "I want something look." Stardart gave her a confuse look, "Hmm? what is it?" Eevee blinked then nudged at his case. "Oh I get it..here ya go... " He replied pulling out a small blue ball and handing it to her. Eevee took it in her mouth and nodded hapilly before running off again.

Gardevoir sat besides him and gave her master a worried look, "You realize you just gave Eevee the Bounceback ball Hayley gave you right?" She asked Telepathically. " Huh? ....OH SNAP!" Stardart gasped as he watched Eevee trot back over to Umbreon, who held Auroras Eevee by the scruff in his teeth. "No fair no fair no fair!" Eevee flailed while pouting. "Admit your loss young mistress. it will make things much easier on you." Umbreon frowned.

"Let's see you take this on Umbreon!" Stardarts Eevee called as she tackled the bounceback ball with a strong headbutt. It flew straight into Umbreon causing him to drop Eevee and knocking him flying up high into the air. Both SD and Garevoir watched as he fell back down and crashlanded in a tree.

Both Stardart and Gardevoir watched as the bounceback ball rolled back to them, along with a confused Eevee, "Oops." "Sorry Umbreon... I guess I got the wrong ball" Stardarts Eevee blushed and giggled slightly in embarassment. "...Its...quite alright...ooh look..pretty colors!" Umbreon muttered watching the stars orbit around its head berfore collapsing.

"Master umbreon!" Eevee yiped and ran over to the dazed pokemon. "Umbreon's kinda out of it, er.. what I mean is... YOUR IT!" Eevee pushed the other to the ground and dashed off laughing. Auroras eevee looked up with its face covered in mud, She shook it off and growled. "No fair!"

"Hey! Pichu, Pichuliet! Wanna play too?" SD's Eevee called while still running from her twin. "Nah.." Pichu folded its arms be was nudged by its sister. "Oh come on Pichu, It'll be fun!" She tried to convince him. "Oh fine.." He sighed in defeat.

"Then Keep away from Eevee!" She sat there and watched the three pokemon run off in diffrent directions. "Oh man..." she sighed and chased after Pichuliet. "Hey I wanna play too!" Manaphy lept in and began running from her as well. "Alright then your mine!" She came to a halt and decided to chase manaphy instead.

* * *

Stardart sat up and watched the pokemon all dash by. "They're gonna tire themselves out like that, Playing around so much this late" He laughed. "Perhaps that's a good thing" said Gardevoir. Her master reclined back onto his sleeping bag and let out a sigh, "Heh...Perhaps."

Omanyte slunk out from the tent away from its master to see what the comotion was about. It watched as a whole bunch of pokemon wooshed past it, causing it to roll back a bit. Staravia flew above them all before landing on a tree branch to clean its wings. Kricketune on the otherhand just sat on a rock meditating to itself, ignoring to peanut gallery.

"Hey Omanyte! Why dont you join us?" Eevee asked coming to a halt while the others followed in suit crashing and toppling over one another. "Yeah Come on Omanyte!" Pichu called climbing out of the pile with his sister. "The more the merrier!" Pichuliet smiled. Omanyte looked around then curled back hiding inside its shell.

"Huh?" Manaphy walked up to the shell and tapped it curiously. "Hello? anyone home?" he continued to poke the shell as it began to slowly move. Omanyte popped out and spat a watergun in pichuliets face before withdrawing back in its shell once more.

"Bleh!" Pichuliet rubbed her eyes and shook her fur to get the water out. "Hey! that wasnt very nice!" Manaphy frowned at the shell. Omanyte made a few angry squeaks, then rolled off back into the tent. "Now I see why Alex has a hard time with him" Eevee sighed.

Before the others could even move, Eevee lept up and pawed manaphy in the back, "Tag! your it now!" She exclaimed as all the pokemon quickly scattered. "Aww cmon!" Manaphy grumbled and tried to give chase.

"What's wrong Manaphy? Just can't keep up with us?" Pichu taunted after hopping up into a tree with Eevee and his sister. "Aww cmon! you know I have a hard time with trees!" Manaphy sulked. "Then be creative! you can think of a way up here right!" Pichu continued to mock. Manaphy then got an idea, "..Or a way to get you all down."

A small blue ball of water formed in manaphys arms, he threw it down onto the floor as a huge wave formed and headed straight on a colision course with the tree. "Gah! Run away!" Eevee screamed, but it was too late. The wave smacked the tree as the water continued to rush onward.

Stardart and gardevoir continued their conversation, untill gardevoir sensed something. "Hmm?" Stardart asked. "I sense...A strong pressence...coming this way" She spoke. They both looked up to see the huge wave looming over them. "OH SNAP!" He screamed. The wave crashed down on them both as the water settled and slowly disipated.

Eevee coughed up some water and shook out her fur. The other pokemon were soaked as well, but all burst into a fit of laughter. Their master on the other hand sighed and shook out his drenched sleeping bag. Gardevoir too was soaked, although she didnt seem to care as much.

* * *

"So.. now what?" Pichu asked shaking water out of his ear. Manaphy lept up and splashed pichu into a puddle, "Now you're it!" "Hey! wait!" Pichu exclaimed while the others rajn off. "Aww great."

Umbreon sat down beside the drenched Stardart and chuckled. "Playful bunch, arent they.." Stardart looked over at umbreon and nodded, "They can be." "Their energy levels will drop soon.. they are only children afterall" Gardevoir added. Buneary hopped up to her master and smiled. "Not gonna play with them?" He asked. Buneary shook her head and hugged him, but quickly let go realizing he was drenched. "Ahh, I see... Hope you don't mind, I'm kinda wet... " He laughed.

A few hours went by, and the pokemon eventually tired from playing and curled up to sleep, but a few remained awake.  
===================================================================================================================================.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart and Pichuliet copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 63: The Best of Combinations

Tired from running all over the place, Eevee herself went back to the tent with Aurora and went to sleep. The other pokemon still stirred all looking up at the night sky. Pichu however sat up, he couldnt sleep. Something was really bothering him.

"The Stars sure at wounderful tonight..." A familliar voice spoke from behind him. Pichu turned around to see Pichuliet sit down besides him. "Yeah. they sure are..." he replied. Pichuliet frowned slightly and turned to him, "Is something up?"

"Huh? no, why?" he scratched his head. "You've been looking at me funny all day." She replied. Pichu blushed slightly, "I have?" he asked still staring at her. She rolled her eyes, "You're doing it now..."

Pichu blushed a bit deeper, "Really?" "Now you're turning red around your cheeks!" she pointed at his once pink electric pouches. "N-no I'm not!" He denyed looking away.

Eevee blinked in confusion, and then it came to her. "I get it now! Pichu has a Crush on Pichuliet!" Pichus face went entirely red, "Now come on Ee-" " Pichu and Pichuliet sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Manaphy giggled and clapped. "Was that really necissary Manaphy?!" He growled trying to hide his blush.

Pichuliet looked up at pichu and paused for a minute, " Is that... True Pichu?" Pichu sighed and nodded his head, "Well... I do... kinda." He turned away blushing even more, "I do kinda like you..."

Pichuliet paused as her heart began to beat faster and faster. Pichu closed his eyes, hed never been so embarassed in his life. He felt something soft lay against his shoulder and oppened his eyes to see Pichuliets head nuzzled upon it. "It's O.K... I kinda like you too."

Eevee squeeled "Awwww, don't they make the cutest Couple..." Manaphy nodded, "For sure!" "Now now you two, leave those two lovebirds alone and get some sleep... no telling what's gonna happen tomorrow..." Gardevoir explained still laying down next to Stardart, who appeared to be fast asleep.

"B-but I'm not even tired" Manaphy yawned. Gardevoir gave him a stern look, Manaphy thought for a second about what Gardevoir said then understood it fully. "Oh...alright" He sulked. "Alright then, night everyone!" Eevee chirped as she dragged manaphy off with her over to SD and Gardevoir to go to sleep.

* * *

The two pichus waved and said their goodnights before turning back to one another. "Pichu... you've been a good friend ever since we met back in Hoenn... You've looked out for me and taught me a lot." Pichuliet replied looking back down at him.

"You too Pichuliet... you've been there when I needed Support. The Good times, the bad times, the Anytime times..." Pichu smiled. They both laid back on the grass staring up at the stars.

" I didn't know it at first... but when I first saw you... I dunno, there was just something..." Pichu started. Pichuliet nodded, "Me too... I couldn't tell what it was..." "And it's grown since then..." Pichu replied. "So Much.." "Its just that..." "I..." "I'm so glad we're friends" They spoke in unison. They both blushed slightly and smiled. Hand in hand, they continued to watch the sky as a silver streak sped by. "A Shooting star!" Pichu gasped. " Quick make a Wish!"

Both of them closed their eyes and made their wishes. A few seconds later they both oppened their eyes and looked at one another. "So what did you wish for?" pichu asked. "Why should I say, It may not come true if I do tell you..." said Pichuliet.

"I'll tell you mine... I wished we could stay Friends forever... no matter what..." Pichu smiled. Pichuliet gasped. "Really? That's what I wished for!" " Ha ha... that's funny, the both of us wishing for the same thing on the same shooting star... but you know what?" "What?" Pichuliet asked with a little anticipation.

" It's Bound to come true like that" Pichu whispered. Pichuliet paused for a minute almost on the verge of tearing up. She smiled and laid down against him, "I guess your right."

* * *

They both fell asleep under the stars together. Stardart on the other hand, had been secretly awake, and observed the whole thing. He closed his one open eye and smiled. While he couldnt understand the language, he could definately understand the meaning.

"You two... you make such a good couple, it makes me kinda jelous. but I'm happy for you. oh so happy... " He smiled and drifted off to sleep himself with the thoughts of his two pokemon.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 64: Bunearys Past

Umbreon sat upon a rock nearby the encamped tent, still in deep thought as always. "....Master alexander... The compasion you show with the others....I havent witnessed it since I was a mere child... but why...why the sudden change?" He couldnt get the thought out of his head, it was like a bad itch that just wouldnt go away.

"Something bothering you?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see Buneary hop up onto the ledge next to him. "Ah..Lady buneary.. No.. Its nothing really." He replied. Buneary cocked her head, "You sure it's nothing? I'm here if you want to talk..."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you, I am fine." he repeated. "Well, O.K. then.. " She sighed and looked up at the stars alongside him. Umbreon looked a bit concerned, "Something ails you?"

"Oh just the Opposite. I just can't get over today... All the things that happened. And everything Stardart said.." she replied. "Oh? like what?" Umbreon asked curiously. "Everything he said to me when we beat that Beedrill swarm today... I was so happy there I felt like I was gonna burst.."

"I see...You and master Stardart date back quite a ways dont you. "Oh yeah... he was there when I needed someone the most... you see quite a long time ago, over in Eterna Forest, there was a flood. My Family, gave up their lives to save me... I was alone, I didn't know what do to or where to go I had been looking around 1 day, searching for food, I had found some apples, I was so hungry that I dug in right away, what I didn't know is that some Beedrill had also spotted them... they attacked me, I ran, they chased. I was scared, so scared. when I literaly bumped into Stardart." She finished and closed her eyes flashing back to the event.

* * *

Buneary hopped along the path running for her life, An angry swarm of beedrill buzzing behind her. She tripped over and looked up at the bugs looming over her. "Hey cmon guys I said I was sorry!" She cried. "It's not just Apologies we want! We have a reputation to uphold!" One buzzed angrilly.

Buneary hopped back to her feet and kept running, she ran faster and faster untill "THWACK" , She colided headfirst into something and bounced back from the recoil. She rubbed her head and looked up at the towering figure that loomed over, A human. "Hmm? what do we have here? a Buneary?" He stared down at the small pokemon that shook with fear. She turned around to try to run away, but the Beedrill that were chasing her caught up and blocked her escape route. "And some Beedrill? Hmm, I think I see what's going on here." Buneary stood up and darted behind the humans leg to hide from the beedrill.

The leader of the gang laughed, "You think that human's gonna protect you? I don't think so!" He charged out in a dodge and weave pattern as the needle like arms glowed bright white. "Out of the way! Twineedle!" He thrusted them into the human, when all of a sudden, "CLANG" "W-wha?!" The beedrill pulled back his arms to see the man had deflected the attack with a steel blade. "I have no quarel aginst you, leave now or else..." He threatened while holding the sword before him horizontally.

"Heh, the nerve of this guy, now the punk's gotta problem with the Beedrill Swarm, let's get em boys!" He buzzed angrilly. The others grinned while clacking their bladed arms together. The Human looked back down at Buneary "You stick behind me O.K.?" She nodded in response and hid back behind him., feeling some sense of security. He quickly switched his blade to his left hand and used it to block one of the soilders before sending it flying with a punch from his other. Another came from the right which he easily welcomed with a swift drop kick. "Last Chance. You can't defeat me... leave now or else..." He threatened once more.

The Beedrill quickly recovered and regrouped, "Dang this guy's hard, it's almost like he knew what we were gonna do" one hissed. The leader smirked, "Well he may be able to take three of us, but what about a TRUE SWARM! COME ON GUYS! HELP US OUT!" His voice echoed throughout the woods as the trees began to rumble. On cue, several dozen more of its bretheren could be seen headed straight for them.

Bunearys eyes widened in fear, she quickly hid her face in her fluff wishing it would all go away. "Blast! this dosn't look good." The boy cursed while getting into defensive position once again. The swarm sped out lashing at him like a pin cushion, slash after slash. He retaliated with a few sword strikes, but it wasnt enough to keep them all at bay.

"Dang, they aren't giving me a chance to do much of anything else." He panted, almost ready to drop his sword. One of the Beedrill came to a halt and eyes buneary in hiding. "Hey..your that little creep who stole our food supply!" She growled. Her stinger glowed a dark purple and took aim "This should set you straight! Poison sting!"

Buneary watched as the storm of purple needles hurrled towards her, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but heard it impact another instead. She opened her eyes to see the man take the full impact of the posion sting, which luckily didnt do much thanks to the armour he wore. Another zipped by barely grazing him, but leaving a small cut under his left eye. "D-don't worry, I'll protect you.." He spoke still taking the hits.

Buneary gasped, "A human...risking his life for me? but why?" She couldnt fathom the possibilities but knew he was doing it for a good cause, her own safety. They stopped their attacks and floated idly before the pair. "This is getting rediculous!" One of them frowned and flew up before its friends. "Guys! line up and attack him all at once! he can't block ALL of us!" They all nodded in agreement and made a straight line of twineedles, ready to ram the interloper.

Buneary looked back up at the human hoping he had a plan, but he could only watch as the long line was formed and began to glow like a wave from left to right. "Oh boy..." He took up his blade in defense, knowing well enough it wouldnt suffice. "Oh no. he's gonna get hurt. all because of me... I.. I have to do something." Buneary shook her head at the thought of what she was about to do.

"Ready!" The right most one called as the others nodded in unison. "I can do this...I have to.." She told herself. Her body began to glow with a bright yellow aura, crackles of electricity charged from the static in her fur. "CHARGE!" They screamed and darted out in a forward line. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Buneary hopped out infront of the trainer and released all her energy into a powerful thunder shock immobolizing most of the beedrill as they fell down crisped.

"Whoa.. Was that thunderbolt?" The Beedrill flew back up and looked at one another. "Ugh... This is not worth three apples, or Pride for that matter." Another nodded, "Agreed, short of calling the others, there's nothing much else we can do... I don't think the Boss'll like it if we call everyone out for a Human and a Buneary... Retreat!" They all scattered from the area fleeing back into the woods they came from.

"Well.. That takes care of that" He sighed in relief and sheathed his sword. He then turned over to the small pokemon beside him, "That was a close call... you O.K?" Buneary nodded the pointed at the cut under his eye. "Hmm? Ahh it'll heal quick, always does" He reassured her. She looked back down looking a bit upset about the current circumstances.

"Something troubling you?" he asked as she looked up again still with the same teary look. "Hey... it'll be O.K., come here." he coaxed and picked her up to comfort her. "It'll be O.K.... You know... you seem like you need a friend. someone you can lean on... Why don't you come along with me? I can keep you safe. more then that, I could teach you how to defend yourself too... that thunderbolt you did earlier was awesome... You'd get to see alot of new places too, I like to explore all over the place, you wouldn't be alone, not with me and my pals... what do you say?"

Buneary thought for a minute and nodded with a warm smile. He pulled out a small red and white pokeball and held it before her. she tapped it with an ear and was enveloped in a red light. "Welcome to the team." Stardart replied and pocketed his new friend.

* * *

" We've been together ever since. Training, learning new tricks, I've won quite a few contests too. Stardart, since that day, has watched over me. He and the others. They're my family now, we all watch over eachother.. we share the same experiences, we learn together...Stuff I never got to do with my old Family, because we never got the chance... Kinda like how Stardart said I was a daughter to him... he's kinda like a father to me... I feel so lucky to be with him..." She sighed and looked back over at Umbreon who seemed very intrigued.

"Hmm ...So you have kept a bond to him ever since then?" Umbreon asked. "Yeah... So, What about you, and Alex?" She asked curiously. Umbreon sighed, she did tell him her life story, it would only be fair to do the same. "Ah....thats a long story my dear.." "Care to give me the short version?" she giggled slightly. "Very well..." Umbreon replied and repositioned himself.

"So, when did you two first meet?" Umbreon cleared his throat, "Well...Master Alexander and I ...As hard as it is to believe...lived quite some time ago.." "Traveling with Stardart, seeing some of the strange things he finds... you tend to believe alot of things... Go on..." She coaxed.

Umbreon paused for a second, but decided to go on. "..Well back when I was a young lad...An eevee..I was master Alexanders most trusted ally.. and friend." "Along with his younger sister. We lived in a land that flourished with flowers and beauty." He continued. "Wow, sounds like a nice place." Buneary sighed dreamily, trying to invision it. "Indeed it was.. A prosperous land.. ...But this land is long gone now...It existed over a milenia ago...What has become of it now..I do not know."

"So what did you guys do back then?" Umbreon closed his eyes and smiled slightly, something nobody had yet seen, "Well...Back then, I.." Umbreon imediately stopped and flashed back to the distant memories. He Remembered everything clearly, screams of death, burning cities and a horridly terrifying screech that echoed through his head. "...."

Buneary looked over to see Umbreons look of fear over his face, "Hmm? something wrong?" She seemed concerned. Umbreon shook his head, "....No..It seems..I forgot... " He lied. "Wha? You forgot?! Oh dear." Buneary put her hands to her mouth.

"Its not much of a concern..I grow old with age. Forgive me, but I wish to be alone. " He repleid solemnly standing up off the rock and hopping down into the grass under the moonlit sky. "Oh... O.K. then, I hope your memory comes back then, Good Night" Buneary sighed and hopped back over to Stardarts side where the other pokemon were fast asleep. She layed her head down and whispered a wish to herself.

"Please... Let Umbreon remember what he forgot. All of his good memories with his friends... "


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Sheyrill (Shay-Rell) copyright of Waterwind222**

* * *

Chapter 65. A Graceful Vision

Everyone was fast asleep now, All the pokemon curled up by their masters, Umbreon alone by himself. And Alex and Aurora asleep in their tent. Or so it was thought.

Shaymin figeted and squirmed around in Auroras arms, it couldnt find a comfortable spot and began whimpering. "I cant sleep!" It whined. Alex oppened his eyes and looked down at the figiting pokemon, "Whats wrong now?" he scowled being awoken from the first sleep he ever had since he met Aurora.

"I cant sleep!" It complained again. Alex rolled his eyes "Great... Arent you supposed to be the gratitude pokemon? yknow...the one that doesnt whine every couple minutes?" Shaymin frowned and hopped out of her arms onto Alexs head. "Read me a story! Read me a story!" Alex frowned and swatted shaymin off his head, "Fine. Once upon a time- The End. now go to sleep"

Shaymins frown turned bigger, "That story sucked! I want a better one!" Alex growled, "Well you're not getting a better one so shut up!" Shaymins eyes began to water. "Oh no... no no no" Alex pleaded. "Sniff....sniff..." "Aww cmon I didnt mea-" but Shaymin cut him off as it burst into tears crying its eyes out. "Aww geez...." Alex sighed.

Aurora woke up slowly and lookd over to see Alex and the crying Shaymin. "Alex? Whats going on?" "Read the brat a bed time story." He replied before turning over. Aurora gave Shaymin a questioned look. "He wont read me a story!" Shaymin continued to cry. Aurora sighed and cradeled the pokemon rocking it back and forth slowly as it gradually calmed down.

"Thank you...thats nice" He mumbled happily burrying into her chest. Aurora smiled a little, "Well..I cant read you a story, but would a lullaby work?" Alexs eyes shot open after the word "lullaby" "Ok, that will work!" Shaymin giggled.

Aurora closed her eyes and began to hum, Alex sat up and watched her, he recognized the same tune. It was the exact one he heard back in Veilstone...the one before he lost his memory. Shaymin yawned, and curled up once again, while pink flowers began to bloom on its back. They emitted a sweet alluring scent that captivated Alex, The familiar scent...the same lullaby...He rememebered now.

* * *

A young black haired boy sat on the edge of a stone bridge in thought. His eyes were emerald green and pure, and he wore a white robe similar to everyone else. He kicked his feet back and forth and looked down at the stream of water below. A bunch of Finneon were swimming by and nipping at the surface hoping for some food. The boy smiled slightly and tossed a few bread crumbs into the water.

"Alexander, Dont feed the magical creatures!" A voice scolded from behind. He turned around to see a man with lumber on a cart pulled by a few ponyta. "Magical creatures are to be used for work, not play. "Its bad enough you keep one as a pet." He continued. Alex frowned, "Hes not just a pet, hes my friend. On cue, A small brown eevee lept up onto the bridge besides him.

"Yeah well.. Just get back to work, those crops wont tend themselves." the man replied and pulled on the reins as the cart took off towards town. Alex stepped back down onto the bridge and looked over at Eevee who barked happily. "Alright Eevee, we better get back to work." He smiled back and began to walk out to the fields. Eevee followed behind happily trotting along with its master.

* * *

A few moments later, they left town and came upon the crop province. Everyone was working hard to tend to the agriculture, tons of farmers, and a few enslaved Ursaring who pushed heavy bales of hay out of the way and onto the carts. "They work so hard..." ASlex sighed to himself wishing he could free them back into the wild.

"Hey Kid, quit slacking off, Harvest seasons almost over!" Another man snapped. "Erm..sorry..." He picked up a set of tools and began to uproot some corn plants. Eevee attempted to help as well and fulled on the stem with its teeth, but it was far too weak. With a heavy heave he ripped the plant from its foundation and tumbled back to the floor.

He rubbed his head and set the plant aside, "Thanks eevee" Eevee barked happily and licked his face. "Heh heh stop Eevee that tickles!" Alex giggled while under attack from the affectionate velpine. A few more workers frowned but went back to their chores.

"Alexander, maybe you should play with that THING somewhere else." Eevees ears dropped as it climbed off Alex who looked back at them angrilly. "You'll never understand! Eevee is my friend! Making magical creatures work is wrong!" He stood up and took off up the hillside. "Aremis, did you have to be so hard on him?" "Bah, leave him be hes just a child. Everyone back to your work."

* * *

Alex sat ontop of the hill beneath a tree holding his dear friend close to him. "Why wont they understand..." He turned over at Eevee who looked very concerned about him. "At least I have you, and thats all that matters" he smiled back weakly. He looked back out at the sky above their lush beautiful town, Michina was its name and in everyones eyes it was a jewel of paradise.

"Shay!" A voice called from behind them. Alex turned around to see a little shaymin besides him, "Shaymin? how did you get here?" He asked before looking up to see a young girl running after it. She wore a simmilar white dress, and had olivine green hair with a pink plower perched behind her ear. "Big brother have you seen Shay-" She stopped and looked down at the pokemon. "Oh you found him!" She cheered and swept the pokemon back into her arms.

She sat down besides him and Eevee under the tree and looked up at the crystal blue sky. "So why are you away from working?" She asked. Alex looked away and sighed. "Sheyrill.. Do you think what were doing is wrong?" She cocked her head in confusion at her brothers words. "I mean...using magical creatures for our own gain...it just...doesnt seem right" He replied.

Sheyrill looked down for a sec, then back up. "Yes...But papa said its how we have to thrive.." Alex shook his head, "But why...why cant we co-interact with them? be friends, not enslave them for our own purposes." Shaymin curled up in her lap besides eevee and yawned. "I wish that too brother..." She sighed and stroked the flower pokemon lightly.

She closed her eyes and began to hum a song to herself while petting it. Alex looked over at his sister, who seemed to be in tune with her song. Shaymin hapilly curled up as flowers on its back began to bloom. "Sheyrill? What are you doing?" He asked curiously. She paused in her song and spoke, "Its a song mama taught me, She said its called the Melody of Grace."

Alex smiled slightly and closed his eyes as well. He picked up the notes almost instantly and began to hum in choir with her, their voices echoing through the land as flowers slowly began to bloom. Pokemon stopped their work and felt at ease from the weary work, All of their rage died down almost instantly. Even the Humans began to feel tired themselves.

Alex oppened his eyes and smiled at his sister, "Thank you...for understanding sister."  
===================================================================================================================================.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 66. Shaymin Gathering

Alex found himsef asleep against the wall the next morning.. "W-what where...how?" He asked in confusion realizing he was back in the tent. "...It was all a dream?" Alex shook his head trying to fathom what exactly happened, he could only remember bits and pieces. He looked down at Aurora who slowly stirred due to being startled. "Alex? whats wrong?" She yawned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Alex looked up to see sunlight crack through a few torn areas in the tent, "Its Morning..." He mumbled to himself. "Alex?" Aurora asked again. "..Er..Dont worry Aurora. its nothing really." He lied. Aurora shrugged and plopped back onto her pillow. "You realize..It is morning right?" Alex asked only to see she was already fast asleep. Alex sighed, "I REALLY ...didnt want to have to do this.." He held a small blue flame in his left palm and grinned.

Moments later a scream was heard and flames burst out of the tent before dying down. Aurora was wide awake with her hair crisped and charred black. "ALEX!" She screamed in anger. "About time you woke up.." He smirked. Aurora threw a pillow at him and went back to fixing her hair. Moments later it was back to its lush golden silky smooth state she always loved. Umbreon rolled his eyes while peering into the tent. "Well...thats one way to wake her."

Luxio and the others all woke up by the scream and slowly went over to see what the fuss was about. "Looks like Aurora is up" Luxio snickered. Kricketune shook its head in dismay, while Eevee cocked her head in confusion trying to understand what was going on.

Alex stood up and dusted himself off and crossed his arms as always. "So, Ready t-" He began but was cut off by another shriek by Aurora. "Waah! Alex! Shaymins gone!" She screamed darting around the tent searching for it. Alex rolled his eyes, "Thank goodness" He muttered in relief. Aurora shot him a glare, "Alright alright..Relax, I'm sure it just went for a walk." He explained, But Aurora had already darted out the door and into the fields. "Stubborn girl..." He sighed and gave chase.

* * *

Stardart slowly oppened his eyes and awoke to the morning sun over his head. "Ugh.. morning all" He replied grogilly. His brown hair was completely ruffled and looked like a mess. His pokemon were already up due to the fiasco earlier. Before he couldm speak again, Aurora dashed past him nearly knocking him over again. "Aurora!..Gah..Wait!" Alex called chasing after her with Umbreon.

Stardart blinked a few times before he realized what was going on. "Ehh? Everyone Up!" He called to his pokemon, who imediately gathered around him. He stood up and fixed his hair before putting on his helmet, "Quickly, looks like something's up!" They all left the campsite and followed after them to see what was going on.

* * *

Shaymin pattered around the floor sniffing the ground. "Im hungry...but theres no more berries.." It whined to itself before turning another direction. It continued on untill "Thwack!" It bumped into a tree trunk. Shaymin shook its head and looked up at the large oak tree, It was perched with many beautiful pink flowers. "Those look edible! Food!" Shaymin cried hapilly and scampered up the tree.

Shaymin grabbed onto the branch and pulled itself up kicking its feet. It sighed in relief and looked over at the flowers again, "I made it!" It cheered and crawled over to the blossoms. "I wonder what these taste like... only one way to find out" He bit down on one of the petals and tried to pull it off the branch.

* * *

Aurora came to a halt before the tree and looked around, "Shaymin? Shaymin where are you?!" Alex and Stardart stopped behind her, "Still no sign of it?" Aurora shook her head. "I hope its ok.." Stardarts eyes widened, he could here a slight crunching sound coming from above. He looked up to see the little shaymin pulling on the pink flower, "There! Up there!" he pointed.

Aurora sighed in relief, "Shaymin! get down before you hurt yourself!" Shaymin ignored her and kept pulling on the flower, a bit of its pollen sprinkled on shaymins nose. Shaymin sniffed again feeling something build up, "A...aaaa...aaachoo!" It sneezed and lost its footing off the branch and spiraled towards the ground.

"Oh no! shaymin!" Aurora gasped and ran to catch it. As shaymin fell, something peculiar happened, the flowers on its body glowed bright white, then its entire body began to transform. " That flower! could it be? could Shaymin be? transforming?!" Stardart gasped. Shaymins entire body changed shape, and just before it hit the ground, took off high into the skies. "Haha Im flying!" It giggled.

Stardart was amazed, "Sky forme! incredible! I've never actualy seen on in sky forme!" "Sky forme?" Aurora asked. Shaymin continued to fly around giggling, "Hehe! Weeeee!" Stardart smiled a bit then turned back to Aurora, "Using a Special flower, who's name eludes me at the moment, Shaymin can temporaraly transform into it's sky forme... It gains a "Flying" type AND gets some new moves as well."

Aurora blinked, "You mean a Gracidia flower?" Stardart nodded, "Oh Yeah, THATS what it was called." Alex looked over at Aurora, "You know this flower?" Aurora nodded, My mom always brought home Gracidia flowers come autumn. She said theyre supposed to bring joy and happiness to whoever smells them." Alex thought for a moment. "Joy and hapiness..." He shook it off and turned back to the sky.

He watched the pokemon start doing loops in the sky, he couldnt help but smile slightly, "Huh...Well what do you know...now its even more obnoxious." Shaymin frowned and flew down to Alex's level and grabbed him by the ear, "C'mon you, lets fly!" He tried to lift Alex by the ear, who wasnt amused at all. "Gaaah! hey! let go!" "Pitty...To heavy." Shaymin sighed and dropped him.

Aurora giggled, "I think Shaymin likes you Alex" Alex shot her a glare while rubing his ear, "You dont say..." Shaymin galopped higher and higher through the sky still doing all sorts of stunts and putting on a show. "Show-off.." Alex muttered. "Aww...Its so cute.." said Aurora while waving to it. "Yeah..but I cant say the same for its attitude." Alex added in before getting slapped again.

"So how long does it stay in this form?" Alex asked rubbing his now red cheek AND ear. "It'll stay like this untill dusk if I read the reports correctly." Stardart explained. Shaymin flew down and nodded, "Im not that good with the cold..So I can only stay like this when the suns up." Alex thought about what Aurora said earlier "Joy and hapiness...to whoever smells them.." He then walked off away from the group, and Aurora was too intrigued with Shaymin to notice.

* * *

Alex wandered into the heart of the field, it was filled with trees topped with Pink blossoms. "Gracadia ..flowers.." He looked up at a fresh fully grown one high up above him. He formed a very small fireball between his finger tips and flicked it into the tree. It skimmed through the leaves, and cut the stem of the flower, which gracefully floated down like an umbrella. He took the stem between his fingers and walked off back to meet up with the others.

* * *

Shaymin continued buzzing around Aurora, who couldnt stop laughing and tried chasing after him in an unsuccesful game of tag. Aurora plopped over onto the grass laying on her back and still in a laughing fit. Stardart smiled a bit himself, He was really happy the fact that he got to see shaymin, and more importantly its elusive sky forme. "Huh?" Shaymin stopped buzzing around and came to a halt, Above them in the sky, was a huge flock of green white and red. A flock of Shaymin. "My friends are here! My friends are here!" Shaymin cheered and flew up into the flock.

Stardarts Jaw dropped, Speechless at the sight. There mustve been hundreds flying above. "Whoa! its a whole bunch of them!" Aurora gasped and sat up. Stardart on the other hand, keeled over. His brain was fried from the Illogical sighting. " I... don't think I've ever seen Stardart do this.." Gardevoir replied poking him lightly. Pichu thought for a minute, then let out a thunderbold on its master. "GYAHHH! Thanks Pichu, I needed that... "

He stood back up and grinned, "Do you know how rare this is? to see a flock of not just any old Shaymin, but Sky Forme... this is MORE then just a once in a life time thing!" Aurora sweatdropped, "Hehe..true." "Oh hey I just remembered!" Stardart ran out towards the flock. "HEY! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU!"

The Shaymin all stopped and looked down at him curiously. "DID ANY OF YOU, OR YOUR ANCESTORS, HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FLOWERS POPPING UP IN FLOAROMA?" He yelled out again. The shaymin all looked at one another, then back down at him. "...This land...was not our doing. " One replied. "Perhaps it was something else.." Another spoke. Stardart fell over with a clank of his heavy armour, "D'OH! Oh well, my quest continues..." He sighed.

They then turned theyre gaze to Shaymin, who still floated before them. He nodded understanding what he had to do, and floated back down to the humans. "Its time for me to go now...Thank you all of you!" He replied. Stardart stood up again, "Thanks to you too Shaymin... I had such a wonderful time." "Me too! have fun!" Aurora chimed in. "Dont get lost now. keep a straight path." Umbreon waved. Shaymin nodded hapilly and flew off into the sky after its kin, they disapeared into the cloud cover moments later.

* * *

"Well... Looks like Alex missed the Party..." said Stardart. Aurora blinked blankly and looked around, "Alex was gone?" Both Stardart and Umbreon facepalmed. "Her lack of awareness is truly outstanding.." Umbreon chuckled. "I didnt miss anything." Aurora turned around and freaked, Alex was right behind her again. "Q-quit doing that will you!"

He rolled his eyes and held out the pink flower, "Aurora, What do you make of thi-" Aurora snatched it from his hands and sniffed it, "A..A Gracidia flower....Alex..You got this for me?" She asked slightly blushing. "Wha?! No! ...I was going to see if-" He tried to explain, but she was caught up in the lustful daze of the flowers scent. "..Ugh nevermind. keep it. " he growled.

Stardart changed the subject, "Well... Let's see... you guys were gonna be headed for Jubilife next right?" Aurora put the flower down, "Yeah,. but first I think we should stop by Floaroma once more to pick up some things." Stardart nodded, "Uhh.. Ok then." They all agreed, packed up and headed back to Floaroma for hopefully, the last time.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 67. That Peculiar Feeling.

After a short walk from the flower fields, The gang arrived back in beautiful Floaroma, Although the weather from earlier began to come back, and a storm began to brew on the outskirts of town.

"Here we are back in Floaroma." Stardart replied, stating the obvious. "For the third time...." Alex added gruffly. "Oh lighten up, well be out in no time." Aurora frowned. "And on our way to Jubilife..." Stardart added again. Alex scowled, "Whats with all the add-on sentances?" "You started it" Aurora replied. Alex glared and sunk back into his shoulders. Omanyte was perched in its usual place.

"Alright boys, wait here, I'll be back in a sec, cmon Luxio!" she called out while she and her partner ran off to find a poke-mart. Alex crossed his arms and looked up at "Sir Squirtsalot" as Stardart always called him. The molusc just sat there looking down at him as usual with its big button black eyes. "If youre trying to have a staring contest with him, forget it Alex, Omanyte have great sight when it comes to seeing in the dark, They also stare out into space alot." Stardart replied while taking out a dual screen device to pass the time, A Nintendo DSi. Alex scowled, "Who said I was?"

* * *

Both sat there waiting for Auroras return, Meanwhile, another familiar figure skidded down the road and ran ahead full speed towards them. "GAH GAIN WAY COMMING THROUGH!" He yelled before coliding into Stardart and sending the console high into the air. He caught it in one hand then turned back to the figure ontop of him. "What the?"

Alex scowled at the figure, hed seen him enough times to know that face and annoying voice, "Great...its you again.." Stardart helped the figure up. "You know him Alex?" Alex sighed, "Unfortunately." The boy stood up and dusted off his orange stripe polo shirt. He turned to Alex and Umbreon and gasped, "Oh hey its you." He said with the most unintrested tone. "Wheres Aurora?"

"...Shopping. why?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Aww man. I was really looking foward to another battle!" He whined. Umbreon rolled his eyes, "Isnt that the fourth battle in less then a week?" Stardart put a hand to his chin and analyzed the boy from head to toe, "You... Look oddly familliar..."

Barry double blinked, "Ehhh?" "Oh heeeeeey I know you!" He replied pointing at Stardart. "Yeah, your the one who was touring Orebirgh city!" He stated. Stardart nodded, "Indeed...But you, that face, I've seen it somewhere before, not exactly that but a bit different..." Barry blinked in confusion once more.

* * *

Aurora came rushing back happily, with three bags of merchandise. "Hey Alex, Im done and I go- ......Oh hi barry." "Aurora! Finaly! Ive been waiting, me and my pokemon have been training extra hard! ..So lets have a battle!" He grinned holding out a pokeball ready to engage. Aurora dropped the bags and sighed. "Why did I see this coming.."

Before Aurora could pick her pokeball, Stardart gasped, "THATS IT. NOW I REMEMBER!" Everyone stared in confusion. He walked up to Barry and looked down into his eyes, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Tower Tycoon Palmer would you?" Barry froze over and began to sweat. "Eeerk.. No of course not!" He waved his hands infront of him, "W-what makes you think that?!"

"That resemblence... There's no denying it... You two are too much alike..." Stardart finished. Barry shook a bit under the preasure, then let out an exasperated sigh, there was no hiding it. "Barrys related to the Tower Tycoon?! No way!" Aurora couldnt believe it, she knew he was strong, but was that really why? "If I had to guess, he's your Father right?" Stardart asked again.

Barry rubbed the back of his head, still sweating under pressure, "....Y-yeah...but why does that matter?" Stardart closed his eyes, "Beacuse Palmer's the only Shinnoh Frontier Brain I've encountered that I haven't beaten yet... Palmer's the reason why I came back to Shinnoh..." Barry took a step back, he didnt like where this was going.

Umbreon pondered, "So then, youve been searching for this Palmer person.." "No, not searching, if I wanted I could go back to the Battle Tower and face him again, I came back for some training. to get ready physicaly, mentaly, and spiritualy..."

Barry began to shake, his entire body shivering, but not with fear, but rage, anger and determination. "ALRIGHT THEN! If you want to take on my Dad, youll have to go through me first!" He demanded lashing out a finger in SD's direction. Stardart smirked and held out a pokeball in his hand,

"With pleasure!"


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 68. Stardart Vs Barry: Part I

Alex and Aurora sat on a park bench on the edge of Central plaza, a round circular cement square that was perfect for a battlefield. Stardart and Barry stood at opposite ends, awaiting the first strike.

"The battle between the trainer Stardart, and trainer Barry shall soon begin. Each trainer shall use six pokemon per team, Understood?" Umbreon asked standing between the two as the acting referee. "Understood." They both spoke in unison, still staring down one another. "Very well then. Let the battle commence!"

"Ladies first.." Stardart smirked. Barry frowned at his remark and pulled out his first pokeball. "Alright I'm all pumped up! Empoleon! lets go!" He threw out the ball as the large emperor penguin took form before them. Stardart analyzed empoleon for a split second, then smiled, "Then I'll start with PICHU!" On cue the little yellow mouse hopped off into the middle of the field.

* * *

"Whoa...looks like Prinplup evolved." said Aurora. She pulled out her pokedex to scan for results:

"EMPOLEON, THE EMPEROR POKEMON, EMPOLEON ARE HIGHLY AGRESSIVE, AND COMPETE FOR DOMINANCE BY DETERMINING WHO HAS THE LARGEST HORNS."

"Hmm..This could be bad." Alex replied, seemingly intrested in the battle. But more intrested in the fact Barry would get his obnoxious ego handed to him. Omanyte was too intrigued with a Spinarak on the window sill to care, and began to scale up to it.

* * *

"Alright then! Empoleon go with a Steel wing!" He shouted thrusting his fist forward. Empoleons wings glowed white with a slight metalic hue as it charged head on towards pichu. Pichu on the other hand did the same with its tail and slammed against the attack, nullifying it with Iron tail. Before Empoleon could even react, Pichu hit it with a thunderbolt as well.

Barry blinked in confusion and cleaned out his right ear with his pinky. "Wha?! ...did you say something?" he asked completely unaware of Stardarts battling style. "No... Did I need to?" Barry shook it off, He hated mind games. "Alright Empoleon keep it up! go with another Steel wing!"

Empoleon rushed in faster this time and slammed its wings towards pichu, who managed to dodge with a quick barrel roll. While it was stunned, Pichu caught it off guard with a Thunder attack, But Empoleon shook it off with ease. "Hmm... I'll admit that Empoleon's got some good endurance..." Stardart rubbed his chin and began to formulate a plan. Aurora on the other hand, gave a puzzled look. "I dont get it... Empoleons a water type..why isnt it doing very much?" Umbreon reappeared beside the duo and sat down. "Its not only water Lady Aurora. it is a steel atribute as well." he explained.

"Alright, Pichu, Don't you think it's time we bring out the big guns... You know what I'm talkin about... " Pichu nodded, It knew exactly what its master meant. He lept back and began to store energy in his cheeks and took a running start. Slowly, his speed increased faster and faster, untill the energy radiating from its body went up in a yellow blaze of pure energy forming a full out volt tackle.

"Let's go, SCREW ATTACK!" Stardart shouted. Pichu lept up from its volt tackle and charged an iron tail while spinning like a wheel. Like a giant electric charged buzzsaw, it tore through the road heading straight for Empoleon. "Gah! Slow it down with Whirlpool!" Empoleon formed a huge whirlpool in its flippers and sent it towards the rotissary saw. The whirlpool hit, and started to slow down pichu, but its speed was too great. Pichu tore through the vortex and slammed into Empoleon, sending it flying to the ground, out cold. "Aww No! Empoleon!" Barry cried.

* * *

"Hmm.. Intresting, wouldnt you say Aurora?" Alex asked, but got no response, she was to entranced with the battle. "Thats one strong combination technique SD pulled.." She mumbled to herself in awe. "Hmph..Typical" Omanyte managed to climb up onto the window sill and attempted to chat with the spinarak. The spinarak looked back at him and blinked. Omanyte blinked as well. Both staring out into space.

* * *

Barry recalled Empoleon and took another pokeball from his bag. "Not bad.. but far from over, Wormadam! lets go!" The bagworm pokemon bounced out and looked around at the small city. "Hmmm, Pichu needs a Rest... Pichu Return!" Stardart recalled pichu and turned to the pokemon on his shoulder, "Go for it Buneary!"

"Wormadam start with Protect!" Wormadam protected itself with a green forcefield. Buneary charged running at a super fast speed towards Wormadam. "Wha? he cant break a protect.. why would he?" Buneary skidded to a halt before wormadam and poked the shield lightly with a paw as it went down. "WHA?!" Barry freaked out.

"Protect should have worn off now." Stardart replied. Buneary grinned and smacked Wormadam back with a Return. Wormadam bounced back slightly but recovered with ease. "Bullet seed full throttle!" "Counter with Ice beam!" The two attacks collided hiting each other. Taking her chance, Buneary hopped up high into the air before the smoke cleared.

Barry looked up to see Buneary high up in the air. "A bounce attack... Wormadam use Dig!" Wormadam burrowed underground right before buneary came down. Buneary looked around to see no trace of wormadam, but only the burrowed hole. Buneary felt the vibrations of the ground and hopped up once again, Below her the ground glowed a bright vivid green.

"Were going to need speed to dodge that attack..Buneary, just like our last contest!" Buneary nodded in mid air, and fired an ice beam at the ground creating a mini ramp. As she came down and slid across, she formed another, and another, making a halfpipe entirely of ice. Once again, the ground under the ice glowed green.

"Whoa... alright Wormadam! youve healed enough! release ingrain and use dig! " The green spot disipated, and before buneary could dismount, Wormadam smashed up through the ice knocking her off balance. "No way! " Stardat gasped. Buneary fell back, but bounced right back up onto her feet. "You O.K?"

Buneary nodded and turned back to the battle. " "Hmm, that was a Good attack Barry... I wasn't Expecting a Dig and Ingrain Combo" Barry rubbed a finger under his nose, "Dont think I havent learned a trick or two." Stardart smirked, "O.K. then..Let's see you take on THIS Trick, Buneary it's time!"

Bunearys ears glowed with tremedous power and bounced up sky high. "It's time we showed you, the power of our bond!"A star in the sky gleamed as Buneary came down hard like a meteor, the air whistling around her from the force of the attack. "Gyaah! Wormadam! protect protect PROTECT!!" Wormadam put up its shield, and Buneary slammed right down into it causing a massive blast knocking both trainers back.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 69: Stardart Vs Barry: Part II

Barry shielded his eyes from the dust and gasped as it cleared, A massive crater lay before them from bunearys attack. "Gah?! whered this hole come from?!" "It's even more powerful the when thoes Beedrill Attacked... Buneary... " Stardart closed his eyes, barely able to hold back a tear.

"Buneary sure is powerful.." said Aurora. "After what shes been through...I wouldnt doubt it." Umbreon smiled slightly. Omanyte raised a tentacle, but the Spinarak spat a stringshot at him. Blinded for a sec, it thrashed around and slipped off the window sill and hit Alex in the head point blank. Alex slipped off the bench unconscious from the blow, while Omanyte remained in its shell, scared from the fall.

* * *

Buneary panted heavily sparking with recoil damage all over her body, The hit she made took almost all her energy and more. Wormadam on the otherhand, was smashed to a pulp, even its protect couldnt hold against that much power. "... Phew... that was too close... at least that Wormadam is out... You did real good Buneary..." Buneary looked over weakly, breathing very heavily and almost wiped out from fatigue. Stardart seemed concerned, "I don't think Buneary should be faceing anyone else for the rest of this battle. I'll need to switch out right away..." He thought to himself.

Barry recalled wormadam and looked back up at his opponent. "..Not bad...But can you handle this!? Bronzor your turn to shine!" The small ortamental pokemon clanked and chimed floating idly above. Stardart recalled buneary and took another ball from his belt, "Hmm... I'll have to take a chance with this one... GO EEVEE!" The small brown velpine hapilly bounded up swishing her tail around and ready for action.

"Alright Bronzor! start with gyro ball!" Bronzor began to glow bright white and spun faster and faster creating a sphere before hurdling towards them. Eevee quickly began to make a burrow and dug underground just barely avoiding the attack. Stardart grinned, "Lets see how you like OUR dig combos!"

"Were not gonna let that stop us! Bronzor, pull it out of hiding with magnitude!" Bronzor stopped spinning and began to take in immense energy. A few moments later it unleashed it all in the form of a powerful seismic wave, a force seven. Eevee quickly hopped out before the waves could hit and tackled bronzor head on. It bounced back slightly, but wasnt really effected due to type disadvantage.

* * *

Aurora watched in awe. "That Eevee of his is really fast." She looked down at her own eevee who was enjoying the battle as well. Alex sat up and rubbed his head, before Aurora could even say a word, he grabbed the Omanyte and shook it vigourously, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU SOMEDAY YOU VILE THING!" he spat with rage in his eyes.

The Omanyte blinked at its angry master and yawned before sleepily closing its eyes. A pink bubble flew out and popped in his face, and Alexs rage died down as sleep took over. He collapsed on the bench again fast asleep, with Omanyte hapilly curled up next to him. "Awww.." Aurora giggled to herself.

* * *

"Grrr....Gaaaaaaaalright!!! Bronzor lock on!" Barry fumed. Bronzor took careful aim and pinpointed Eevee, It wasnt going to miss, not this time. Stardart grit his teeth in frustration "Man..I hate lock on, Go for the Quick Resort combo!" Eevee combined both last resort, and quick attack, naturally getting the first strike. Bronzor was hit, but still maintained its focus.

"Now use Psychic!" Bronzor glowed with a light blue aura, and captured Eevee in the same aura making it immobile. It picked her up and thrashed her to the ground numerous times, then flung her high into the sky. Eevee spiraled into the air and began to fall down due to gravity. she maintained her balance and shot a shadow ball from midair.

"Gyro ball!" Bronzor began spinning once again and slammed straight into the shadow ball, but instead of being hurt, absorbed and combined its own power, forming a dark spiraling vortex that was still on course for the falling fox. Eevee gasped and formed her own combo once again, forming a giant ball of speeding and flashing lights and stars. The two came into a massive clash sending a huge wave of energy out above the town.

"Whoa.." Stardart gasped at the mixture of light and shadow. Both sides kept trying to push through one another to determine the victor. "You can do it Eevee!" Eevee attempted to double her efforts slightly pushing bronzor back. "Bronzor dont hold back!" Bronzor did the same, evening the score again. Bronzor began to push further and further untill it was past Eevees reflective barrier. Evee tried to push further, but it was no use, Bronzor unleashed the shadow ball straight into Eevee sending it flying.

"EEVEE NO!" Eevee slammed to the ground, Hard. It was unable to continue the battle and badly wounded. "Ha! Take that!" Barry cackled. Stardart remained silent and called back Eevee. "Hmm. Seems I misjudged your power... a Mistake I don't intend to make again... GARDEVOIR! GO!" Gardevoir gracefully walked onto the field and awaited her opponents first attack. "Alright Bronzor, You're still in!"

"Bronzor use Psychic!" Bronzor began to glow and tried to take control of Gardevoir, Who inturn counted with her own Psychic and threw Bronzor aside. Bronzor of course, wasnt very hurt, but still weak from its earlier clash. Gardevoir pulled back a hand then thrusted it forward firing a focus blast straight into bronzor and finishing it off.

"Gyah!" Barry screamed and put his hands on his head. "Gotta be quicker on the draw there." Stardart chuckled. "Grrraaaah how am I supposed to know?! you dont say anything!" Barry pulled his hair in frustration. "I don't need to say anything... these guys can handle themselves in battle, leaving me to give support in a different way."

"Errgh. Alright then, well just show you how strong OUR bond is! Staraptor take em down!" He threw out The large bird of prey, which sat there preening its wing and glaring down Gardevoir. "Hmmm. I know you could handle it Gardevoir, but I have something else in mind..." Gardevoir nodded and allowed herself to be recalled. "Come on out Pichuliet!" The notched ear pichu hopped out and got into a battle stance.

"You make this too easy, Staraptor aerial ace!" Staraptor took to the skies and zoomed in at pichuliet with incredible speed. Pichuliet was smacked aside and tumbled over. She stood back up and took in energy then shot a charge beam out at Staraptor knocking it out of the sky and to the ground. "Yeah, too easy for me." Stardart smirked.

Staraptor stood up again and unfolding its wings in an intimidating way while letting out a battle cry. "Staraptors looking a bit weary... Better wrap this up, Staraptor U-turn!" The bird flew up into the air, then looped around once more and slammed into pichuliet once more. A second later it was recalled back into its ball. He pulled out another ball and smirked. "Alright then...It time to try you out..."

"Come on out! Leafeon!"


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 70. Stardart Vs Barry: Part III

"Alright then, time to try you out, Cmon out Leafeon!" A floaral velpine majestically took form before them, leaves decorated all over its beige and brown body. Its amber eyes gleamed in the sunlight, with a small grin across its muzzle. It was ready to show what it was made of.

Aurora blinked and pulled out her pokedex, "Leafeon?"

"LEAFEON THE VERDANT POKEMON, LEAFEON IS ONE OF SEVEN KNOWN EEVEELOUTIONS, AND ARE USUALLY FOUND IN MOSSY OR DAMP FORESTS."

Auroras eyes widened, "So that Leafeon....was Barrys Eevee...." She looked down at her own Eevee, who didnt look too pleased either. "Seven? Wait...didnt the sisters say there were only five?" Aurora asked. Umbreon hopped up next to her. "Yes... however there is said there are two special forms only found by means and methods throughout Shinnoh, Barry mustve found one of these." Aurora looked down at the Eevee in ehr lap and sighed, "So many choices..."

* * *

Leafeon stood with its head held high, but its gaze was affixed to a certain Eevee. Eevees ears went down and let out a low growl, She hated that guy, as well as being slightly jelous that he evolved before her. Umbreon sighed, "Young mistress... dont let it get to you."

Stardart looked down at pichuliet, she looked back at him ready for more. "I dunno, you wanna keep going?" Pichuliet nodded, "You do realize you have the disadvantge right?" She nodded again, "Pi pichu pi!" Stardart smiled, "Hmm. that's what I thought... Go for it then!"

"Type advantage is ours! leafeon start with a razor leaf!" Leafeon flicked its tail sending a flurry of razor sharp leaves towards pichuliet. Pichuliets tail glowed bright as she deflected each leaf while dashing straight for him. "An iron tail, Counter with your own!" Leafeons tail glowed and slammed it against Pichuliets, canceling them both. Both hopped back, giving each other some room.

"Sunny day!" Leafeon closed its eyes as an orange beam shot up from its body into the sky, making the sunlight strong and harsh. Many townspeople oppened theyre windows after seeing the bright sunlight, curious of what happened to the dark sky. Pichuliet took her chance and sent a thunderbolt straight into Leafeon stunning it for the second.

Leafeon recovered itself and glared. "Razor leaf again!" Leafeon flicked its tail, sending more leaves hurling straight towards her. Pichuliet gasped and moved to the side, just barely dodging them all. "Pichuliet its time!" Stardart called out raising a hand to the sky. Pichuliet nodded and dashed towards leafeon at an incredible speed almost making it seem invisible, it charged an iron tail and slashed through Leafeon not once.. not twice.. But a grand total of five times at once.

Leafeon could barely stand up and fell down weakly, its entire body was paralyzed. "Dang we're getting lucky today." Stardart replied. Sunlight began to gather around Leafeon, and its leaves glowed brightly as paralysis faded away. His jaw dropped. "What the?" "Leafeons leaf guard ability allows it to cure itself of any status ailment as long as the sun is on my side" Barry explained waggling a finger. "Darn..forgot about that one."

"Now use Synthesis!" Leafeons leaves glowed again and took in sunlight, the intense sun made it recover more HP then usual, and made a full recovery. "Blast it... We need to figure out a way around that Sunny day." Stardart thought to himself.

* * *

"Leafeons healing itself after every status...its incredible." Aurora gasped. Eevee frowned at her, but shook it off. "Leafeons abilities are all solar based lady Aurora.. If it werent for that blazing sun, the battle would be quite even. Alex woke up and stretched his arms, "H-hey...who turned on the sun?" He asked groggily.

* * *

A lightbulb appeared over Stardarts head, "I GOT IT! Pichuliet back away from Leafeon and Charge up!" Pichuliet gave him a confused look but did so. Barry smirked, he didnt say anything, but leafeon put a glowing green paw on the ground. A blade of grass slowly wrapped around pichuliets leg and tied itself into a thick knot. "Pichu pi?!" Pichuliet tried to pull free while still charging.

* * *

Aurora gasped, "That attack..."

_"Grottle Grass knot!" The grass shot up and ensnared Staravia by the leg making it unable to escape. "Oh no Staravia!" "Finish it with take down!" Grottle revved its feet and went in for the kill, It impacted into the pokemon trampling it as it lay disabled."_

"That it! ...I recognize that attack, Its the same one Gardenia used on me! ...Grass knot!"

* * *

"Heh we got it now! Finish with razor leaf!" Leafeon let go of the snare and sent its leaves at Pichuliet. "Now fire thunderbolt upwards!" Pichuliet released all her charged energy into the thunder and sent it sparking up into the sunny sky. All the leaves pelted her, leaving her a motionless ragdoll. Above them the sky turned dark and stormy once again, Cloud covers came in and drops of water began to fall. Barry looked up as a raindrop hit his nose, "W-what the?" "It worked... I call it Rain Dance, the hard way." Stardart replied.

"Helps to study your Pokedex... I remember an old entry about how when Pikachu groups together, thunderstorms come around... so i figured if they could draw one with elctricity, Pichuliet could too." The thunder boomed and clashed above, as more and more rain began to fall. The townspeople shut their doors and windows again and went back inside. A large bolt of thunder came down and smacked pichuliet like a lightning rod giving her a major boost of power. With one big grin, she released it all directly on to the startled Leafeon. It was too much to take and went down like the rest.

"Gaah...Leafeon no!" Barry hung his head and recalled it." "You did it Pichuliet!" Stardart cheered. Pichuliet panted hard, but smiled back as well. " Staraptor its up to you again!" Barry threw out Staraptor again. Staraptor flew high up into the sky in a dramatic fashion and thrust open its wings to intimidate the others. A few seconds later, A lightning bolt from the storm hit Staraptor, and sent it spiraling to the ground, crisped and . "HYAAAAAH?!" Barrys jaw dropped in shock.

"...Now that was just bad luck" Stardart blinked. Aurora, Alex, umbreon and omanyte all blinked as well. "....That was..." Aurora started. "Unlucky.." Alex finished for her. Umbreon burst into laughter along with Eevee.

Barrys face turned red with embarassment, "S-shut up!...We havent lost this yet..." He recalled staraptor and took a deep breath giving his final pokeball a long stare. "Alright then.."

"Its all up to you..."


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 71: Stardart Vs Barry: Part IV.

The rain continued to fall on the battle field. The score seemed pretty one sided, Stardarts five pokemon, to Barrys last remaining one.

"A-alright then..." Barry trembled slightly with the ball in his hand. "Its all up to y-you.. Sneasel!" Sneasel stood ready with its bladed arms in a defensive stance. "Hmm... Pichuliet, you need a rest O.K.?" Pichuliet nodded wearily and slugged back over. "It's a long shot but I got just the thing...Gardevoir once again!" Gardevoir was called out once again and ready to fight.

Aurora kept her eyes on Barry, his entire body was shaking, not shivering because of the cold, but trembling, in fear. "I..Ive never seen Barry so nervous... he looks almost like hes going to break down under the pressure." Alex folded his arms and smirked, "Hmph..serves him right, at least hell be set straight and less obnoxious." Aurora wanted to hit him, but was too concerned to bother.

Barry still looked down at the rain pooling around his feet, "...A-...alright... Were cool...We can do this... Sneasel... Get ready!" "Sne!" Sneasel redied itself keeping a sharp eye on Gardevoir. "Start with swords dance!" Sneasle began slashing around itself viciously as its attack power raised. Gardevoir smirked and fired another focus blast. "Dodge it quick and use agility!" Sneasel lept out of the way and ran in circles increasing its speed.

"Cant match up to our speed!" Barry mocked while pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tounge in an imature fashion. "Its still coming..." Stardart chuckled pointing behind him. Barry turned around to see the focus blast loop around and come headed straight back towards sneasel. Gardevoir smirked and pointed her finger towards sneasel, She was controling the focus blast with her own psychic to chase wherever he went.

"Sneasel! Avoid again!" Sneasel dashed off once more while the blast homed in on him. It dashed over to a nearby lamp post and waited. The second the blast zoomed in, He lept high into the air as the blast hit the post knocking it over into the massive hole.

* * *

Alexs eyes narrowed, He looked over at the fallen lamp post, and the large crater infront of them. "And Cynthia gets on MY case for property damage?!" Aurora rolled her eyes and turned back to the battle with Eevee and Umbreon. Omanyte sat by Alex clapping its tentacles happily.

* * *

"Now use our combo! Swift sword!" Sneasel nodded and started slashing around again with swords dance, raising its attack even higher. followed by agility to increase its speed. "Now again!" Sneasel repeated the same process twice, its atttack and speed almost off the charts. "Damn... thats fast.."

"It speed is incredible...But this should stop it.." Gardevoir spoke and closed her eyes. She started to take in orange rays of energy, supercharging her body. A large orange sphere formed between her palms as she oppened her eyes. Sneasel watched and held its arms up in defense. "I'mma Firin Mah Lazor" She giggled to herself with a smile, her master just groaned at the horrible reference.

She shot the Hyper beam straight at Sneasel, Who dodged just by a few mere inches. The feather on his head was crisped, which got him even angrier. Its claws glowed dark as the midnight sky, a black aura surrounding them. Gardevoir fell to her knees panting from the use of the energy, she had to recharge. Sneasel dashed in right behind her and pulled back its claw with an evil grin. Gardevoir screamed as she was stabbed in the back by sneasels night slash. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Aurora put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Gardevoir got taken down in one hit..." "Thats one powerful Night slash" Alex remarked. Aurora nodded and looked back down at her lap, then back up at Barry. "He really has improved.." Alex felt a jab in his arm and jerked it back, He looked down and frowned to see Omanyte trying to imitate Sneasels night slash, but failing miserably.

Stardart Recalled Gardevoir. "Take a rest..You've done enough." Barry seemed a little more confident then earlier. "Great job sneasel, keep it up!" Stardart thought for a moment, "If were gonna win this, were going to need to fight speed, with speed." "Pichu, come back out!" Pichu lept back out and sparked with vigor.

Pichu looked up at Sneasel then back at Stardart with a confused expression. "Don't let its appearance fool you, Its fast...Really fast, And with its constant Use of Agility evenmore so. Pichu nodded and turned back to sneasel, who was nipping at its claws.

"Lets tear through that runt! Night slash!" Sneasels claws glowed dark once more. Pichu noticed and let out a thunderbolt, but sneasel was already behind him, completely mising the bolt. With a swipe of its claw, it sent pichu packing into the sky before bouncing on the ground a few yards away.

Pichu stood back up and shook its ears. "Use your Senses, Act, don't think, remember all that I have taught you..." Pichu looked back at SD and smirked, "Pi pichu!" Pichu then sat down on the ground and closed its eyes. Stardart did the same, both silent. Barry raised an eyebrow and studied them carefully, Neither one moved an inch. ".....Um...Hello Battle going on?" Barry tried to remind them. Stardart oppened one eye, "Just be patient..It will come.." "Patient.." The one Word Barry hated more then anything.

A few minutes passed by, Aurora And Alex both sat there and watched. "This is...Boring" Alex sulked. "Neither of them are doing anything...but why?" Aurora wondered.

Barrys face began to turn red, He couldnt hold back any longer and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I CANT TAKE WAITING ANY LONGER, SNEASEL USE NIGHT SLASH!!" Sneasel Gladly obliged and lept in to strike pichu, Who simply deflected with Iron tail. "Wow..He sure is mad, You can even see the Steam coming out of his ears." Stardart commented.

Barry limply stumbled while trying to catch his breath, "NOW FOLLOW UP WITH ICY WIND!" Sneasel relased a blizzard of freezing winds in an attempt to slow down Pichu. Pichu withstood the cold and shot another thunderbolt straight through, nailing sneasel. Sneasel fell to one knee using its claw as a support to keep itself up, it was in a bad condition.

Barrys eyes widened, "SNEASEL!" Sneasel got back up weakly cletching its stomach and growled. "We....W-we wont lose...No...Not now...NOT EVER!" Barry shouted out. "DUAL NIGHT SLASH!" *both of sneasels claws glowed and lept in slashing Pichu back and forth like a double slap. Pichu was smacked around numerous times but managed to counter with Iron tail when he got the chance.

"If this keeps up..Sneasel will be down before Pichu even attacks.." Alex replied. Aurora remained silent. "Its not Sneasel I'm worried so much about..." Alex raised an eyebrow, then understood. "Hmph.." Omanyte continued to try night slash, but fell off the bench in the process.

"Barry will is strong..." Stardart looked down at Pichu. "N-now...F-finish it with Night slash Fury!" Sneasel pulled back its claws and began tearing at pichu hit after hit in succession. "But ours is Stronger! Pichu Now!" Pichu began to glow with imense power and glowed with a bright yellow light surounding its body. "Pi....P-pichu..PICHU!" It grabbed ahold of sneasel and lept up into the sky and began pounding it hard with an electric charged Iron tail. "THIS IS OUR TRUE POWER!" Stardart yelled as Pichu delivered the final blow smashing sneasel straight down into the ground.

* * *

The rain Subsided, and the clouds parted. Barry recalled Sneasel hanging his head over, "...I.......I Lost...." Stardart recalled Pichu and smiled slightly, "Good battle...You are definately Palmers son.." With those words, Barry looked up with a broken will. "S-stay away from me!" He spat and took off into the forest.

"Barry Wait!" Aurora called and chased after him. Alex looked over at Stardart, who gave a puzzled expression. "What?...What Did I do?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

* * *

Chapter 72 Consolment

Aurora dashed through the thick woods on the outskirts of Floaroma. "Barry Wait please!" She kept calling but go no response. She came to a halt and tried to catch her breath, "Oh Barry..." Eevee bounded after with her, and looked up with its auburn eyes. "No sign yet Eevee, but well keep looking.

She eventually came to a large clearing in the forest, The only thing that stood there was a massive oak tree that towered above the rest. "Thats one big tree.." She looked up at the branches to see a bunch of combee buzing around it. Eevees ears perked, She trotted over to the otherside of the tree, she could hear something that sounded like groaning. Aurora followed Eevee to see what was going on.

Behind the tree was a huge hollow oppening, where the moaning got louder. Aurora knelt down to see the young blonde boy curled up inside, shutting himself out from the world. "Barry?" Barry looked up, silver waterfalls trickling down his face. "W-what ..what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Aurora replied. Barry turned away, "Im fine..." "Are you sure?" Aurora asked. "Yes.." Aurora sighed. "Barry, please come out." Barry turned back towards her and frowned, "For what? so the world can see me lose again?!"

"Thats what this is about?" Aurora rolled her eyes, "Look, It's not that big of a deal, so you lost, I loose all the time." "Yeah, But you're used to it." Barry replied.

Aurora desperately fought the urge to strangle him, and took a deep breath. "Not what I meant..I mean, You cant always win, You've lost before right?" Barry shook his head. Aurora blinked, "You mean...Youve never once before...lost at anything?" Barry nodded again.

Aurora put her hands to her hips, "You cant be serious.. Alright, Come out of that hole, You need Medical attention." Barry frowned, "Just leave me alone Aurora." Stubborn as she was, she folded her arms and tapped her foot, "Either you come out of there, or Im coming in." Barry just sat there mourning over himself.

* * *

Aurora knelt down and crawled into the hole besides him. Barry gave her an awkward look, but remained in his reclusive stance. They were both squished close together, there was barely any breathing room. "I told you I woul-would-ow foot" She tried to reposition herself into a more comfortable pose.

"What do you want from me..." Barry asked still looking down. "I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself." Aurora replied. Barry shook his head. "You just dont Understand Aurora... I lost to someone...And not just someone..Someone who plans to beat my Dad.." Aurora began to understand the situation.

"I see...So if he beats palmer, You wouldnt have been able to defend him, is that it?" She asked. Barry nodded, "Y-yeah..." Aurora let out another sigh, "Well, Then that just means you have to do better next time right?" Barry looked back at her, "But..what if there isnt a next time?"

"Challenge him to a rematch Dumby." Aurora smirked. "And If I lose?" "Challenge again, and again, untill you win." Barry thought for a moment. a smirk spread across his face, "Your right Aurora!" He shot back up, but seemed to forget he was in an enclosed tree trunk and bashed his head against the wood. "O....Ooooooooooowwww!!" he whined rubbing his cranium, while Aurora burst into laughter. "T-thats not funny!" He sulked and climbed out of the trunk, Aurora folowing.

* * *

Both stood up and dusted the leaves and dirt off themselves. Barry looked down at Aurora and smile slightly, while still rubbing his head. "T-...Thanks Aurora." Aurora smiled back and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Your welcome."

Barry set down his backpack and dug into it, "Aurora, wait a sec." She paused and watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and pencil between his teeth, altogether while trying to re-zip his bag. Aurora watched as he quickly scirbbled something down onto it and folded it into fours. "Here, I want you to deliver this to that star guy" he replied handing her the note.

Aurora took the note and nodded, "Wait...but why can't you deliver it?" Barry stopped and let out a sigh. "Because... Im heading home." " ...Oh" Aurora looked back down and folded her arms over her chest. "N-not to give up though!, Just..to train and get even stronger, so one day..Ill beat that guy!"

Aurora smiled warmly, "Deal." Barry smiled back and slung his bag back over his shoulder. "Aurora! Next time we meet, I expect you to be stronger!" He gave a wave with his hand and dashed off into the woods in the blink of an eye.

Eevee brushed up against her legs and looked up at her master. Aurora looked back down and smiled, "Dont worry Eevee, he'll be ok." With that the two headed back towards floaroma to catch up with Alex and SD.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 73. Rethinking Strategies

Both males stood in the plaza staring off in the direction the stubborn female took off towards. "Aurora Wait!" Alex called, but she was out of earshot in a split second.

"Tch...Again she runs off without thinking...Typical." Alex scowled." Ahh, ya live and Learn... Barry's got a bit of learnin' to do as it is... He's good, real good. but..." Stardart paused to recall his pokemon. Alex raised an eyebrow, "But?" He took a moment to adjust his helmet, then turned back to Alex. "He think's he's invincible, which is common with kids nowadays, expecting constant wins, thinking they're the greatest at everything when they still have much to learn... it doesn't normaly come naturaly... you EARN that experience..."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "..Hmm sounds like someone I know..." Stardart chuckled, "Yeah, like I said, it's common in Kids." "Youth can be a treasure....or so it would seem." Umbreon bubbled, joining in on the conversation. Alex shrugged his shoulders and headed off towards the pokemon center with his hand jammed into his pockets as usual.

"Youth IS a treasure. I know it from my 8 kids." Stardart added. Umbreon just gave him an awkward look, "Pardon? ..Did you say, eight offspring?" Stardart replied with a nod. "And No, don't expect a story on that, it's too long, complicated and brings back a few topics I have a hard time with at them moment." "I wouldnt even advise it." Said umbreon, who then went to catch up with his master. "Hey Wait up!" Stardart called chasing after as well.

About twenty minutes passed by, And Aurora walked through the sliding glass doors. Alex was leaning against a wall in deep thought, and Stardart had just finished up a conversation with the nurse. "Ahh, Aurora, How's Barry doin?" Aurora came to a halt at the counter, "Well.. He sped off after we talked but" She reached into her bag and pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "He wanted me to give you this."

Stardart unfolded the paper and began to read.

* * *

"Dear Starguy~

"My dads the best in the world. nobody can beat him... And someday nobody will beat me either.. If you plan to take on my dad, I'm not going to just stand down and let you take that glory, one day, we will have a rematch. Just you wait!

~ Barry"

* * *

Stardart raised an eyebrow at "Starguy", But shook it off and smiled. "Heh, I will wait for that day Barry." He folded it neatly and stuffed it into his right pocket. "But before then, I will face Palmer. I can win this time...And even before then I got a bunch of other stuff to do... DANG I'M BUSY AREN'T I?"

"Looks like you've got A tight schedule huh" Aurora giggled. "You're going to overwhelm yourself if you keep that up." Alex added. Stardart folded his arms behind his head in a recling position "Ahh I'm used to it. I still have time for everything else in life so it's all good."

"Your pokemon are ready miss" The nurse called handing her back five pokeballs. "Thanks" Aurora replied pocketing them back into her bag. Alex stood back up and walked over to the counter with them. "So then, I guess our next destination would be Jubilife altogether?"

Stardart nodded, "Yup... Got some stuff happening there. Including a Pokemon Network Tournament." Aurora nodded as well, "Yeah, plus we promised the sisters wed be there." Alex frowned, "You're still going on about that?" "Cmon alex, they helped us a lot back there." Aurora folded her arms giving Alex a "pouty" face. "Fine fine..." Alex sighed in defeat.

* * *

"O-oh my.." Everyone turned around to see the nurse with a familiar shellfish perched upon her head. Alexs eyes narrowed, He stormed over to the counter and glared. "Get off of her." His reply was the usual squirt to the face, which the young nurse found funny as well. "..Erm....Excuse me is this Omanyte yours?" She asked. Alex wiped the water off his face, his hair still drenched. "Unfortunately."

The nurse smiled and stroked its little tentacles lightly, "Oh dont worry, it seems it's just lonely, do you play with it often?" Alex grimmaced at the happy omanyte. "Why would I want to play with THAT?" The nurse frowned and hushed him. "Because all pokemon ned love and affection, just like this little guy here." The omanyte was happily enjoying its massage.

* * *

Stardart and Aurora watched the whole ordeal from afar. "Looks like omanytes happy...Cant say the same for Alex." Aurora sighed. Stardart thought for a moment then turned to Aurora. "Hey Aurora? Gotta question." Aurora cocked her head curiously "What is it?" "I was thinking? perhaps you'd like to join the tournament in Jubilife? I think you'd do well in it." Aurora thought for a moment, "I..I dont know If I can.. It starts the same night as the performance right, if I miss the entry, it would be too late right?" Stardart shook his head "No actualy, the next Day... And entry's not a Problem, I can call it in... I'm the one hosting it in the first place."

Aurora smiled a bit then looked away and let out a sigh. "..Thats...great and all, but my parents really want me to get back home to Canalave.." She replied. "Transportation is never a problem with me... I can name a million and one ways to get to Canalave. and besides, my tournaments never last too long anyway." he continued to convince her. "Thanks... But no thanks... Id really love to ...honestly... But," she turned her gaze over to Alex who was still dealing with the mischevious Omanyte as usual. "My place is here, with them... At least, for now."

* * *

Stardart frowned slightly, but nodded. "Ah.. I see.. Well then..." He started, but a loud crash caught their attention. "No no sir! Gentle touch! Gentle!" The nurse pleaded. Alex was holding the poor molusc by its foot tentacles suspended above the counter. Omanyte didnt look amused and shot a gush of water in his face causing him to drop it. "Thats it youre dead!" He growled wiping the liquid off his face and lunged for the shellfish, who made a break for it.

"Well... seems like Alex is having fun" Stardart sweatdropped. "Oh no... not again" Aurora sighed and put her face in her hands. The nurse was busy trying to restrain Alex, while her subordinate assistant kept Omanyte from a safe distance. "Oh my Ive never seen someone so angry at their pokemon before!" The assistant gasped. "They're both filled with turmoil, Bellossom please help us out!" The nurse called throwing out a small flower like pokemon. "Bell Bella!" It called swinging its hips in a somewhat mesmerizing pattern.

"Huh.. well whaddya know. A Bellossom. Haven't seen one of those in a while..." said Stardart. Aurora clasped her hands, "Aww... its so cute.." She pulled out her pokedex and pointed.

"BELLOSSOM THE FLOWER POKEMON. BELLOSSOM RUB THEIR DELICATE PETALS TOGETHER TO CREATE ALLURING SOUNDS AND ARE ALSO KNOWN FOR THEIR UNIQUE ACROBATIC ABILITIES, AND HEALING THERAPIES."

"Ready Bellossom? use Aromatherapy!" The nurse pointed at the two. Bellossom nodded and glowed with a green aura, slowly it spread in wave lengths affecting them both, and calming them down. Their rage died down in almost an instant, and both looked around in confusion. "W-what the?" Alex held his head trying to recall where he was. The assistant offered Omanyte a pink poffin, which it happily accepted and began gnawing on.

Aurora and Stardart walked over to the counter and helped Alex up. "Wow, you sure know how to calm someone down." said Aurora. Both nurses bowed, "Thank you, We've been taking alot of safety precautions when it comes to caming pokemon, lately theres been alot of enraged and upset pokemon in this area." "Really? That's a new one to me.." Stardart replied reaching to scratch the back of his head, realizing the helmet was stuck. He began to turn blue in the face, with all his strength he forced off his helmet and chucked it to the ground. "I CAN'T BREATH IN THIS THING!" The room went silent as everyone gave him a blank stare.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 74. Destruction of the World

Stardart sweatdropped and picked up his helmet, "Sooo uhh...and idea what's causing these Pokemon to get upset?" The nurse cleared her throat and began to explain. "Its been happening ever since the winds turned foul, theres been reports all over the globe about strange weather changes, but nobodys figured the cause." Alex folded his arms, "So its not just here then.." The nurse nodded. "Yes, see for yourself." She grabbed a television remote and flipped to the national news channel.

"The news? oh, it's not mine, ah well... I bet you didn't know J.G. Network did it's own news did you?" Stardart nudged Auroras shoulder, although everyone still continued to keep their focus on the TV. An emergency Broadcast message displayed along the bottom of the screen with scrolling text. A moment later, A young man in suit and tie appeared to deliver the story.

* * *

"Welcome to this emergency broadcast courtesy of Shinnoh now!, Weve recieved reports of strange weather patterns all over the globe, strange things our top story." He replied then turned the camera over to the weatherman. He stood in the middle of what looked like a beach, although it was as vicious as a blizzard. "Thank you, As you can see here It is actually Hailing here in our beloved Sunnyshore city, The water has become thick and frozen, making it imposible to travel out north, Untill this weather subsides, The Elite four is temporarily postponed until further notice."

* * *

"The Elite four... Postponed?" Aurora gasped. "So thats why Cynthia hasnt returned.." Alex deduced. Stardart crossed his arms as well, "Hailing in Sunnyshore? I Hope Volkner's O.K."

* * *

The camera zoomed out from the weatherman, and went back to the Shinnoh Now broadcast station once again. "As you can see, we-" He paused and held up the microphone to his ear and whispered, "What?..oh..I see.." He placed down the stacks of paper and cleared his throat once again. "It seems that Shinnoh isnt the only reigon being affected by all this madness. We now go live to News anchor, Ancha of the ONBS"

The camera shifted over to a young woman with long blue hair ina tight ponytail wearing a red suit and glasses. "Thank you, This is ONBS bringing you live, Citizens of Orre were shocked beyond belief when a massive storm poured down gallons of rain upon our cities, A rare sight indeed, but what is causing it? Well find out soon enough."

* * *

"Orre? that's where I was before we met in Oreburg, but rain in the desert?" Stardart rubbed his chin. "Thats peculiar indeed..." Aurora looked back over at him. "You were in the Orre Reigon?" Stardart nodded "Yeah.. I had just got back from Mt. Battles famous one hundred challenge." Alex kept his focus on the News as another broadcast oppened. This time, A young girl with cyan colored hair in a rangers outfit was there holding an injured sandshrew.

* * *

"Ranger Solanna here, Everything is under control, please remain calm, A massive outbreak of a sandstorm sweptt into the Fiore reigon earlier this morning nearly burrying its residents under it, Weve currently evacuated all inhabitants, as well as pokemon, but recovering the town may take some while, please be patient." Another ranger ran by her and pulled her into the base a more sand swept into the camera obscuring the transmission.

"Oh my... This weather is getting terribly dangerous" The nurse gasped. Stardart raised an eyebrow as he saw another broadcast come in, this time labeled with a large J.G. "Oh! This is my News Channel!" Stardart exclaimed pointing at the screen.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Bob, filling in for your normal news caster." Stardart let out a sigh, "Oh great.." "Reports of Odd weather has been occuring all over the globe. Hail in Sunnyshore, snow in Twinleaf, rain of ALL things in Orre and." He was cut off as the entire roof of the building tore off and whizzed away through the air. "A Tornado right here... is it gone?...... Good..." He sighed in relief and stood back up. "Now I'm sure Everyone here's been witnessing it. The Network has indead already researched into it. here's a few things we know... It's currently unknown why it's like this... Team Magma and Team Aqua are NOT involved. and it's not some freak accident from the Weather Center in Hoenn..."

"Now Network researchers as well as the staff from Hoenn's Weather Institute are teaming up to figure out the cause of the problem. Until then people are asked to remain calm. Network help crews are already being deployed as we speak. We will be continuing coverage as the day moves on."

Everyone remained in fear and silence, untill Stardart broke it. "Wow. Bob didn't mess it up this time..." "Is that all you can say?!" Aurora screamed. "Trust me, you don't know Bob... He normaly does commentary on my tournament." He added. Aurora Scowled even more and turned away. "Thats not what I meant!" "There seems to be more.." Umbreon replied grabbing both of their attention back to the screen.

The camera went back to the Shinnoh news anchorman, "Tragic indeed.. Weather all over the globe has gone haywire.. Dozens of reports were filed describing simmilar events in the Johto, Kanto and Orange Island Reigons as well." Before he could continue his sentance, a loud ominous humming took over the station. "W-what on earth? We seem to be having technical difficulties!" He replied, but was muffled over the humming. The entire camera transmission cut out into static, but the humming continued gradually growing louder.

* * *

"W-what the?" Alex gasped and took a step back from the broken transmission. "What couldve caused them to loose transimssion?" Stardart wondered. Alexs eyes widdened as he stared into the television, the garbeled transmissions slowly began to form into leggible words, words he wished he couldnt hear.

"Dark one.... Do not run.... ...You...cannot hide from us.... We will find you.... Dark one... Prepare....Your time on this earth....Comes to a close...."

Umbreons ears perked and he sent a dark pulse at the television shattering it, as the glass fell down raining on the floor near the nurses. "Umbreon!?" Aurora gasped in shock. "Forgive me... But I couldnt allow Master Alexander to endure that any longer..." Stardart raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Damnit.... They...They caused this..." Alex mumbled. Aurora hung her head as well, "I..I dont believe this....What we did in Solaceon....It caused the end of the world?!" "Aurora...Calm down" Alex carefully consoled her. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

Stardart waited for her to calm down and oppened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry did I miss something?" Aurora looked back up at Alex, then back at SD. "...I dont see what we have to lose by telling him." Alex replied letting her go. Aurora nodded and looked back up. "You see..." She took a deep breath and filled him in on the jist of their entire story.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, she finished. "Hmm... I'll admit this goes beyond my knowledge... And it's not often that happens.." Stardart replied. Alex shook his head, "Its nothing to be too concerned with...all they want is me." "..But Alex..." Aurora tried to stop him, but he stood up and shook her off. "Lets go Aurora... Jubilife isnt too far ahead." "....R-right" She replied standing up to follow him. Stardart stood up as well and put a hand on Alexs shoulder, "But I am concerned... because I consider you my friend..."

Alex shook his head and turned around. "Friends or not... If we dont put a stop to things the whole world will be thrown into chaos." "Or worse... The universe itself." Umbreon interupted. Aurora gasped again, "What are you saying Umbreon!?" Umbreon closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I believe I stated before. The unown are transdimensional. they exist outside the confounds of time and space. If they do not succeed searching one world, they will surely move on to another.

" ..So no matter what we do...We're screwed..." Aurora looked back down with a hopeless expression. Alex smirked "...Theres one thing we wont do... And thats hide. " Umbreon frowned, "Master Alexander....you cant be serious." " I am... If we can find out what the Unown want... maybe we can save the world... " He replied.

"I Agree with Alex on this... hiding won't solve it..." Stardart replied. Aurora nodded as well and put her hand in with Stardart. " Im with Alex too." Alex smiled slightly, "Thanks Guys..." All three stared down at Umbreon, who looked a bit puzzled. "..Out numbered? yes. but my decision still stands... But I suppose it is my duty to oversee your wishes." Umbreon sighed and put his paw in as well. Omanyte climbed up Auroras shoulder and put its tentacle in as well.

"Then its settled. we head for jubilife."


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 75. Raikou

With that said the trio stood up and began to leave the pokemon center, Stardart left some extra money to pay for the broken TV set, even though the nurses were unaware as to why it was destroyed in the first place.

Aurora was the first to step outside, with the other two behind her. She looked back up at the sky, Dark clouds continued to loom over, seeing as they never parted. "So.. We really did cause this..." She sighed. "Aurora.. Dont worry about it.." Alex replied continuing to walk onward. " But why... it doesnt make sense... The weather was just fine a minute ago..." Stardart replied.

* * *

"Perhaps I can answer that for you..." A dark voice chuckled. The trio imedeately looked around to find the voice originating from above in a tall tree. "And you are?" Stardart asked arming himself just in case. The shadow narrowed its eyes then quickly lept off ots perch in a streak of yellow, dashing off into the woods. "..You..youre not getting away this time!" Alex growled and gave chase with Umbreon besides him.

"Alex Wait!" Aurora called as he ran out of earshot. "Damnit!" She cursed and chased after him along with Stardart. The blur zipped through the trees, richocheting off them like a lightning bolt untill it came to a cliff face, A dead end. "Curses...Trapped" It spat. Alex stood behind it, armed with his dark indigo flames in each hand, "...Your not getting away this time...Raikou."

Stardart and Aurora arrived behind Alex and gasped. It was indeed the legendary pokemon of thunder that stood before them. "Raikou?!" Stardart exclaimed in confusion. Raikou grit its fangs and snarled while circling around alex like a hungry tiger. "So youve caught me... Now what do you plan?"

"Explain yourself.... What is causing all this...why the weather changes....Why did you lead us here....." "Why tell you what you already know..." Raikou chuckled darkly. Alex was begining to lose patience. "I dont know anything of what you speak... Either you start talking." He held up a large blue flame, "Or I'll burn you to a crisp." Raikous grin turned to a frown as it continued to prowl, "So you really have lost sight of who you are...how...Unfortunate....Perhaps I shall jog your memor for you!" It lunged straight for alex with its sharp claws, only to be tackled out of the way by Umbreon.

* * *

"Master Alexander....Get out of here...Now!" He growled. Alex blinked blankly, but understood Umbreon was serious. Aurora pulled out a ball and threw it to the field, "Luxio help Umbreon out!" Luxio growled and lept out and began to claw at Raikou, but was shook off with ease. "...So you stand in my way once more..." He narrowed his eyes at the Umbreon before him. " ...You were always a pest..." Umbreon let out a low growl as the rings on its body glowed brightly. " You have no buisness being here....leave at once."  
"You dare tell me what to do...learn your place servant." Raikou snarled and slashed umbreon down with a strike of its claw.

"Umbreon!" Alex cried. Umbreon limply swaggered back and forth and fell to its knees. "Urgh..." Raikou chuckled darkly. "NOW, SINK INTO DARKNESS!" He raised a claw ready to finish him off. "UMBREON NO!" Alex creamed and kicked Raikou out of the way enduring the blow. "M-master...Alexander!" Umbreon weakly tried to get up, but couldn't.

One of Stardarts pokeballs oppened abruptly, as Buneary hopped out and ran to Umbreons aid. "Buneary?" Stardart blinked, only just realizing what had happened. "Umbreon! are you ok?" She asked shaking him slightly. Umbreon opened an eye and looked up, "L-lady Buneary..what..what are you doing here?" "Making sure you're O.K." she replied checking for any wounds.

Raikou shook its head and growled, "So you wish to fight me..." Alex smirked, "I'll beat you till you give me answers." "So be it.." Raikou got ready to lunge once again. "Luxio use Thunderbolt!" Aurora commanded and Luxio abided. A thunderbolt roared down from above and hit raikou, who writhed in pain from the blast.

Stardart raised an eyebrow, "Its not immune to electric attacks? ....Something isnt right..." he thought to himself. Buneary finished tending to umbreon and lept into fight as well. Omanyte too let out gushes of water at raikou, who kept trying to slash back. Finally, Alex sent a huge fireball at raikou sending it flying back into the cliff face as it fell down and hit the ground hard. "Its over Raikou... You lose." Alex replied.

Raikou shivered slightly while trying to muster the strength to stand up. Its body slightly flickered, and looked up at Alex, for a split second, its eyes disapeared, only to be replace by a single cyan light, before reaperaring. "Curses...My time is limited..." he mumbled to himself. "Y-you.... ...You wish to know the secret of these Disasters....yes?" it grunted. A small dark red and black orb formed in its mouth. "THEN ALLOW ME TO SEND YOU INTO YOUR PAST!"

* * *

The ball gradually increased in size as Raikou launched it straight at Alex. "Alex look out!" Aurora cried. Alex stood there as the ball came closer and closer, He crossed his arms in an attempt to defend himself as the ball hit him. No pain. Alex looked around to see himself incased in the orb as it absorbed into his body. "W-what the?!" He exclaimed as his voice died down. Drowsiness overcame him, his eyes became heavy and he fell over unconcious.

Alex screamed as he was thrown deep into the darkness that laid dormant within his own conscience his voice dying as he fell further and further into the abyss.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Sheyrill Zeris copyright of Waterwind222**

* * *

Chapter 76. Remembering the Past

Alex woke up moments later. He found himself in a somewhat familliar place, the same town he invisioned before back with shaymin. "Michina..." He rubbed his head and stood up gazing around at his surroundings. Something didnt seem right, Everything looked almost black and white with minimal, if any color.

"Am I...Dreaming?" He asked himself as his voice echoed over and over through the empty roads. He shook his head trying to wake up, but nothing happened. "...Ok. Not a dream." He walked onward through town looking for signs of life. A few moments later, he heard an uproar coming from the town plaza.

* * *

When he arrived there was a huge crowd of people surrounded around the Square. "Whats going on?" He tried asking somebody but they ignored him as if he didnt exist. He tried to push past the crowd to get a closer look, but phased right through them like a ghost. "W-what the hell?!" He tried putting his hand on his chest, it went right through.

He shook off the fact he was intangible and ran to the front of the crowd to see what the fuss was about. When he arrived he gasped at the sight, A young girl was tied to a statue of a large Quin like creature, Whom they refered to as the "Town Savior" Alex recognized her almost imediately. "Sheyrill!"

Besides her stood a man adorned in red and black robes, He wore a Tiara shaped crown over his bald head, with red eyes that looked like they could tear through stone with just one glance. Aside him stood his loyal servant, A magical creature he refered to as Heatran. He rose a hand as the crowd settled down instantly.

"Citizens of Michina, Today we discovered a conspiracy against our precious land." he spoke then turned his gaze to the scared little girl. "An act of treason was commited, This girl. Set free an entire armada of Magical creatures on the city!" He yelled pointing his scepter at her neck.

The crowd went into an uproar of anger. Many spat curses at her, mostly about their homes being burned to the ground, and the crops destroyed. "Shes a witch! A scandal!" "Master Marcus will deal with her swiftly" "Exile her! Teach her what happens top those who deny your leige!" The crowd started chanting.

Marcus closed his eyes and held his hand up once more. "This deed will not go unpunished...But is exiling a child really a plausable act?" The crowd went silent and looked at one another. "A more suitible action will be taken I assure you." He smirked deviously. "Therefore. I hereby state, Sheyrill Zeris, to be se-" He was cut off by a shadow ball that hurled into the plaza nearly nailing Marcus.

* * *

Alexs eyes widdened. The crowd gasped and looked up into a tree, where the young boy stood, An Eevee and Duskull at his side. "Y-you!" Marcus sneered. "My sister has nothing to do with this..If you want to punish anyone, Punish me!" He called out. Marcus' eyes narrowed, "Alright..Very well, Bronzong Psychic!"

The young Alex lept from the tree and landed on the floor below, "Duskull counter with will-o-wisp!" Duskull sent a blue fire ball at Bronzong temporarilly stunning it. Meanwhile, Eevee hopped up next to Sheyrill and chewed the ropes with its teeth, cutting her loose. She quickly got up and ran off with Eevee while everyone else was distracted. Sheyrll snuck out and regrouped with Alex as they made a break for it. Marcus smiled, "...Deeds like this will not go unpunished."

* * *

Alex watched as Marcus walked off with Heatran and Bronzong and the crowd disbanded, Everything around him began to distort and it became night time infront of a wooden cabin. Alex raised and eyebrow and phased through the wall to see what was going on.

Inside, Alex and Sheyrill were sitting at a table eating dinner with what he assumed to be his mother and father. It was a quiet night, since after their previous stunt, they didnt really feel like talking. Outside however, A man stood with his two magical creatures. "Make a fool of me will you..." He raised an arm at the house as Heatran unleashed a massive flamethrower catching the entire building ablaze.

Alexs eyes widdened in horror "Get out of here!" He called and tried to grab them, but phased through once more. The young Alex and his sister fled out the door to see Marcus before them, with all of his soilders. "Y-you...YOU DID THIS?!" the younger Alex shouted in anger. Before he could fight back, Bronzong held both children down with Psychic.

"Sir, Weve secured the perimiter, what should we do with them?" they asked holding the unconscious parents. Marcus scowled, "Take them to the holding cells. Theyll be executed later." "W-what?! No! you cant do this?!" Sheyrill cried. " Sir...isnt Execution a bit much?" one asked. "No. Now do it." Marcus snapped. "Y-yes...of course sir."

"..T-...That bastard...." Alex growled to himself, almost completely engulfed in flames. He watched as the parents were caged up and taken away. "Next time, youll think twice with being cross with me" Marcus laughed, leaving the children behind in the burning wreckage of what was once their home.

"A-alex..." Sheyrill sniffled. "...I hate humans...I hate them all" He growled in a very low tone clenching his fists in anger.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

Chapter 77. Umbreons secret

"ALEX?!" Aurora screamed and ran over to him, thinking of the worst possible outcome. "Relax.. he isnt dead" Stardart replied feeling his neck for a pulse. They turned around to see Raikou had disapeared entirely. "...We need to get him somewhere safe" Stardart replied lifting alex over shoulder. "Umbreon too" Aurora picked up the unconcious Umbreon as well, who needed desperate medical attention too.

A few minutes later, they had set up a camp and fire to tend to the wounded. "Raikou...what did he want..." Aurora curled up into a ball deathly worried about Alex. Stardart picked up a stick and poked at the logs to feed the fire. "Well...thats just it Aurora... thats what puzzles me.." Aurora looked up in confusion, "What do you mean Stardart?" He put down the stick and pulled out his pokedex. "See, Raikou is an electric type pokemon right?" "Right.." Aurora tried follwing along.

"Well... I noticed when Luxio attacked Raikou, it was more effective then usual, infact..An attack like that shouldnt have even harmed Raikou at all." He explained. "Hmm.. thats true" Aurora thought about it. "And even more so.. Raikou didnt seem to use any of its signature Electric attacks... all it did was slash with its claws..." Aurora nodded. "But what about that last attack..that one that did...this" She replied pointing at the unconscious Alex.

Stardart crossed his arms and thought. "I..Dont know. of everything Ive seen... That.. wasnt one of Raikous attacks..." They both looked down, then over at their pokemon, who were crowded around Umbreon. "Master umbreon took a hard blow...I hope hes ok" Eevees ears drooped. "Im sure he will be.. Umbreons been through worse" Luxio replied trying to cheer her up. Buneary looked down, still worried. Gardevoir attempted to repair some fractures with her psychic, but wouldnt hold. "Im afraid thats all I can do..." she hung her head.

"Thats alright, thanks for trying you guys.." Stardart replied. Aurora nodded as well, "Yeah, Thanks for all your help everyone." The pokemon all nodded and went back to tending the wounded. Aurora turned back to Alex and sighed. "Alex....please...please be ok..." She slowly leaned in and placed a hand on his chest. Without a second thought. she slowly leaned in blushing slighty, but took the chance to try what she had been wanting. She puckered her lips slightly almost ready to make contact, right as a voice spoke up. "S-sheyrill...."

* * *

Aurora curled back her lips in confusion and sat up to see Alex slowly come to, rubbing his head. "..Wha-...oh Aurora...its you.." Aurora scowled and folded her arms, glaring at him. "..Whos sheyrill?!" Alex imedeately came to his senses realizing he was back in reality. "Well?!" Aurora asked with her hands on her hips. "Er..I cant.....exactly remember..." Alex replied slightly chuckling to himself. Auroras eyes narrowed with her scowl. "Really...how convinient." A few seconds later, a loud slap smacked him in the face, nearly knocking him out again.

Stardart and his pokemon all winced. "Ooh....yeah...thats gotta hurt." Alexs head spun seeing stars all around him as he fell back again, although this time still conscious. Aurora folded her arms and huffed still sitting by his side. "Lady Aurora......perhaps...you should take better judgement..." Umbreon weakly chuckled. Everyone turned around to see umbreon awake and surrounded him. "Master umbreon your ok!" Eevee giggled lighlty hugging him. Buneary sighed in relief as well and smiled.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at umbreon, who glared back. "Now then...Master Alexander spoke of.. A girl named Sheyrill yes?" "Yes" Aurora grumbled. "Ah.. Yes, that would be Master Alexanders little sister." Auroras face went totaly pale. "OH MY GOD ALEX IM SO SORRY!" she rushed over and began to try to help him up. Stardart and the pichus just facepalmed.

Alex dusted off his shoulders and glared at Aurora, who sunk into her shoulders, a tint of red across her face from her previous action. "Putting aside Lady Auroras petty jelousies..." Umbreon started up again. "HEY!" Aurora sulked. "Lady Sheyrill, was Master Alexanders younger sister back then. "Back....then?" Aurora asked. "Yes.. I.. might as well come clean then..." Umbreon replied looking down.

"Master Alexander and I ....Are not from this time."

Both trainers stood in shock. "W-what?!" Aurora gasped. "Yes... We come from a distant past... over a milenia ago to be percise." Umbreon explained. "Time travel then?" Stardart asked. Umbreon nodded.. "In a way..." Alex folded is arms and glared at Umbreon. "Im sorry master Alexander... I couldnt tell you this untill the time was right..." Alex shrugged it off and continued to listen. "To be honest... I was the only one who traveled back in time.." Umbreon replied.

All three humans had puzzled looks. "Wait...your saying Alex didnt travel with you?" Stardart asked. Umbren nodded, "That...is correct." "I dont get it...If I didnt travel back with you... how am I here!?" Alex snapped. Umbreon paused. "I...I do not know either... Master alexander.. back then.. I watched you die with my very eyes..." Alexs eyes widdened. "W-what?!" Umbreon nodded, "Yes... Your body was torn to shreds... not a breath of life remained... how you exist here...now.. I cannot comprehend.."

"So... How did it happen....how did I die?" Alex asked sullenly. Umbreon closed his eyes remembering the gruesome image of his former masters death. He remembered it all to clearly.

* * *

Alexander stood with Umbreon, and two others before a large majestic white figure. One a swirling purple vortex, the other a dark floating shadow. The two large Dieties of time and Space lay fallen before them. behind them all, Another deity, stood in the shadows behind.

"Y-YOU.... HUMAN... YOU DARE STAND AGAINST ME?!" The Majestic creatures voice boomed. "My liege... Im afraid your Authority is canceled... with the power I hold.. I will become even more powerful then you... A god of sorts..." The boy replied. "...YOU...YOU WHO SACRIFICED INNOCENT LIVES FOR YOUR OWN GAIN....YOU DARE TO STAND AGAINST I?!" "No... I wont stand against you... Ill destroy you... Decimate you... Bring this entire universe you created to an end." He cackled darkly. The other figure turned to his master, "Sir... Shall I bring this to an end?" Alexander shook his head. "No Dusknoir... I wish to play with my toys for a little longer." he grinned.

"...YOU SEEK NO POWER......ONLY DESTRUCTION AND DARKNESS...AND YET YOU THINK I SHALL GRANT YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE?!" "Wehehehehe... YoUr PoWeR iS uSeLeSs AgAiNsT uS sIrE" the vortex cackled. The creature behind said nothing, but merely let out a loud screech. The white figure frowned and glared at the shadow. "..SO... YOURE IN ON THIS SCHEME AS WELL?!" The creature screeched again and started to form a blue fireball in its large armoured jaw. Alexander held up a hand signaling the creature to stop, as it held back the fire and sat back down.

"Master Alexander... please put an end to this foolish game... Enough is enough!" The boy frowned glaring down with his emerald eyes. "Umbreon...You go against my orders?" "O-of course not...forgive my intrusion master Alexander....please...proceed." He sighed in defeat. Dusknoir glared at Umbreon, who merely cowered and followed his orders.

The figure glared at the other small purple vortex. "YOU...YOU ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL INCARNATE... YOU ARE FORMED FROM THE DARKEST HEARTS OF HUMAN TORMENT... AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD?!" "We ArE mOrE tHeN wHaT yOu MaKe Us OuT tO bE..." The voice cackled again. Alexander raised his staff with a devious smirk across his face. "Try as you want my lord.. You may have saved us in our hour of need... But now I no longer require you... " The creature reered back in dismay. "...FOOLISH HUMAN... IF THIS IS HOW IT MUST PASS....SO BE IT."

The creature reered its head back as a red light shot high into the sky, and exploded into a mixture of fireworks. "W-whats this?!" Alexander exclaimed, as the meteors headed straight for him. "Spiritomb! protect me!" He cried, but it was too late, the blasts shattered against the boys body and tore him limb from limb in a bloody mass. Crushed and decapitated.... Alexander no longer moved.

Nothing more echoed then the screeches of the the creature. "M-master...MASTER ALEXANDER!!!" Umbreon cried.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

Chapter 78. Umbreons Past

Umbreon oppened his eyes and looked away. "....I'm afraid.. I cannot recall..." He spoke with some hesitation. The three trainers looked back down. "This.. certainly is an intresting turn of events.." Stardart replied. Aurora looked down as well. "I.. Cant believe this..." Alex shook his head as well. "This doesnt make any sense... If I was supposed to be dead...Why am I alive now...and how did you know?"

Umbreon sighed again. "Well... As time had passed by. I began to feel lonely... I abided by every rule you had ever set for me..." "About a year went by and I was living alone in the forest." He began to explain the story.

* * *

Umbreon walked alone in the woods, still a bit traumatized by his former masters death. He came to a sudden halt and walked into a small brush leaf den he had made and been living under for the past couple months. The forest around of course was very lush and populous, and filled with food to eat. But it still wasnt the same.

"Master Alexander.... what caused your heart to turn so foul..." Umbreon sighed as his ears drooped. "Im growing old in age as it is... my time will come soon enough." "Are you that close to awaiting death?" A voice spoke besides him. Umbreon perked up and crawled out of the den to see a familiar shadow looing over him. "Ah... Dusknoir.. Its been some time hasnt it."

Dusknoir nodded, "You are still upset about Alexander then?" Umbreon nodded dully and sat back down. Dusknoir folded his arms and let out a sigh. "Alexander is in a better place... one where his heart wont be affected by the darkness it held.. nor will anyone else." Umbreon knew Dusknoir had a point, although he hated to admit it. "And what of Spiritomb?"

"Spiritomb hasnt been seen since that day..." Dusknoir replied. Umbreon smiled slightly. "So then.. What is it you wished to see me for?" Dusknoir rolled his single eye. "Can an old friend not simply "Hang out" anymore?" Umbreon chuckled. "Yes yes.. I suppose then." Umbreon stood up once again and followed after Dusknoir.

* * *

"So then.. what brings you out into these woods...I thought you were supposed to maintain the spirit world travel." Dusknoir laughed. "Ah yes... I am. but A little break never hurts does it?" Umbreon gave him an awkward stare. "I will go back to my job.. Dont worry." he replied. Dusknoir turned down another pathway and led umbreon into a deeper part of the woods. "This isnt simply hanging out anymore is it.." Umbreon looked back up.

"Nothing escapes your senses does it old friend.." Dusknoir spoke and pulled a brush of foliage out of the way to cross. "So.. where is it were going this time?" He asked again. "Why ruin the suprise? ...besides.. don't you trust me?" Dusknoir asked with his usual malicious grin. "Thats.. Highly Debatable." Umbreon chuckled, but contnued to follow untill they reached the end.

Before them both was a pond filled with crystal clear water, in a tree shrouded area, that sparkled with a mystical green mist. "..How..Exotic" Umbreon replied. Dusknoir fronwed, "I didnt bring you here for the view... I think theres something you should know.." Umbreon raised an eyebrow as Dusknoir floated above the ponds surface. "Do not be afraid young one...I mean no harm.. but merely wish to see into the future." "Future?" Umbreon curiously walked up to the pond and looked down.

"How quaint... Another person wants to see their future.. why is that ALWAYS the reason they want to see me?!" A voice exclaimed. Umbreon looked around, but couldnt see anyone. "...Is anyone there?" Dusknoir nodded. "It is the voice of the forest." Umbreon gave Dusknoir a smug look, as if it were some kind of joke. "..What the shadow speaks of is true. I am the voice of the forest." It spoke.

Dusknoir rolled his eye once more. "Voice, I have come here, because I wish for you to show not I, but My friend his future." "....And why should I?" The voice pouted. Dusknoir sighed. "Ugh.. Im no good with Children... Umbreon convince her." Umbreon blinked, "Er...Excuse me.. Voice.. I was dragged here to see a premonition of the future I believe?"

The voice gasped. "W-wait a minute, are you...Umbreon?!" Umbreon nodded, "Yes... indeed I am." "O-oh my, I'm terribly sorry!" The voice seemed a bit frazzled. "Forgive me, Ive been expecting you." it giggled slighlty. Umbreon cocked his head and turned around to see Dusknoir had fled. A green light sparkled in the middle of the pond and took form of a young green forest sprite. her antennea were curled and her eyes were wide and bright blue.

"Hi there!" She said floating idly above the pond. "Erm..Hello lady..?" Umbreon replied not sure of what to say. The sprite giggled slightly. "Celebi, but you can cut the formality, and just call me Voice." "Very well then, Pleased to meet your aquaintance lady Celebi." The Celebi frowned, then smiled. "Im glad you could come, Ive been waiting for you" Her smile turned into a frown, "Although..what I have to tell you..isnt exactly ...good news."

* * *

She waved a hand over her pond, as a vision began to form. Before them was the reflection of a destroyed and tainted world, Natural disasters and lightning tore at the earth, Strange black and white symbol creatures spiraled around the world, causing it to relapse and fall apart. They all sung in unison, "Dark one...weve found youuuuuu...."

Umbreon gasped. "W-what is this?" Celebi pointed down at the pond once more, In the middle of the fray, Suspended between the creatures, was a familliar black haired boy, a Spiral serpent like beast encircling him and the symbols. "M-..master Alexander?!?!" Umbreon snapped. "B-but ...but thats impossible...Master Alexander died!...He died infront of my own eyes!!" Umbreon continued to exclaim.

Celebi calmed him down. "Yes...Alexander did die... but for some reason... He exists in the future as well..." Umbreon shook his head. "I..is such a thing possible?!" Celebi shook hers, "No..not usually...but all I know is, that... This ruined world... in the future...Hes the cause of it all..." Umbreon continued to stare down into the pond, and couldnt believe what he was seeing. "These things...that encircle him...what are they?"

"Unown." Celebi replied. "Theyre said to be the servant eyes of Lord Arceus, able to pinpoint and locate anything for him.. like sentinels." Umbreon sat back up still in denial. "...Celebi....Why did you show me this?" Celebi sighed, "Well... Umbreon.. I.. I need a favor from you." "I need you to go into the future.... And stop Alexander. "

Umbreons eyes widened. "W-...what?!" " I know...I know you would never go against him... but this ruined world...will be our future if something doesnt occur." Celebi tried to convince him. "E..Even if I were to do this... How would I be able to trave through time...Lord dialga would never allow it." Celebi nodded. "I know he wouldnt... Thats why... Im going to send you there myself."

Umbreon took a step back. "You...Can alter time?" Celebi shook her head. "No..Not alter, but I can allow passage through time.. Now quickly.. Hurry, If Lord Dialga found out about this... He would easily jeaopardize your mission." The pond began to glow light blue as a passage of time oppened up as a spiral vortex. "Ive set the time and date, Go umbreon! Hurry!"

Umbreon nodded and took a step into the pond with one paw. "W-wait...Celebi... What ..What Do I do to stop him?" "I...I dont know...Just keep yourself discreet.... please..." Umbreon nodded and lept into the portal as it closed, and celebi fell down into the water, drained from using her energy.

"I...I believe in you...Umbreon....Change the future... for all us..."


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**  
Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

Chapter 79. Joyride

Everyone sat in shock about what they had just heard. Never had any of them heard of a pokeon traveling from one time to another, Especialy something as simple as an umbreon.

Stardart folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Incredible, So Celebi sent you forward in time.." Everyone looked up at him, "You know Celebi?" Aurora asked. "Not personaly, no. But I have heard alot about it, how its powers to travel through the passage of time make it so elusive..." he explained. "So then, very few people have seen Celebi?" He nodded once more. "Seeing Celebi is a rare sight indeed. seeing as it can jump fron timeline to timeline, your lucky to see it in a lifetme."

Aurora looked back down at the ground, then turned to Umbreon. "So... wait, you got here to this future to stop Alex?" Aurora asked slighty puzzled. Umbreon nodded. "Yes... but as to what, I'm not entirely sure." Alex scowled in his seat, "So what? ...Im some kind of monster now?" "I didnt say that at all master Ale-" "Stow it Umbreon..I've heard enough. Lets just get going." Alex huffed while standing up, forgetting about his wounds, and falling back over before Aurora caught him.

"You're not going anywhere mister, not in your condition!" Aurora scolded him while trying to keep him upright. Alex frowned again and sat back down. "Well then, what do you propose we do? The performance is tonight, if we dont move now, we-" "Forget about the contest! ...You're more important!" Aurora screamed before covering her mouth and slightly blushing.

A small smile appeared on Alex's face. "You are so stubborn sometimes.." He laughed. Aurora frowned at first, but broke into laughter with him soon after. Both calmed down a moment later and smiled at one another. With some hesitation in his voice, Alex turned away and spoke. "T-....thank you.... Aurora." Aurora smiled back, and before alex could react, was crushed in her grip by a strong hug. "No problem Alex" She chirped back happily. Alexs face began to turn a shade of blue as he gasped for air.

"Well then... I guess it seems well be staying here for today." Alex mumbled. "Yeah... I hope the sisters will understand.." Both sighed and layed back down on the grass looking up at the sky. "Hmm... Alright, for us to get to Jubilife in time... I guess I might just have to call, him.." Stardart mumbled to himself while fiddling with his pokegear. Aurora sat back up and looked over at him, "SD? What are you doing?"

"Contacting a Network associate." He replied while dialing a few numbers and letting it ring. ".... Yeah Cid? It's Stardart.... Hey Listen, could use a ride.... well what do you mean your busy?.... What do you mean the Enterprise is getting a Overhual?.... Oh so you'll send that?... Yeah I know it's Experimental.... It's Good.... O.K..... O.K. see ya later Cid... Thanks again... O.K. Bye." He hung up and pocketed the pokegear, "Our set of wheels will be here shortly."

* * *

Stardart looked up at the sky, and his face turned pale. In less then a split second of his explanation, a large vehicle materialized above him. "OHSHI-" he screamed as it nearly fell ontop of him. And would have crushed him had he not done a quick barrel roll out of the way." He rubbed his head and looked back up at the large humvee styled vehicle. It was painted in various shades of cobalt and gold, with a large JG insignia on the side.

The others, excluding Alex, ran over to his assistance. "W-what ...is that thing?!" Aurora asked admiring all the fancy decals and colors. "One of Cid's "Toys", All-Terain 4X4, he calls it the Cid Buggy." Stardart explained while hopping into the drivers seat. "With this we'll be in Jubilife in no time." "Awesome! We can make it then!" She cheered while hopping up and down. "Yeah, just make sure everyones secured, TIGHTLY, I'm not sure exactly what this baby can do.." Stardart warned.

Aurora helped alex into the right passenger seat, and then sat in the left herself, with umbreon in the middle and omanyte in Alex's lap. "Alright, Everyone buckle up for safety..." Everyone latched in and tested to make sure they were tight. "This is going to be so much fun! Ive never really rode in a 4X4" Aurora giggled. Neither had Alex or Umbreon, but that was rather obvious. Stardart put the key into the ignition and slowly turned it giving the engine a nice rev. "Oh yeah... that sounds good." "Now let's just give it a little bit of gas and..." He barely placed his foot on the gas peddle and the car shot off like a rocket at blazing speed.

Everyone screamed as the car kept going and increasing its speed, barely passing, and plowing through the trees. "IT DOESN'T WANT TO SLOW DOWN! CID WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS THING!!!!?!?!?" Stardart shouted while slamming numerous buttons on the keypad in hopes it would stop. Aurora cletched her stomach starting to feel a bit woozy. "BREAK'S NOT WORKIN! I'LL TRY THIS RED BUTTON!" Stardart called to the backseat. "NO NOT THE RED BUTTON!" Aurora tried to call back, but SD already hit it. Two large rocket thrusters emerged from the back and began to power up. "....I hate you Cid." Stardart mumbled as the car went warp 5.

Omanyte flew out of Alex's grip and out of the car, It latched onto the engines with its suction holding on for dear life, and scared out of its mind. Everything around them began to distort and felt like it was passing by so fast, they couldnt tell what was what. The 4X4 took off up a large steep hill and flew high through the air. "!!!!!!!!!!" Stardart kept trying to hold the wheel in place, completely forgetting they were in mid air at the moment. Aurora held onto her beret to keep it from blowing off. Alex sat there unphased by everything, He had alot more on his mind to worry about.

"WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Stardart tried to advise them all, however, curiostiy got the better of them. They all looked over the edge to see how high they were. Clouds were visable, and a flock of Fearow looked like ants. Aurora imediately sat back up feeling lightheaded from the vertigo. While alex just slumped over the edge, not really caring. A bit of turbulence hit, as the car began to tip vertically. "PLEASEDON'TFLIPPLEASEDON'TFLIPPLEASEDON'TFLIP!!!" Stardart pleaded. Two mini thrusters on the side ignited spinning the car back into place, as it dipped down headed for the land again. "Oh.... well that's handy..."

The car crashed hard on the landing but still kept going. "CANT YOU STOP THIS CRAZY THING?!" Aurora cried trying to hold back the urge to vomit. Stardart grabbed control of the wheel once more and looked onward to see the giant city of skyscrapers. " I SEE JUBILIFE AHEAD! GYAAAAHH AND WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE NETWORK BUILDING!" The car drove through the streets of the city, as people cleared out as fast as they could.

* * *

Omanyte lost its footing and slipped off the back and curled into the shell as it hit the pavement hard. It slowly uncurled and looked around at the strange place in confusion. "Awww... Wow! A real Omanyte!" A young girl giggled and grabbed it. Omanytes eyes widdened as it looked around in horror watching the young girl with blue hair stare at it. She dragged it off towards the contest hall, as it tried to get out of her arms.

* * *

The car continued its rampage as the large JG network building came into view. "WERE GONNA CRASH! BRACE YOURELVES!" Stardart called shielding himself with his arms. "Activateing Shield" A small monitor on the mainframe of the buggy came up and an iredescent shield came up over them as the vehicle smashed through a second story window and screeched to a halt, nearly tipping over in the process and leting out excess exaust.

The car doors manually opened as everyone fell out. "Whew... that was close..." Stardart chuckled. Aurora was dazed beyond explanation, her eyes were swirled like a spinda. "I..I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." "You sir...Are a madman!" Umbreon spat trying to regain its balance. "Hey..dont blame me! I couldnt even control this thing...Remind me to have a word with Cid later.." Stardart fixed his helmet. "Didn't lose anyone back there did we?"

Everyone looked at each other. "....Wheres Omanyte?" "Fell off the back of the buggy a few minutes ago." Alex replied. Everyone paused and glared at him, "...What?" "You saw Omanyte fall and didnt even say anything?!" Aurora flustered. "Yeah, so?" "Master Alexander...although you may not like it, that was rather heartless." Umbreon replied. "Fine fine.. Well search for the damn thing." He replied and fell over while trying to get up again. "D-damnit!"

"Correction, We will look, you stay here." Aurora helped him back up into the car. "Is that okay with you Stardart?" Aurora asked. "Yeah sure, Weve got a great medical bay here at the network, he should be fine by tonight." "Alright then, Take care!" Aurora waved as she ran off with umbreon at her side.

A few minutes later she came back. "Um...How do I get out of this place again?" Stardart facepalmed. "Three doors down on the right, left Elevator.." "Gotcha thanks!" she ran off again, This time to find the missing molusc.


	80. Temporary Hiatus

**Attention to all my readers~**

Sorry everyone, Sorry i couldnt get here sooner, Power outages, rain storms, and influenza galore . Not to mention Finals and all.

So yeah, Just so you know, I havent stopped the story, just been hella busy XD,

Although, the story is being put on a short hiatus, at least untill I have enough free time on my hands.

Thank you all for your continued support and reading, and I hope to update as soon as I can~


	81. Chapter 80

**AN: Well... Due to a certain someone's comment... I cant let them down if I give them so much inspiration~ **

**As that stands. HIATUS. OVER. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 80. The Missing Mollusc**

Aurora and Umbreon left the network building and headed out to search for their missing companion. "Well.. it couldnt have gone far right?" Umbreon gave her a smug look, They both knew how fast that thing got into trouble. "Alright, wed better split up so we can cover more ground." Umbreon nodded. "I couldnt agree more."

They both went seperate ways, Aurora took the left side of town, and Umbreon explored the east.

* * *

"Im home!" The little girl called while closing the door behind her. A Vaporeon hapilly greeted her by rubbing up against her legs. "About time you got back, and where did you go anyways?" Her older sister asked while adjusting her glasses. "Well, I went to help out at the training school, and then I came across this!" She replied holding up the Omanyte, who did not look amused.

"..Eww.. what is that thing a bug?" The eldest sister asked putting down her bags. "...No Fiona. Its an omanyte, And a rare one indeed!" The other replied taking it out of her younger siblings arms. "Oh Jocelyn you ruin maniac..." Fiona sighed and put her hands at her hips. "Whered you find this thing anyways Des?" Fiona asked and picked up the Omanyte from Jocelyns arms while hanging up some clothes. "Out on the street actually." She replied.

Fiona took a few clothespins out of her mouth "So its a stray?" "Guess so" Destiny said taking back, and holding the omanyte closely. "Im rather amazed you even found something as rare as this, mind If I study it?" Jocelyn asked but Fiona pilfered it again. "eave this little cutie out of your dangerous experiments, I say we doll it up." Fiona smirked.

Omanyte squirted her causing her to drop it as it cowered behind Destiny. Destiny leaned down and petted it. "I thought you said it was a "Bug" Sis.." Destiny frowned. "Erk...Well I did...but I take it back!" Fiona lunged for the omanyte but missed. Jocelyn took it back and sighed. "Honestly, you two...leave the poor thing be." Omanyte frowned and squirted her as well. "Ahahaha does'nt like you either-" Fiona started but got squirted again. "Hey stop that you little!"

"Enough! your scaring it!" Destiny frowned picking it back up and walking off. Both sisters looked down. "Er...maybe we got a little carried away..." Jocelyn sweatdropped. "..Well maybe you did." Fiona smugly replied. Jocelyn just glared. "Alright alright..look ... fighting over it is getting us nowhere... So I propose we take turns, fair?" "Fair." Destiny charmed. "Riggght...ok, so.... Joce gets this cutey on monday, Desy gets it tuesday... And I get it Wednsday through sunday!" Fiona chimed. Both scowled at her, "WHAT?! THATS NOT FAIR?!" "Lifes not fair!" Fiona cackled and scurried off with the helix pokemon in her arms, the others chasing after and cursing at the eldest sibling.

* * *

"Omaaaanyte! here little omanyte!" Aurora called out while searching around the town. She crossed over the street and stood on the curb with her hand above her eyes, as scouting to pinpoint her target. Nothing.

"I sure hope the little guys ok..." Aurora sighed and turned around, she walked straight into another object and bounced back over its pudgy inflatable body. "Whahao, watch it there little lady!" She rubbed her head and looked back up at the towering figure, he wore red and yellow striped with a white fluffy collar and makeup, A total clown. "S-sorry..." Aurora staggered and stood back up and dusted her dress off. "No worries no worries, For today is your lucky day little lady!" The man jiggled a bit as he danced. Aurora gave him an awkward stare, "How do you figure that?..." "Becaaaaaaaaaaaause, you my dear are elegible for a FAB-U-LOUS prize!, just answer three riddles pertaining to this question and its allll yours!"

Aurora frowned, she never really liked guessing games, but what did she have to lose? "Er....alright then..." She mumbled. "Whats that? I cant heeeeeeear yooooou....Dont you want a prize, show me some spunk!" "I want a prize!" "LOUDER!" "I WANT A PRIZE! DAMNIT!" she screamed, whilst getting some weird looks from passing custodians. "Suuuper, Alright then, RIDDLE 1." The clown spun around. "It the color when your down, and also when your looking up"

Aurora thought for a moment. "When im down.... but looking up... " She looked down at her feet, nothing but solid gray concrete and asphault, then she looked up at the crystal clear blue sky and it dawned on her. "Oh! Blue!"

"DING DING DING. CORRECT!" The clown clapped. "Noooooooow for...RIDDLE 2." "Round and round I go, where I stop? You'll certainly know." Aurora put a little more thinking power into this one. "Round and round... That would mean a circle... but.." She traced her finger in the air, constantly comming to a closed circle. "...But if it ends..." She traced her finger making gradually smaller circles untill she reached the middle. "...It becomes a spiral!"

"DING DING DING. CORRECT AGAIN!" He applauded once more. Aurora smiled, She was actually pretty good at this. "Your doing great so far little lady.... but will you survive....RIDDLE 3?!" Aurora smirked. "Bring it on!" "I like your attitude, alright then! .. Im hollow on the inside, and full of beauty on the out." Aurora bit her lip. This one seemed a bit more confusing. "Hollow... but full of beauty..." That could be a number of things. She thought about hollow objects, Tree stumps, Coconuts, Barrys head. Nothing. "If its full of beauty... But empty inside.." She invisioned the ocean, a lonely shellder sat there sticking its tounge out at her. "A shell!"

"DING DING DIIIIIIIIING.. COOOOOORRECT!" The clown threw some fake confetti as it rained down on her. "ou have answered all three riddles, Now to win your prize.. Alll you need to do is tell me... WHAT. IS. IT!?"

"Blue... Spiral ....Shell." Aurora guessed it instanly. "OMANYTE?!" "Thats Cooreee-WHAHOA WHAT ARE YOU?!" She grabbed the clown by the collar and held him up high* "LISTEN YOU.. IF YOUVE SEEN AN OMANYTE AROUND HERE... TELL ME WHERE. NOW." she threatened. "D-down B-by the C-contest hall!" He stuttered and gulped. Aurora threw the pudgy little man down on the curb. "Thank you." she replied and began to walk off. "W-wait miss...dont you want your prize?!" the man asked now in a normal, non goofy accent. Aurora raised her eyebrow, "And that would be?" The clown pulled out a silver ticket from his pocket. "An all expense paid trip to the upcomming concert tommorow, I hear its gonna be great!" Aurora chuckled. "Thanks for the offer...but I'm already covered for entry. She walked off leaving the little man behind and headed towards contest hall.

* * *

"My word... this town is rather vast..." Umbreon frowned while trotting along the empty alleyways of the city, in his search for the mollusc. Eevee trailed behind slightly, examining an overturned pail which seemed to be the den of one unhappy weedle. Eevee tumbled back in fright and quickly dashed back over to her mentor.

"Its not under the bucket master Umbreon". she turned a shade of pink whilst slightly embarrased. "So I've gathered." Umbreon chuckled and patted the childs head with a lone paw. Eevee grinned a bit and bounded up besides him while continuing their search. She kept wondering why exactly Omanyte would get lost, but this wasnt the first time that thing got into trouble. They eventually came up to a dead end in the alley, empty handed.

"Well.. it looks as if it has not come this way." Umbreon noted and began to head back. Eevee on the other hand noticed a small pink cat tail under a pile of newspapers. Her eyes narrowed and a small smile grew. She went right into hunting mode and arched her back, waiting for the right moment to pounce it. As she lept up into the air, the tail swiftly moved aside and she tumbled straight forward into the brick wall.

"Myeeah, Hey! what are you doing?" Another childish voice asked. Eevee rubbed her head and turned around to see a small pink and cream kitten starring at her. "Er.. sorry, I guess I let my instincts get the better of me.." Eevee giggled. "Myeah?" The kitten cocked his head in confusion. "Did you come to play?"

Eevee shook her head, "Er, no, you see were looking for a friend of ours, an Omanyte." she explained. "Awmanite?" The skitty blinked in confusion, never hearing of one. Umbreon stepped up besides Eevee, "Well this has been fun, but we must be off." "Wait, maybe mama has seen an awmanite" The skitty chirped and hopped over a bunch of overturned garbage cans. The skitty hopped back out along with a much more graceful figure, she was alot more slender and developed, with a purple scruff around her chest and eyes that glittered like diamonds.

"Mmmm... So you are searching for this Awmanite, yes?" Umbreon nodded trying not to stare directly at the feline. "Why, yes, We have been searching all day. She let out a small smirk and gracefully hopped down to the floor and walked over towards Umbreon. "..Hmmm ...Ppppperhaps, Pppperhaps not." She began to slowly encircle him while rubbing against his fur in an affectionate manner.

"Femminine wiles... Such is to be expected of a Delcatty..." Umbreon muffled under his breath. "Ah.. Well then, We shall be on our way." Delcatty frowned. "But whyyy? Why not stay?" She took a stand blocking the only exit out of the alley. "M-master Umbreon?" Eevee was sitting beside the skitty,

"...This is going to be a long day..." Umbreon sighed while taking position himself.


	82. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 81. Complications**

Aurora continued down the streets in her search. "Man, that thing sure gets around..." Just as the clown had said, she went over to check out the contest hall.

The Area outside was packed with tons of potential customers and fans with signs all pertaining to the lovely trio. "Wow, The sisters sure are popular in Shinnoh" Aurora thought to herself. She walked over to the bustling crowd and peered inside, but there was still no sign of omanyte.

"Maybe The sisters could help, if theres time before the performance that is.." Aurora shook her head and started to walk into the crowd only to be blocked off by a bunch of screaming fans. She bit her lip and tried another route. Blocked.

"Ok. that does it!" Aurora huffed and got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl through the picket crowd, constantly bumping into people and apologizing afterwards. "Sorry" "Excuse me!" "Coming through!" She kept crawling around untill she felt something grab her from behind, before she could react she was yanked up out of the crowd by one of the security guards.

"Hey, whatch'a think you're doing miss? Get in line like everyone else!" the guard scoffed. Aurora shook her head. "Im not here for the performance, im here to see my friends, The Sisters." "Oh sure sure, Theyre everyones friends little miss fangirl, now be a good little tyke and wait in line like everyone else." The guard chuckled. Aurora scowled and pulled herself free before storming off.

"Stupid guard and their stupid.. guardness of being a guard.." Aurora mumbled in uninteligible gibberish to herself. She put her hands in her dress pockets and sighed. "Great.. I hope Umbreon is having more luck then I am..."

* * *

Umbreon still stood his ground while the opponent Delcatty gave off a flirtatious grin. Both Eevee and Skitty sat down watching the battle in eager hopes their mentors would win.

"I wish not to harm a fine lady such as yourself.. But I shall if I must." Umbreon threatened. "Mmm..A gentleman too, How puuuurfect." Umbreon ignored her comments and began to glow. "But If you think you can escape me...You're wrong." Delcattys smile reverted to normal, and her eyes gave a much more determined look.

Both stood in the alleyway, none moved an inch. Eevee and skitty both quickly ducked into a garbage pail and carefully peered out. A crumpled newspaper ball blew by in the wind like a dusty gulch tumbleweed.

"Ladies first." Umbreon called out. Delcatty simply gave Umbreon a flirtatious wink, whih caused him to loose his concentration. Umbreon shook it off and threw out a dark pulse which delcatty gracefully avoided by leaping up to a window sill. "Cant catch me sugah~" She cooed and gave him another flirtatious wink.

Umbreon scowled and this time sent a shadow ball packing towards her. Delcatty simply jumped once again and landed on the floor as the ball crashed through the window, yet strangely enough did not get the attention of its owners. "Aww.. is that all hun?" Delcatty playfully teased and winked again. Umbreons patience was growing thin, he knew she was toying with him, but he was strong, one attack of his and shed be down for the count.

As ill chivalrous as it was, He decided to go for a bite attack. He raced up besides Delcatty and sunk his teeth into her back. Delcatty however smirked and shook him off like the attack did nothing. "What the?!" Umbreon couldnt believe it, his attack had almost no effect. "It seems my alluring charm is too much for you to handle hun" Delcatty cackled.

Eevees ears perked up after realizing what was going on. "Master Umbreon! I think Delcatty is using charm!" Umbreons face went pale. "Then that means..." "Your bite is as low as your bark." Delcatty grinned evily. Before umbreon could react she quickly smacked him with her tail in a devestating doubleslap. Umbreon flew across the alley and smacked down into the floor, dazed from the impact.

"S-strong as you may be, You are still no match-" Umbreon giggled almost in a drunk fashion while trying to stand up. "Strength wont win you a battle of love dear~" Delcatty purred while inching closer to her prey. "Thats absurd, I could easily win a battle of- ....love?" Umbreon blinked in confusion at her words as he was hit by an attract.

"Love in deed my dear.." The delcatty's smile turned into a malicious and devious grin, much of like the Chesire cat told in bedtime stories. Before Umbreon could understand what was going on, Delcatty already had him pinned down. "Dont run...Dont fight...You're mine..Alll mine."

Eevee and Skitty both watched with blank stares. "Umm..Whats mama doing?" The skitty asked. Eevee blinked blankly. "I..I dont know." "But mamas lying down on that guy an-" "EWWWWWWWWWW" Eevee shrieked and darted behind a pile of newspapers along with the skitty, both cowering in fear.

* * *

Aurora slumped over as she walked, simmilar to another certain male friend of hers who she was really worried about now. "Maybe Omanyte found its way back to Alex... I really should go back and check on him.." Aurora let out another long sigh.

"Give it back Fi!" "Never ahahahaha" "Damnit sis control yourself!"

Auroras ears perked up as she heard the familiar voices. She turned around to see a familliar lone trailer off to her right. "The sisters? here?" She questioned herself. She looked over at the window to see the three sisters all fighting over something.

"Let go of it!" "You let go!" "Im not the one holding it!" "Yes you are you liar!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

They all gave a hard tug and the spiral shell shot out of their arms like a cannon and out the window straight towards Aurora, nailing her square in the face. Aurora fell back and hit the concrete in a daze. When she looked up, she saw the small spiral pokemon scared out of its mind and curled in her lap. "Geez what happened to you?" Aurora giggled slightly annoyed, but happy that it was safe.

"Aww man, now look what you did!" "I said i was sorry!" "Look Fi, that thing belonged to Destiny, and now she wont stop crying!" "I said SORRY. Geez!"

Jocelyn oppened the door and walked out to grab the omanyte from the trainer. "Im so sorry ma'm, You see my sister and I were- ..Aurora?!" Aurora chuckled slightly. "Hey Jocelyn.." "Girls! come outside! Guess whos here!" Jocelyn shouted back. The other two poked their heads out, and imediately grinned.

"Aurora sweetie! its been so long! Glad you made it!" Fiona gave her a tight hug almost crushing her. "H-hi miss Aurora..." Destiny sniffled. "Aww whats wrong destiny?" Aurora kneeled down and cuddled her. "Well, I found this rare pokemon, And and... I didnt know if it belonged to anyone, and i wanted to raise it for them, but my sisters were hogging it.."

Aurora shot a glare at both sisters, who just whistled innocently. Omanyte peered out from behind aurora and looked over at destiny. "Aurora? Does the omanyte belong to you?" Destiny asked. Aurora shook her head. "Actually, it belongs to Alex." Everyone went quiet. "...Alex?" They all asked in unison.

Aurora nodded, "Believe it or not, the little guys been folowing us everywhere, I came out here to find him, since he got lost." Destiny smiled a little more now knowing that the omanyte at least had some form of companionship. "Hey, speaking of Alex, where is he?" Fiona started scouting around. "Jubilife Network tower, Medical bay, A friend of ours is treating him." She explained.

"..WHAT?! HES IN THE HOSPITAL?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Fiona snapped. The other sisters looked a bit worried too. "A lot happened." Aurora sighed. "Then what the heck are we doing standing around here? My alex needs me!" Fiona broke into a run towards the JG network building while dragging the others along.

"..Since when was he "yours".." Aurora growled under her breath.


	83. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 82. Sickbay**

Meanwhile, back at the Network building.

Alex remained slumped over the car and crossed his arms. "Not my fault it wnt missing" He huffed. "Still, you could have done something... I believe you were the only one not panicing... And you know it's bad when I'M the one doing it..." Stardart added. Alex shruged his shoulders once again and stared out down the hall before him.

An enitre team of doctors came rushing toward them and grabbed ahold of Alex before slapping him down onto a rolling bed. "We'll have this guy back up in no time!" They replied and dashed off down the hall at blinding speed. "Wha- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Stardart got up and chased after. "Dang they're fast, emergencies really ARE emergencies when it comes to those guys.."

Stardart oppened the doors and slid into the sickbay to see how they were doing. Alex was already strapped down by two large leather belts, and looked like he needed a muzle too. "Will you let me go already?! I said I'm fine!" He thrashed about trying to get free. "Dont worry sir, were proffesionals, well have you up and running before you know it."

"Well, when they say you'll be up in no time, they mean it... " Stardart chuckled to himself. "Ah! It's ready!" One of the doctors exclaimed and handed Alex a small plastic cup filled with a yellow liquid. Alex sighed in defeat and took a sip of the pulpy liquid. "Here, Stardart sir, you may sample it too.." he replied handing him a slightly smaller cup. Stardart took a sip, "Hmm, Tastes Pretty good, out of curiousity, what is it Doctor?"

"Blended Sitrus Berrys" He replied. Stardart paused, "Sitrus Berrys? Why?" "Ask yourelf that next time one of you Pokemon eat one and heal tremselves because of it." He explained. Alex sat up feeling a little more refreshed and set the cup down. "Feel better?" Stardart asked. "Slightly.." Alex replied.

Another nurse came running back in and shoved a bunch of papers infront of the doctors face. "Test Results came back... but there's something weird." The doctor rubbed his chin, "Perhaps we shoud show these to Dr D-" "NOT, now..." Stardart snapped. Both of them went silent and turned back to the patient. "Anyway, Results show he has a dislocated leg." Stardart shook the juice in his hand and took another long sip. "Well then Let's see if this techniuqe I learned from Cid works." The doctor grinned.

Stardart immedeately spat out the juice nearly choking on it, "From WHO!?!" The doctor walked over to the bed and carefully examined Alex's leg. "Uhh huuh, Carry the two..... which makes the spot right HERE." He slammed his hand straight down on a specific area of his leg, causing him to shoot up in severe pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Stardart reered back slightly from the painful sound. "O.K., All done.." The doctor smiled. "Confirmed. scans show the leg is Back in place... no further injuries.." The nurse added. Alex grabbed the Doctor by the collar and pulled him over. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" "Gyah! It's a new style! Inspired by Cid's engineering skills!" The doctor tried to explain, while kicking his feet to get back on the floor.

"Cid Strikes again.." Stardart sighed. "Cid's got a habit of knowing just exactly where to hit a piece of machienery to get it working again... or completly dismantle it, depending on what he needs... My guess is someone here thinks he can do the same with people." "Not Think... Know." The doctor corrected. "I doubt the Doc actually cleared for that.." Stardart grumbled. "Anyway, you should give it about an hour before trying to do alot of walking, it would be best if stayed here for that hour.... and keep drinking the Sitrus Berry Smothie. it'll speed up the healing time." With that the doctor left to tend to another patient.

Alex sat back and sighed. "..I dont have time for this... I need to catch up with the others." He tried to sit up but still couldnt muster the strength. "Feeling sorry for Omanyte, or is it something else?" "That thing? As if..." Alex scoffed before turning away. "Heh... I could say a bunch in response to that... but I wont... but there's still something that keeps coming back to me in my mind..." "Oh and whats that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Raikou." Stardart replied. " The more I think of it... The more I come to the conclusion that THAT wasn't really Raikou. Which raises the question... If that wasn't Raikou then what was it?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, "...Well whatever it was....After that...attack...something strange happened." "Do tell." Stardart sat down next to him. "After That... I felt..dizzy but when I woke up..I saw things..not just anything..but things from my past...when I was a child..back in my hometown." Stardart scratched his head after removing his helmet, "Really now?" Alex nodded. "Essentialy you had a Dream? Is that what you're saying?" "More like a vision." Alex corrected.

"To....to tell the truth.....Im worried for Aurora..." Alex sighed once more while looking out the window at the afternoon sky. "Hmm?" "...Umbreon said that I would be the cause of the end of the world... thats..thats why he traveled to this point of time...right? ...What if its true...?" Alex looked down in dismay. "Hmm... I get the Feeling that there's more to this story then we know... Something that perhaps not even Umbreon knows himself. All you can do for now is follow your heart... What does your heart say?"

Alex cletched his chest and looked down. "...My ..Heart" ".I dont care what happens...wherever I go.....As long As Aurora stays safe from it all." He solemly replied. " Then no matter what life throws at you, Stay true to that.. and it'll all work out... I know it.." Stardart smiled in reassurance.

Just then, the sick bay doors oppened and Aurora came running in, along with the three sisters. "Welcome back... So how did it go?" Stardart asked. "Crazy..story really..." Aurora panted in exaustion. "Ahh, The Traveling Sisters... I've heard quite a bit about you, A pleasure to meet you all." Before they could say anything, Fiona dashed over to Alexs side. " Oh my god Alex! What happened are you alright?!" She embraced him in a tight hug crushing his ribcage. Aurora just shot her a glare, but didnt speak. "Pleasure..is all ours Mr. Stardart." Jocelyn and Destiny replied while attempting to pry their older sister off of him.

"Doc says he's fine now... You should have seen what he did to him..." Stardart chuckled. "What did he do?" Aurora asked curiously. Across from them another thwack followed by a shriek of pain was heard in the other room."...That." Stardart replied. "..w-what.. was that?" Jocelyn regretebly asked. " Ironicly... One Well placed hit to the leg." Another shriek broke out causing all the girls to flinch, This time however, the scream belonged to Alex.

"YOU LITTLE ... GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO A DECORATIVE HAT!!!" Alex screeched as the omanyte ran away and hopped back onto Destiny's head. "..So now we have a little Cid..." Stardart laughed. Alex rubbed his leg and growled before plopping back down onto the bed. "Lets hope for our sake Omanyte DOESNT learn from him.." Aurora chuckled as well.

The doors dinged open and two pokemon walked in to join the crowd. Everyones eyes widened, Even Alexs. Umbreons face was pale, flesh and Littered with what looked like kiss marks. "...Umbreon? ..What happened to you?" Alex asked in slight fear. "...I WISH.. NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT..." Umbreon shakily replied while twitching. Aurora turned over to Eevee who looked like she was scarred for life, her fur was sticking up on ends, and rocking back and forth whimpering to herself. Aurora picked her up and cuddled her completely unaware of what happened.

"Anyway. I do hear you'll be doing a show here right?" Stardart chimed in to break the awkward silence. "Yeah, our performance is tonight." Fiona replied. "Hmm, very well. I shall be watching it as well... May even get media coverage from the Network News Staff..." Jocelyns eyes turned to hearts and zoomed up to SD, almost in his face, "And I hear you're going to be in the JG network tournament! ...I really wish I could go, but im kinda preoccupied with my own show" She giggled nervously with a slight blush. "The Tournament's Tomorrow, not Today..." Stardart dully remarked, completely ignoring her. "Oh.. right of of course." Jocelyn sighed and slumped back over by her sisters and pouted.

The doors flung open once again as a man in suit and tie ran up to Stardart. "Bad News Stardart Sir..." He handed him a stack of papers reguarding the tournament. SD read them carefuly and frowned. "Blast it Again? Great. We'll have to postpone the Tournament again..." "Thats too bad Mr. Stardart" said Destiny. "I'm starting to think that holding it in the Wireless Center was a bad idea..." he rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop.

"That's O.K. I have an idea, I'll change the location and give it a month or two... And perhaps I can expect to see some people... HINT HINT..." He nuged Aurora's shoulder causing her to giggle, "Alright alright, I promise I'll join." "I'll hold you to that... Hmm... I guess with that off the list of things to do. Perhaps that rematch with Palmer is closer then I think..." He started marking his pokenav with due dates.

Alex shifted over and stood up, slightly wobbling, but able to keep his balance. "Hey looks like you made a full recovery!" Aurora cheered. Alex scowled, then smiled slightly. "Yeah.. guess I did." A small buzzing came from Fionas waist, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Hate to cut this lovely chat short, but wed beter get back to rehersals." She stood up and walked over to alex and slid a card out from unde rher shirt and handed it to him, "Make sure to show that to the guards outside~" She said with a wink. Aurora shot a glare at Fiona and clenched her fist even tighter.

"Well be waiting at the contest hall, why dont you two come along?" Jocelyn asked. "Yeah, besides, Alex needs his Omanyte."Destiny added. "...I could do without it..but ok." Alex replied glaring at the mollusc in her arms. Stardart started counting fingers, " ..Wait..two? what about me? I may be a busy man but I still have time for Stuff!" he whined. " Sorry, but we can only allow so many people back stage."

Stardart shrugged, "Ah well.. I've got a "Special" Pass of my own I could use." He started going through his pockets and pulled out a "Get out of jail free" Card, "Whoops, how'd that get in there.." He kept searching and pulled out his I.D. "Ah here it is, This litte Baby gets me in ANYWHERE... and I do mean Anywhere." "Great! then well see you at the show." Jocelyn charmed. "Yeah, and we need to make use of all the time we got to rehearse." Destiny added.

"Indeed...And I have a few things to do myself... Like make a Report for My Shaymin Findings." Stardart stood up himself and nodded to everyone as a farewell. "Well, good luck with everything SD, and thanks for everything again!" Aurora gave him a light hug then lept back. "Ill admit..you arent half bad. ...Take care." Alex smirked. "Likewise."

With that the group of five left back off to the concert hall, And stardart...? Wound up getting lost on his way to report his findings. But, What else is new?

"See you at the show guys."


	84. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 83. Rehearsals**

The group walked up the lantern lit street, it was almost six o' clock, and their performance was eight sharp, meaning they only had two hours to practice. They got quite a few admiring looks from passing fans, but luckily enough not enough for crowd control to do their duties.

"So whats your show for tonight?" Aurora asked curiously. Afterall, she never did get to witness the first one. "Its a ceremonial show." Jocelyn explained. "Were doing a Story and Dance from back home, back in the Johto reigon." "We do it at least once a year, last year it was in Lillycove." Destiny added. She was still holding the mollusc, who seemed much safer in her arms then its masters head.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Its only the opening thats ceremonial, the rest of it is for fun and action." "Fun?! Action!? I think a historical dance is more then just fun sis, its a way of expressing and teaching a unique culture to those who are unfamiliar with it, a way of tell-" "Ok ok, we didnt ask for the history lesson Joce." Fiona teased while shutting her sister up.

* * *

A few moments later they arrived at the contest hall. The entrance was flooded with fans all waving picket signs and pushing to get inside. "...Looks like our main entrance is blocked." Alex duilly stated. "Thats why we have these." Fiona flashed her passes and led them behind the hall to a back door. A large guard stood watch, no fangirl or boy could topple over him.

"Showtimes soon ladies... better get cracking." He then turned his gaze to the other two and raised a large thick eyebrow. "Dont worry, theyre with us." Fiona added and patted the big lug on the head before walking inside. The guard huffed and let them all in and closed the doors to resume his duties.

* * *

"Whoa..I've never been backstage before.." Aurora glanced at all the equipment and setting props around the room. Alex didnt seem very phased however. They kept following fiona down the hall untill they reached their dressing room. It was filled with so many costumes of so many vibrant colors and designs. Auroras jaw dropped at the sight of it all. "Are....these....all yours?!"

Destiny nodded, "Well, most of them We'll being using alot in tonights performance." Jocelyn walked over to her table and picked up two packets of paper and handed them to Alex and Aurora. "These are your scripts. Make sure to memorize them." She smiled.

"SAYWHA?!" they both screamed in unison. Neither had ever been on stage, let alone acted. "You cant be serious, we have no clue what our lines are!" Aurora paniced. "Dont worry sweety, its called Improv." Fiona reassured her. "YEAH.. BUT..." Aurora let out another sigh. "I cant say well be any good..." she promised.

All three sister laughed. "This is theatre hun, it doesnt matter if you're good, what matters is that the audience enjoys you." Alex browsed the script untill he found his part. He silently closed the script and grinned. "Well. Im in." Umbreon looked back at him with a puzzled glance. "Master Alexander... you cant posibly..."

"Great. looks like Alex is on board, Aurora? Umbreon?" Aurora gave in and stepped closer. "Alright then, Count me in!" Umbreon sighed. "If master Alexander goes.. then so shall I.

"Alright! then review your scripts and get in costume, were on in an hour!"


	85. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

AN: FINALY. ...IVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS ONE SINCE EARLY OCTOBER .)

**Chapter 84. Showtime!: Heart and Soul Act I**

The seats were filled to the brim, not a single seat in the house was left, as many had to stand in the back. Stardart managed to find a seat in the front. of course being the network executive had its advantages. The lights dimmed down on the stage as the curtains began to open. standing there were three girls in Colorful kimonos, obviously the sisters in their usual red blue yellow color scheme. Each held a fan before them, none budging an inch.

"Welcome one and all... We welcome you to a tale of adventure."

"Excitement."

"And renewal." They chanted in unison.

The flipped their fans up, revealing their faces and began to slowly circle the cardboard shrine in the middle. Using elegant steps they danced.

"And the one who saved it all..."

"A story of a girl with hope and no fear."

"And a pokemon with a heart of gold."

The lights dimmed down again as they all froze in place. The curtains closed and the audience applauded.

* * *

"Ok, that was the intro, Everyone chop chop!" Fiona ordered at the stage hands who moved the shrine out and replaced the set. The sisters themselves ran off to change, while Aurora took the center stage. "Ready Alex?" She called back to the boy dirrectly above her. He nodded his head above stage and tapped the microphone around his neck.

Before the curtains oppened, a narritive started. Alex was the one reciting it.

* * *

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, ice and Lightning. Lest these titans reek havok upon the world in which they clash... Although the waters great guardian, shall arise to quell the fighting. Alone its song shall fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash.."

"Oh chosen one...bring together all three... Their powers combined tame. The beast of the sea."

"Now it... Begins."

* * *

Alex stepped back from the mic and got into position as the curtains raised up once again. The lights above turned blue and all focused down on the one girl alone on stage, she wore a beige dress and blue pearl necklace barefoot. In her hands she played a shell flute although she pretty much messed up every note, the audience didnt seem to care.

* * *

"Melody, Melody where are you?!" A voice called out. Aurora turned around to see a young boy run up to her. "Melody, father wants you to stop this nonsense and come home. There is no legendary guardian, its just a myth!" He shouted back at his arrogant sister. "..No. hush your tounge brother, Lugia does exist. Ill prove it to you..I just know I will. Youll see!" "NO!. you are a fool melody, just as father said. You'll wind up risking your life. And as your eldest brother. I shant allow it!" "Then so be it, You of little faith!" She ran off crying while her brother stood still. "Melody! wait! ...Foolish girl." he then exited off the stage as well.

* * *

The curtains closed once again and they changed the set. Omanyte was in place too, which gave Aurora an idea. "Omanyte, Squirt my face." The mollusc gave her a very confused look. "Just do it, hurry!" The omanyte shrugged its tentacles and squirted her in the face. she used this to her advantage for the fake crying and got in position. "..Huh..so it is good for something afterall." Alex chuckled.

* * *

Aurora ran down the stage and fell to her knees sobbing by a fake waterfall. Besides her were a bunch of water pokemon, Omanyte, shellder and a goldeen. The shellder stuck its tounge out and patted the crying girls head hoping to make her feel better. "T-thanks.... y-youre so sweet." she sobbed. Omanyte however squirted her in the face, which caused the whole audience to go into an uproar of laughter. "....You are so dead when this is over." she mumbled through grit teeth.

Atop the waterfall, a small brown pokemon ran to the cliffside, panting out of breath. it looked down at the crying girl and took its chances. it lept off the edge and into the girls arms shaking and cowering. Aurora gasped and cuddled it. "Oh my.. you poor thing, what happened?!" The eevee started barking weakly trying to warn her something was coming. Although aurora couldnt understand pokemon, her character did. "What? a massive airship? but theres no airship around here.."

The Eevee shook its head and looked up, there was nothing there. Aurora paused and noticed something around Eevees neck. "Huh? whats this?" She asked and took it into her hand, it was a small silver feather that gleamed with the shimmer of the ocean surface. "..Its...its so beautiful.." she got lost in its beauty. The eevee still seemed unerved and upset. Aurora smiled and set it down and took her flute back.

"You Poor thing.. you seem so tired and hungry." she smiled and started top blow into the flute. Eevee did her best NOT to cringe at the sounds being made by the flute and instead pretended to enjoy it. more and more pokemon gathered around her, mainly her own and the eeveeloutions, all in a beautiful harmony. As she ended the song three figures lept out from behind stage and started cicrcling her. it was three other actors all male and dressed up in flashy dresses designed like the legendary birds.

Aurora gasped at the sight as the "bird" sat down besides her wanting to be petted. "The three guardians of fire ice and lightning..." She pat the destiny on the head and smiled. "Articuno. zapdos.. moltres...its really you..." she couldnt believe she was meeting with all three birds at once. "Why have you come here? is Lugia in danger?" The moltres noded its head and let out a sat back down. Since this was a play, the pokemon talked.

"Maiden of the mist... We come here seeking help from you." Moltres spoke. "From me?" Aurora asked curiously. "The Ocean king...He lies in grave danger.. As do we his servants." Articuno added. All three took a short bow. Zapdos rose before her and took her hand. "Dearest maiden of the purest waves... please assist us and Free him from his binds." Aurora inside nearly fainted from hearing a cute guy say something such as that, but shrugged it off. "M-me... but what can I do?"

Eevees ears perked up again and it started growling, the other pokemon too sensed it and looked up. Before they could react, three cages were dropped down over the sisters as they struggled to break free. "Articuno! Zapdos! Moltres! no!" Aurora tried to pry open the cage, but they lifted up to the top of the stage, a large red painted stage girder lowered down from above, adorned with many operational propellers to give it the effect it was hovering. Atop it, stood Alex and Umbreon.

Alex was adorned in a very formal purple coat, his hair slicked back giving him the villanous look. "At last... the legendary birds are mine!" he cackled. "W-who are you! let them go!" Aurora demanded. Alex glanced down and frowned. "A young girl asks my name.. I am Lawrence." he replied. "A collector. I seek the awesome powers of the great Lugia. and the three boring ones."

His eyes narrowed down to the young eevee in her arms. "My silverwing!" He gasped. "You little thief.. Hand that over now!" The Eevee lept out of Auroras arms and down onto the stage and barked back angrilly. "Eevee?" Aurora asked cautiously watching it get into a battle stance. "You.. seek a battle with I?" Alex frowned. "I have no time for your petty games.. Umbreon my servant. Retrieve that silverwing."

Umbreon of course unable to speak in this role hopped down onto the stage and prowled towards Aurora and the eevee with a vicious look. "Master umbreon sure can be scary..." Eevee thought to herself. Umbreon took a few steps back and ran into a full throttle charge. "Little Eevee look out!" Aurora cried. As umbreon lept into a charge, he was blasted back by a jolt of electricity. behind them were the three kimono girls from the opening, obviously still the sisters.

"What is this you dare interfere?!" Alex snarled watching the kimono girls with Princess Dexter and Serene at their sides. "You wish to demean the value of this holy item and release King lugia for your own selfish gain." "We shall not allow you to harm the great guardian of the seas." Alex grit his teeth and recalled Umbreon back to his side. "You may have won now.. But know this girl.." He turned down to Aurora. "I will have that silverwing as well as the secrets of the ocean king!"

The ship rose to the top of the stage with Alexs maniacle laughter echoing. the curtains then closed once again, signaling the end of act I.


	86. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 85: Heart and Soul Act II**

The curtains slowly re-opened and parted ways after the ten minute intermission. The set had now changed to something slightly more civil, A small town.

Aurora walked out onto stage once again with the eevee trailing closely behind her. "Your worried about Lugia too, aren't you?" She asked it. The eevee nodded and slumped over. "Oh my, are you tired? you poor thing..." Aurora scooped him up and petted his head gently. "My house Isn't far from here, cmon, lets get you some help." She smiled and happily walked off with the Eevee into an open house setting.

"Mother, Father, I'm home!" She called, but got no response. "Mother? Father?" she scouted the room and got no signs of life. She paced about the room, not even her annoying brother was around. "..Where is everyone?" She felt a bit scared now. Eevee hopped out of her arms and dashed off to another room before comming to a sudden halt. "Eevee? whats the ma-" Auroras jaw dropped, there was a huge hole in her roof and the room was singed by Moltres' flames. She eyed in particular a note tacked to the wall, and tore it from the nail. She read aloud.

Alex's narrative kicked back in, "I have your precious family. If you ever wish to see them again. Come to the Whirl islands. And bring my Silverwing."

Aurora fell to her knees almost ready to cry. "T-this is terrible!" Eevee brushed up against her trying to comfort her, but seemed a bit remorseful. Behind her Destiny walked in, "So even He will go this far...foolish man..." she shook her head in disguist. "A-arent you the one who helped us earlier?" Aurora asked turning around and wiping her tears. Destiny nodded. "Yes... My sisters and I ...We assisted you earlier.." she explained.

Aurora stood back up and looked down at Serene. "Now.. wipe those tears child... All will be solved." She smiled back. Aurora shook her head. "No...Im going to the whirl islands to settle this!" "Wait..." Destiny grabbed ahold of her arm. "Please... take this with you." She handed her a small clear bell filled with a gold warm light. "W-whats this?" she asked curiously. "A good luck charm... take it with you." "I see.. Thanks!" She raced out the door and back outside with Eevee. Next stop, the whirl islands. "...A pure heart indeed... Perhaps she... is the one..." with that she left the stage for another stage change.

* * *

"How you holding up up there Alex?" Aurora called back to the boy still up on the girder. Alex hopped down with Umbreon and smirked. "Never better, and you princess?" Aurora blushed at the word princess, forgetting it was her role. "Oh...erm.. y-yeah.. I'm cool." She stuttered. "Places people, get the whirl island set up! we've got less then a minute till we re-open!" Fiona went around scolding everyone once again. "Psychic pokemon on standby?" Jocelyn asked. The director nodded. "Everyones in place ma'm." "Good, Ok everyone were on in three, two-"

* * *

The curtains parted ways again revealing a very spooky looking underwater cavern. A massive whirlpool spun in the center, although it was only a light filter trick. Some fog machines blew onto stage to give it the eerie feeling.

"The whirl islands... This must be the place.." Aurora mumbled to herself. "H-hello?" Aurora called out slowly walking through the cavern. "H-hel- she started as a bunch of trained Zubat flew past her, knocking her over on her rump in the process. She got back up and rubbed her sore bottom. "O-ooww... stupid cave pokemon.." she mumbled to herself.

They kept walking to the center of the stage where they found the massive whirlpool. Eevee bounded up a bit closer and peered down inside, the wing around its neck began to glow vibrantly. Aurora noticed this and shielded her eyes before reaching down and feeling it. "The silverwing is reacting to this whirlpool? then... that can only mean..." Before she could finish her sentance the entire stage started shaking. With the combined efforts of backstage dark, psychic and water pokemon, they created a massive illusionary figure of the great water king rising to the surface in a beautiful display of water works.

Aurora stepped back and lost her footing as the water guardians figure towered over her. "..L-lugia....i-it really is you..." She gasped. Lugia looked down at the small human and lowered its neck towards her. Aurora pet the illusion carefully not to pass through it and giggled. "I knew it...I knew you were real.." then she remembered why she came in the first place. "OH! Lugia, you need to get out of here, theres a madman trying to take over your power!" she tried to get the beast to understand.

"Too late for that." Alexs voice echoed again. Aurora gasped and looked up to see the "Ship" Lower back down again above them all. "Lawrence!" Aurora growled. "Ah sweet young Melody... I must thank you for retrieving Lugia for me." He grinned. At this moment, Aurora was captivated by Alex's accent she forgot she was in a play once again. "I-I didnt get it for you! Lugia would never join you!" She screamed back.

Alex chuckled. "Do you not know of the legend then?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "O-of course I do!" She spat back. "He who holds the Silverwing. Holds the power of the Sea." Alex plainly spoke. "Eevee. Youve done well. Now return." Aurora gasped and looked over at the innocent little eevee who hung her head. "Eevee...." Aurora couldnt believe it. Eevee hopped up the rocky outcrops and onto the girder beside Alex and Umbreon.

"Come My faithful beast. We shall Bring the world to its knees!" He laughed once again. Lugia obeying and followed the ship as it began to take off.

"I...I wont let you take Lugia!" Aurora screamed and ran up the rocky outcrop. With one fool hardy leap, she grabbed onto the edge of the ship as it took off into the skies. The music picked up and the water pokemon created a huge waterfall display while the curtains closed. Fiona, now walked onto stage in her kimono and took a bow. "A girl with heart so pure... Can she really awaken him? ...Perhaps... perhaps not... We shall see..."

She walked off as the crowd applaused and Act II Came to a close.


	87. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 86: Heart and Soul Act III**

"You guys have been doing great, Even for an improv!" Fiona commented. "Ive gotta admit, you sure have talent guys." Jocelyn added.

Aurora blushed a bit in embarassment. "Thanks guys, you three are really Awesome too." Fiona checked behind seeing a few of the stagehands slacking off. "OY! Get cracking! were on in three minutes!" Alex wavered his cape behind him in a fashionable manor. He really seemed to like wearing the cape.

"Alright Alex, this is your big scene, Umbreon you too." Destiny knelt down and sprayed each pokemon with a super potion to make sure they were in tip top shape. "This next scene will be the main battle, so Remember guys, let it flow smoothly." Jocelyn reminded them. Everyone nodded and took their places and got ready for Act III.

* * *

The curtains parted ways revealing the interior of the ship. Aurora ran in from the side and came to a halt. Before her were the three caged birds and her family. "Mom! Dad! Everybody!" She cheered and ran over to try to bust them out of the cage. But it was no use, the cages wouldnt open.

"Maiden? why have you come here?" Zapdos asked while trying to aid her in breaking the binds. "Ive come to rescue you all and save Lugia!" She replied while still tugging the bars. Her Father shook his head. "Lugia this and Lugia that..What is with you and this man and your obsession over a myth?!" he seemed a bit angered at his daughters petty dreams.

"Lugia. is not a Myth my good man." Alexs voice spoke. The psychic pokemon kept an invisible harness around him as he descended down onto the stage. "Infact, It is because of your daughter that I now control this magnificent beast." he grinned.

Aurora shook her head. "No! I wont let you do this!" Before she could even move, Lawrence sent out three pokemon, Umbreon of course, and a trained Sneasel and Houndoom. Aurora gasped and took a step back. "T-three on one!? That isnt fair!" She cried. Alex cackled. "Medlers shall get no mercy from me. My servants. Eliminate her!"

As they ran over towards her, a gold shield lit up protecting her. Aurora oppened her eyes and gasped. "W-whats this?" Alexs eyes narrowed, "W-what the?!"

"It is the Divine protection of the golden heart."

"A power that Repels your foolish desires."

"A fair fight you shall Recieve."

The three kimono girls walked up behind Aurora armed with their pokemon. "Y-you three, How did you?" "Nevermind this... Save The guardian.. We shall handle this." Aurora nodded and ran off while the sisters covered for her.

"Heh...I never imagined you three would get in my way like this... So be it." He hopped off the Pedestal and down before his pokemon. "A battle you shall recieve!"

"Sneasel Night slash on Jolteon, Umbreon Dark pulse, and Houndoom Fire blast!"

All three pokemon obliged their masters orders. Sneasel lept in at full speed and pulled its claws back as the glowed black. Houndoom charged a Red star shaped fireball, and umbreon gathered in dark energy.

"Vaporeon, Hyro pump!"

"Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Flareon! Flamethrower!"

Each pokemon clashed. Sneasel slammed down on jolteon, but recieved the shock of its life as it bounced back in pain. Houndoom countered flareons fire with its own, resulting in a large explosion of smoke that spread through the crowd. Vaporeon lept up above Umbreon giving him a slight wink to let his guard down and blasted him back with hydro pump. "...Cheap shot lady Serene.." Umbreon thought to himself.

Alex grit his teeth in anger. "Not bad for a bunch of Dolled up Hippies." The kimono girls took serious offense to this. "How dare you defile us with such a vulgar word!" Jocelyn snapped and ordered a thunderbolt on him, knowing full well Alex could take it. The audience broke into laughter at the sight of Alex getting zapped, even aurora could'nt help but chuckle.

"...So thats how it is then." He grinned. "Everyone full power!"

"You too!" The kimono girls urged.

A clash of the six pokemon broke out into mixtures of color and vibrance. A few backup dancers gave the fight a little more pizzaz. All six pokemon seemed very weak. "Haha... its over for you now fools..." Alex laughed again.

* * *

Aurora stood backstage watching the performance, she couldnt believe how well this was going. "Alex really is a good villan huh Omanyte? .....Omanyte?" she looked up to see the little mollusc scaling the wall up into the rafters. "Aww crap not again!" She chased after it up into the rafters.

Omanyte started scaling the rafters untill it found a pulley and rope, held up by a sandbag. Aurora carefully scaled the support beam and came to a halt almost losing her balance. "Omanyte. No." The mollusc squirted her feet, causing her to slip and get caught in one of the ropes by her foot above stage. the rope slipped and fell down infront of everyone, as she dangled there by one foot blushing madly in embarrassment. "..IM GONNA KILL THAT THING." she screamed.

* * *

The audience gave a puzzled look, but still intrigued, thinking it was part of the show. "...Er...HA!..Youve fallen for my trap Maiden!" The sisters all looked at Alex but decided to go with it. "Let her go, your fight is with us!" Jocelyn commanded. Alex let out another maniacle laugh. "No... how about instead. I give this girl to the beast she so richly desires. Lugia come forth!"

The psychic pokemon made the illusion appear before her one again, but this time with a hungry look in its eyes. "No!" Fiona gasped. Lugia came closer and closer obeying its masters wishes. Even though it was an illusion, Aurora seemed pretty scared inside. "Now...Finish this Medlesome fool once and for all! Aeroblast!"

Lugia reered its head back and charged a green spiral in its mouth. Right as it was about to fire, a loud cry echoed from the stage and distracted it. Omanyte grabbed hold of the rope and spat some acid on the pulley, causing the sandbag to drop and swung across stage straight into Alex, knocking him over and sending the silverwing flying out of his hands. The crowd cheered as the mollusc snatched the wing and scuttled off with it.

* * *

All three sisters stood speechless. This was definately not in the script. "Just roll with it!" She urged the dirrector, who told the rest of the stagehands. "Why you ungrateful little-" Alex paused looking at the audience then cleared his throat. "What the?! Give that back you little!-" He recieved the tradition squirt to the face, which made the crowd laugh even more.

"Sir squirtsalot strikes again..." Stardart sighed, while at the same time enjoying the performance. "That pokemon should really learn some manners... especially in public." Gardevoir chuckled. Buneary seemed a bit worried about Umbreon, while the pichus happily sat and watched.

* * *

Alex grimly wiped the water off his face and regained his composure. Aurora still hung from the ropes trying to break free. She looked up to see Eevee gnawing at them to get her down. "Oh Eevee! you came back!" She smiled while acting. Eevee chewed her down and landed besides her, next to the kimono girls and all of Alex's fainted pokemon.

"Its over Lawrence. You lose!" Fiona spat. He was outnumbered. Seven to one. With only one option left. "Im not through yet. I still have Lugia!" the large beast lowered down and blasted everyone back with Aeroblast, allowing Aex to escape off stage. "C-come back here you!" Aurora growled and ran after him. The sisters all stood up. "Come sisters... We must aid her... Her heart.. its the pure heart we have been seeking."

They ran off after and the curtains shut. Act III was over. the final Act was soon going to begin.


	88. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 87: Heart and Soul: Act IV**

Outside the crowd was chatting and commercing about how good the show had been so far, so many twists and turns that werent described in the papers. They all wanted more and couldnt wait for the final act to start.

"Ok, THAT.. was a turn for the worst!" Fiona sulked. "But sis, Omanyte really grabbed their attention with its random entrance." Destiny tried to convince her. "It is true... It really did put on quite a show." Aurora admitted. "Yeah.. and Steal it." Alex grumbled.

Fiona took a deep breath. "Ok, everyone get in place." Aurora looked a the clear bell prop once again, the light inside glowed a vibrant yellow, but she shrugged it off. "Places everyone, Places, and someone PLEASE find a restraining order for that omanyte!"

* * *

As the curtains oppened, the stage had been completly cleared, All that remained was the girder which was lowered down, everyone stood atop it, with Alex on the far right.

"Theres nowhere left to run Lawrence! Release the birds!" Aurora demanded. Alex snarled. "Im not done yet..." He pulled back his cape over shoulder revealing a detonator. "Go ahead... Stop me and I blow this entire ship to smitherines!" He cackled.

"You..youre mad!" Jocelyn gasped. "Am I now?" Alex grinned keeping his hand on the button. Lugia was still struggling in pain and smashed its head into the ship, causing it to jitter slightly. "Lugias in grave danger... it wont last much longer with this sanity..." Destiny let out a regretful sigh. The three kimono girls looked at one another then nodded, the formed a circle around Aurora and began to dance.

Aurora paused and looked back at them with confusion. "Wait.. what are you-" She could feel a very warm light begin to originate from the bell on her neck.

"Heart of gold..."

"Ruler of Flames..."

"Give us the renewal we seek..."

The bells they held chimed with the dance. They spun around each time they hit an edge, circling her in a triangular formation. The Clear bell around her neck chimed in unison each time their bells shook. The light inside Auroras bell started to glow even brighter, she gasped as it seperated itself from her neck and floated up above the stage, reacting to the other bells. After one final chime, A rainbow aura shone, blinding the entire stage in a vibrant flash of light.

The audience gasped as the flash died down, It was soon replaced with a terrifying red glow, the ampitheatre below them set ablaze. flames engulfing the ehtire stage. Although these flames were not mere illusions and the heat they gave off was very much real. Aurora gripped onto the hot metal bar for balance as the crowd watched in horror but still intrigue. A massive shadow of a bird rose up from the flames and let out a bellowing screech at the actors, Its body glowed with the vibrant colors of reds whites and greens. z golden plume perched upon its head matched its massive multi-feathered tail. "W-what the!?" Alex gasped.

* * *

Stardarts eyes shot open as he stood up in the crowd. "...Thats ...Not an Illusion..." He gasped. Gardevoir stood up with him. "I sense a terrible pressence Stardart." "I know, C'mon guys!" He ran through the crowd to get backstage, his pokemon following.

"This is not in the script...Abort the play, Abort it!" Fiona gasped while shaking the director. Jocelyn took a step back in fear, while destiny sat there before the massive phoenix, its eyes fixed upon her as it let out a screech before the Audience. A long lost Phobia resurfaced. "N-no...I-it...it cant be you..." Destiny felt her entire body freeze over in fear. She couldnt move, and her mind started to relapse as she broke down and let out a terrified scream.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!" Fiona started strangling the director behind stage. Aurora herself gazed upon the magnificent bird Illusion, which focused on her. Its eyes narrowed, and its searing flames wrapped around and lit the curtains.

* * *

"....Human of a pure heart... Why have you summoned me?" its voice bellowed, but seemingly only she could hear it, not even Alex. "Pure....heart?" she asked.. "....You wield a pure kindness like only one other I have met... Tell me why you have brought me forth." "Erm...Accident?" Aurora grinned sheepishly. ".........You Summon me here..yet you have no reason...you waste my time?!" The birds firey wrath kicked in as it spread its witngs open. A circle of purple Sacred flames from below formed and spiraled up completely trapping her like a cage.

"Master Alexander, that is no mere Illusion! Get down!" Umbreon knocked Alex down avoiding the towering flames. "Aurora!" Alex screamed and Dashed into the flames, lighting his own. "Let her go!" Aurora screamed as she stood unable to move, Alex bounced back from the heat of the flames and growled. "D-damnit! I cant get through!" "Only those of a pure heart will be able to pass those flames.." Umbreon explained.

Destiny herself was caught in the flames as well below Aurora, In which her sisters couldnt reach. She still remained frozen in fear. "Damnit! Des is trapped!" Fiona screamed and threw the useless dirrector to the floor and tried her best to get inside, giving herself a nasty burn in the process. "AGGGGH" She screamed and pulled her arm back, burned from the intense heat. "Fiona!" Jocelyn cried and ran to her other sisters aid.

Umbreon closed his eyes watching Alex continuously beating on the flame cage. Without a hesitation he dashed straight into the flames, unscathed and stopped besides Aurora staring down the Phoenix. "You...Umbreon.... What are you doing still alive?!" "Lord Ho-Oh...It has been some time has it not..." Umbreon stood in a defensive stance to protect Aurora if anything were to happen. "Return to your rule in the ancient skies...We wish no quarrel with you."

Ho-oh Paused for a moment then called down the wall of Sacred fire. "....Let it not happen again Umbreon.." Ho-Oh Spoke. With one wave of its powerful wings, it blew out the flames and disapeared in a rainbow light once again. The stage died back down and the audience cheered wildly at the "Special Effects" All the actors seemed frazzled, but took a bow as the crowd stood up and let out more cheers, some throwing bouquets.

* * *

"They really dont know what just happened...Do they...?" Alex sighed. "B-best to keep it that way.." Aurora added, smiling pretty for the cameras. Fiona scooped up her trembling sister, her arm still black with a third degree burn. "Destiny..." Jocelyn sighed in dismay. "Lets get you two to medical, Cmon, Alex, Aurora you too." Both nodded and quickly followed after backstage.

"What the hell just happened?"


	89. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 88: Purity of the Heart**

Everyone gathered back in the dressing rooms. All sitting in a circle, Destiny still cringing in fear, and Fiona still tending to her blackened arm. Stardart came in as well to join them, Everyone still stayed silent, untill he broke the silence.

"So..What happened back there?"

All three sisters let out a sigh. "We never thought something like this would ever happen." Jocelyn started. "What do you mean?" Aurora asked curiously. Jocelyn looked back at Fiona with a reassuring glance, She nodded signaling it would be okay to tell. "Well you see...Aurora, That.. item you hold in your hands is no mere prop."

Aurora looked down at the Clear bell in her hands, it still glowed with a warm light. "You mean its..." "Real." Fiona finished. "You see, Its said in ancient legend that the Legendary god of the Skies Ho-Oh, will only show itself to those who hold a Pure heart." Aurora looked down and cletched her chest. "A...pure heart?" "There is also one other treasure, its sister. The Tidal bell, but it was lost deep beneath the waves Eons ago."

Alex folded his arms. "If thats the case, Then how could Umbreon pass? Ho-Oh stated it only met Two pure hearts, right?" Eberyone looked down at Umbreon who simply closed his eyes and sighed. "It is true... I however.. Do not contain a pure heart." "Wait...If you dont then how did-" Aurora got cut off by Umbreon once again. "...I have...Ho-Oh's Protection. To put it simply." He stated.

"So you and Ho-Oh knew each other pretty well then huh." Alex joked. "..Not I Master Alexander... The second pure heart he spoke of, ...Was you."

The room fell eerily silent. "..What?...me? But.." "Im aware...You could not pass the barrier.. which riddles me to no end." Umbreon replied. "Something about my past....What happened between me and Ho-Oh umbreon..Tell me." He demanded. Umbreon nodded and sat down next to Serene in a more comfortable position. "You see, Long ago, there stood a tower that stretched up to the heavens within the land you refer to as Shinnoh these days." "Alexander and I scaled this tower as a request.."

* * *

"You...Human..... why have you come to Defile this Sacred ground?!" Ho-Oh Screeched, ready to attack the young man if he posed a threat. "Ho-Oh..Calm yourself..." Alexamder spoke. "I have no means in which to harm you, Only to ask your assistance." He plainly spoke.

Ho-Oh lowered its wings and perched itself atop the tower. "...You wish Something of me?" Alex nodded and set his Staff down. the young Eevee besides him looked up with some confusion, and fear of the massive Sky god. "What I ask for is simple, I have traveled long and far, but for a good cause, I require Sacred ash." "My Sacred ashes...To what use will they be put?" Ho-Oh seemed very sceptical, many had come before to steal its ashes, as the fetched a high price on the black market.

"I wish to Cure my sister.." He looked down in dismay. ".My younger sister...Sheyrill, has fallen gravely Ill, I am told if I am to retrieve some of your ashes...I may be able to cure her.." Ho-Oh narrowed its eyes, It looked deep into Alexanders heart, it could tell what he said was the Truth. "...I see... Very well then..." Ho-Oh stepped back and created a small vortex of flames before itself. The twister died down revealing nothing but a pile of ash. "Take it..And Rub it into your sisters skin... The healing properties will soon take effect."

Alexander scooped the ash into a vile and pocketed it beneath his robe. "Thank you old friend... Thank you for everything." Ho-Oh cracked a small smile in its beak and lowered its neck down. "..It is the least I am able to do for the one who helped me when I was Ill." Alex smiled back and stroked the large plume on the birds head, It was true. About a year back Ho-OH had clipped a wing, and Alexander had spent Day and night helping nurse it back to health. Ho-Oh not only valued him for this, but for his love of "Magical creatures" Something most humans lacked. True compassion for one another.

* * *

"So..I helped Ho-Oh?" Alex seemed a bit puzzled. "Then Why didnt Ho-Oh recognize him? If Ho-Oh Recognizes people for their hearts, Surely it wouldve sensed Alex right?" Fiona asked. Umbreon nodded. "Thats what confuses me."

Alex stood up and shook his head. "Well whatever the case, He forgot." He replied bluntly seemingly unphased. "But to be honest, Im a bit more worried about her." Alex said pointing over to the mentally broken down and sobbing Destiny. He looked back at the sisters awaiting an answer. Jocelyn sighed once again. "..You guys arent the only ones with A history with Ho-Oh." "You guys met Ho-Oh too?" Aurora asked. Both sisters nodded and cuddled up to their frightened sister. "Fionas met it three times, Des however... Didnt have as much luck as us."

"You see... Our familly comes from a long line of "Cherished Blood" As we call it. In our homeland, it was customary tradition that when we came of age, we went to see the great Ho-Oh to prove we were grown women." Fiona started. "Its a ritual dance to please him, And well... You see, The symbolic pokemon of our town, Was the Eevee." Jocelyn finished.

"Eevee?" Aurora blinked, looking down at her own. "Yes..It is said Eevee symbolizes Oppertunity, A path of destiny." Stardart rubbed his chin, then understood "Oh! I get it, Because of Eevees multiple Evolutions, Its able to choose its own path..." "Exactly.. And as tradition goes, We were each granted one at the age of seven, three years from then we would scale the tower and recieve our blessing from Ho-Oh."

"...And thats where things went terribly wrong."


	90. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 89: Ritual gone wrong.**

The three young sisters stood before the massive tower that erected itself upon the left side of Ecruteak city. All were adorned in colorful kimonos, their hair died black and tied back. "Are you sure shes ready for this sister?" Jocelyn asked Fiona with some slight hesitation. "It will be fine.. Do not worry so much sister." she smiled back at their youngest sibbling and her Eevee. Destiny had just turned Eight the other day, and she was a bit scared, her two sisters had done this before, Fiona did it twice, but this was her first time, even with them there, she was still uneased.

"We are all very proud of you Deiako.." Her mother smiled, almost weeping, her father seemed very proud as well. Most of the people in the city had gathered around, as it was a huge event to them all, even the newly elected gym leader. "Saiyo, your daughter will do great, Im sure of it." The young man assured her, then turned back down to Destiny and kneeled down before her. "Deiako, Are you scared?" he asked in a calm concerned voice.

"A..A little Mr. Morty." she spoke. "Well then... You should be scared, OF THIS!" His haunter behind him made a silly face streching its mouth and tounge out with crossed eyes. She laughed a little at the face, feeling a little better about herself. She looked down at Eevee who seemed very eager to evolve. "Alright...I..I'm ready." Her mother smiled and stood on the steps before her youngest daughter. "Then..I...Saiyo of the Kimono girl Order, Present this holy treasure onto my daughter... May she climb the steps to Tin tower, and recieve a Rainbow wing from the Great Sky god. And with the blessing of her sibblings, Fumiko and Jun, shall they find eternal prosperity." She handed Destiny the Clear bell and took a step back, allowing her daughters to enter. The doors to the tower oppened by the monks. Slowly, all three walked inside as the doors were closed once again.

They slowly scaled up the rickety old decrepit steps, A bunch of gastly and Rattata were seen as inhabitants of the tower. It was empty almost all the time, and never open to the public. For an outsider to even so much as get a glimpse of the tower, they required proof, One of Ho-Ohs feathers. "How are you holding up sister?" Fiona asked while helping her up the steps. "G-good so far.." She mumbled, still trailing behind them and nervous as ever. Eventually after climbing the large flight of steps, they could see light, the very top of the tower.

They exited the tower and climbed the roof to the golden shrine perched above. Along the corners of the top-most roof, hung Four golden bells. "This is it... Are you ready sister?" Jocelyn asked. "Y-yes Sister... I..I am ready." She took a deep breath to muster up as much courage as she could. She walked up to the shrine and placed the Clear bell down onto the shrine and knelt down to pray.

"Heart of gold...Ruler of Flames..Grant me the renewal I seek..."

She backed away as the bell started to pulse. Her sisters got ready as well. Princess and Dexter took their places besides the shrine, along with the young Eevee. Destiny stood in place and pulled out a small Silver bell and held it before her like her sisters. Slowly, they started their dance. Slow spins and twirls at each corner, the Clear bell started to react and floated up in the air above them all. Each chime it gave, the bells on the towers ends followed. With a final loud chime, The rainbow Aura glowed and Ho-Oh appeared before them.

The sisters of course knew well not to stop their dance. They continued to dance around Ho-Oh, who seemingly enjoyed it. He flapped his wings lightly each chime, following the rhythm. Destiny smiled seeming a little more intune with this, She was pleased to see Ho-Oh, the feared god of flames, pleased with her. She stepped towards the edge of the roof and did another twirl, this time however, she stepped down on her kimono, slipped and dropped the bell, as it shattered into glass shards before the mighty winged beast.

Ho-Oh's eyes shot wide open, deeply disturbed by the sound of the shattered glass. One of its sacred bells shattered by a clumsy girl?! Fiona and Jocelyn gasped and ran over to help their sister. Ho-Oh however, was not amused. In fact, it was anything but, it was furious. It let out a bellowing Screech as it took up into the skies, which turned dark with red color, the color of blood and death. Everyone in Ecruteak could see the clouds circling above the Tower.

"D-deiako..What... what did you do?!" Jocelyn gasped as she watched the bird fly only meters away from the tower. It let out another angry screech and extended its wings. Before the sisters could react, A massive collumn of Sacred Flames rose up from the ground and caught the entire tower ablaze, part of the town suffered as well. Everyone down below watched in fear. The very symbol they built to praise him, was being burned down by that very being.

"Tin tower...." One of the elders gasped. "Forget the tower, Deiako and her Sisters are stuck in there!" Morty screamed. "M-my daughters...." Saiyo gasped. Her four other sisters rushed out to see the catastrophe. "Saiyo, We must act quickly." "No, We cannot disturb the trial... they must make it out on their own.." The monks stood defense. "FORGET THE TRIAL. THE TOWER IS BURNING WITH THREE YOUNG GIRLS INSIDE!" Morty screamed back, pushing them out of the way and busting his way into through the door.

"Deiako! Fumiko! Jun!" Morty pushed some burning wreckage out of the way trying to get up the burning tower. "Gastly, Haunter, Find the girls!" His ghost pokemon nodded abruptly and split off in search. Meanwhile, he climbed over a few fallen support beams to get up higher.

The other two sisters helped up their youngest, searching for a way off the top of the flaming tower, if they jumped, it would certainly be the end. Destiny seemed frozen, her fears of Ho-Oh, and how she upset him so much as to cause this... to think that her sisters would pay the price for her mistake. A gastly rose out of the floor before them, and happily raced over to destiny, licking her face. "G-gastly!" She seemed relieved to see it and tried to hug it, forgetting it was made of gas.

Followed by it, was a Haunter and another Gastly. "Those are Morty's pokemon!" Fiona cried out. The ghosts fled down the tower, signalling them to follow. Jocelyn helped destiny back up, snatched the Clear bell and ran with them all. They kept running down the tower untill they could see Morty in sight, but across a fairly large gap. "Thank god you're all ok, Hurry, we need to get out of here before the place collapses!" He called out. The sisters all nodded, Fiona went first, she took a long jump and landed safely on the other side.

A bit of the top floor crashed down through a higher ledge above them. "Hurry!" Jocelyn nodded and took her leap, barely making it, and nearly slipping, had it not been for morty and Fiona pulling her to safety. "Ok Deiako, jump!" Morty tried to coax her. Destiny began to take her steps back, as the tower shook again knocking her down. "I...I cant do it!" She cried. "You can! You have to try!" Morty kept his hand out to catch the little girl. Destiny stood up once again and took a deep breath, she ran as fast as she could and set her foot down to make the leap, her kimono getting in the way once more.

She screamed as she felt her body loose the traction of the ground. Only making it about halfway in mid air, she fell down the large burning crevice towards the ground below. "DEIAKO!" they all screamed in fear as they watched their sister fall to her death. "....Perhaps...this...is my fitting punishment...I'm..I'm sorry Ho-Oh..." She thought her final words as she waited for her body to hit the ground. A mere second before impact, a swift blue wind whisped her away, safely placing her on the ground.

"W-what? ...She oppened her eyes to find herself outside and in the arms of her mother. Her two sisters ran out and hugged her as well. Morty himself stood by the door a bit puzzled as to what happened. but thought he understood. A young man stood besides him, one of his close friends. He wore a formal purple suit with a white cloak and his brown hair slicked back. "...Could it be Morty?" "I believe so Eusine..."

"...Saved by the North wind... Thank you Suicune."


	91. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 90: Friendly fight**

The three sat there speechless, Of course, their adventures were hardly as vigorous as Alex and Aurora's, but it was still shocking. "So...Ho-Oh was upset because Destiny messed up on the dance?" Aurora asked. "Yes.. Ever since then, since that tragic event shes feared him." Jocelyn explained.

"You cant blame her... A child could only handle so much..." Stardart sighed. "Trust me, with my kids its a simmilar story, but I wont get into that.." Aurora nodded. "Then, wait... what happened after all that?" Fiona kept her arm sprawled out trying best not to move it. "Well... We left home on our own, We couldnt stay, the humiliation of it all was just too much." "Mom really wanted us to stay... but the monks didnt have exactly the same oppinions about us." Jocelyn chuckled weakly. "From what I heard though, they recently built a second Tin tower, Although reffered to as Bell Tower now." "The old one still stands, however as a historical site called the Burned tower."

"So then.. You guys ran away?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "...Yeah, we packed our bags and headed for the big city hoping to find some form of oppertunity." Fiona replied. "But more importantly, to ease Destiny's mind." They all looked over at the young girl who still didnt seem to budge. "We adopted Aliases, changed our clothes and dyed our hair, in an attempt to hide from who we really were." Jocelyn explained.

"Of course, without jobs or anything, and since we still had the skill, we set up a little traveling parrazi, something to help make enough money to pay for food and other necessities." "Not to mention we get to travel all along the world, see new places, and meet new people like you guys." Jocelyn chirped.

Aurora smiled a bit. "Yeah.. I know how that feels." She looked away, then back at Alex, who was slumped on his chair in his usual poor posture. "If I hadnt set foot outside my house and started this journey, Id never have met Alex." She replied. The other two sisters both chuckled to themselves. "Yeah, And neither would I" Fiona teased, ruffing his hair then walking out the door. Aurora scowled "I'll be right back...." and ran off in pursuit.

* * *

Stardart shook his head and turned back to the others. He seemed to be a bit deep in his thoughts the whole time. "Something on your mind?" Umbreon asked curiously. "You know me, Something's allways on my mind." Stardart replied. Umbreon nodded back seemingly understanding the situation. "I see ..You are still distrought about the flames master Alexander?" Alex nodded slowly trying to piece together fragments of his past. "...Yeah... I dont get it Umbreon. If I made a pact with Ho-oh...why couldnt I pass through?"

Stardart sat back in his chair and pondered. "Hmm that's a good question, and puts a major contradiction into this whole story... Heh, takes me back to the days when I was a temporary defense attorney... Finding contradictions in testimony... So now the big question is. Where does this contradiction fit in? What does it change?"

"It doesnt change anything... It still remains the fact that I dont know who I am...and the fa-" "OBJECTION!!!" Stardart cut Alex off with his booming voice and pointed finger. "... Was that nessissary?" Gardevoir asked giving her master an unamused look. "Err...Sorry, like I said, This takes me back to the days that I was a temporary defense attorney... You can imagne that I said THAT alot... Anyways as I was saying. Something, Somewhere in what we know is now different. If Alex was supposed to have a pact with Ho-oh, protection if you will, What happened to it? And I see only two Possibilities... One being more likely then the other..." He finished.

"And what would that be?" Jocelyn asked curiously, but before she could recieve an answer, there was a loud crash from outside, and a shattered flowerpot.

"Damnit! Hes mine!" "Yours?! Since when?!"  
"Since we met!"  
"I've known him longer!"  
"You're just a kid!"  
"WHY YOU!"

Everyone slowly turned their gaze to the outside doot that was still wide open. "Allow me to check on this..." Stardart whispered quietly and peered outside to see what the commotion was. On the floor was Aurora and Fiona tearing at each others hair and what looked like wrestling, A catfight if you will. "

* * *

"...Well now. theres something you dont see everyday." Umbreon bubbled. Alex peered outside himself a bit unerved at the situation. "What the?.." "O.K. well I'm not gonna get involved with that. I know better..." Stardart simply stated and backed up to give them some room. Finally Jocelyn observed the situation and imedeately lept in to pry her sister off "Sis! sis Calm down!" She tried to coax.

Stardart helped pry off Aurora, who was still clawing and growling like an angry cat. "Love really is a confusing subject is it not.." Umbreon chuckled. Alexander shrugged it off and left, seeing as this petty argument was nothing to bother with. Aurora and Fiona both still gave one another death glares. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I've gone through it myself you know." Stardart added hoping to calm the mood. "Yeah well youre old!" They both said in unison, still staring each other down.

Stardart fell on his back and let out a sigh. "I am not THAT old! Ill have you know I'm twenty one.." He stood back up and scowled at them both.

"Hey, hes not THAT old, He actually kinda cute, shame on you Aurora" Fiona scoffed. "Me?! Youre the one who said it!" Aurora fought back. "YOU BOTH SAID IT!!" Stardart interjected and got into the fight with the two dueling girls. "Oh brother.. this is never gonna end." Jocelyn put her head in her hands and sighed in dismay.

"I didnt say it! you did!"  
"Did not. Liar!"  
"You Totaly did!"  
"Nuh-uh"  
"UGH"

"STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU."

Everyone completely froze and turned their heads to the voice that shattered the commotion. Destiny stood there holding her chinchou plushie close to her, almost looking ready to tear up.

"Des! You're Awake!" Fiona cried happily to see her sister out of her trance, Aurora was relieved as well. "Does it really matter.... both of you are fighting over nothing.... You're friends.. and you're fighting over the same thing.. for what reason?"

Both girls sat speechless then looked back at one another a bit ashamed. "Sis, you know well enough you still have your charms and Quirks." "And you Aurora still have a pure heart, One that Ho-Oh was able to recognize... And yet you disprove it by doing this?"

"Hmm, A Point, she has..." Stardart added, nodding his head in a solitary position. "Arguments, Even between the best of friends, Happen... It's part of the balance of life. But there is such a thing as taking it too far.."

Both of them let out a remorseful sigh and shook their heads in agreement. "..I guess we got a bit carried away....sorry fi..." Aurora apologized. Fiona rolled her eyes but got an elbow nudge from behind by her youngest sister. "Ow geez..Yeah yeah, I guess... Sorry" Aurora smiled and held out ehr hand. "Friends?" "Friends." Fiona shook upon it and smiled back.

"There ya go... Even through arguments, True friendship will shine through..." Stardart closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. "Now where was I, Oh yes, two Possibilitys..." He stopped realizing both Alex and Aurora had disapeared from the group.

"Err, Where did Alex go off to?"


	92. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 91: Realization**

Alex stood leaning against a lit lampost in the dark night of Jubilife city. It wasnt nearly as bustling now, seeing as it was past ten o' clock, but still somewhat active.

"Why.. why must she continue to pursue me.." Alex mumbled to himself. He shook his head and slammed his fist against the pole, ripping it out of the ground in anger. "Doesnt she understand anything?!"

"...More property damage?" Aurora asked, walking up to him from a distance. Alex scowled and dropped the post as it crashed into the street. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

Aurora shrugged. "Well...I just thought we could talk.." Aurora noticed Alexs left arm still slightly burnt and gasped. "You're hurt, here let me-" Before she could reach over, He jerked back and stood in a defensive position. "Enough! Stop helping me!"

Aurora remained silent. "...whats wrong Alex?" she asked in a slightly more worried tone. "I dont need any help from anyone." He replied a bit annoyed and angered. Aurora walked a bit closer and took his arm reguardless. "Everyone needs help at some point Alex.. I promised I'd help you recover your memories through and through, Remember?" "I'm your friend Alex, and Frien-"

"IM NOT YOUR FRIEND." He shouted back. "DONT YOU GET IT?!... YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I AM." Aurora stepped back a bit in fear. "B-but Alex..I only.." "Just. Stop." Aurora curled her fists and trembeled slightly. Before Alex could even say another word, he felt her fist meet with the left side of his face in a hard blow.

Alex tumbled back into the step of the pole and held his face in pain. "GAH WHAT WAS THAT FO-" Aurora took her chance and picked him up by the collar and glared him down. "You listen here and you listen good." She threatened.

"A great friend once told me to never give up, that if I gave up on my friends, I'd be weak. worthless. and unable to survive in this world." She propped him up against the pole, suprisingly enough lifting him of the ground and pinning him down. "Now tell me. Are YOU? going to be that weak worthless individual?!"

Alex remained silent but let out a slight chuckle. "...You're stubborn to the end." Aurora let him back down onto his feet as he fixed his jacket. "If thats what you believe. then fine. But know this Aurora." "The more you follow and help me..The more dangerous it will become." Something Aurora had never seen before emerged before her, A small silver stream trailed down from Alex's left Crimson eye.

With those words he left back into the dark alley and disapeared into the shadows. Aurora this time, slammed her fist into the same pole. "I'M STUBBORN?! LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

She fell to her knees and beat her fist on the ground, letting out a bit of anguish herself. "..Alex I dont care what the danger is, even to my own life. I promise. I will save you."

* * *

Only meters away, Alexander reapeared upon one of the rooftops and watched over her as she took out most of her frustation on the innocent sidewalk.

"..Hmm.. Perhaps I misjudged her.." Alex pondered. "You misjudge her quite often master Alexander.." Umbreon added, nearly scaring Alex off the side of the roof in the process. "Will you quit appearing out of nowhere?" Alex scoffed. "Will you?" Umbreon chuckled back. "Fair enough."

"Aside the point.. Lady Aurora seems quite determined to unlock your true identity, even at the cost of her own life." Alex shook his head and sat back down. "Thats what I'm afraid of Umbreon.." Umbreon cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Elaborate?"

"I mean... Umbreon, You've known me for so long.. correct? If thats true..Then why dont I remember anything about you.. and everything you seemingly say I do is different, right?" Alex finished and caught his breath. "Hmm.. Well, that is true.. However.. I'm afraid I dont know as to what exactly.."

Alex seemed a bit more curious. "Whats one key difference between Me and Alexander? Anything?" Umbreon thought for a moment. "Well.. Master Alexander, that is to say, if he were not you. Was never able to find compassion within his heart for another."

Alex scowled at Umbreons joke. "..Anything else?" Umbreon shook his head. "No, I did not mean that as a jest, Master Alexander truly lacked compassion, but I'm sure you already know of that. His hatred for humans." Alex paused. "The Events in Michina.."  
"Precisely."

"You see, What stumps me more then anything, Is the fact you are able to work alongside Lady Aurora, and other Humans as well.." Umbreon finished. Alex looked back down at the curb, where Aurora was still sitting in thought. "Compassion... In the heart..." He watched as she eventually got up and headed back inside, letting out a sigh.

"Aurora.. Stay safe..." Alex whispered under his breath, then looked back up into the moonlit sky.


	93. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222**

** Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

**Chapter 92: Never Alone**

Alexander left the roof tops and went over to make sure Aurora got to bed safely, leaving Umbreon alone to his thinking as usual. "..Perhaps its for the best..." He sighed and looked down wondering exactly why Alexander behaved so strangely nowadays.

"Perhaps what's for the best?" A voice asked from behind. Umbreon turned around in a defensive position, alnost ready to strike down the interloper, but lowered it as soon as he met the culprit, Buneary. ".Ah...its you... Nothing really... just a few minor ramblings..." He replied.

"You sure?" She asked with a bit of concern and hopped up next to him, peering down over the ledge at the barren street then back to him. "Positive.. pay it no heed, rather.. why are you out and about so late at night?" He questioned. Buneary bounced back slightly and sat down on the concrete ledge and stared up at the gloomy night sky.

"The Sky...It's just... when I look at it nowadays... It looks... Wrong..." She replied, a bit mytified by the sinister aura it gave off. Umbreon nodded his head "You arent the only one.. But with all the recent events... I wouldnt put it past myself to think so as well." Buneary looked back over at him questionably. "But what kind of world is that?" "A world of perpetual darkness..." Umbreon glumly stated, remembering a few past occurances in his life.

Bunearys ears drooped at that gloomy thought. Instead she tried to lighten it up and rested her head aside his. "Mmm.... You know... Last time we talked like this... the sky was so clear. you could see all the stars and everything..." Umbreon raised an eyebrow at her rather obvious gesture, "Yes... I suppose so.." "I even remember overhearing something Pichu and Pichuliet were talking about... I think they even saw a Shooting star that night... hmm... And the events that had happened that day... I'll never forget..."

"You mean the Swarm of Beedrill that attacked you and Master Stardart, correct?" Buneary sat back up and shrugged her shoulders. "Well yeah that. and our Team Miror and Shaymin Encounter.. some of it may have been scary but... alot of good came out of it..." "Good? such as what?" Umbreon asked a bit puzzled at her words. "Well.. erm.. I mean, just everything that came out of that... the friendships we made, the look on Shaymin's face when it was rejoined with its friends...all of that." she explained.

".True.. The shaymin flock were freed, as well as other occurances.... Aside one specific occurance that is..." Umbreon added, motioning towards the bizzare events with Raikou. Buneary let out a sigh, cheering up the old gruff pokemon wasnt working as she hoped. "Mmm... When I look back upon it. everything felt so alive and normal... But now... now that everything's gone out of wack... it's not the same... Even Stardart acts different, even though he hides it well..."

Umbreons ears perked up at her words. " Different? ...How so?" "We all feel it... nature itself seems, out of control, in [ain even. and unless we can figure out why, it's gonna get worse...much worse." Umbreon looked back up into the clouded sky looming above them. A single drop of water hit his nose, followed by another, and another, and soon enough a downpour had started. "...Many things have gone awry since then.... Im afraid there is nothing any of us can do..." He simply spoke

* * *

Buneary darted under an overture to shield her fur from the rain and continued the conversation in hopes Umbreon would do the same. "I don't think so... There's always something we can do if we put our minds to it... or at least, that's what Stardart says... Maybe if we can figure out why all this is happening, the REAL reason why. maybe then we can find a way to stop it...?"

Umbreon looked down at the floor where the water puddled around his paws. "..Perhaps... ..But perhaps not... We as living creatures live on this earth to thrive... not alter the flow of nature..." He looked back up as lightning flashed and danced through the darkness. "...That... Was Master Alexanders wish... To control the event horizon others could not..."

Buneary shook out her fur which was getting even wetter by the second even with the protected overature. "Well, it's getting late, Probably gonna have an eventfull day tomorrow..." Umbreon turned his head over and nodded once more. "..Go ahead.. I have thoughts to catch upon.. Stay inside where it is warm and safe." More lightning struck down and more frequently now creating a light show in the sky.

Buneary started to head back but stopped mid step. "Oh before I go... Thanks... you know, for listening to me. you're a good Friend..." She smiled. Umbreons ears perked, he closes his eyes and sighed. "Yes.. of course Lady Buneary... As are you.." "And well, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll be there..." She called back out, but in a much quieter tone. "..Thank you.. I will keep in mind to always remember that." Umbreon spoke back in the same quiet tone.

Thunder struck once again, this time even louder then before. Buneary flinched from the loud booming noise almost loosing her balance. She got immideately hid herself in her puffy fur untill it died down. Once the coast seemed clear she let go and focused back on her friend. "and... try to stay safe... O.K.?" Umbreon didnt speak at all but gave her a reassuring glance, enough of a yes for her to go by.

* * *

With that said, Buneary left the rooftops and scurried back into the Trailer to meet up with Stardart once again. She came to a halt infront of the door and shook out her fur to drain the water from her spongey ruff around her hips. She took one last glance at the rooftops above where she could clearly see Umbreon still in thought. She closed her eyes, prayed and hopped inside where it was warm.

Umbreon watched her the entire time and let out another sigh. "..Master Alexander... Where did you steer wrong.. Why did you choose this path that I cannot follow... Why did you change so..." "And now...Everything is diffrent... As if The real Alexander I once knew and gleefully served returned... but could such a thing be possible..?" He finally gave up and headed under the overature himself, drenched to the bone.

"Perhaps Lady Buneary is right... Perhaps things have changed for the better..."


	94. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart **

* * *

**Chapter 93: Mysteries of the Mollusc**

Morning dawned over Jubilife city and lit the streets with a fresh orange glow. The light shone into the guest rooms, The alarms went off and everyone woke up to go to their daily work stations.

Aurora rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked aroudn the room, All of her pokemon, aside Luxio were fast asleep still. She smiled slightly and went to pet its fur. "Glad to se your up and ready." She smiled. Luxio just barked back happily.

* * *

The sisters eventually got up as well, The only person who hadnt slept still remained outside leaning against the door to the trailer and watching a few starly fly by.

"Up already?" Stardarts voice called from behind. Alex turned around and acknowledged the night, his hair still frazzled from a good nights sleep. "I dont sleep." Alex dully replied. Stardart fixed his hair and folded his arms. "I have a hard time believing that. Even ghosts need sleep, I should know, trained a Gastly once. But that's not what I came out here for..."

"Then what did you come out here for?" Alex asked. "About yesterday. I never got to finish before we were "Interupted..." Stardart replied. Alex shrugged. "..right... So then, what theories do you have?

"The first possibility, the more possible one, Is that something happened between you and Ho-oh that none of us, not even Umbreon, knows about." Alex put his hand to his chin and pondered. "And the second?" "The second possibilty, The more abstract one, is it's possible, that you're not the Alex we've been hearing about."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "..What do you mean?" "It could very well be that the protection wasn't there because you may not be Alex. But If that's the Case, then that adds MORE contradictions, For example out "Raikou" encounter. And for another example, all the memories you've been getting back."

Alex shook held his head in pain "None of this make sense.. Even if that were true... ...then..who am I?!" "That would be the Main-" Before Stardart could answer, another loud crash erupted from inside. "Again?!"

"Damnit its on the loose again!"  
"Get it Fi!"  
"Youre going to scare it!"  
"As if your research didnt scare it enough?!"  
"Oh shut up already!" "Grab it!" "Its on the cabinet! get it!"

* * *

Alex hung his head and growled. "...Great I know that sound from anywhere." Both of them ran inside to help out. Aurora walked into the room and blinked. "Whats going o-" She was interupted by a water gun to the face. "..Oh that." She plainly replied.

"Dont get to close, It might attack!" Fiona screamed out. The unamused Omanyte sat huddled up ontop of a china cabinet, armed like a turret cannon to attack anyone who went close.

Alex slammed open the door and stood infront of the cabinet glaring at the mollusc. "Ok. funs over, get down now." Omanyte frowned and shot a brown muck in his face. "Ugh.. what the?!" "Hey, looks like Sir Squirtsalot learned mudslap..." Stardart joked. Alex grabbed the Omanyte of the cabinet and restrained it in his arms and handed it to Jocelyn.

The Omanyte squirmed and squealed shaking about trying to get away. "Agh h-hey! hold still!" She commanded as it broke free from her grip. It landed down on the floor and let out a few more angry chirps. A dark black aura began to glow from it, and several lines and markings appeared on its shell in the same ink color.

"W-what the?! Omanyte's never done that before!" Aurora gasped. Energy began to encircle it as everyone backed away. With another loud screech it let out the energy in the form of a powerful black circle of shadows that tore through the room.

"Take cover!" Jocelyn shouted and tackled her sisters to the floor, Alex doing the same with Aurora, and Stardart deflecting with his blade. The energy died down leaving the room a mess, but everyone still alive. They all peered out to see the Omanyte bright and bubbly once again chirping happily as it danced.

"What... was that?" Aurora asked, still a bit frightened. Umbreon shook his head in disbelief. "My word...That was dark pulse.." "Dark pulse?" Aurora questioned again. "Its a Dark type move with a high chance of lowering ones Special Defense Aurora." Stardart replied. "The user gathers in dark energy and releases it from its body, its commonly learned by Dark, ghost and some poison types."

"While that is true, Omanyte is neither of those types." Jocelyn fixed her glasses and picked up some papers. "Then.. How could it possibly be able to use such a powerful attack?" Destiny asked. Alex folded his arms. "Could It be possible he learned it from somewhere?"

Everyone turned to Alex a bit confused at his announcement. "Perhaps from Umbreon?" "I...suppose, But Omanyte by species have no moves that can mimic or learn others.." Jocelyn sighed. Aurora thought for a moment, "Wait.. This isnt the first time this has happened has it?"

Stardart sheathed his blade and scratched his chin. "No..I believe this HAS happened before...Do you recall the Feugo Ironworks? Omanyte used another foreign move to it, Meteor Mash. Now normally it cant learn that move, but for some reason it seems to adapt the moves it sees."

"Now that you mention it.. Omanyte learned Night slash from watching Barry's Sneasel.." Aurora added. "A scientific impossibility." Jocelyn scoffed. "Sis, you saw it with your own eyes." Fiona grumbled. "Yeah but... Ugh fine."

The sisters left the room while Alex and Aurora were left to stare at the Mysterious mollusc who was happily rolling about the carpet. "So omanyte really does have more secrets then we know.." "Heh.. perhaps its not so useless after all.


	95. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and the Traveling Sisters copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Stardart copyright of Stardart**

* * *

(AN: AHHHHHHHHH 108 REVIEWS... ITS THE DAWNING OF SPIRITOMB!!!! .....Eh, not really, But once again, Thank you all to my Loyal and loving viewers for all your reviews and comments, I know theres been some questioning of "is this a Giratina story?" The answer is yes, but a very SLOW moving one, so it will be a while before then, So just relax, kick back and enjoy~)

**Chapter 94: Decisions and choices**

About an hour or so later, Everyone was up, dressed and had breakfast. Aurora picked up her bags and stood back up ready to go.

"Thanks for everything guys." She smiled. "No problem, Anything for a friend." Fiona chirped. "Least we could do for tyhe performance you gave us last night" Jocelyn laughed. Stardart stood up as well. "Yeah, Thanks again for everything." "Oh! Aurora wait!" Fiona rushed off and grabbed a wooden box from her room and brought it back to the table.

"Aurora, Im sorry about last night.. And.. We all talked it over, and we think its time, you decide your path." Aurora eyed the box curiously wondering what was inside, Eevee hopped up onto the table as well to examine the contents.

Inside were three magnificent jeweled stones, One was cold and blue with frozen bubbles, the other Red with a suspended flame and warm to the touch, and the last Green with a thunderbolt emblem and jolts of power sparking inside.

"Are...these?" "Elemental stones, Fire, Water and Thunder." Jocelyn replied. "And its your time to choose your path, pick one." Destiny said, shoving the box towards her. Aurora bit her lip. "Erm...." She couldnt exactly decide, She loved how majestic Vaporeon was, or how cool jolteon was, or even how flashy Flareon was.. But it was really not up to her, it was up to her pokemon.

Eevee glanced down at the three glowing jewels before her, still a bit unsure of her choice. "One of these stones will finally allow me to evolve... But...what do I choose?" She looked back up at Umbreon questionably.

"It is not my choice young mistress, It is yours alone." he replied. Everyone watched eagerly as she paced about the stones. "..If I pick fire...I can finally show that stuck up Leafeon what for.. But then I'll never be able to change back.." She then looked back up at Princess Serene and Dexter, who also awaited her response. She took a deep breath and placed a paw down on the table and turned away from the stones.

"I... I'm sorry... But I dont want to evolve.. Not yet at least." Princess scowled while the others smiled back. "Its ok sweetie, You have time." Serene motioned. "Yeah, Its up to you to choose your destiny, When your ready." Dexter added. "..Yeah but she was GOING to be a flareon.." Princess muttered under her breath a bit upset.

"Guess Eevees not ready to evolve yet." Jocelyn pointed out and took back the case. "Well, Even if Eevee doesnt evolve, here Aurora take one." Aurora pondered looking over the stones and thinking out posibilities. Eventually she came to a decision and chose the Fire stone.

Fiona took back the case and put it back in her room. "Alright then, I hope that helps you on your journey." Aurora smiled back and pocketed the stone "Im sure it will."

* * *

"So, where are you due next?" Alex asked. "Our next and final tour is in Sunnyshore City." Fiona responded. "Final?" Stardart questioned. "Final for Sinnoh, then its back home to Johto." Jocelyn explained. "Ahh.. The Johto reigon, been a while since I was there." Stardart remininced about his past adventures in Johto a while back.

Aurora looked back up "You've been to Johto SD?" Stardart nodded. "I've been everywhere, Well. not EVERYWHERE. but the main leagues." "Perhaps you could drop in at some point when were back home in Goldenrod." Fiona teased. "Er.. perhaps, If my schedule isnt so packed as usual that is.." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrasment.

"So, What are your plans then Mr. Stardart?" Destiny poked curiously. "Well, I guess I'll head back to Eterna and see if I can find anything else, Perferably anything related to this whole "Raikou" Ordeal. Then it's off to the Battle tower to beat Palmer and win that final print..." Alex smirked a bit, "Alright then, Well leave it to you."

"And I take it Canalave is your next destination then?" Aurora nodded. "Yup, Headed back home for my sixth gym badge. I cant wait to show my parents how much fnurther along I am too!" "We bought tickets for the 1:00 Departure too."

Everyone went silent. "Um.. Aurora..?" "..Its 12:45 now.." They spoke in unison. Aurora looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Its 12:45?! were going to be later for the Ferry!" She grabbed all her bags and raced towards the door.

Stardart paused then searched his pockets, "Wait, Aurora here." He handed her a small pink Device, the logos all around showed it was manufactured by Silph. Co. Aurora eyed the device curiously and oppened it up, Inside was a blank list of phone numbers and a radio tuning device. "Is this a?" "Pokegear, Yeah, I figured you might as well have one." Stardart replied.

Aurora grinned and hugged him. "Thanks!" Stardart stood perfectly still. "Eh, yeah.. I had an extra... dont ask why its pink, it just is.." Alex examined the pokegear curiously and tuned into the radio. Because of the reigonal transmission, Sinnoh Now! was on. "I figure this way If either of us find anything we can contact one another." Stardart said while holding up his own dark blue Pokegear.

"Well make sure to keep in touch then!" Aurora called out as she ran out the door waving goodbye. Alex still stood inside along with Umbreon and Omanyte perched upon his head as usual. "Always in a rush.." "Well then Guess I'd better go too."

"Hey Alex." Fiona called out just before he was out the door. "What?" "Keep her safe." She flaunted with one of her trademark flirtatious winks.

"Yeah. Sure."


	96. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222**

* * *

**Chapter 94: Closed**

"WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"

"CALM DOWN, YOU SOUND LIKE BARRY!"

Aurora Rushed through the streets, nearly running into cars and civillians each time. Alex raced behind along with Umbreon trying to keep up. "Aurora! Agh, hey! Slow down!" Alex grumbled constantly getting knocked back by the bustling crowd. Aurora was a bit further ahead and kept rushing, nearly loosing her footing each time. "Cmon, cmon!" She huffed almost out of breath.

She kept running faster and further untill the harbor was in sight. She turned her head back while still running to look at Alex. "HEY ALEX I SEE THE-" "WHAM." The sound of Metal collision echoed throughout the city, Aurora had run straight forward into a large metal sign. She remained planted against it in pain before gravity kicked in and she slipped off onto the floor.

"Aurora!" Alex called out and ran over and helped back up. Aurora rubbed her head and looked back up at the sign. "O-ooww... what happened?" She asked in a complete daze. "You ran headfirst into a metal sign." Alex bluntly explained. Aurora rubbed her head and looked up at the large plate of metal she just colided with.

"Harbor Closed due to Intense Storms"

"What?! the harbor is closed down?!" Aurora screeched. Umbreon walked up aside her "Apparently so.. It looks like were going to have to wait out this weather." "Except that we know this weather wont just end.." Alex replied looking out at the swelling waves that lay ahead in the distance.

A sailor poked his head around and noticed the gang. "May I help you with anything?" He asked politely. Aurora stood back up and shook her head in disbelief. "The harbor is really closed down?" "Afraid so, We wont be sailing on whitecap waters with a ton of passengers, its far too risky really." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense.." Aurora sighed. She looked behind to see a bunch of other upset passengers waving tickets and spitting curses at other attendants down at the docks. "I'm terribly sorry madam, but I must ask you and your friend to vacate this area, Crowd control and all." Aurora understood and headed off with Alex back to the docking bay.

* * *

They stopped by a small out door Cafe' just above the docks and sat down at one of the tables. A cold sea breze blew inland and some of the palm trees planted by wavered and fought with the gale. Aurora held her shoulders and shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Alex asked offering a bit of heat with one of his indigo flames. Aurora smiled and nodded. "Thanks Alex.."

"Perhaps if you are cold, might I sugest ordering a cup of hot tea?" A voice called out from the table next to them. Alex quickly killed his flame and turned around to the man speaking to them. His long indigo locks covered his face under a pair of red flame glasses. He wore a magenta colored suit and held a book infront of him. He turned one of the pages and looked back up at Aurora. "My treat, if you'd like."

Umbreon glanced down at the mans feet, Aside him an Espeon lounged merely glancing over and acknowleding his pressence before turning away once more. Umbreon rolled his eyes and ignored him, focusing on the current situation.

"Erm.. sure, thanks." She replied. The man snapped his fingers and the waiter instantly brought a tray of hot tea for each of them. "Not only is it warm, but it calms the nerves, try some." He coaxed. Aurora looked down at the brownish orange liquid. She didnt really like tea, but figured it was worth a try. She took a few small sips and seemingly enjoyed it.

"Its a Lum blend, Quite rich, but still tasteful even to the young." He chuckled. Aurora placed down the tea cup back on the tray. "Thank you very much sir." She replied with a slight bow. The man placed down his book revealing his face with a slight embarrased look. "Oh no, no need for formalities, just adress me as Lucian.

Auroras jaw dropped upon seeing the mysterious strangers face. "L-l-lu-l-lucian?! As in THE Lucian of the Elite four?!" Lucian smiled slightly. "I see you already know me, but such is to be expected, and your names?" "A-aurora.." Aurora stuttered slightly. "And this is Alex." she finished pointing at her partner.

Lucians intrest peaked upon hearing their names. "Aurora and Alex... Ah, so you are the ones Cynthia told me about." "Cynthia told you about us?" Alex questioned. "Yes, She told me all about the incident in Eterna with Team Galactic and-"

"TEAM GALACTIC?!" The waiter imediately slammed a hand down on the table and stared down at Aurora. "You know about Team Galactic?! What do you know?! Where are they?!" Aurora reared back as the waiter got up in her face, spouting question after question. "Er.. well. Um..Yes, No? eh?" Aurora tried to answer each question but was overwhelemed.

"Now now, Calm yourself Looker. I can assure you these children are not with Team Galactic." Another familliar voice spoke. Behind him stood Cynthia with her arms folded across her chest. The waiter stood back up and shook his head. "Are you sure? they could be-" "Im positive ...These children have aided me in thwarting their schemes..." Cynthia spoke in a serious tone and took a seat beside Lucian.

"Cynthia? You're here too?" Aurora questioned. Cynthia nodded abruptly. "It seems fate crosses our paths each time.." Lucian took another sip of his tea "I figured you might show, Seeing at the Elite four has disbanded for now." Cynthia closed her eyes and sighed. "So I've heard.." "Aaron headed back home to train, Bertha went to see Mt. Coronet once again, And I'm quite positive Flint is with Volkner for now." Lucian finished.

* * *

"So.. whats the deal with the waiter?" Alex asked poking at his arm. The waiter frowned and threw off his disguise high into the air revealing a simple brown coat. "I am no waiter, I am a member of the International Police! Codename: Looker!" "The International Police?" Aurora asked. Looker nodded. "Indeed, we have been working day and night to find out what Team Galactic is up to and how we can stop it."

"Is such a tight survielancereally necessary?" Umbreon asked. "At first...No, but since the Events in Celestic town, we fear the worst." Cynthia stated. Aurora gasped "Oh my.. what happened?" Cynthia and Lucian paused for a moment then spoke in unison.

"The Lustrous orb has been Stolen."


	97. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and Galactic grunts Procepheny and Centari Copyright of Waterwind222 **

* * *

**Chapter 96: Fight for the Lustrous Orb**

Flames and smoke billowed from the Celestic town Research center. Several Galactic members and their pokemon lined the perimeter to repel anyone who got in their way. Out of the smoke one of the top researchers fell over and passed out, Not even avoiding him, The woman stomped over his body with the Lustrous orb secured on a heavy metal moving tray.

"Commander Jupiter to Base. We have the Lustrous orb secured." "Excelent. Return to base." A darker gruff voice spoke over the intercom. Jupiter pocketed the transmitter and glared at the grunts. "Alright, Get out of the way move it, Move i-" A large explosion broke her speech as a few grunts came running. "Commander! sir! we have a problem!" "What now?!" She hissed.

The smoke cleared and two figured stood side by side. "Team Galactic.. Typical." Lucian replied. Most of the grunts turned tail and ran, But jupiter smirked. "The Elite four... Come to stop us again like you did in Eterna?" She cackled. Cynthia curled a fist. "You wont get away this time..We'll make sure of it!"

Garchomp landed besides her and let out a battle cry, While Lucians Bronzong floated besides him. "Two on one.. that hardly seems fair.." Jupiter pouted. She then grabbed one of the nearby grunts who was scared out of his mind, a new recruit. "Time to prove yourself, Get in there and fight!" "B-but sir I-" "NOW!"

The grunt stood besides Jupiter shaking and twitching. "O-ok..Umm G-golbat Go!" He called out and sent out his pokemon. Jupiter shook her head. "Skuntank! Assist!" The large skunk pokemon trotted out onto the field and aimed its tail in defense.

* * *

"Ready Lucian?" Cynthia asked. "As always Champion." Lucian replied back.

"Alright then, Bronzong Iron defense!" Lucian called out. Cynthia thrust her hand forward as well "Garchomp, Dragon claw." Bronzor glowed with a silver aura as its defense sharply rose. Garchomp held back its claws which glowed with a nasty purple hue.

"Skuntank Night Slash!" Jupiter called out. "G-golbat use!...ummm S-supersonic!" Skuntank lept in and slammed claw to claw with Garchomp, while Golbat send a bunch of sonic waves at bronzong.

"Deflect with Gyro ball." Bronzong spun around and sent the rays straight back at Golbat, confusing it in the process. "Agh! Golbat no!" Jupiter grit her teeth in anger. "Skuntank Gunk shot!" Cynthia gasped. "Garchomp, Giga impact!" Skuntank shot a huge stream of a foul smelling liquid, which Garchomp plowed straight through and slammed Skuntank aside.

"Bronzong Flash cannon!" Lucian called out as Bronzong started to charge up. "Gah! umm uh Golbat use-" "Skuntank Fling!" Skuntank cackled and grabbed ahold of golbat and placed it on its tail. "Sir?! what are you doing?!" The grunt panicked. "Making you useful." She growled. "Fire!" Like a catapult, Skuntank flung Golbat straight into Bronzong causing it to tip over and blast Garchomp instead.

Both pokemon wavered back slightly. "A dirty trick.." Cynthia growled. Jupiter just gave an innocent smirk. The grunt shook his head, baffled that that actually worked. "Ok then! Golbat use Air cutter!" He shouted out feeling alot more confident in himself.

Golbat flew up in confusion and slashed itself with its own wings, and fell to the ground unable to battle. "GAH! OH MAN GOLBAT NO!" he cried. "...Pfft..Pathetic.." Jupiter mumbled. She turned back to the Two interlopers, it was two on one again.

"You've lost Jupiter, Give up and return the Lustrous orb!" Cynthia commanded. "You dont get it do you.. Team Galactic NEVER loses!" Jupiter laughed. "Well see about that, Garchomp Draco meteor!" "Bronzong Flash Cannon!" As both moves charged, Jupiter closed her eyes. "Skuntank, Haze!"

Skuntank let out a black thick smog into the air covering up everything in sight. "They're..getting..a..way!" Cynthia coughed. "Bron..zong Gyro..ball!" Bronzor spun around like a fan to blow away the smog, clearing the area once more. It was completely empty, not a single Galactic grunt was in sight, and more importantly the Lustrous orb was gone.

* * *

"They got away..." Cynthia scowled and looked down at the floor. "And we couldnt stop them.." They both let out a sigh, untill they heard a faint sound under them.

"Beep beep beep beep..."

Cynthia looked down at their feet and took a step back, A small death charge that read 0:06 Counted down with the Galactic logo. Cynthias eyes widened in fear as she didnt do anything more as the timer hit zero. "CYNTHIA! BRONZONG PROTECT!" Lucian screamed out. The charge went off along with several others, completely demolishing what remained of Celestic town and the ruins.

The smoke cleared and Bronzong put down the protective barrier around them. "Cynthia are you okay?" Lucian asked in concern. Cynthia didnt reply, but just looked out at all the destruction caused in her hometown. Nothing remained but rubble and decay. "I called the International Police earlier.. They evacuated all residents of Celestic town to Solaceon for the time being... She's safe Cynthia.." Lucian tried to calm her down.

Cynthia wiped a single tear away and nodded. "..Thank you Lucian.. We have no time to waste...We have to pursue Team Galactic..." "Agreed.." Lucian nodded and walked off with her.

* * *

"The Lustrous orb is all ours." Jupiter grinned while walking back into headquarters. "Not bad...I was pretty sure you'd fail like in Hearthome." Mars teased. "Shut it you annoying brat." Jupiter growled back. Mars stuck out her tounge like a common child "Make me!" "Enough petty bickering you two.." Saturn frowned. "I called you here for an important anouncement. not a tea party."

Both girls stopped and turned to him and the old man besides him. "Now, As you were saying Charon.." The man went back to his work. "Thank you Saturn.. As I was saying-" "So is it done?" Jupiter asked. "Eh..not quite. This isn't easy you know.. its a very maticulous time consuming process that involv-" "We didnt ask for a Science lesson grandpa, can you do it or not?" Mars scoffed.

Charon frowned. "Yes then.. Explanation aside, I believe I've already "done it." he grinned. "Come, Take a look for yourself." He replied while backing away from the machine. All three commanders gathered around and stared down into the projector. A single strand of Red DNA laid within. "By extracting the contents found in those Meteorites you brought me, I beleive I have been able to recreate the Genetic structure of the True Alpha." Charon explained.

"So... This is the Red chain spoken of in legends.."

All three commanders turned around and gave a salute. The man acknowledged them and put them at ease. His gaze was focused more on Charon "Erm.. Yes and No... This is indeed the material.. but it is still incomplete.. We lack the Spirit to form the actual chain.." he explained.

"Spirit...A waste less thing.." The man muttered. "And how would we go upon obtaining such a thing?" Charon pulled up a few data files from the Galactic database. "According to the Data you've gathered in both the Solaceon and Celestic ruins, There are three entities that control Dialga and Palkia."

"The Lake trio." Saturn stated. "Yes, Of course, the Lake trio were said to be the first three pokemon ever created by The alpha, Spirits of Willpower, Knowledge and Heart." "One must have all three of these factors to even have any hopes of Summoning one forth." Charon hacked while laughing.

"We know all this already Charon, Cut to the chase." Mars started to get impatient. "Everything about the Lake trio has been prepared..All we require is to finalize the Galactic bomb. And locate Spear Pillar." Charon fixed his glasses and walked over to another experimentation table. "Ah yes.. That is almost complete as well." Charon stated.

"Almost?.." The voice asked, a bit annoyed. "We lack one key component.. Ore from Iron island." He explained. "Then we shall send a team to pick up the ore, Simple right?" Saturn asked. "No, We cant cause a huge dilema for simply mining ore.. The International police are already on us like flies on day old cheese.." "We will need a small Investigative team to do this."

"Then leave it to us Commander Charon." A feminine voice called out from across the room. "Hmm.. Yes.. I suppose. But I dont want a repeat of the Windworks... We cant risk anymore failures...Understood?" "Understood commander!" She saluted. Mars and saturn walked up to them both. "Very well then. Procepheny. Centari. We entrust this mission to you."

"We wont fail sir. This we promise." Centari stated and left the room with his partner.


	98. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex, and Galactic grunts Procepheny and Centari Copyright of Waterwind222 **

* * *

**Chapter 97: Galactic's Ambitions**

"And thats what happened.." Cynthia looked down into her cup and satred at her own reflection before looking back up and trying to hide her emotions.

"So Galactic is now in possession of both Orbs." "That is correct, At least for now." Cynthia responded. "I can't believe they'd go to the extreme of Demolishing an entire town just to realize their dreams.." Aurora growled. She then looked back at the depressed champion and gasped. "Er..Sorry Cynthia.."

"Its fine Aurora.. It isn't anyones fault except Team Galactic.." Cynthia replied softly. Alex folded his arms across his chest as usual "So what do you plan to do now?" "I plan to shut down that organization once and for all.. And anyone who opposes I-"

"Revenge? ..Isn't that a little.. Out of character for you Cynthia?" Lucian took another sip of his tea seemingly calm about the entire dilema. Cynthia glared him down but realized he was right, this was no way for a champion, let alone herself to act. She took a dep breath and calmed down. "Perhaps so.."

* * *

"Team Galactic.. What exactly are they after.. what is their ulterior motive in all this?" Looker questioned. "As I once explained before.. The Adamant and Lustrous orbs contain the powers of Time and space.. but they act as something.. more as well" Cynthia started to elaborate. "More?" Cynthia nodded. "They Act as two of five keys, Keys to controlling the very fabric of Time and Space."

Looker whipped out a notepad and took down a few notes. "So then Galactic plans to rule Over the Time space continuim?" He asked. Lucian placed down his cup and interjected before cynthia could speak. "Not quite.. From what I've learned.. as well as the Shinnoh Space-Time legend, They plan to summon Dialga and Palkia."

Aurora shook her head. "Right.. thats what Mars and Jupiter have been going on about, Something about creating a new world order." "New world order?" Cynthia asked. "Yeah, Though.. I Don't quite understand it.."  
"New world order... So thats it.." Cynthia gasped a bit shaken by her thoughts.

"You remember it too, don't you champion." Lucians face went to a more serious outlook. "Yes.. Its no doubt they know of it too.." "Know of what?" Aurora asked, a bit puzzled at what was going on. Cynthia and Lucian took one glance at each other, then agreed and turned back. "Aurora.. Have you heard the legend of Sinnoh Time-space?"

"You mean the fact that Dialga and Palkia created the universe, right?" Aurora asked. "No. There is much more to it then that." Cynthia replied. "Do you recall the plaque in the Solaceon ruins?" Alex's intrest now peaked as he sat up to

* * *

"Time and Space.. Two forces that should have never met.." "Long Ago, there existed nothing, An empty voidless world or perpetual darkness, no light ever shone and life did not exist. Out of the midst of this darkness, was one object, an Egg. This Egg hatched open and bore a single being, An alpha."

"An.. Alpha..?" Aurora questioned. "The Alpha was said to be the very first life form in existance.. the one who created everything you see around us." Lucian explained. Aurora still seemed confused. "But.. if there was an egg... then.. which came first? The Alpha or the Egg?" Lucian fixed his glasses and smirked. "Well..I Could get into that.. but It would take far too long.."

Cynthia glared at them both for interupting. She closed her eyes and went back to her story.

"The Alpha created two beings to govern, One to govern over Time, and one to Govern over Space."

"Dialga and Palkia." Alex replied. Cynthia nodded. "These two beings, the Sons of the Alpha never once saw each other and controled the flows from their seperate dimensions." "...That was.. untill the Day they met." "Dialga and Palkia fought one another for control over both domains, Time and Space collided and created a flow, a balance between them."

"The Alpha couldnt stand to watch his sons fight, the damage they created affected the world he formed, Catastrophes arose, Storms brewed, and the balance was broken. To keep this balance intact, the Alpha created three keys to provide a lock between the realms."

"A being of Willpower To create the chains, A being of Heart to bind them, and a being of Knowledge to keep the bonds intact. Three beings of spirit to form that lock, and kept the deities locked away from his creation." Cynthia oppened her eyes again and looked back at Lucian.

"It is said that Dialga and Palkia have never stopped fighting.. that the reason we exist is because of this constant duel for power." Lucian added.

* * *

"Wait.. Three spirits.." Aurora pondered. "Cynthia, did the spirits have names?" Cynthia blinked. "Of course, they were known as Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit." Alexs eyes shot open. "Azelf.." "The Three trials.." he mumbled to himself. Cynthia heard him clearly but kept it to herself.

"So The spirits.. would be those three other keys right?" Aurora asked. "Yes... the Lake Trio, as they are called, were created to keep dialga and palkia in balance." Cynthia explained. "So whoever controled them.." Looker started. "Would Control Dialga and Palkia." Alex finished.

* * *

All sat at the table quietly thinking. Unknown to them, Two Galactic members laid on the roof spying down on the conversation. Two familiar grunts.

"The International police.. so Commander Charon was right, they are on our trail, this is bad what if they-" The girl was shut up as her partner muffled and dragged her back out of Lookers sight. When the coast was clear, he moved his hands off her mouth and let out a sigh. "Stop talking. youll give us away." "Sorry Cen..." she sighed.

Centari shook his head. "Reguardless.. They seem to be catching on.." "Should we contact master Cyrus?" "No. Hes far to busy at lake Verity right now.. Well have to handle this ourselves." He replied. Procepheny shook her head. "What?! we cant possibly defeat the Champion and everyone else!"

Centari muffled her once again to avoid suspecion. "No.. I mean those Kids.. the ones at the Windworks.. We owe them a little payback, wouldnt you say?" Procepheny pulled free from him and nodded. "Ohhh I see.. So we stalk the kids, Get the info and Voila! Premotion!" She grinned and giggled. "You're thinking way too far ahead.. but whatever.." Centari sighed.

* * *

Lookers jacket started randomly beeping. He fiddled with his pockets and pulled out a small comunication device. "This is codename Looker, Whats wrong?" "Sir, We recieved Galactic activity in Twinleaf town, it seems big!" A voice called over the phone. Looker gasped. "I'm on it! Ill be right there!" With that he hopped off the table, waved goodbye and dashed off down the harbor.

"Team Galactic in Twinleaf? Thats where Barry is!" Aurora gasped. Alex gave her an awkward look wondering why she cared, but shook it off. Cynthia stood up with Lucian and fixed her hair. "We should go too.." She replied and started to walk off.

"Wait, Were comming too!" Aurora cried out and stood up as well. Cynthia looked down at both of them and shook her head. "...Im sorry.. But I wont permit it." "What!?" Aurora shrieked. "Listen.. I appreciate all the help you've given us... But you two.. you're only children.. I cant let you endanger yourselves anymore then you already have... Leave Team Galactic to us." Cynthia firmly stated.

Auroras shoulders sagged down. "But.. But we.." "Its far too risky... Already you two have been targeted, and if by chance they capture you?" Aurora was speechless. "Yeah...but-" "Aurora.. Promise me. I want you to promise me you wont continue chasing down these criminals."

Aurora tried to find some excuse but couldnt manage. "Promise. Me." She stated once again, the look in her eyes more serious then when she battled. "...I promise.." She sighed in defeat. Cynthia nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A new route is being oppened up by Verity lakefront that leads to Canalave. It will take you home." She smiled.

Aurora smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Cynthia..." "Champion, We should get going.." Lucian urged. Cynthia walked down by Lucians side and turned back to Aurora one last time. "Aurora.. If our paths are to cross again. It shall be in the League.." With that said she left the harbor and headed for Twinleaf.

* * *

Aurora slumped back down onto the chair a bit bummed about the restrictions. "Great... now what do we do?" Alex shrugged and laid back in a reclining position. "We head for Twinleaf reguardless, Its the only way to reach Canalave currently right?" Aurora stood up alongside him. "You're right, Ive got a Gym badge to win."

"Next stop! Twinleaf town!" Aurora cheered. Alex unfolded the map and glanced over it. "Actually... it looks like we have to pass through Sandgem first." Aurora blinked. "Ok then."

"Next stop! Sandgem!" They walked side by side, left the harbor, Left Jubilife city and Headed down south.


	99. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 98: Miscomunication**

The skies still remained cloudy and dark as usual, but judging by the time, it was roughly three o'clock in the afternoon. It was at this time a young male trainer peddled up route 203. He was a medium hight with a light brown color of hair, short in the back. He wore a forest green vest over a grey tee shirt and brown pants. He came to a screeching halt and looked on at a cross road and debated which path to take.

He pulled out a cheap town map he had purchased recently and looked down at it, then back up, then back at it again. "Tell me I'm not lost..." He sighed and leaned over on his bike. He pocketed the map and got ready to pedel again, just as something wooshed past his head causing enough turbulence to knock him and his bike clean over.

"What the.." He got out from under his bike and propped it back up. "What the heck was that?" He asked himself wondering if he really saw anything. A moment later, A whole flock of them wooshed by. This time the trainer ducked to the ground and covered his head as they flew by.

He uncovered his head and looked back around to see the mysterious things had passed by. "That was.. intresting.." He looked back up into the sky to see the black symbols floating in a circular, yet hypnotic pattern. "Wha-what are those things?" They all let out a psychic pulse, lighting the sky with their eerie green glow.

The boy took a step back as the green light enveloped the trees and even himself, but it didnt hurt. After they scanned the area, they spiraled back up into the sky and disapeared. The boy gave a blank stare as the sky somewhat cleared, but still remained dark and gloomy as ever. "They certainly have some intresting weather in this region..."

He shook off the phenomenon and propped his bike up again and sped off down the route. "Well.. lets hope nothing else happens-" He paused and stopped his bike as a flaming blue fireball came hurdling past him. "WHAT IS WITH THIS WEATHER?!" He screamed as the bike spun around and lost traction from the tailwind. He grabbed on tight as the bike slipped and crashed over and landed on something soft.

**===========================================================.**

"Will you KINDLY.. Get off of me?!" A muffled voice came from under. The boy rolled off and gasped at the crushed Umbreon beneath him. "Will you KINDLY-...Talking Umbreon?!" The boy scooted back a bit startled. "Erm..sorry about that.." Aurora offered him a hand and helped him back up to his feet.

Umbreon shook out his fur and frowned. "Yes and you are a chatty human.. your point?" The boy tore from Auroras grasp and whipped out a pokeball from his belt. "Mightyena! Get it!" He sent out the Vicious wolf who growled and snarled at Umbreon. "Eh..?" Umbreon glanced at the Mightyena, his ears went down and gulped. "I-is this really a neccesisty?"

The Mightyena turned around and glared at Aurora as well. Aurora gazed deep into its bloodlust eyes and felt her heart race, she recalled the events of the forest, back where she first met Alex and screamed. The Mightyena Gave her a confused look, not fully understanding why she was screaming.

"AURORA! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alex hissed and sent a large blue fireball into Mightyena. "Dark pulse!" The boy shouted out. Mightyena released a Dark ring of energy to counter the fireball and send it right back. Alex smirked and disapeared into the shadows as the fireball passed by.

The boy frowned and started pointing fingers, "Who are you and why is that pokemon talking?!" He demanded. Aurora shook her head, "Wait! Alex you dont understa-" Before she could finish, Alex reapeared and chucked the Pokemon into his bike.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Alex growled again and tossed a huge fireball at Mightyena. On instinct, it lept out of the way, But the bike took the blow and incinerated to ashes. Alex extinguished his flames and blinked at the torched bike. Aurora glared at him, "I said I was fine..." "But.. but the Mightyena- "Im fine Alex..." She sighed.

**===========================================================.**

"..M-MY... MY BIIIIIKE!!!" The boy cried. He started trying to buffer out any salvagable parts, but nothing would clear. "...Oops." Alex sheepishly grinned. "Erm....sorry about the bike.... I can well.. I dont have much but..." She pulled out a pouch full of Poke' and handed it to him. "Its all I got... but I hope this helps.."

"YOU OWE ME A BIKE." He growled. "...Erk... right then... Well uhh.. buy you a new one? ..Im sure we can find a reasonable price in Sandgem... or..Eterna?" She tried to make a deal, but he still seemed pretty upset. "I've had that bike for so long and ridden so far and it can't even survive the sinnoh region and a fire breathing kid..." He muttered under his breath.

"...In all fairness...You did make the assumption of attacking me." Umbreon replied. "Yeah.. Your fault. not ours" Alex added and stormed off. "...Guys, C'mon." Aurora put her hands by her hips. "We did kinda well...that is to say Alex... trashed his bike, the least we could do is help him get to Sandgem."

**===========================================================.**

"I was heading that way so maybe you can provide directions as well as a bike." The boy perked up slightly and took a half bow. "I'm Landon by the way." "Aurora, Soo... Glad you can be accompanying us, You already met Alex and Umbreon" she replied and glanced over at both who didnt say a word. She shot them both a glare. "Yeah Hi.. whatever.." Alex grumbled like a shy child. "Thats better.."

"Oh and Lady Aurora.. You forgot introductory for one other.." Umbreon chuckled. "I..did?" She blinked twice and recounted her fingers. "Theres another? I only see th-" Landon started but was cut off with a water gun to the face. ". . . WHO DID THAT?!" He looked down at his feet to see the little shellfish chirp at him.

"Oh yeah..And Omanyte, or.."Sirsquirtsalot" as our friend called him" Aurora giggled. "Aww.. I love cute little fossil pokemon.." He smiled and scooped it up into his arms. Omanyte blinked, then happily chirped at the affection it was being given.

Landond smiled and set the mollusc down gently, "So, You guys from round here?" Aurora nodded, "Sort of, I'm from Canalave City, and you?" Landon fixed the bag on his shoulder, "I'm from the far off land known as Hoenn." He replied.

"Hoenn?"  
"OH!...Hoenn.."  
"...Never heard of it."

"Not suprising Lady Aurora.. Its not a very close reigon to here... but I have visited it once..." Umbreon explained. "Really? Whats it like?" She asked curiously. Umbreons ears went down at the thought "...Wet." "Yeah it's pretty wet, rains a lot." Landon added.

Alex folded his arms and sighed. "This is going to take forever.."


	100. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 99: Two Regions, Two worlds**

"So, then why are you all the way in Sinnoh?" Alex asked, a bit curious himself. "I'm here on a reasearch trip, I heard that there were lots of intresting pokemon here." "Wow, you must have traveled a long way then." Landon nodded, "It's also a very beautiful trip, I came in from Canlave." He paused and pulled a small green cased object out and handed it to her, A pokedex. "My friend's dad gave me this back in Petalburg city, Check it out."

Aurora flipped through the digital entries examining all the diffrent kinds of pokemon she'd never seen. Aurora quickly started searching her bag. "Wait.. So.. youre on a research trip too?" Landond curiosity peaked. "Yes, Why?" Aurora pulled out her own pink Pokedex and handed it to him, "It may look diffrent.. but they have the same functions."

Landon curiously studied her entries and all the new kinds of pokemon native to the Sinnoh reigon. "Prof. Birch said each region has a person who is in charge of research for each one respectively" Landon explained. "So your prof. trusted you with a pokedex Aurora?"

"Yeah, Professor Rowan." She replied. Landon folded his arms and pondered. "But is this Rowan as out going and into field research and staying in nature as our Birch?" "Or maybe he's like Oak..." Landon shuddered at the thought. Aurora shrugged, "Not really sure.. I only met him once, back when I recieved Shinx."

**===========================================================.**

Landons ears perked at her last words. "Wait... are you.. A trainer?" He asked curiously. Aurora came to a halt and turned to him. "Of course, I've already got five badges." She gloated and whipped out her badge case for him to see. "See?"

"Not bad, I'm something of a trainer myself.." Landon replied and whipped out his silver badge case, filled with eight peculiar badges. "Whoa! I've never seen badges like these before!" She snatched the case from him and greedily examined their luster.

"This one is from Sootopolis, and this from my home town of Dewford." He pointed out at the Knuckle and Rain badges. "Its very much like your Canalave." He smiled.

Aurora smiled back and handed him back the case, then handed over hers to show off. "This one I got from Gardenia up in Eterna, OOH and this one was tough, but we got it from Roark in Oreburgh, he specializes in rock types." She explained while showing him the Coal and Forest Badges. "Heh.. sounds Like Roxanne.." Landon chuckled.

**===========================================================.**

Alex leaned against a tree in utter boredom. They just kept talking and talking. "Bored Master Alexander?" Umbreon asked. "Very.." He grumbled.

**===========================================================.**

"And this one is from Fortree, Flying types are tricky, Especially when it comes to Winnona.." He pocketed his case and an idea came to mind. "Thats it! ..I have to battle you!" he took a pokeball off his belt and held it before him.

Aurora smirked and pocketed hers and pulled out one of her balls. "I was just thinking the same thing."

**===========================================================.**

"Finally! some action." Alex sat up. Umbreon stood up from his resting spot. "Very well then...I shall Referee."

**===========================================================.**

"Are you going to be using THAT thing?" Landon scowled and pointed at Umbreon. "Ill have you know I am not a THING..." Umbreon growled back. "Er,... No, Umbreons just our friend.." Aurora assured him.

"Do any other pokemon talk?" He asked suspiciously. "All pokemon Talk.. you just dont seem to listen." Umbreon grinned enjoying his teasing. "Maybe they do but there is one in particular that shouldn't." Landon glared back.

"Anyways.." He turned back to Aurora. " How do you want to do this? In my homeland we love double battles" he called out. "Double battles sound fine to me, Four on four?" Aurora asked. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, Lets do this!" they spoke in unison.


	101. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 100: Landon VS Aurora part I**

Both trainers stood at the opposite ends of the grassy clearing. The sky above remained dark, and fould winds blew, but nobody seemed to really care. Both had a look of determination in their eyes.

"Ready when you are!" Aurora called out. "Ladies first." Landon took another half bow. "Alright then, Luxio, Kricketune, Go!" She sent out both pokemon and awaited landons. "Lets get the show on the road! Come on out Gliscor, Linoone!" He threw out two pokeballs as his pokemon took the stage.

"Linoone huh.." Aurora curiously scanned it:

"LINOONE, THE RUSHING POKEMON. WHEN IT SPOTS ITS PREY, IT RUNS AFTER IT IN A STRAIGHT LINE. THOUGH IT IS ABLE TO RUN SIXTY MILES PER HOUR, IT IS UNABLE TO TURN"

**===========================================================.**

"So thats a Luxio.." Landon pulled out his own pokedex and scanned:

"LUXIO, THE SPARK POKEMON. BY TOUCHING FRIENDS WITH ITS FRONT PAWS, LUXIO IS ABLE TO COMMUNICATE THROUGH THE SPARKS IT CREATES."

**===========================================================.**

Both pocketed their Pokedexs and turned back to the battle at hand.

"My..Lady Aurora certainly has a type disadvantage here.." Umbreon stated. "How do you figure that?" Alex asked. "Well..Gliscor is both a ground, and flying attribute.. Rendering Luxios electric attacks useless." Umbreon explained. "I see ...Aurora be careful.." He mumbled to himself.

**===========================================================.**

"Luxio use Thunderbolt on Linoone! Kricketune, X-scissor on Gliscor!" Luxio charged its fur, and Kricketune lept in with its arms crossed over. "Linoone dig!, Gliscor counter with Night slash!" Linoone burried its way underground and avoided the thunderbolt, while Gliscor glided into Kricketune and slashed it back with its dark claws.

"Gliscor now use Earthquake!" Landon called out. Gliscor nodded and flew straight down into the ground and created a large-scale seismic wave. "Quick! kricketune! Knock Luxio up into the sky!" Kricketune smacked its blades into Luxio, saving it from the terraformed earth below as it spiraled up high it the sky.

"Now use Crunch!" Luxio extended its claws and landed on Gliscor and sunk its teeth into its back to keep itself in place. Gliscor thrashed about and tried its hardest to shake off its hitchhiker. Landon grit his teeth, "Gliscor! knock it off with Stone edge! and Linoone use Gunk shot!"

Gliscor flew down towards the floor and slammed it tail into the ground. Several stones and debris shot up and pelted Luxio, causing it to loose its grip and tumble off. Kricketune put up its guard, but it was no use, the steady stream of hazardous waste blasted him back as well. Not wasting a single moment, Landon uttered his next moves. "Linoone Dig! Gliscor Stone edge again!"\

Aurora bit her lip and tried to come up with a new strategy. "Think Aurora... how can we get around that dig..." Then it came to her, The same strategy she used back in the Solaceon ruins. "Kricketune! use Hyper voice down the chasm!" Kricketune gave its master a confused look, but trusted her regardless. It rubbed its wings and sent its sound waves down the hole. The sound echoed off each cavern untill it hit a block. Linoone.

"GOT IT!" Aurora shouted. "NOW! USE BRICK BREAK!" Kricketune swung its arm forward and shattered the earth that Linoone was hiding under, revealing its location. "QUICK! Linoone use Thunder!" Linoone sparked with a massive amount of electricity and shot it straight up into the cloudy skies. Auroras eyes gleamed, her plan came into effect. "NOW LUXIO, CHARGE!"

Luxio lept out of hiding and into the thunderbolt taking all the damage for itself and absorbing it. It fell to the floor and landed on its paws with a rather powerful appearence. A large amount of the electricity absorbed into its fur and gave it a glowing yellow Aura.

**===========================================================.**

"Thats a new one.." Alex sat up a bit more intrigued by Aurora's strategy. Umbreon nodded. "Lady Aurora has been training quite a bit since then.. its no wonder they would be stronger then before.. and with some new strategies as well." Alex folded his arms and smirked. "Good girl."

**===========================================================.**

"Were not going to lose this easily, Linoone! Pin down Luxio!" Aurora gasped as Linoone dashed forward and tackled Luxio to the floor. "Now Gliscor, Use Earthquake!" Gliscor flew high up into the sky and came barreling down into the hard earth to create another Seismic wave.

"Luxio release your energy, Thunderbolt!" Luxio gave its own fanged smirk and gathered all its energy into a single bolt and blasted Linoone several hundred feet into the air. Linoone came spiraling down and smacked into the floor motionless, as the Earthquake still reigned and took down Luxio with it.

"Luxio and Linoone are Unable to battle!" Umbreon shouted out. "Take a closer look ref" Landon smirked. Linoones body disappeared into a puff of smoke, and the real Linoone popped its head back out from under the ground.

"Oh no! a subsitute?!" Aurora gasped. "Then... that means.." "Correct, Luxio was the only one to go down.." Umbreon finished. "Creating a decoy to take the damage for them, A devious tactic." Alex folded his arm and continued to overlook the battle.

"Landon sure has some great strategies.. this maybe harder then I thought.." Aurora mumbeled to herself.


	102. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 101: Landon VS Aurora part II**

"Luxio, Return!" Aurora called out and retracted him. She pulled another ball from her belt and held it before her. "Eevee! your turn now!" The young caramel fur velpine bounced up and giggled eagerly. "Ready!" she chirped.

"Huh. An Eevee, haven't seen one of those in a while." Landon chuckled. He adjusted the goggles on his hat and smirked. "Alright then, Linoone, Gunk shot at Kricketune, and Gliscor use Night slash!"

"Kricketune Hypnosis, Eevee go with Shadow ball!" Linoone fired the gush of toxins at Kricketune, who endured the hit. Its ring like pulses looped around the blast and hit Linoone, causing drownsiness to take over and fall asleep. Eevee charged a ball of dark energy and shot it into gliscor, who slammed it straight back at her.

"Linoone wake up!" Landon cried in hopes it would hear him. He shook his head and grit his teeth. "Gliscor pick up Linoone until he wakes up!" Gliscor acknowledged and swooped down, grabbing the marsupial between its claws.

"His team work is strong... but we gotta pull through, Alright guys hit em with all you got! Shadow ball and Brick break! on Gliscor!" Aurora chanted. Both pokemon lept up and charged their attacks.

"Defend with Stone edge!" Gliscor called forth a wall of stones as a shield from both attacks, but still taking some damage as well. "Now use Return Eevee!" Eevee dashed along the path avoiding each stone that spiraled up and lept into midair performing a "Spin dash" into Gliscor.

Gliscor tumbled back from the blow and let go of Linoone, who crashed to the ground like a lump. Using this advantage, Aurora didnt waste a single moment. "Kricketune Brick break!" Kricketune lept up into the air, blocking out the sun for a slight moment, and came harping down with a fierce slash that leveled the ground around them. Linoone laid motionless for the moment, then got back up weakly and shook out its fur. "Liiii!"

**===========================================================.**

"Thats one resiliant pokemon.." said Alex. "Yes, the fact it is able not only to withstand powerful hits, but powerful hits that are effective to its type advantages.. It proves to be quite a foe.." Umbreon replied.

**===========================================================.**

"Tough pokemon.." Aurora muttered under her breath. She re-thought her strategy and turned back to the field. "Eevee Quick attack on Gliscor!, and Kricketune use X-scissor!" Before Landon could even get out his commands, Eevee dashed up behind Gliscor and clamped onto its back like Luxio had done earlier.

"Gah, Shake it off with Aqua tail!" Gliscor thrashed its tail down violently trying to shake Eevee off. "Hang on tight Eevee!" She nodded and sunk her canid fangs into Gliscor's neck to brace itself. Gliscor shook about even more as she drove him towards the ground. "Thats it! keep it up you two!" Aurora shouted back to boost her pokemons confidence.

Landon smirked. "Linoone Thunder on Gliscors Tail!" Linoone charged a multitude of energy once more and let it rain down on Gliscor, Zapping poor little Eevee, who tumbled off and fell to her paws, charred and bruised.

**===========================================================.**

"Wait..Shouldnt Gliscor have taken damage from that as well?" Alex asked. "Not particularly, Gliscor is immune to Electrical based attacks, and due to the previously used aqua tail-" "Ir created a deadly conductor.." ALex finished, now understanding. Umbreon frowned. "Yes, in a matter of speaking. Across from them Omanyte was up to its usual shenanigans, now chatting with a diglet.

**===========================================================.**

"Eevee! can you get up?!" Aurora ran over and tried to help her back to her feet. Eevee shook of the soot and let out a triumphant bark, she wasnt through just yet. Aurora sighed in relief and got back to her post. "Alright Eevee, their both weak, So use shadow ball! And kricketune use X-scissor!"

"One more attack like that and linoones gone.. Gotta stop it, Linoone Stop Eevee!" Landon cried out. Linoone dashed towards Eevee Kricketune lept in and hacked at Gliscor, who slashed back with Night slash, both at an equal stance. Eevee charged up the shadow ball in her outh as it grew larger in size, almost ready to fire, when all of a sudden Linoone came onto her and smacked the energy back down her throat with its claws.

Eevee tumbled back and coughed while choking on puffs of black smoke. "Linoone! go for another hit!" Eevee stood back up and narrowed her eyes, her fur stuck up on its ends and a sinister aura similar to Alex's enveloped her body. An evil grin spread across her muzzle. "NoT tOdAy!" She screeched and gathered in dark energy from all around her. She then charged straight into Linoone, And smacked it flying straight backwards and into Landon.

**===========================================================.**

"Eevee...What did you just.... do?" Aurora blinked in confusion. Alex himself was intrigued as well. "So Umbreon, Got an explanation for us this time?" Umbreon shook his head. "I...Do not know... but from that negative energy..Its safe to say the young mistress teporarilly lost control of her heart." "Her...heart?" Alex asked. "Figuratively, What I mean to say is that attack was bred from the closing of her heart, her purity, In all matters of speaking, it wasnt a usual attack that..well, Any pokemon would be able to aquire normally." he continued.

Alex rubbed his chin and thought to himself. "Intresting.. So Eevee's got a little bit of a dark side.." "I assure you that is NOT the case!" Umbreon imediately lept into defense. "Easy, I'm not insulting your daughter there Umby." Alex chuckled. "Good, because I would expect no less o- ...She is NOT my Daughter!" He scowled back. "Whatever you say Daddy." Alex teased. Umbreon sulked and went back to his position.

Omanyte watched as the diglett went back underground, then popped up in a hole behind him. Curiously, he turned around and got startled by its sudden change. The diglett teased him and dug under again and popped back up in the other hole, Confusing the molusc even more. Omanyte blinked and put a tentacle over one of the holes and chirped. The Diglett popped up in the other and teased him again with a sand attack. Omanyte scowled and covered that hole as well, Almost like a cat would with a mouse. Of course, the diglett went and made a third, which Omanyte couldnt cover and chirped angrilly at.

**===========================================================.**

Eevee stumbled back from an excessive amount of recoil and shook out her fur, dispelling the darkness and leaving her clueless as to what just happened. Linoone could no longer get up and laid down unconcious fro the harsh blow.

"Linoone is Unable to battle!" Umbreon called out from the stands.


	103. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222**

** Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 102: Landon VS Aurora part III**

Landon sighed and recalled it back to its capsule. "Not bad, you did great out there today." He pocketed the ball and turned back to Aurora. "Heh, Your'e not half bad, But you forced this upon yourself, Its time! Go! Hope!"

"Hope?" Aurora asked in confusion as Landon sent out his next pokemon. Out came a large white dove pokemon floating in the air with a happy expression on its face. "What... is that?" Aurora questioned and whipped out her pokedex:

"TOGEKISS THE JUBILEE POKIMON. TOGEKISS WILL NEVER APPEAR WHERE THERE IS STRIFE. IT VISITS PEACEFUL REIGONS, BRINGING THEM GIFTS OF KINDNESS AND SWEET BLESSINGS."

**===========================================================.**

"..It looks like a kite." Alex dully noted. "...Agreed.. but that isnt to say it is a useless pokemon. In fact, Togekiss are very competitive foes, being able to learn fifteen of the seventeen base elemental types master Alexander." Umbreon explained. "I still say it would be easy to beat." He scoffed back. Umbreon seemed curious "Oh? and how so?" "Get it stuck in a tree." Alex replied and let out a yawn.

**===========================================================.**

"Hope and I have been together for a while now.. Id watch myself if I were you." Landon smirked. Aurora shuffled back into place and frowned. "That thing doesnt scare us, Okay guys! Hit em with all youve got! Hypnosis and Shadow ball!" Eevee crouched down and began charging another ball of energy while Kricketune shot its hypnotic waves towards Togekiss.

"Gliscor Avoid it and Hope use Air slash!" Landon called out. Gliscor flew up high out of range from the oncomming shadow ball, while Togekiss flew in and slashed Kricketune straight across the stomach. Kricketune bounced back, unable to take the hit and keeled over from exaustion.

"Kricketune!" "Kricketune is Unable to battle.." Umbreon rose a paw. Aurora sighed and recalled her second pokemon back, this left her with only two to Landons three. "Gliscor must be really weak from all that battling.. maybe I can still even the odds..." She thought to herself. "Alright Staravia, its up to you!"

Staravia flapped its wings and took to the skies, keeping its gaze fixed on Hope. "Gliscor Stone edge on Eevee! and Hope use Signal beam!" Gliscor kicked its tail into the ground to bring up more stone fragments, while Hope fired a red and blue beam at Staravia. "Quick Dodge Staravia and use U-turn, Eevee Bite once more!" Staravia dodged the signal beam and slammed into her and eturned to position. Eevee Dashed along the rocks once again and bit down onto its tail and draged it down with her. Gliscor came to a crashing halt and tumbled down from the excess weight. Dazed and knocked out.

"Gliscor is Unable to Battle!" Umbreon rose his left paw this time. "The Score is now tied." Aurora let out a sigh of relief as Gliscor finally went down. "We might just have a chance in this afterall.." Alex folded his arms and cracked a smile. "Heh... go get em Aurora.." He mumbled under his breath. He turned around to see Omanyte staring at him from his lap and growled. "...You didnt hear any of that... got it?" He threatened with a flame. Omanyte nodded and hid back into its shell and rolled off to go back to play its game of "Whack a Diglett"

Landon recalled Gliscor and smiled at his pokeball. "You were awesome out there, Take a rest." He pocketed the pokeball and pulled another from his belt. "Havent got too much training with you, But I'm sure youll do well, C'mon out Gastrodon!" Out popped a large Blue Sea slug adorned with a soft green and gold shell, ite black beady eyes stared out into space as its mouth hung open.

**===========================================================.**

"Isnt that the same thing Cynthia had?" Alex asked. "Yes, I believe so, A Gastrodon but of a diffrent variety." Umbreon replied. Alex raised an eyebrow "Diffrent variety? as in?" "Well, There are two diffrent species of Gastrodon and its pre evolved form Shellos. Each of these forms thrive in seperate parts on the reigon, Adjacent to Mt. Coronet. Western sea, The more common variety is under ownership of Cynthia. While it seems Landon harbored an Eastern Sea Gastrodon." "Huh.. so thats why its blue." Alex rubbed his chin still examining it and ignoring umbreons lecture altogether. "...Yes. that is why it is blue.." Umbreon sighed.

**===========================================================.**

"Gastrodon Ice beam, Hope use Fire blast" Gastrodon reered back its rubber neck and fired a thin line of fridgid air towards Staravia. "Eevee counter with Shadow ball and Staravia Dodge with U-turn!" Staravia quickly banked to the left to avoid the ice beam and fle back into position.

Before Eevee could attack, Hope reapeared behind her and chirped. Its happy expression turned into a malicious grin as a flame started to glow around her. "Fire blast!" Landon screamed. Hope leaned back and incinerated Eevee with the large star shaped blast of heat. Unable to act fast enough, she tumbled across the field and was left with a nasty burn on her front right paw.

**===========================================================.**

Aurora gasped in shock and concern for her pokemon. "Eevee! are you okay?" Eevee weakly stood back off and shook out its fur. She couldnt keep her left eye open and struggled just to stand up.

"The young mistress cant take much more of this.. one more clean attack and shell be done for.." Umbreon hung his head and sighed. "Will you relax, Eevees got quite a bit of fight in her left, you give up too easily." Alex reclined back in his chair. "Perhaps.. but its only for her own good..."

**===========================================================.**

"Gastrodon finish it with Stone edge! and Hope use Air slash!" "Eevee dodge with Agillity, and Staravia use Aerial ace!" Gastrodon slammed into the ground and sent up several stones into the air once more. Eevee quickly and carefully leapt from each stone to avoid the attack, as well as raise its speed. Togekiss flew up high into the air then came straight down and slashed Staravia across its chest, causing it to flinch.

Landon grit his teeth. "If we dont act fast we might lose this, Alright Gastrodon, time to smack em hard. use Muddy water!"

Gastrodon let out a battle cry and started to flood the area around it. The water rose to about knee level and carried all sorts of debris from the forest around, logs, branches, some small pokemon. Once all the water gathered around the field, Gastrodon released it into the form of a huge tidal wave that loomed over the entire arena.

"If that thing hits were done for!" "Quick Staravia! pick up Eevee and fly. fly. and FLY!" Aurora quickly reacted upon her own impulse. Staravia quickly swooped up and grabbed Eevee in his talons and flew up high above the waves reach.

"Oh no you dont! Stop them Hope! fire signal beam!" Landon commanded. Hope flew up closer and released a red and blue sinister beam that made direct contact with staravia, causing him to drop Eevee into the murky abyss below.

"Eevee!" Aurora screeched in horror. Eevee tumbled along the waves but manached to grasp onto a floating log and pull herself ontop of it. As the wave crashed down, she road the log down like a surfboard and landed in a stylish spiral dismount. Staravia took this opertunity and slammed into hope from above, knocking her into the fray along with Gastrodon. Both got back up slightly dizzy but still perfectly capable of continuing.

Aurora sighed in relief seeing that Eevee was A-okay. "Alright lets not waste any time here, Eevee Shadow ball on Gastrodon while its dazed!" Eevee shot another shadow ball hurdling straight towards Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon. Create a wall!" Gastrodon nodded at its master and fired an ice beam at the ground in a 360 degree radius, encompassing itself in a sphere of solid ice. The shadow ball hit, but it wasnt enough to so much as cause a single crack.

**===========================================================.**

"An intresting display.. Using an offensive move to boost ones defense.." Umbreon mumbled to himself. "By creating the wall of ice, It acts as a second barrier, making Gastrodon only harder to hit.. But at the same time, Leaves it unable to use many attacks itself."

Alex folded his arms and huffed. "Not very smart then is it.." "Well, The average Gastrodon contains an IQ of 32, Rather low for an intelectual standard.." Umbreon explained. "So as I said. its dumb." Alex reiterated. "...No...Not exact-...Fine.. I give up.." Umbreon sighed in defeat.

**===========================================================.**

"We gotta find a way to break that ice.." Aurora mumbled to herself. She examined the large concealed dome, and the Togekiss flying above. She kne if she tried to attack, Togekiss would just intervene and possibly defeat her. "If only we could-..Wait! thats it!"

She glanced down at Eevee and took a deep breath. "Eevee..I hope you know what I'm doing.. because I sure as heck don't." "Staravia go in and attack hope with Aerial ace!"

"Another frontal attack? Hope counter with Air slash!" Hope flew into staravia and both continued slashing at each other in a mini air battle. Aurora smirked as Landon took the bait. "Alright Eevee, Use Agility to raise your speed, then slam into that ice with return!"

Eevee looked back at her confused at the request but abidded it reguardless. She raced around the field, increasing her speed. faster faster and faster she bounded down towards the ice sculpture. "Gastrodon stop it with Earthquake!" "Now! Jump and Use return!" Eevee leaped up in mid air and curled into a spinning cannonball and shattered straight through the ice, and Gastrodon. Gastrodon flew back hard from the impact and slammed up against a tree flat as a pancake.

**===========================================================.**

"That combination.. Where have I seen that before?" Alex pondered. "I believe that was adjacent to the "Quick-return" Combo Master Stardart had used previously." Umbreon replied. "...So Auroras using combination moves then... huh." Alex continued to watch.

"Gastrodon is Unable to battle!" Umbreon called out. "The match advantage belongs to Aurora."


	104. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 103: Landon VS Aurora part IV**

Landon recalled Gastrodon and pocketed its ball. "You did great out there today, Well try again later." He turned back to the field, it was two on one, Although Eevee's willpower was dying, and Staravia didnt have too much juice left, while Hope still seemed happy and healthy as ever.

Aurora sighed in relief hearing she had the current advantage. "Alright you two, Focus all your attacks on Togekiss! Shadow ball and Aerial ace go!"

Landon shook his head in dismay. "I was hoping it wouldnt come to this.. But it looks like i've got no choice. Hope. Use Aura sphere!"

"Aura sphere?" Aurora gasped. She recalled the same move Maylene used against her back in Veilstone. She looked down at Eevee who could barely get up. let alone dodge. "Eevee You have to dodge that! if you dont its all over!" She pleaded.

Hope finished charging the large blue energy ball and let it go as it flew straight towards its target. Eevee use her last bit of remaining strength to jump, just barely avoiding the attack, and plumeting to the ground. The sphere looped back around and slammed Eevee down straight in the back as she collapsed entirely.

"Aura sphere. Never. Misses." Landon smirked.

"...Young Mistress Eevee is Unable to Battle!" "The Game is at a tie!" Umbreon reffereed.

Aurora sighed and scooped the young velpine into her arms and smiled. "You did exceptionally well today Eevee, You deserve a good long rest." She recalled her back into her ball and turned back to the battle. Togekiss Vs. Staravia. A battle of birds.

"Alright Staravia.. We can do this, Ready?" She called out to the bird, who chirped eagerly and flapped its wings in idle position. "Alright then.. Staravia use U-turn again!"

"If you keep moving around well never get anywhere, Hope, trap it with a Signal ring!" Togekiss smiled back and sent another red and blue beam at Staravia, but instead of impacting, the beams split and interlinked to form a ring cage around him, keeping him from using U-turn to escape anymore.

**===========================================================.**

"This is not good.. If Staravia is unable to move, its a sitting duck!" "Litterally." Umbreon chuckled mildly at his own joke. Alex scowled back at him and looked to his left where Omanyte had run off again, this time playing with a Dugtrio, obviously the digletts father, who was not amused in the slightest. The dugtrio used Magnitude to send Omanyte packing back to the bench by Alex and Umbreon,. where it remained shaking in its shell. Alex sighed and picked it back up and let it sit in his lap while it calmed down.

**===========================================================.**

"This is bad, Really bad.." Aurora kept telling herself. She kept trying to formulate a plan, but she couldnt think of any way to get around that cage. "Aerial ace, U-turn, Double team-" Then it hit her. "Of course! Staravia send that ring flying with Whirlwind!"

Staravia beat its wings profusely and shattered the red and blue chains that bound it in place. A free bird once more, it swooped down and oppened its wings wide and proud. Its gaze fixed down on Togekiss, its prime target.

"Clever on your part Aurora. Hope use Air slash!" "Counter with Aerial ace!" Both birds clashed over and over, doing minimal damage to one another and resulting with the same outcome each strike. Almost like a mirror image, they clashed over and over.

"Hope finish it with fire blast!" Landon called out. Hope grinned maliciously once again and unleashed the blast on Staravia as it attempted another collision. Staravia toasted from the Red heat and spiraled down to the ground in a crash. Smoke, dust and debris all kicked up, clouding the scene.

Aurora covered her eyes and tried to peer through the thick smoke. Witin it a white light flashed brilliantly, Two large wings shone in the darkness as the figure spiraled up the collumn of debris and rose to the top of the skies, letting out a terifying screech. "STTTTAAAARAPTOR!"

**===========================================================.**

Aurora stepped back and gazed at the magnificent specimen dominating the darkened skies. "Staravia...Evolved..." her cautious and nervous face quickly turned into an excited, confident grin. "STARAVIA EVOLVED!" She cheered.

Alex smiled slightly examining the fast and agile bird of prey in action. "Heh, She might actually have a chance now."

**===========================================================.**

"Thats great, but it'll take more then that to win!" Landon grinned back. "Hope use Air slash one more time!" Aurora regained her confidence and smirked. "Then we'll just have to do our best!, ok Staraptor! Double team!"

Staraptor split itself into several mirages in a ring around Hope to confuse it. Hope however recognized the real one with ease and slashed it across the brow with Air slash, activating the flinch factor once more. Staraptor regained its composure a moment later and started brutally attacking Togekiss with constant slashes. This time, actually dealing damage.

**===========================================================.**

"Staraptor's pretty strong compared to staravia." Alex noted. "Yes, Staraptors attacks are actually able to damage Togekiss, Where as Staravia was far too weak to do any more then minimal damage." Umbreon added. "That kite is so going down.." Alex chuckled. "Master Alexander. it is not. a kite." Umbreon reminded him.

**===========================================================.**

"Attack it with Signal beam!" "Staraptor try a whirlwind again!" Unfortunately, Aurora predicted another signal ring, which wasnt the case this time. The beam blasted into Staraptor, doing little damage, but at the same time, Confusing it.

"Oh no! Staraptor! snap out of it!" She cried. "Finish it hope! Aura sphere!"

Togekiss sent one final Aura sphere hurdling straight towards Staraptor. Staraptor tried to avoid with a U-turn, but hurt itself in its confusion. Its fate sealed. Aura sphere colided and brought it down to the ground, unable to continue fighting.

"...Staraptor is unable to battle." "The Match has been set and won." " Victory goes to Landon Fale of Dewford town." Umbreon hopped off his perch, no longer needing to be the Referee for the match.

"Good call ref." Landon chuckled. Aurora fell to her knees and let out a sigh.

"So close.."


	105. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 104: Berries and Poffins oh my**

Aurora stood back up and dusted off her dress. "Ah well.. Guess I lost.." The damper on her mood cleared and she extended out her hand to The trainer. "Good game though."

Hope weakly let out a chirp and floated down beside its trainer and nuzzled against him. "You too, I havent had a match like that in ages." He sat back down on the floor and went through his bag, picking out a few square shaped blocks in many different colors.

"What.. are those pokemon food?" Aurora eyed them curiously and picked one up and squished it between her fingers. It was soft like a marshmallow. "You mean you've never seen a Pokeblock before?" Landon gasped.

Aurora shook her head. "No, What is it?" She set it back down on the bag. "Well, Pokeblocks are well known throughout the Hoenn reigon for Contest-ups." He explained. "They're created by crushing a mixture of diffrent berries into a blender, and carefully shaping the ingredients inside." "Try one" He insisted.

Aurora reached down into the bag and pulled out one dark blue block and placed it on her tounge. The flavor was rich and tasteful but at the same time very dry, and it was almost like gum, or a fruity caramel square. She savored the taste and finally swallowed it. "Whoa... that is good!" She chirped.

"Blue Pokeblock are mostly made from crushed oran and sitrus berries, They also raise ones beauty in contests." He explained.

Aurora put a finger to her lip and thought. "That sounds really simmilar to how Poffins are made." "Poffins?" Landon cocked his head at her. Aurora reached back into her bag and pulled out the soft pink bun. Landon curiously took it and bit down into it, a mixture of sweet and bitter hit him like a cannonball.

"Thats a sweet poffin, they raise cuteness in Contests." Aurora explained biting into one herself. She then pulled out a small silver pot and set it to a boil, pouring in a sort of liquid mix. "But unlike you, we dont crush the beries, we bake them in a sweet batter." She went on showing him the steps and carefully churning a pot.

**===========================================================.**

Omanyte curiously dug into Landons bag and found a few more berries. It scoured through them, mostly oran and sitrus, untill it found one that intrested it. A big red spikey one. It chirped happily, grabbed the berry and retreated back out of the bag.

"Like this?" Landon asked stirring the Uncooked poffin. "N-no not too fast! youll spill it!" She warned. Landon stopped and started making slow swirls in the middle. "So more like this?" Aurora shook her head. "No, not like that either! if you stir too slow its going to burn!" She scolded.

"Baking really is a tedious process.." Umbreon chuckled. Alex rolled his eyes. "Glad I'll never be doing it." "Oh? and why not.. it may be hard work but the rewards are quite plentiful." Umbreon replied. "Heh, If I wanted food it would just fall into my lap." Alex scoffed.

A second after, Omanyte climbed up onto his lap and chirped. Before Alex could swat it off, it held up the berry. "...See, my point exactly!, Good thing." He replied patting its shell and took a bite of the berry.

"Er..Master Alexander... I think you should know..." Umbreon backed away slightly. Alexs ears started to steam. "...what?"

Both Aurora and Landon looked back over at him. "Er.. Alex?" Aurora asked with some concern. "...What?" He growled noticing now that everyone was staring at him, his face had turned red. "..You sure you are okay?" Landon questioned.

Alex paused now feeling the afterburn of the berry, his throat began to inflame and he coughed out a small fireball. "...What...Was..that?" He glared down at the mollusc.

"What that? Thats just a Tomato Berry, one of the unique fruit of Hoenn, Also very spicy, not really meant for human consumption." Landon finished. "...Now you tell me.." Alex grumbled. He grabbed Omanyte and let out a sigh.

"....I never ...NEVER... Thought Id say this....but..Squirt me." He commanded. Omanyte drooped down and gave him an awkward stare. "...You heard me, Squirt me!" Omanyte blinked again in confusion. "DAMNIT. WILL YOU JUST-" He was cut off as omanyte splashed him in the face in fear. "THANK YOU."

**===========================================================.**

Landon went into his bag and pulled out a few more berries. "Er.. want any more?" He offered. Alex just shot him a death glare and stormed off. "..Er... right then..." Eevee however took him up on his offer and bounded up happily waggign her tail.

"Well hi there." He smiled and put a few berries infront of her. Eevee happily dug in to the meal, then picked up one between her teeth and scampered off. "Uh.. okay bye?" Landon waved and chuckled."Eevee really likes berries." Aurora replied. "So.. why exactly do you carry so many berries with you Landon?" She asked curiously.

"Well, As much as I like to train, I am training to be a pokemon breeder and caretaker." Aurora's eyes sparkled "Whoa really? a pokemon breeder?" Landon reclined back against a nearby tree and nodded. "Mhmm, Taking care of pokemon is all I have wanted to do, training and battling is just as important since it helps create a better bond and friendship between pokemon."

Eevee bounded up to umbreon with the berry and set it down infront of him. "For you master Umbreon!" She giggled and scampered off again. "Er.. thank you young mistress.." Umbreon looked down and picked up the sitrus berry. He gulped it down then chuckled to himself. "So full of energy."

Landon sat back up looking at the stars. "Maybe it's time to let our pokemon take a break, They cant miss this beautiful night sky." Landon sugested. Aurora nodded in agreement and stood up. "Alright, Everyone out!" All five of her pokemon came out and enjoyed the scenery, Except magikarp who just flopped around untill it found a nearby river and splashed in.

**===========================================================.**

"Come on out guys!" Landon called out and tossed not six, but nine pokeballs into the air. Each pokemon took form and found a place to sit. Hope Flygon and Gliscor played aerial tag with Staraptor, Gastrodon and Magikarp had an inteligent chat by the riverbed alongside Walrein. Linoone and Mightyena sat down and watched alongside Umbreon, and Breloom and kricketune talked amongst one another. In the corner Metagross sat by Landon.

Aurora looked over at all his pokemon and started counting fingers. "Seven, eight, Nine?" "You carry nine pokemon with you? but.. aren't all Trainers limited to six only?" She questioned. "I'm a breeder, not a full time trainer like you, Im not restricted by league rules." He explained. "Plus, I cant stand leaving them alone in the PC system."

"I getcha, I'd feel the same way If I had to leave them somewhere else too" Aurora glanced down at her five empty pokeballs. "Yeah this is a strange new region, they're my friends, so they gotta see and experiance it too." Landon reached into his pocket and started flipping through his pokedex. "So far I've seen almost two hundred fifty different species of pokemon on this journey." he explained.

"Two hundred fifty?" Aurora slumped down and looked at hers in comparison. "Seen 78, Own 5" she scowled back at it as if it were mocking her and closed it shut.

"The Hoenn reigon is a pretty diverse place, Not only are there the native pokemon, but occasionally pokemon from other reigons find their way around, though..I've never seen any of this reigons pokemon before.." Landon continued. "Ah, I may have an explination to that." Umbreon interupted. "There are currently three mainland continents that are known, Sinnoh borders the west sealine, while Hoenn borders the right. Between here and The Hoenn reigon, is the dividing line of Kanto/johto, which makes the commute between regions quite treacherous and long." He explained.

"That makes sense.." Landon fiddled with his pokedex untill he came to the entry he wanted. He handed the pokedex over to Aurora and showed her a picture of a small round blue seal. "This lil fellow is one of our many reisdents, mostly found in shoal cave."

"SPHEAL THE ICE BALL POKEMON. SPHEAL ARE QUITE TIMID AND WILL CURL UP IF FELT THREATENED. THEY USUALLY TRAVEL IN PACKS WITH SEALEO AND WALREIN."

"Aww its so cute!" Aurora squealed. Landon chuckled. "Yeah, well That cutie later turns into this big guy." He pointed to his walrein who was lounging around in a small pond over in the corner. Aurora then fiddled with hers and handed it over. "We've seen some pretty rare and exotic pokemon on our journey too, This one though by far was the best adventure weve had yet!" She exclaimed, showing him shaymins data.

"It was also the most annoying." Alex scoffed from behind the tree. "It's a grass pokemon...how could such a cutie be so annoying?" Landon asked. "Believe me.. you havent met it." Alex growled at the thought of the little troublemaker.

**===========================================================.**

They all sat back down and looked up at the sky, Clouds rolled in once more, blocking out the stars. Landon stared up at the gloomy dark abyss and sighed. "So much for a starry night..whats with your weather anyway?" Alex and Aurora both looked at one another debating if they should clue him in, they didnt want to involve another innocent in their affairs.

"Nobody knows, Its been like this for a while. And it just keeps getting worse each day..."Aurora lied. Landon put a finger to his chin and thought. "Could it be a pokemons doing?" "Maybe.." Alex played along. "What do you mean Landon?" Aurora asked.

"Well, When I was growing up I heard of Three legendary pokemon who controlled the weather conditions of the Sea, Land and Sky." "Pokemon that could control the weather patterns of the world?" Aurora was seemingly intrested now. "They say when the Titan of Earth rises, All water dries up, and the world goes into an endless drought from the blazing sun, and when the Beast of the Sea emerges, Endless downpours of rain flood the earth and wicked storms brew."

"I believe he is reffering to the two Collusus that shaped the world. and The primal Sky lord that governs them." Umbreon interjected. "Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, if I am not mistaken." "Your quite knowlegable...for an Umbreon." Landon smirked. "Thank you.. you are quite observant. ..For a human." Umbreon returned.

Landon frowned back and picked up his bags. "Looks like a storms-a-brewin', we better get going before we get caught up in it." Aurora glanced up, Thunder boomed across the black clad skies. "Yeah, perhaps we should get going.." Aurora quickly picked up her bags as well. As much as she hated to admit it, she was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. Landon picked up the mollusc and scolded him. " Now squirts, don't go messing with stuff in there litlle guy. You saw what happened with Alex and that Tomato berry." The Omanyte gave him its traditional blank stare, but seemed to understand. "Maybe Alex could take an example from the pokemon...or maybe if you change his diet a little he won't be so moody"

" ...You mean this thing needs to eat?" Alex asked. Landon and Aurora both stood speechless. "..Great.. that just makes it even MORE inconvenient." He scowled. "Er... You seem tense...maybe you benefit from some meditation or something." Landon suggested as Hope flew up to Alex and rubbed against him affectionately. Alex gave the giant dove an awkward stare as it crooned. "Hope likes you, she thinks your a nice person, or she wouldn't be so buddy-buddy." Landon explained. "Thats because Alex is a nice person... stubborn and hardheaded, but still a nice person when it comes down to it." Aurora added.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Great...adored by a kite... Lucky me." "SHE'S NOT A KITE!" Landon fumed. "Sure looks like one to me.." Alex grinned, enjoying Landon constant anger fits. "SHES. NOT. A. FREAKING. KI-"

**===========================================================.**

Umbreons ears perked. "..Not again. MASTER ALEXANDER HIDE YOURSELF!" He screeched. Everyone turned back to Umbreon until they heard the same thing, the eerie humming sound from above, followed by the green glow. "That... sound... A-alex.." Aurora hid behind him shaking slightly and pointing to the sky at the looming black swarm. Alex grit his teeth and armed himself with his flames. "Not this time.. I said we weren't running away and I meant it!" He charged straight out into the open field towards the green and black vortex without a second thought.

"Points for bravery, but minus many more points for intelligence..." Landon replied. Aurora quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she chased after Alex with Umbreon. "Aurora! stay back!" Alex commanded. She got into a back to back circle with him and umbreon and shook her head. "Were not letting you do this alone!" "Master Alexander, do you realize how foolhardy this is?" Umbreon scolded. Alex gave up fighting with her and stood guard as the swarm spiraled down towards them. "..Fine."

"If we go out, we all go out together, Get ready everyone!"


	106. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222**

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 105: Unown Redux**

The vortex spiraled around them in a clockwise pattern as they formed a dome to keep them incased within. "Dark one.. come..." they chanted over and over in a haunting melody.

"..You want me? Come and get me!" Alex grinned and gave them a beckoning motion.

"..Escape is useless.... Surrender and join us....."

"What Are these things?" Landon asked standing back to back with Aurora. "Unown. and A lot of them." She replied. "The Unown have been tailing us for quite some time, They seek to eradicate master Alexander from this world." umbreon explained. "..That.. doesnt make any sense.." Landon thought to himself. The dome began to compact around them as the Unown drew closer.

"Looks like were surrounded." Landon pointed out. "Just how I like it." Alex grinned and armed himself with his flames. "Thats good for you flame-boy, but this'll have to do." He plucked a ball off of his belt and tossed it up high. "Flygon! Come on out!" The Large Green and red banded dragon let out a roar as it flapped its wings. It lowered down its neck, as he hopped on and groped for support. "Alright, Lets go!" He called as it flew up into the air.

"Luxio! Eevee! help us out too!" Aurora called as she tossed out her own pokemon. "Alright guys, Lets hit them hard! Luxio use thunderbolt! and Eevee use Shadow ball!" Eevee charged up her attack and fired the ball straight into a fe of the Unown. The attack hit and a few fell to the ground, leaving a small hole in the cage. "We broke through!" She exclaimed, but was cut off as several more took their place and reclosed the gap. The same for Luxios thunderbolt.

A few unown retracted from the wall and began to glow as they started a frontal attack. "You shall not pass!" Umbreon growled and gathered in the shadows. A moment later, he released dark pulse and sent the oncomming unown back. "Damn!, theres too many of them.." Alex continued hurling more fireballs, but every gap they made just fixed itself. "Then let me take it from here!" Landon called from above.

"Flygon! charge with U-turn!" The dragon reered back and made a loop in mid air to gain speed. The Unown however, had other plans. They band together to form a thicker wall and retaliated with a hidden power outburst, sending flygon and its trainer crashing back to the ground.

**===========================================================.**

"Landon!" Aurora ran over to make sure he was okay. "D-damn.. those things are smarter then they look.." He responded. "They just bounce back every attack we send at them, what hope do we have of beating them?" Aurora asked. Umbreon sat and thought, "The Unown attack from their single psychic eye.. Perhaps if we could hit them from behind.. we could escape long enough to gain an advantage!"

"But how can we attack from behind? Theres no way we can even get out.." Alex folded his arms. "..Wait!.. Thats it!" Aurora snapped. "Alex and Landon, you two are the only ones fast enough to get outside of this cage, If we can hold a gap open long enough, you should be able to make it out!" Aurora explained. "Its risky..That might just work" Landon smirked and lept back up onto flygon along with Alex. "Alright, Lets do this!"

"Alright Guys! give it all you've got! thunerbolt and Shadow ball again!" Luxio sent forward another bolt with Eevees shadow ball and knocked several more Unown out of the way, oppening a small gap once again. "Okay guys! Hurry!" Several more Unown started to regroup and patch the hole as Flygon sped towards it. "Master Alexander! Take this!" Umbreon released another dark pulse to knock out the regrouping unown, but even more came.

"Damn! were not gonna make it!" Landon gasped. "Dont give up just yet!" Alex smirked and hurled a few more flames to keep the crevice open. Flygon sped out of the dome just as the hole reformed and looped back around, flapping its wings high above.

**===========================================================.**

"They made it!" Aurora cheered from below. "So.. Any ideas?" Alex asked. "Just one. Flygon! Use Draco meteor!"

Flygon reared its head back and let out a cry towards the heavens. The sky began to glow bright red as gigantic meteorites descended down and struck several holes in the Unown brigade, causing the entire wall to collapse and disperse. One meteor however, strayed off track and headed straight for the center, and with the protective wall gone, it left one target in the open. Aurora.

"Aurora!" Alex screamed, he tried to get down, but there was no way hed be fast enough to stop it. Aurora stood petrefied as she watched the Giant meteor headed straight for her, even if she ran she wouldnt be able to evade the afterburst. "Lady Aurora!" Umbreon called out and tried to make a dash for it. She slammed her eyes shut as a massive green light protected her from the blast.

When she oppened them, she gasped in shock at the sight. Several Unown band together to form a protective wall infront of her. Of course, taking the attack, they could no longer stand it and fell to the floor, unable to continue. "They... protected me?" Aurora blinked in confusion looking down at all the injured symbols, Enemies or not, they were still pokemon. "Lady Aurora! Forget them!" Umbreon ordered and directed her attention back to the sky, where flygon was busy fighting off more Renegade Unown.

"R-right! Hang on guys!" "Staraptor, we need to help Flygon!" She took out a pokeball and released the bird pokemon before her. She mounted herself on its back as it flew up and took off after the dragon.

**===========================================================.**

"Damn they just dont give up to they?" Landon growled while trying to evade the attacks. "Welcome to my world." Alex chuckled. The Unown neared even closer and surounded flygon in a ring formation. "Uh oh! Fly up high!" LAndon commanded. But the Unown had other plans, instead of attacking, they plastered themselves to Flygons winds and body and weighed it back down to the ground.

"Its getting a bit crowded here!" Alex exclaime while bruning off a few Unown. "Were loosing altittude! Their trying to ground us!" Landon tried to pull Flygon back up, but it was no use. "Agh! were gonna crash!"

"Staraptor use Whirlwind!" Staraptor beat its wings to blow all the unown off of flygon. It regained itself and swooped back upward before hitting the ground. "Thanks Aurora!" Landon called out. More Unown encircled them, all ready to give chase. "We need to break them up, if theyre strength is in numbers, maybe we can overpower them!" Aurora explained then dove down into the woods to draw their attention. "You heard her, go!"

**===========================================================.**

Aurora dove down into the woods and glided down along the water edge. She followed the path of a steep riverbed as the Unown gave pursuit. "Staraptor! Double team!" Staraptor split into several clones and all flew in seperate directions, Breaking apart the Unown force even more. Aurora smirked and kept flying ahead as the Unown chased after the clones.

"I guess that takes care of th-aaaat?" She came to a sudden halt. Another Barricade of Unown greeted her and circled around her, each begining to glow. "A-ambush!" Aurora screamed and tried to pull out, but it was too late. They blasted Staraptor with Hidden power and send them both spiralling down into the lake below. Seeing as one target was neutralized, they moved on back to pursuing Alex and Landon.

Aurora poked her head back out from under the water and gasped for air. She scowled as the Unown flew overhead and left her in the lake. "OH SURE.. YOU PROTECT ME.. BUT YOU WONT EVEN SAVE ME FROM A LAKE." "WHY IS IT.. I. ALWAYS. FALL... IN LAKES?" She screeched and threw a tantrum like a three year old, splashing about in anger.

**===========================================================.**

Flygon had headed further away from the woods in the opposite dirrection, and instead towards the mountains. Alex constantly hurled more fireballs back at the unown each time they got closer, incase they tried their previous tactic again. "Flygon! Fly low!" They flew further down and into the chasms between the ridges, making it even harder for the Unown to scatter about. "This gives us good cover, but it wont last, We need to wrap this up somehow.." Landon thought to himself. He glanced down and eyes a small crevice into the mountains.

He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and grinned. "This is your captain speaking, hang on tight were experiencing some turbulence!" Before Alex could even respond, They dove straight down into a nosedive and into the cavern. Inside it was dark and lengthy, but lit with several crystals, probably reminescent of those in Mt. Coronet. As dark as it was, Alex could still see the pursuers due to the crytal light. Eventually they reached the end of the chasm, a dead end.

"Were trapped! Was this your plan?" Alex hissed at him angrilly. "No, This was! Flygon ...Wait for it... Waaaait for it... NOW! USE U-TURN!" Right as they reached the end, Flygon looped back around a few stalactites and bashed straight through the flock of symbols. Stunned only temporarilly, they gave chase once more as Flygon erupted back out from the entrance they first went in.

"Now! Stop them with Dragon pulse!" Landom commanded. Flygon shot a purplish blast of heat at the entrance, causing it to cave in and trap the Unown stuck inside. "Not bad." Alex smirked and hi fived landon. "Not bad yourself." He replied back. Both turned around and headed back to the campsite.

**===========================================================.**

"Ive had enough with this constant game of cat and mouse... Tell me now." Umbreon placed a paw on one of the weaker unown, a hostage who couldnt get back up. "..Dark one... I-it... he commands it... he commands it!" It trembled in fear. "Who commands it?" Umbreon gave it a stern glare. "..L-lord ...Da-"

**===========================================================.**

"Umbreon." Umbreon looked back up as Alex and Landon leapt off flygon and landed next to him. The unown managed to escape from under and quickly fled back to the others. "Ah.. Glad to see you are safe Master Alexander." Umbreon sighed in relief. A moment later, Aurora arrived. Drenched to the bone. Instead of giving her usual rants and raves she ran up and embraced Alex in a tight hug. "Thank goodness your okay.." Alex smiled slightly and hugged back, despite the fact her dress was almost now transparent. "Er.. yeah.."

"Oh sure, Im ok..." Landon pouted. "Oh no! Landon, Not my dear sweet landon! Anybody but him! Oh cruel fate, what a world!" Umbreon reinacted and toppled over in a dramatic fashion. Landon however, was not amused. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SMART MOUTH" He growled. "Oh touch'e. If you REALLY had enough you would be to the point where you were foaming about the ears and stomping about like a tauros." Umbreon teased, greatly enjoying the torment. "I know how to care for pokemon, also." He knelt down and whispered in his ear. "What berries can make pokemon irratated, inflamed or itchy."

Umbreon backed away. "Er..Yes.. well then.. Perhaps we should get going yes?" "Yeah, Dwelling over the unknown wont get us anywhere." Alex let go of Aurora and turned back to the road ahead.

"I can't wait to get that sweet, sweet pokemon center food." Landon replied, dreaming about a warm bed and food as they all started down the path to town.


	107. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**Stardart and the JG network copyright of Stardart**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 106. Friendly phonecall**

After a small, half mile hike, The gang finally wound up in sandgem, and more importantly, the Sandgem pokemon center. The storm above grew fiercer by the minute, so they decided it would be best to jog, as they would reach the center faster, and not be caught up in the torential downpour outside.

The glass doors flung open as all three trainers ran inside for shelter. "We... finally made it..." Aurora panted, nearly out of breath and still somewhat soaked. "That was...a long walk to get here, now for one of those Pokemon center beds" Landon cheered. "Oh? And whatever happened to that "sweet sweet pokemon food?" Umbreon chuckled. Landon frowned back "Maybe I should see wonder how slow roasted Umbreon tastes."

"Knock it off you two.." Alex intervened, both annoyed and tired of their constant bickerings. Both umbreon and Landon glared at one another then turned away with a "Hmph." Aurora let out a sigh of defeat, ignored them, and went to the counter to heal her pokemon.

Attending it was, as usual. A nurse, But not like any of the other nurses they encountered. She was much pudgier and more portly, her hair looked slightly unkept and was mangled in knots, Her face concealed behind a magazine she was reading.

"Erm... Excuse me?" Aurora dinged the bell. The nurse glanced up and reluctantly pur down her magazine. "Welcome to the pokemon center.. Can I help you?" She asked in the most unamused tone. "Er.. Yes, I need to get my pokemon healed, and um.. we want to rent a room for tonight." Aurora chirped. "Oh... Okay... Chansey..take this kids pokemon and.. do whatever you do to make them better..." The Chansey rolled out a cart, took her pokemon and rolled it into the back.

"Anything else...?" She asked almost ready to pick up the magazine again. "Some beds would be good if possible, and food." Landon suggested. "Beds are upstairs and food is by the cafeteria. three doors down on the left. and yadayada..." She picked her book back up and went back to slacking off.

"Aaaaaaall right! Food at last!" Landon Lept up and down and sped off upstairs. "Hes certainly got energy to spare... Comming Aurora?" Alex looked back over at the girl who was fidgeting with her pockets. "..Eh.. you guys go on, Ill catch up in a bit." She replied and walked back outside into the darkness. "Suit yourself." Alex called back and followed after Landon and Umbreon.

**===========================================================.**

She walked outside and leaned against the wall of the center by the doors. She glanced around to see if the coast was clear, then flipped out her Pokegear. She placed her finger on the scroll bar and slid it over from town map, to telephone and dialed the only number she had in it, waiting for a response.

"Hello? ..Hey Aurora! Thanks for the call! whats up?" The voice asked. "Hay SD, Umm... just..y'know.. Calling from sandgem, testing out the functions and stuff.." She replied. "Sandgem you say? Hey, say hi to Professor Rowan for me, would ya?" Aurora blinked. "Huh? ..Oh! sure, yeah.. will do..." She half heartedly replied.

Stardart could tell something was up. "Hmmm.. Something else on your mind?" He asked. Aurora let out a sigh, "..Well, We met this guy, A trainer from the Hoenn reigon whos been traveling with us to sandgem, and well, We had a battle earlier..." She started to explain.

"Cool... so who won?" He asked eagerly. "..Well..I...um...erk...he did..." Aurora Confessed. "O-on a plus side, Staravia evolved though" She felt sort of like an idiot, and she knew she sounded like one too with all her stuttering. "Well hey sounds like it worked out for ya in long run... That's the one thing about battles, win or lose, they still make your stronger in the end."

Aurora looked down as her feet and held the pokegear to her ear. "..Yeah... but.. ...His team was so well furnished... So... strong and well trained." "We didnt even stand a chance..." SD folded his arms and let out a sigh, "Well there's the thing about it, You know what he's got, you'll be more prepared for him. I can tell ya right now you'll be much more of a chalange next time, that's saying you don't beat him... It's kinda like the thing me and Palmer's got right now come to think of it..."

"I guess your right... But... theres been something on my mind.. ever since the events with Team mirror, and.. your battle with Barry back in Floaroma" Aurora responded. Stardart set down a cup of soda he was drinking "Oh? and what would that be?" He asked curiously.

Aurora took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "...I... ...I want to know about Combination moves!" "I..want to know everything there is to know about them... How to perform them.. how to come up with strategies... Please!" She pleaded.

Stardart chuckled. "Oh you mean my "Practical Combos"? Hmm... Alright, I know that you and your pokemon have a good bond with eachother. I guess I can give you a few secrets... " Aurora lept for joy and giggled giddly. "Really? Really truly?" "Yes yes, but listen carefully, this isnt a game Aurora." He replied in a more serious tone. Aurora nodded, calmed down and listened carefully.

"O.K., my "Practical Combos" are combination of pokemon's moves to make even more powerful moves, the reason why they're called "Practical" is because they can also be used for a good appeal in contests. Powerful durring battles, flashy durring contests, if you're someone like me who does both? you'll be ahead of the game." "There's two key things you need to come up with these combos. One, creativity. think of how these moves could come together to form a bigger and much more powerful attack. And Two, Trust in your Pokemon. You have to remember it's your pokemon pulling these off, so don't expect them to pull off the impossible. work with them. You know how that works right?"

Aurora nodded. "I see... So leave it to my pokemon, not myselfto decide.." She muttered to herself. "Er, somewhat. but part of bonding with your pokemon is feeling how they feal. steping into their shoes if you will... Doing that can help you figure out when to pull off these combos. Part of the responsibility of the trainer is to guide the Pokemon. You get what I'm saying?" He finished.

"I think so, Yeah, I think I've got it now! Thanks SD!"

"Good, because, to tell you the truth, I have a hard time explaining things somethimes..." Stardart rubbed the back of his head in embarrasmenr. "Thats okay, Thanks again." Aurora restated.

**===========================================================.**

CRASH

"DAMNIT.. CALM. DOWN!"

**===========================================================.**

"Eh? ..What was that?" Stardart asked curiously. "..Erk...I think Alex and Omanyte are at it again, Id better go." Aurora groaned. "Sounds like you got your hands full, so hey, if you have any more questions feel free to call, Kay BYE!" Stardart waved as he hung up.

*Click**Beep*Beep*Beep*

Aurora pocketed her pokegear and ran back inside to see what the commotion was about.


	108. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 107: Night at the Cafeteria**

Landon and Alex had found the cafeteria, and sat down at an empty table. Being late, and a small town, there was nobody else around except the servers.

Eventually, one glided over to the table with pen and paper, ready to take orders. "Good Evening Sirs, might I get you anything to eat?" She clicked the pen in her hand and twirled it around.

"Did you just call me sir? ...I feel old now..." Landon sobbed. "Get over it will you.. your not even an adult." ALex scoffed. "If you want old.. try living a milenia." Umbreon chuckled as well. Landon glared at both and turned back to the waitress.

"Anyway, whats on the menu?" The waitress smiled and handed out a sheet of paper from under her arm. "Well, Weve got Riceballs, Riceballs with rice, Riceballs with meat, Riceballs with celery, Riceballs with Barbeque, Riceballs with veggies, and a special tonight, Riceballs with Riceballs." She chirped.

"...I think Ill just have a glass of water." Landon sighed. "Seconded." Alex raised his hand in agreement. "Alrighty, two glasses of water commin' right up!" she giggled and sped of back to the kitchen.

"What a... limited selection." Alex noted. "I've seen worse." Landon replied. "This one guy's house I spent the night at after a day of traveling...really a firey spirit in that one...his meals all had Tamato berries in it." Landon shuddered at the recurring taste in his mouth. "Sounds harsh.." Alex replied. Moments later, the Waitress returned with the waters.

**===========================================================.**

Omanyte dug back into Landons bag and found another Tamato berry. He chirped happily and dragged it along with him across the floor.

Landon watched as the shellfish pulled the berry along. "I think squirts likes them." Alexs eyes narrowed in case squirts decided an encore of his previous stunt. "Keep that. Bloody thing. Away from me." He threatened, not scared of the fish, but the fruit it carried.

"It's not to bad, once you eat enough and you can't taste anything at all it becomes tolerable." Landon chirped. Alex shot him a glare as well, then went back to surveying Omanyte, who happily bit into the berry and chewed it all down in one gulp.

Omanyte glanced back up and chirped happily from the sweet dry taste of the berry. "Huh..I guess he really does li-" Alex began to speak but stopped. Omanytes eyes started to water and its shell began to steam like cooked Calamari. "...Oh boy.." All of the heat began to gather into its shell as it turned bright red and hot as molten metal.

"He's gonna blow! Get down!" Landon screeched and flipped the table over for protection. Alex and Umbreon both ducked as the shell exploded into a mixture of flames and smoke.

**===========================================================.**

Aurora raced back into the pokemon center and back to the nurses desk. "Excuse me, have you-" "up the stairs. Three doors down on the left." She replied without even makiong eye contact. "Erm... thank you.." Aurora bowed and ran off to the designated location.

"Alex, landon? are you guys o...kay?" Auroras jaw dropped at the scene. The entire room was torched and covered in soot, a couch on fire, and in the middle a black as coal and dizzy Omanyte on the floor.

Both boys poked their heads out from behind the crisped table and coughed out bits of soot from the stale smoky air. ".. NOW LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE!" Alex screeched and lunged out with a flaming fist. Omanyte quickly snapped out of confusion and began slushing away for its life with its master hot on its trail.

Aurora helped landon turn the table back over, put out the flames by fanning her beret and sat down with Landon, watching Alex and Omanyte run laps around the room.

**===========================================================.**

"Is this a normal evening for you?" Landon asked. Aurora rubbed the back of her head in embarrasment. "Eh..pretty much." "So, get anything to eat?" She changed the subject. Landon held up the glass of iced water "Best thing on the menu."

Aurora put her arms up and leaned over the table. "Limited selection huh?" "Pretty much." He replied while taking a sip. They watched as Alex finally caught Omanyte and gave it the traditional shaking.

"Its been a very long day hasn't it." Landon sighed leaning down on the table himself. "Very.." Aurora Yawned. "Tired?" "Very.." Aurora repeated in the same manner. Landon sat back up and watched Omanyte spit several mud shots at Alex, trying to break free from his grip. "I think everyone needs a break... would you say Aurora?" "..Aurora?"

Aurora didnt respond, she still remained in the same uncomfortable position, but fast asleep. "Heh.. out like a light." Landon chuckled. He took one of the pillows from the torched couch and placed it under her head for comfort.

"Its been a long day.. such is to be expected that she would tire this easily." Umbreon hopped up onto the table next to them and sat down.

"You take good care of her Umbry."

Umbreon gasped. "A positive comment? ..Im shocked." Landon ignored his sarcasm and ran his hand through his fur. "I may not look it, but I am a perfect gentleman to young ladies, and I know someone who is protecting her when I see one. Maybe protecting her more then she might know."

Both of them glanced over at Alex, who had Omanyte plastered to his face, and tons of trouble prying it off.

" ...Perhaps" Umbreon nodded. "I also know that you know more about that Unown sitiation then you let on to." His grip tightened on umbreons fur each stroke. "Ah.. A smart one.. Did i really not play my role well enough?" Umbreon chuckled darkly.

"Whom ever you are really protecting who from, I don't care, but Aurora looks like she's got a bright future ahead, don't involve her in anything too dangerous." Landon gave him a stern and serious glare. Umbreon let out a sigh. "There are times I fear that as well... but she insists she stay with us.. as does Master Alexander."

**===========================================================.**

Umbreon jumped slightly as he felt another weight on the table, This time Landons linoone. Landon switched from petting umbreon to his own pokemon and smiled at it. "It's ok, This little guy is a fast devil, he can startle you easily if your not used to him jumping from place to place."

"I find it quite intresting that you talk, and that many others do not. Or at least not in a way that they can fully be understood." Landon replied, changing the subject once more. "Strange as it seems... Though I cant recall as to how. I am just naturally born with the litteracy of different tongues I suppose." Umbreon confessed.

"Maybe you'll learn it on your journies, Where are you headed from here anyways?" Umbreon paused. "..Not exactly sure... Without Lady Auroras guidance.. I'm not quite sure where we would be... Otherwise, I suppose we are headed towards Lake Verity."

"Lake Verity?" Landon questioned. "It isnt far from here.. due east, I dont know much about it.. but it was said to be one of the three great lakes of Sinnoh."

"More Pokemon Mythology..." Landon murmered. "I see you are very much into the old lores of pokemon. Perhaps one day we can chat about it over a lovely bout of tea and snack cakes." Umbreons sarcasm kicked in again.

" It intrests me, but I'd prefer to learn how to treat pokemon. To tell the truth, we live in there world not the other way around. Those who see pokemon as tools instead of friends and partners sicken me. There were such people about five years ago who believed that. They just wanted to extend the land and the sea for human resource."

Umbreon remained quiet for a moment.

". . . Yes... I suppose those who use creatures like us in terrible ways... do deserve final judgement." He recalled the former of death of his master and why it had occured. Umbreon wasnt one to disobey.. but there were times he wondered why exactly he went along with Alexanders Ideals.

"So Why are the guardians of Sinnoh so important in your quest?" Landon asked, interupting Umbreons train of thought. "Huh? ..Oh yes..Well you see.." He took a deep breath. "...Well... to be honest..Im not quite sure... One, the being of Willpower, known as Azelf.. confronted master Alexander and ordered us to seek the other two. As to why..I am still unsure."

"Do you usually take orders from bossy humans?" He asked, hinting of course, at Alex. . . No.. not particularly... but it is my Duty to forsee Master Alexander complete this task." he replied.

"I'm not going to ask what this task is, I have a feeling it is better to stay an outside party." Umbreon let out a sigh of relief and cracked a smile. "..I Thank you for your respect of boundries Master Landon... Some doors prefer to remain sealed..."

Landon stood back up and recalled Linoone to his side. "For now all we can do is wait...and to dream. It is late, We should all retire." Umbreon stood back up as well and stretched. "That is to say you all should retire... Hops off the table I have a Little chat to converse with the moon." He chuckled as he walked off.

**===========================================================.**

Landon shook his head glanced back down at Aurora, who was still fast asleep.

"Zzz..Alex..Omanyte...Chaos..."

"...ketchup..ZZZ"

He let out a slight chuckle and grabbed one of the pillows, another blanket and headed outside to sleep under the stars.


	109. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 108: Another Morning, Another Scenario**

Morning soon dawned and the sky lit up in a vibrant shade of pink from the rising suns rays. Not a cloud in the sky, and not a care in the world, Landon gazed upon its beauty from the tree he had slept up in.

"This region is the most beautiful at twilight." He spoke. The Linoone next to him still remained curled up and asleep. He stroked its head gentley and laid back down on the leafy overgrowth. "Its just like back home.."

"Slept outside?" Alexs voice called out from below. He leaned against the steel railing that bordered the steps of the pokemon center's garden. Without turning around, Landon replied "Sleeping inside is too stuffy, its much nicer out here."

Alex brushed the hair out of his eyes and smirked. "Hm.. I agree with you there." "Besides, who could resist sleeping out here where the air is so fresh?" He sniffed in the fresh morning air and let out a sigh.

Landon sat up on the branch and glanced back down at Alex. "Does one journey far with someone they just met often here?" Alex raised an eyebrow "Whats that supposed to mean?" "Just seems strange a boy would set out with a young girl for no reason but to tag along." He explained.

Alex paused for a moment, then let out a slight laugh. "..I suppose it does seem ...strange.. But I have my reasons..Aurora is important to me." He stated.

"I hope by you attacking my Mightyena earlier that it has nothing to with hurting your companion...I hope." Landon folded his arms and glared down. Alex looked away and sighed. "...Sorry, Its just a while back.. Aurora had a traumatic experience with ... those things..."

"Those THINGS are pokemon. I would appreciate you NOT calling them that again." Landon growled. "In fact. Id Advise it." "Tch.. whatever..." Alex went back to his usual teen attitude and tuned out the "Proffessor."

**===========================================================.**

"Alright! Now, One more time!"

In the distance both Eevee and Luxio dashed side by side towards the tree, their speed increased due to Eevees agility. Luxio began to spark and lept up high into the air, while Eevee slid on her back and grabbed Luxios Claws from below, together they formed a wheel and spun faster and faster, generating electricity in the form of a speeding electrical sphere, barreling straight for the tree.

"Incoming." Alex plainly stated.

The wheel tore straight through the foundation of the tree and toppled it over along with the trainer ontop of it. "W-whoa!" Landon screamed as he slipped off and hit the ground under it.

"Erk! Sorry landon!" covered her mouth in shock. Landon dizzily stood back up and tried to maintain his balance. "I-Im O-ok...I think.."

"Guess we still need some more work with our combos.." Aurora sighed. Both Luxio and Eevee went back to cheer her up. "Looked good from up there...not so good from down here.." Landon chuckled. "None the less its a good start."

"Attempting Combination moves? ..Now where have I seen that before?" Alex playfully teased. Aurora glared back at him, then went back to petting her two pokemon. "S-shut up Alex.."

"Maybe you should start with single pokemon combination attacks before trying double...if you can't get a hang of the first the second will be hard." Landon suggested. "Hm.. good point." Aurora replied and stood up.

**===========================================================.**

"Cmon! cmon! I cant wait!"  
"Do you think They'll have a turtwig?"  
"I want a chimchar!"  
"No way, Piplup all the way!"  
"Children! please, Settle down, and Single file."

They watched as the group of children eagerly raced off down the hill, the adult behind them trying to keep up.

"Whoa, from the speed they're going something important is happening, Or the Circus is in town." Landon joked. Aurora studied the uniforms of the children carefully before they were out of sight. "I believe thats the Jubilife Trainer school, But.. what are they doing here?"

"Field trip?" Landon shrugged. "Whatever it is, seems important." Alex stated. "Quite.. Well then..Shall we?" Umbreon seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and asked. "Gah? where did you come from?" Alex asked, a bit startled. "Other Eevees." Umbreon chuckled at his own lame joke. "..Riiight.."

**===========================================================.**

The gang got their stuff, and headed down hill to see what the comotion was all about. The children were all gathered around a Large Research facility well known throughout Sinnoh as Professor Rowans Lab.

"Students. please settle down.." The teacher sighed in defeat, Keeping thirty excited ten year olds quiet was no easy feat. The uproar of children gradually got louder and louder, untill the doors to the lab slid open, silencing them all.

Out from it a large rather staturous man emerged. He wore a Brown coat over a simple steel blue vest, overlapping his black slacks. He straightened his tie and ran a hand through his aged grey hair, surveying how each child acted.

"Eh.. who is this guy?" Landon whispered over to Aurora trying to keep his voice from being heard. "Thats Professor Rowan Landon." She replied. "Hes the one who gave me my Pokedex and helped me start my journey." she piped again. "Really? I gotta get a closer look at these starters!" Landon grinned and slunk down into the crowd of munchkins.

"Professor Rowan!" She called out and waved from the crowd in hopes shed be noticed. All eyes focused on Aurora, most importantly Rowans.

"Aurora? ..Ah! wonderful of you to come.. and at such a great time as well." He chuckled. Aurora shifted her way along the crowd and walked up to the gates. "Why? Whats going on here?" She asked curiously.

"Graduation of course." His assistant piped in. "Three lucky students with the highest scores, as determined by their teachers, will be given an early start to set out on their journey." He explained.

Putting her on the spot rowan exclaimed. "Children, we have a very special guest, A former pupil of mine, and now a pokemon trainer, Aurora Felis." Aurora slightly blushed a bit, overtaken by stage fright. "Erm..H-hi...Everyone.."

"Wow! you're a pokemon trainer?  
"What kind of pokemon did you get miss?"  
"Can we see? can we?" "Show us! show us!"

The kids crowded around Aurora with several questions nearly trampleing her. She looked back over at Rowan who gave a nod. "Yes Aurora. Do show us, Im rather curious to see how far along you've come."

Unable to refuse, Aurora grinned and tossed out all five pokeballs. "C'mon out everybody!"

All the students crowded around each pokemon, examining and some abusing it. One kid pulled on Luxios tail, which inturn led to a nasty electric shock. Another tried riding Staraptor as a dare from a friend, but got shaken off and pecked. Even Magikarp fish slapped a few.

"Hmm.. So Shinx evolved.." Rowan puttered about examing the specimen. "Aurora, Might I ask for your help in choosing our lucky three trainers?"

"S-sure!" Aurora, flabergasted, squealed. Rowan nodded once more and turned to the students.

"The Graduation Ceremony will soon begin.. Aurora and Friends, please follow." with that he led them each into the labratory as the doors closed behind.


	110. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 109: Graduation Ceremony**

The inside was even more spacious then you would ever imagine. Towers upon towers of file cabinets and display cases lined the walls, but the main attraction was a circular table holding three pokeballs upon it.

"Its much bigger on the inside." Landon gazed around at all the strange surroundings and technical appliances. "So.. Professor.. What exactly do you need me to do?" Aurora asked curiously.

"An important assignment, Please, sit down." He replied, pulling out a chair for her. Aurora sat down at the table with him as he pulled out a large stack of papers.

"Now then, Ive recieved the test scores from the students teachers in jubilife, Now, Judging on your performance, I'd like you to select."

". . . You want me to grade papers?" Auroras enthusiasm instantly died. Rowan chuckled. "To put it bluntly. Yes." "Ooh.. what fun." Alex laughed. Rowan stood back up and adjusted his collar. "Make sure to have these finished by the time I return." with that said he left the lab to talk with the teachers.

**===========================================================.**

"Grading papers..? heh.. you make it sound like a total bummer Aurora..didnt you want to be a teacher at one point?"

Aurora recognized that voice anywhere, not quite as obnoxious as Barry's but equally aggrivating. She glanced over at the boy sitting on a table in the corner, casually flipping through his pokedex.

He wore a simple black and yellow stripe vest, blue jeans and a red scarf tied around his neck. He pulled up his red trainers cap and glanced at her with his blue eyes. "And here I thought you liked adventure." He teased.

"Grading paperwork is NOT. Adventure Lucas." She snapped back. Lucas shrugged. "Same difference.. Too bad youve been out touring the world, Ive missed so much of you.. but that can all be recoverd by..Oh say.. Dinner?" He put on his usual flirtatious grin.

"Not on your life." Aurora dully remarked as she circled a few answers. Alex glared down at lucas almost ready to torch him to oblivion if he tried anything. "Stuck up little prick.." Landon muttered to himself.

Lucas frowned from the rejection and stood back up and paced over to the table. "Oh? And whos your friend?" He asked, pointing to Alex. A moment later he flung across the room and into the wall. "Alex. Charmed im sure." He grinned.

"Gah Geez... thats.. quite a handshake.." Lucas shook out his dizzy spells and leaned against the table. "So. Aurora.. Free Tuesday night?" obviously not getting the hint.

"Luxio. Thunderbolt."

**===========================================================.**

Meanwhile outside, the children still remained impatient, A few leaned against the door, hearing screams of agony from inside, which rattled them to the bone.

"...W-what do you think is going on in there?"  
"..I heard those tests are rough ...but"  
"...Im scared."  
"Do you... think were gonna pass?"  
" Relax, its no sweat... right?"

The backed away as the doors suddenly oppened and Lucas's charred body fell out before them. Eyeing the body for only a split second. All the children let out a scream of terror.

**===========================================================.**

"I think you scarred the kids.." Alex chuckled. "Neccesary." Aurora replied back as she finished the last test. "Necessary? hes a prick alright, but really?" Landon asked.

Aurora turned around in her chair and gave them a serious glare. "Trust me. You dont know Lucas." "Geez, are all the kids who got starters obnoxious jerks?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, Just the guys apparently, A girl named Dawn helped me Catch shinx a while back, since I wasnt able to make it on time." She explained.

Lucas got back up on his feet, dusted the soot off and walked back in, this time remaining quiet. At the same time Rowan came back inside to check on the status of the grades.

"Just finished Professor." Aurora chirped and handed in the papers. "Excellent job.. Now, all of you come with me, Lucas, you too." Rowan ordered. He led them all out back to a large wooden ampitheatre where the students had gathered.

"Oh boy, I cant wait to see the pokemon!" Landon tried to contain his excitement. "Youll get your chance.. just calm down already." Alex laughed.

**===========================================================.**

Rowan walked out onto the main stage and cleared his throat, ready to give his speech.

"Children, Im glad you could all gathere here today. Some of you, will be set on a journey, others, This may not be your day, but soon enough, your times will come. I assure you. So now.. It is with my great honor.. I present the top three scores...With their early ticket to graduation."

The children clapped in applause and awaited the winning three. Each gazed off at the three pokeball laying before them, almost like a true temptation.

"I remember when I got my first pokemon... Just me an little Aron back in Dewford.." Landon sighed and shook his head, remembering sweet memories of his hometown.

"Carina Velza, Score of 98.5"

The young girl gasped and almost broke into tears of joy as her friends prodded her to go. She gladly stood up and ran to the stage, three pokemon laying before her. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the right most ball. "I choose.. Piplup!"

She oppened the ball and let the little penguin out as it explored the area and happily greeted its new master.

"Next up, Martin Forman, Score of 92.4"

This time, one of the older boys smirked and stood up. "Aw yeah, I knew this would be my lucky day!" He walked off to the stage and selected the leftmost pokeball, only leaving one left. "Chimchar, you're my man!" he called as he sent out the small flaming monkey.

It cocked its head curiously at all the students, then lept up onto its master shoulder. "Chim chim!" It chirped happily.

Alot of the students were getting very nervous and discouraged now, only one pokemon remained, and who would recieve it?

Rowan slipped out the final card and took a deep breath. "And last but not least..."

"Aaron Caiser, Socre of 90.7"

Another boy stood up in the crowds and raced down to the stands. He happily picked up the last pokeball and smiled widely. "Alright! Turtwig and me Forever!"

The small grass turtle blinked a few times before realizing it was outside its pokeball. Before his trainer could react, it glomped him to the floor. "Heh hehe stop! hehe!" The trainer giggled from the affectionate pokemon.

The other students reluctantly clapped in applause, most bummed out it wasnt their turn, but they knew it would come eventually.

"So those are the Sinnoh starters.. Theyre so cute especialy turtwig!" Landon fawned. "Oh great.. another Gardenia.." Alex sighed. Aurora giggled at his remark and looked down at the rest of the papers in her hand. She noticed something on one of the sheets and nearly screamed.

"And That concludes this years Jubilife graduation ceremon-" "Professor! Wait!" Aurora interupted running out on stage. "Aurora? what is-" Before he could finish she shoved the document in his face.

"...Children. Hold. We appear to have a tie."


	111. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 110: Out and About**

The students all began commercing with one another.

"A tie? theres another pokemon trainer?"  
"That cant be.. theres only three starters right?"  
"What are the odds of a tie?"

"Elise Hunter, Score of 90.7"

The young girl stood up amongst the crowd, all eyes turned to her. "M-..me?" She shyly asked.

"..This is a very unfortunate occurance.. I have no more starter pokemon to give.." Rowan sighed. "O-oh..I .. understand.." The girl sighed as well.

"Wait.. Rowan!" Aurora walked back up to the stage. "I'll go help her catch her own pokemon." Rowan raised an eyebrow at Aurora but let her continue. "You know.. like me and Shinx.."

"Ah.. ...Hmm.. Very well then, I suppose its only fair..." Rowan smiled brightly. "Aurora, I leave it to you to help young miss elise with her first pokemon journey."

Aurora smiled back and nodded in agreement. She then knelt down to the little girl. "Is that Okay to you?" "Y-..YES! Thank you M-miss Aurroa!" She was almost on the verge of tears. Aurora helped calm her down then turned back to the rest of the gang. "Well be back soon then."

"Good luck." Alex smirked. "Go get em kid!" Landon held up his fists as encouragment for the little girl. "Watch out for Ariados." Lucas grinned devilishly.

"LUCAS." They all snapped. "What.. its true."

Elise giggled slightly and performed a curtsy. "Thank you everyone..Ill try my best!" She took Auroras hand and followed her out into Route 201.

**===========================================================.**

They traveled past the crossroad and back to where they had previously fought the Unown, it was much clearer now of course, and pokemon were bustling around.

"Wow! A bidoof! and a starly in that tree! and over there! a kricketot!" Elise kept gazing around at all the pokemon in their natural habitats.

"You really like pokemon dont you?" Aurora smiled back. "Very much so! ..Ive always wanted to be a trainer, its been my dream!" She squealed.

"Good, thats how a trainer should feel." Aurora replied. They continued to walk through the underbrush of tall bushes and seemingly endless fields.

**===========================================================.**

Eventually, they came to a large oak tree and had turned up empty handed. "I havent been able to catch anything..." Elise sighed. "Hey, dont give up, Im sure youll find something, We just need to give it time." Aurora tried to reassure her. She looked up at a few pink berries in the tree, remembering Landons lectures she plucked a few and handed them to her.

"Pecha berries? arent these for pokemon?" she asked. "They can be, but their still a delectible treat, go ahead, eat." She insisted. Elise took a bite out of the berry, its juices flooded her mouth with its sweet yet dry taste.

Elise leaned back against the tree with Aurora and sighed. "..Say.. miss Aurora?" "Hm?" "..What was it like getting your first pokemon?"

Aurora closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, You see..."


	112. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter: 111: Flashback**

"IM GONNA BE LATE!"

Aurora sped down the pathway on her bike from her hometown Canalave and took down the cross roads into the sandgem province.

"Wake up at 8:00 she says.. then THEY wake me at 8:15!" Aurora cursed to herself trying to get as much momentum as she could.

About ten minutes later, she arrived in town, Lept off her bike and dashed into the doors, forgetting they werent automatci and slammed against them.

She fell backwards from the impact and rubbed her head. "Oh my.. Are you okay?" She looked up to see another young trainer offering her a hand. She wore a small black dress with pink trim at the bottom, Pink knee high boots and a white cap covering her Dark blue colored hair.

"Y-yeah.." Aurora mumbled and took her hand to get back up onto her feet. "Are you here for the pokemon give-away?" She asked again. "Ye-yeah! I know im sort of late! but!"

The girl led her inside where two other male trainers waited, each holding two pokeballs.

"Alright! Thanks professor Rowan! I promise you When I get back! Ill evolve this piplup into tip top shape! And Now im off to win my first Baaaadge!" Barry grinned and sped off out the door before anyone could answer.

"W-wait!.. you.. you forgot your pokedex!" Rowan sighed. "That boy can never stay still..." He then turned over to Aurora and raised an eyebrow. "Ah.. you must be Aurora.. Byron has told me a great deal about you."

**===========================================================.**

Aurora looked over at the table. Realizing that there were no more pokeballs, her heart started to race. "A-..am I too late?"

The girl nodded. "Im afraid so.. That other kid got here before all of us, Well.. except Lucas.. He lives here." She explained.

Lucas stood in the corner with his chimchar conversing with one of the lab assistants about important manners. He then waltzed over to the girls and gave them both the eye.

"And whos the new firebrand?" He asked carefully examining Auroras figure. "Aurora, Aurora Felis.." She introduced herself. "Aurora.. Nice to meet you, Perhaps when were older we can.. get to know each other." He grinned.

The other girl smacked him across the head. "Lucas." "Oww Geez.. Dawn you can give me some warning!" He whined.

Aurora sighed. "Well..It was very nice to meet you all.. But I guess I got beat.. so, Id better go." She propped her bike back up and organized her bag.

"Wait.. Aurora.. I cant make you a permanent trainer.. But I must ask you this." He handed her a small blue cased object. "This is a pokedex. The trainer who ran off just now forgot to pick it up.. I believe he is headed to Pastoria city, Id like you to Tail, and give this to him."

Aurora glanced down at the pokedex in her hands. "I..But.. Am I.. allowed to have this even for a short while?" Rowan closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "By league standards.. No.. But If one of the Sinnoh Gym leaders has enough trust in you..So shall I."

Aurora looked down at the pokedex and held it close to her heart. "..I wont fail you Professor Rowan.. I promise." "I'm sure you wont either, but..I have one more query to ask."

"Your Grandmother.. is she by chance a woman by the name of Pheidra Felis?" Aurora blinked. "Er..yes..but how do you-" "An old friend... since you're headed to pastoria.. would you mind delivering this for me as well?" He asked, handing her a letter.

Aurora nodded. "Alright.. but.. How will I go about getting there.. without a pokemon..Treking in tall grass is dangerous right?"

Rowan thought for a moment. "Hmm.. the fastest way would be through the newly built tram system in Twinleaf town.. but to get there, youd have to pass through the wilderness... Perhaps.. Dawn can escort you?" he glanced over at the young female trainer.

"Sure thing Professor, I need to head back home to pick up a few things anyways." Dawn chirped. Aurora nodded in agreement. "Okay, that sounds good to me." Saying goodbye, they left the labratory and headed out on their bikes across route 201.

**===========================================================.**

"So Aurora, What kind of pokemon were you thinking of geting?" Dawn asked curiously. "Well... I work mostly by the sea.. so water pokemon usually like piplup. Then again.. Turtwigs grass attacks are really useful..and Chimchar is just too cute..." She couldnt make up her mind.

Dawn laughed "Yeah..I know what you mean, I just hope me and turtwig can get along." she replied patting the little grass pokemon on the head, who rode in her basket.

They kept on biking untill they reached a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?" Dawn pulled out her town map and eyed it carefully. "If we go left, it will take us to lake verity, so south will take us to Twinleaf." "Fair enough." Aurora shrugged and followed after.

"So what was with that lucas kid?" Auroras curiosity perked again. "...Ugh.. dont even start me with him." Dawn said in disguist. "I dont know whats up, but hes always making comments about me or some other girl." ahe sighed.

"Besides, If I find him hitting on some other girl hes-" "Roadkill!" Aurora interupted. "..Wha?.. Well..I wouldnt go that far but.." Aurora shook her head and stopped the bike. "No! over there!" She pointed to a lone pokemon laying down in the middle of the road.

Dawn halted as well and chased after Aurora towards the injured pokemon. The site wasa terrible, it didnt seem too hurt, but the pokemons tail wouldnt move and its eyes could barely stay open. "O-oh my..." Dawn gasped.

Aurora figured this was an emergency and flipped out the pokedex intrusted to her and held it before the injured blue cat-like pokemon.

"Scanning..."

"Data confirmed. Creating log databse for Sinnoh"

"SHINX, THE FLASH POKEMON. WHEN IT SENSES DANGER, THE HAIRS ON ITS BODY LIGHT UP, LEAVING THE OPPONENT DAZED."

Aurora closed the Pokedex and pocketed it again. "You poor thing.." "Dawn! Help me get this poor thing to the pokemon center!" she pleaded. "But Aurora.. Twinleaf doesnt have a pokemon center, Sandgem is the closest one, and theres only twenty minutes untill your next train departs!" She tried to convince.

Aurora scooped the injured pokemon into her arms, got back on her bike and turned right back around speeding off into the distance. "Aurora! wait!" Dawn tried to call out, but she was already out of earshot. "At least Shes definately on a right track.." Dawn sighed.

**===========================================================.**

Aurora pedeled back the way she originally came, past the crossroads and back up route 201 untill she reached sandgem. an hour had passed and she had obviously missed her only train, but she didnt care about any of that right now. She parked outside the lab and burst inside nearly out of breath.

"Aurora? I thought you left hours ago.." Rowan questioned. "Pro...fessor.. Pokemon... need...help...stat..." She panted between breaths and set the Shinx down before him.

"Oh dear.. its condition is terible.. What happened?" he asked. "I'm not sure.. we just found it lying in the road like this.. can you do anything? please!" She pleaded. "..Ill see what I can do.." Rowan gathered his assistants to the table and began to operate.

Hours passed by, Aurora didnt sleep one bit, She was far too worried about the whole ordeal that she stayed in the lab the entire time by the pokemons side. After a few hours, Dawn returned to the lab to see how things were.

"Do you.. think everything will be okay?" she asked. Aurora shook her head "I...dont know...I hope so.." She let out another sigh and waited along side dawn. "I wouldnt worry too much girls, Rowan knows what hes doing." Lucas's father, Rowans top assistant replied.

**===========================================================.**

The next morning, Shinx was bright, bubbly and awake. The operation had been a complete success, And Aurora could'nt be happier. "Hi there!" She giggled kneeling down to its level and poking at its nose.

Shinx curiously sniffed her finger then let out a happy bark and wagged its tail. Without a second notice it hopped into Aurora's arms.

"I think it likes you Aurora." Dawn commented on the glomp shinx just performed. "Heh, maybe.." She giggled as it licked her face. She put it back up on the table and wiped off her face. "Thank you so much Professor, Ill make sure to put him back in the forest when we arrive."

Rowan however frowned. "You forfeited your ticket, probably lost grasp of your target... and took a pokemon out of its wild habitat.." His eyes narrowed into a stern glare. "...But even so..you sacrificed it all for the love and care of this pokemon... I couldnt be prouder."

Aurora stood speechless.

"That is why.. I believe both you and this shinx will benefit from each others company.. learning and growing as friends.. that. is the true essence to being a pokemon trainer." Rowan stated.

"B-but professor..Im not a-" Rowan cut her off and pulled out a small card, and a silver case. "You are Now."

"A...my..My own trainer card.. and Badge case?..B-but professor..Are you su-" "I've never been more sure of anything... The way you handle and treat pokemon.. Aurora.. I want you to continue, and gather more information in that pokedex.. perhaps the trainer I gave it to.. was a bit dodgy.."

Aurora held all three items close to her heart, her eyes welled with tears of joy. "..T-this is.. all so much..." "Congratulations Aurora!" Dawn cheered and gave her a light friendly hug.

"Aurora.."

Aurora turned back around to see the last item Rowan handed her, An empty pokeball. "Take this.. and Take shinx with you." Aurora nodded eagerly and turned back to the young blue feline.

"Well..what do you say?..wanna come along with me?"

"Shinx! shinx!" It chirped happily.

"Alright then... Shinx, Welcome!" she lightly tapped the ball against its fur and absorbed it inside.

"Shake"  
"Shake"  
"Shake"

"Ding"

**===========================================================.**


	113. Chapter 112

**AN: Terribly sorry guys, a lots been going on, personal life, And the fact that its summer XD;;, But yeah, looking back i realize, its almost been three years since i started this fic, So I'm gonna make sure I see it to the end~ **

**Twilight heart, Back online!**

**===========================================================.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 112: First catch**

"And thats how it all happened.." Aurora sighed while petting Luxio's head.

"Wow, so you did all that just to nurse shinx back to health? you're a hero miss Aurora!" Elise clapped, enjoying her story. Aurora blushed slightly. "I-im not a hero.. just..y'know... doing what I could.."

Elise stood back up with a look of determination in her eyes. "Alright! Miss Aurora, Im ready to try again!" Aurora smiled and stood back up. "Thats the spirit, Never give up."

**===========================================================.**

They left the shady old oak tree and headed back out into the lush, tall grass fields, several pokemon could be seen frolicking around and going about their natural lives.

"Well, what are you gonns catch?" Aurora asked curiously. Elise looked around, every pokemon she found was the common "Route 201" lineup. Across from her was a starly, minding its own buisness.

"That starly looks good." she replied and whipped out her first pokeball. "W-wait not ye-"Aurora tried to warn but it was too late. "Alright!pokeball! Go!" she pulled back and threw the ball straight at starly, a direct hit, it absorbed into the ball.

"Yes! I did it I caught a pokemo-" Before she could finish her sentance the starly broke free from the ball and fled off into the eastern skies.

"..It...escaped?"

**===========================================================.**

Aurora sighed. "I tried to warn you, Before catching a pokemon, you have to weaken it first." She plucked another ball from her belt and handed it over. "Since you dont have any just yet, I'll let you borrow my kricketune."

Elise nodded and took hold of the ball. She released kricketune, who gave her an awkward stare. "Do whatever Elise orders for right now Kricketune, ok?" Kricketune shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Behind them the grass started to rustle, signs of another wild pokemon. Elise took this advantage for a sneak attack. "U-umm Kricketune Go get it!"

Kricketune rolled its eyes and hacked the bush to bits. Behind it was a small seedling pokemon, scared and looking for more cover.

"Whoa.. ive never seen one of those before..." Aurora quickly flipped through the entries in her pokedex:

"SEEDOT THE ACORN POKEMON, SEEDOT RESEMBLES AN ACORN WHEN HANGING BY ITS HEAD FROM BRANCHES, IT IS VERY SHY WHEN CONFRONTED IN AN UNFAMILLIAR AREA."

"Wow Elise, Thats a pretty rare find!" Aurora almost wanted to catch it herself but set aside petty jelousies. Elise eagerly lept into battle with it. "So if Seedot is a grass type.. that means I have the advantage with Bug!"

"Kricketune use bug bite!"

Kricketune paused again and gave her a confused look.

"...No bug bite huh... maybe.. bug buzz?"

Kricketune gave the same look.

"Er.. try X-scissor." Aurora laughed. "Oh erm.. right! Okay Kricketune, use X-scissor!" Kricketune raced in and began hacking at Seedot. Seedot however upped it defense and hardened its wooden body to limit the damage.

"Its using harden! Now use another X-scissor!" Elise had gotten very intune with the battle, Seedot kept taking hit after hit, while it tried to land a few headbutts, but failed. Eventually it tired from holding its defense, nearly unable to continue.

"Elise. Now!"

"Got it! Seedot! you're.. mine!" she chucked the ball forward and landed it square on seedot's head.

"Shake"  
"Shake"  
"Shake"

"Ding"

"Alright! I caught a pokemon!" She cheered.


	114. Chapter 113

AN: Aggggh... So sorry guys ive been so caught up in work, and schools starting all over again, I'm doing my best to keep this alive so... Forgive me for the huge delays, and have a new Fun-filled chapter~

**===========================================================.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 113: Astounding Discovery**

Meanwhile, back at the lab.

Both landon and Alex reamined in wait for Aurora to return, their gazes still fixed on Lucas who was on the phone with another one of his "Girlfriends"

"Hes worse then Barry..." Alex mumbled to himself. "And thats saying something." Umbreon chuckled. Landon folded his arms and scowled, "Hes also a prick." Alex laughed at landons comment "For once, we agree.." "We're now on the road to becoming best buds..." Landon joked as well.

" Sooo where all have you been recently? mhmm...mhmm...yeah, oh.. really? ...Ahhhh... Intresting, Say wanna get together late- ...She hung up." Lucas glared at his phone and slammed it back into his pocket. "Ahh, she don't know what shes missing out on.." he continued to tell himself.

"...Hes also hopeless." Landon added and decided to take a stroll around the lab. A moment later, Lucas walked up to Alex "Soooo.. wheres my sweet little Aurora run off to?" he asked. "Right here.." Alex grumbled to himself, tempted to throw a punch straight forward, but kept his cool. "She went out to help a young trainer catch a pokemon." Umbreon replied. "Oh right..."

**===========================================================.**

On cue, the doors flung open and Aurora and Elise returned into the labratory. "Ahh so you two have returned, How was it?" Rowan asked curiously. "Great professor! Look!" Elise exclaimed holding up her newly caught Seedot. "Isnt it adorable?"

Rowan carefully examined the pokemon, then turned back to Aurora. "A seedot..Hmm.. what a rare find." Elise gave a slight bow and smiled. "I'd best get going then, Ill make you proud professor!" She called back. "Cmon seedot! lets go!" With that, she rejoined her class and then sped off on her own down the path back to Jubilife.

"Take care Elise!" Aurora smiled and Waved back. "Strange.. very strange..." Rowan muttered to himself. Aurora turned back around and cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean professor?"

A seedot in Twinleaf, Those aren't native to this habitat.. I wonder why it came here." "Perhaps it migrated due to the sudden climate changes?" Umbreon spoke up. "Hmm.. perhaps..Pokemon seek shelter in a natural enviroment they can cope with, However, if that balance were disturbed, it would create chaos among their population.

"Theres already been tons of talk about that." Lucas interupted. "According to Dawns findings, theres a potential number of fire pokemon nesting by snowpoint, as well as several ice pokemon living on the frozen floe that was once Sunnyshore." He explained. "Heck.. Even the Shellos Population has switched sides of Mt. Coronet."

"So pokemon.. Everywhere are being affected by this disaster.." Aurora spoke softly under her breath. "Hmm.. not just pokemon alone.. Humans as well, Even plant life, It affects the nature of life itself." Rowan continued.

**===========================================================.**

Meanwhile, Landon explored about the catacombs of shelves that contained nothing but books and documents.

"Gah, these shelves never end.. I wonder if Aurora and Elise are back by now.." He mumbled to himself. Finally giving up, he leanded against one of the counters and sighed. "This guys got WAY too much paperwork.. He should really get out more, Like Birch." He sighed.

He then decided to pass the time, to take a look at some of these documents, perhaps learn more about Sinnoh's culture. he flipped through a few documents on various types of species, skimming the text as he read.

After finishing the folder, he placed it back up on the shelf and pulled down another, this time to be met with a nasty suprise.

"Chirp!"

Landon froze after hearing the chirp echo along the corridors. His gaze turned back up to the Omanyte hidden behind the folder, staring at him with its infamous blank expression.

"Squirts? Where did.. you come from?" He asked, a bit startled and scared of its random appearence. Before he could get an answer, It blasted him back into the cabinet, Toppling it over, along with several others in a "Domino" Effect. One by one they fell, Scattering papers and samples everywhere in a massive mess.

Landon himself went sliding across the floor, drenched to the bone at Rowans feet. "Glad you could join us." Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't have dropped in so suddenly, but I got an offer I just couldn't refuse: A free shower..." He dizzily replied.

Several of the assistants glared at him, seeing as they would now have to refile and organize all those doccuments. Rowan himnself frowned, but helped Landon back up to his feet, examing every aspect of him. "..You aren't from around here are you.. is your name by chance Landon Fale?" he asked.

Landon got back up to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes sir...but today it's more like Landon Falling." he joked. "Professor Birch told me about a trainer who worked exceptionally hard in thwarting the schemes of Teams Aqua and Magma."

Landon gave a blank stare. "What about this trainer?" "..I think he means you Landon." Aurora whispered from behind. "O-oh! Thats right. I came here to do work for Professer Birch!" Landon snapped back, remembering his initial reason for coming to sandgem.

"..Hmm. And that is why you've been getting lost in my labratory? Birch also noted you were a bit... Ill focused." Rowans eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not ill focused! ...Just easily distracted." Landon piped. "Anyways, I came here for A pokedex Assess." He replied, handing over the device.

"Hmm. Well then lets have a look shall we?" He replied, taking the pokedex and sliding it into the computer for analysis. The main screen lit up and displayed several Pokemon images as it scanned, several Aurora had never even see, nor heard of before.

"I've been doing lots of work here in the Sinnoh region." Landon added as the scan finished. "I see... So you've seen over 260 pokemon, Impressive... But youve been unable to record the pokemon data you've found here, Correct?" Rowan remarked, noticing that no Sinnoh dex pokemon were recorded.

"Yeah, I think it needs an upgrade." Rowan nodded in agreement and ejected the pokedex from the machine. He flipped it over and popped out the small memory chip, and added on another, slightly larger one before clamping it back up. "I see.. then pop this here, and that there... and... Presto." He handed the new and improved device back to its trainer.

"Awesome! thanks!" Landon grinned while observing all his new entries.

**===========================================================.**

"So back on the whole World climate topic.." Alex changed the subject. "Ah yes.. My top researcher on that, A pokedex holder like you Aurora and Lucas, is busy investigating that. "Dawns up in snowpoint?" Aurora blinked. "But I thought the climate changes were Lucas's job.."

Lucas slicked his hair back and laughed. "You think id have a job as boring as that? Ive been researching something way more productive." He grinned. "Indeed, I put Lucas in charge of the Sinnoh legend research." Rowan explained.

"Sinnoh legend research? You mean about the Time-space legend?" "Bingo." Lucas stood up and slid his pokedex into the machine as well. "Ive traveled about the Sinnoh reigon trying to find out what exactly makes it tick." "In fact, Its no longer just theory, I have true proof that the Legendary trio does indeed Exist!"

The pokedex finished its scan and displayed three small pokemon, each had two small tails with red crystals adorned into them, and upon their forehead.

"Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit!" Aurora gasped. "Hmm...Not bad, Did you manage to find any traces of their existance?" Rowan seemed quite intrigued. Lucas nodded and flipped up another app on his pokedex, A small wired in Camera. "You bet, prof. And get this, Each sighting has been spotted at one of the three lakes of Sinnoh."

"The Lakes.. of Sinnoh?" Alexs eyes widdened slightly.

"I havent been able to gather much on the pokemon of Lake Valor, But." He flipped to a blurred picture of a snowy lake, in the middle of it, was a small yellow blur. Upon focusing the image, It became visable.

"My word, Its Uxie...The being of Knowledge.." Rowan stepped back, simply in awe. "Alex.." Aurora glanced over, but Alex remained quiet, obviously engrossed in the picture.

"I managed to gather these pics up in Lake Acuility, By my research, Ive theorized the exact locations too." Lucas replied, bringing up three more pictures.

"Azelf dwells within the waters of lake valor, Uxie in the frigid Lake Acuilty, ..And Mesperit in our very own Lake verity!"

"This is quite an astounding Discovery Lucas.. Have you confirmed any pictures on Mesprit?" Lucas shook his head. "Nah, thats why I'm here, Im heading out to lake Verity first thing tommorow morning."

Alex stood up and shook his head. "...So Mesprit lies in Lake Verity... Then thats where I'm going." he simply replied and took of out the door. "Hey wait up!" Lucas grabbed his stuff and chased after as well.

"Alex! Lucas!..." Aurora gave a sigh of defeat. "We'd better go after them.." "Agreed.." Umbreon chuckled.

**===========================================================.**


	115. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222**

** Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 114: ..Tourists?**

Aurora, Landon and Umbreon all dashed down the long winding path of route 201. It wasnt very long, but it wasnt short either an estimation of at least a ten minute jog.

"H-hey Aurora! Wait up!" Landon coughed, trying to keep up with her. Aurora turned back around while in mid dash and shouted back "Cmon cmon! Its not far we have to get there befo-"

"CLANK"

Once again, she ran headfirst into a sign, but with landon behind her and the laws of inertia, they both colided one after another and toppled over.

"D-damnit! not again!" Aurora growled while rubbing her sore scalp. "You seem to have quite the affinity for running ito signs lady Aurora." Umbreon sneered. Aurora let out a huff and pushed landon off of her. "Who puts a sign in the middle of the road anyways?" They both glanced up and read aloud.

"Twinleaf Tours - your one stop shop to the Mysteries of Lake Verity."

"Thats strange... this wasnt here last time.." Aurora pondered. "..Definately right about the stop part." Landon groaned while trying to regain his sense of balance as well. Aurora helped him back up and dusted off her dress. "Well, at least we know tha-"

"WEEEEEEEELCOME!" A loud booming voice greeted them, scaring Aurora out of her skin. The sign had fallen down and revealed a whole ticket booth and "fiesta" style decorations, two people both wearing Hawaian shirts and sombreros came shuffling out from behind,. large grins on their faces.

"Oh my! Hello there! have you come to take part in our wonderful tour of lake Verity" one asked. "..Erm, no.. not rea-" "OH But I insist!" The other tried to convince her.

"Werent we going to the lake anyways?" Landon shrugged. "Y-yeah but.." Aurora put on a fake smile and spoke through her cletched teeth. "I dont have any money to spare.."

"No money you say? Why thats just fine, you see.. The tour is AAAABSOLUTELY FREE~" The First guide exclaimed, while the second pulled a streamer, dropping a pile of Confetti down on them. "Eh...Free?" Aurora seemed a little more convinced. "S-sure I gue-"

"Eeexcelent... Unfortunately... The lake is closed today so please come again soon~" Before they could even react, the stand closed up and the sign flipped back up onto its stand.

"Waiwaiwait!.. Closed?.. but our friends are there, isn't there any way to get through?" Aurora pleaded, while knocking on the crate again.

**===========================================================.**

"..This little twerp is persistant..."  
"Yeah.. lets wrap this up and quick."

The two Tourguides sprung back up and gave fake smiles. "Well aren't you just precious~.. Well fine, We'll let you in just for now, and let you catch up with your friends~"

"Thank you!" Aurora picked her stuff back up and headed along the open path. "C'mon landon!" Landon however was not convinced. "Didn't you just say the lake was closed..?"

"Erm.. Well uh you see-" "You are.. um.. Special guests! yeah!" The other guide spoke for his comrade. Landon folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Special Guests?"

"Yes yes! you are our um... 200th customer!" The other replied while flailing his arms wildly. Aurora seemed puzzled now. "But we didnt buy-" "Because its free!" "..Erm...riiight.." Aurora decided to let it go and just move along.

"Whatever lets just go in and get this done with...these two are giving me a headache." Landon replied while passing by them as well. "Oy I'll show you a headache you little-" Before he could do anything his partner restrained him while laughing nervously. "Ahahaha.. sure sure, go on go on!"

Landon scowled back making an "I'm watching you" Gesture, before moving on towards the lake as well.

Once the coast was clear, The two tourguides removed their glasses and hats, exposing their Neon green bowl haircuts. "Gah.. I thought those rascals would never leave." The first grunt growled. "Eh, it doesnt matter.. Think we bought the boss enough time?" "Yeah, I hope so." The other chuckled. "Cmon, lets get out of here before we raises suspicion.

**===========================================================.**

Unknown to them, Another figure lurked in the bushes, studying their every move. "So Team Galactic really is at Lake verity.."

"Kzrrt" "Agent 3, What is the Situation currently?"

The man plucked the walkie-talkie from his coat pocket and held it to his lips.

"This is Agent 3, Codenamed: Looker. I've arrived at Lake Verity, Team Galactic activity is definately up on scales." "I will continue to review and assess the situation.

"Copy that, IPS out."

Looker pocketed the phone once more and took out his binoculars. "First the orbs.. Now the lakes...What are you up to..."


	116. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter: 115: Serenity of the World**

The dense brush around the lake slowly got foggier, Deep clouds of white obscuring what laid inside.

Aurora and Landon continued onward untill they reached a roadblock, Alex, Lucas, and two burly looking guards.

"Damnit! I said Let us in!" Alex hissed.

"Alex? whats wrong?" Aurora asked, running over to his aid. "These barricades refuse to let us in.." He replied. "The boss strictly ordered no extra personal, the lake is Currently off limits. Now go home!" They grumbled.

"Well dont threaten them, they have a duty to uphold." Lucas replied, while chilling out on a nearby mushroom cap. "..Whos side are you on?" Aurora growled back. "Mine of course." Lucas grinned while standing back up.

"Why you selfish litt- ...Wonderful Oppritunist." Landon kept himself from swearing. "Call me what you want." Lucas gave an unphased expression and went back to fiddling with his pokedex.

"Wait.. so.. what exactly is going on here? why is the lake closed off?" Aurora asked the guards. Both glanced at one another then back at the "puny" girl. "The president is busy taking in the scenes.. nobody but authorized personal is allowed." The other grunt kneeled down and glared Aurora eye to eye. "That means beat it Kid."

Landon grabbed the guard by the collar and pulled him closer. "Be a little more polite and maybe you won't get a beating." He threatened. Alex joined in as well, Sparking up his flames in defense. "H-hey hey! watch it! punk!" He hissed back and straightened his suit. "Thats it, Time to kick these Annoyances out!"

**===========================================================.**

"If its a battle you want, Cmon out Linoone!" Landon called out as his Linoone lept into the field, ready for a grueling fight.

They both grabbed two pokeballs from their belt and tossed out two pokemon. "Scizor Go!" "You heard 'em Hippowdon!" Both pokemon too the field and stood ready to charge, Scizor crossed its arms in offense, while Hippowdon began to sink underneath the sand.

"Two on one eh? Well that seems hardly fair." Lucas leapt alongside Landon. "Infernape! C'mon out!" The large Flaming simmian Took form and beat its chest in anger, ready to fight.

"I thought you didnt like sides?" Landon smirked. "I dont. But I dislike cheaters even more." He grinned. "Finally something we can agree on."

"Hipowdon, Rock Tomb!" "Scizor, Use Bullet punch!" "Linoone, Gunk shot!" "Infernape! Fire blast!"

"Stop... is there any need for all of this?"

**===========================================================.**

All four pokemon stopped their attacks, and turned to the sillouette standing behind the fog. "M-mr president ..Sir! These punks tried to break into the sanctum!"

The shadow glanced down at the grunts, then back to the trainers and let out a sigh.

"What cause will harming these potential youngsters bring? ..Please, Let them in." "Y-yes, of course!" The grunts recalled their pokemon and stepped aside. The man took a few steps forward out of the fog and stood before his guards. His hair was a spiked periwinkle blue, And he wore a very elaborate Grey Suit. Surely a man of great power.

"..Pardon my Bodyguards...rudeness... I set them to keep watch while I examined the lake... Come." He stepped back into the fog and led them down its winding path. At the end, the fog cleared, and Before them lay a beautiful crystaline lake, that sparkled with the lights from above.

"So..Tell me, why have you come here? and why such urgent buisness?" The mysterious man asked. "Well you see.." Aurora started, but as usual. was interupted in mid-sentance. "Im on a strict order by Professor rowan to gather info on the legendary pokemon of this lake!" Lucas blurted out.

The man put a finger to his chin and chuckled. "Legendary pokemon you say...Ah yes.. I have heard of such a creature.. It is said only those with a pure heart are able to meet it.."

"So is that why you're here Mister...?" "Cyrus. Just Cyrus." He replied and fixed his tie. "And no, I just came to this. Beautiful. lake... to unwind.. let all my troubles clear..." He extended his arms to encompass the diameter of the lake.

"And do you always tell people using guards, they can't come here even though you don't get to decide?" Landons eyes narrowed even further. "that is on their part.. Please accept my sincerest apologies." Cyrus gave a coutesy bow as a token of apology. "I did not mean for anyone to come into harm."

Aurora giggled slightly. "Heh, Its funny really... At first we though this was some sort of Nefarious scheme by those Team galactic freaks."

Cyrus's eyes imediately snapped open in anger, but he kept his temper under control. "Team... Galactic ... Strange... I have never heard of them... do elaborate..."

"They're a gang of no good crooks trying to reform the world or something.." Alex scoffed. "Champion Cynthia warned us all about them and that they might be operating in this area, Id be careful Mr. Cyrus" Aurora added.

"...I see... Thank you for your concern..." Cyrus mumbled..

**===========================================================.**

"I'm sure he can take care of himself...*coughs* Being a president of a company and all, with such..."protective" guards, I'm sure he'll be ok" Landon Spat, Umbreon growling besides him.

Aurora frowned and pulled him over. "Excuse us for one sec." She apologized, before dragging landon behind a tree. "What is your problem? you've been acting This way since we got here!" Aurora snapped. "I dont trust them. Not one bit." Landon simply replied. "Linoone doesnt either.. and by the looks of it, Neither does umbreon, or any of the pokemon."

"So?" Aurora didnt follow. "Pokemon are more intune with nature then human beings, If they sense something we dont, its most likely to be true." Landon explained. "..Huh... I see.."Aurora began to understand and returned back to the current discussion. "Sorry about that."

**===========================================================.**

"Its quite alright." Cyrus chuckled, "Though I must say.. I am quite.. intrested, So.. What is it these "Crooks" seek exactly?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Oh its just some mumbo jumbo about ruling over the galaxy, and creating a new universe and such, as Stardart would say, A pipe dream."

Cyrus furrowed his brow and glared. "Well.. that seems .. hardly villanous at all." "I know right?" Aurora stiffled a laugh, but Cyrus kept his same expression. "That was no joke dear girl." Alex volunteered and slapped his hand over Auroras mouth to quiet her. "..What do you mean by that?"

Cyrus unfolded his arms and closed his eyes. "Is humanity not the one at fault here... Creating a new.. perfect world... it almost seems like a dream.. ones personal Utopia where they can... get away from the poisons that linger in this world.." He explained, wiping a single tear from his face. "..Excuse me.. I seem to have gotten carried away.." he quickly apologized and took a step back.

"Then you Agree with the ideals of Team Galactic.." Landon continued to suspect. "Landon! Im sure thats not it at all, He just has.. simmilar visions, right?" Aurora lept up in defense. Alex and Umbreon both gloured from behind, they could tell something was up as well.

"Er... Perhaps, I shall take my leave.. I must thank you for your company.. it isn't often I get.. to converse with others." He cracked a slight smile and pushed his way past the group. Landon, reluctantly stepped aside, but kept his eyes glued as the figure vanished into the mist.

**===========================================================.**

"That man gives off a bad vibe.. The pokemon dont trust him either.." Landon muttered to himself. "I couldnt agree more.." Umbreon replied in agreement. "That makes three of us." Alex added as well. "Aww cmon guys.. really?" Aurora sighed in defeat, she was outmatched three to one. "Well, what do you think then Lucas?" she asked, hoping shed be able to even the score.

"I could care less, I came here to see the lake pokemon, And thats what I'm gonna do." He replied, standing up off the fungal bloom and heading towards the crystaline waters. He slipped off his poke'tch and dipped a hand into the water. His eyes remained shut as he listened carefully.

"Lucas? what are you doing?" Aurora asked curiously. "An Experiment." "You see, each lake I visited had a special... "feel" to it." He swished his hand about slightly making ripples as he went. "The other lakes, I could feel a certain power eminating from them, like a sub-conscious dwelling deep beneath the waters." He explained.

"And you can feel that here?" Alex asked. Lucas shook his head and retracted his wet hand. "No.. Its just ordinary lake water.. But.. I was so sure that this was the lake.." He stopped and sighed.

"That.. is not entirely true Master Lucas." Umbreon spoke up. "Lake Verity is indeed the Dwelling in which Mesprit resides, However, it seems that Mesprit has vacated the premises.. I sugest we do the same."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Aurora slumped down in disapointment. Alex narrowed his eyes back down at the lake. "So then.. Mesprit left.. How convinient." He growled to himself.

**==========.**

Meanwhile in an unclosed location.

"Status report."

All the scientists imediately stopped their research and saluted their boss. "Well sir According to the data we've gathered, The pokemon don't...erm.."

"Don't what?" He asked in an impatient tone.

"W-well you see-"

"What this bumbling protoplasm is trying to say is, The locations of Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit have been already been determined." Charon interupted.

Cyrus folded his arms and sat down in his chair. "I see.. Continue."

Charon grinned and pulled up a few files on the large monitor. "You see, from the displacers you placed around the lake, we were unable to sense Mesprit's pressence, correct?"

"Correct.." Cyrus stated.

"This is because the Alleged "Lake pokemon" Do not actually dwell within the lakebed itself." Charon pulled up another screen, this time a thermal scan. "Here, you can clearly see the lake pokemon themselves thriving about, Magikarp, Fineon.. The list goes on-"

"Get on with it Charon!" Saturn huffed while the other two walked in for breifing.

"Y-yes of course of course... no respect for these old bones.." Charon grumbled to himself. "Now, Take for the fact that The three pokemon transcend outside the restrictions of Time-space, just as Dialga and Palkia." "With that knowledge known, it is safe to assume that the very essences of The lake guardians," He paused and pulled up one last screen, this one showed three blips in the Continuim. He then placed a Large scale map of Sinnoh over the projection, each blip was pinpointed within the three lakes. "Exist outside of Time-space."

"So then these pokemon Transcend themselves between alternate realities..." Saturn started. "Correct, Being able to shift through several forms of matter, as well as create illusions to conceal themselves, any other powers they possess, we do not know for sure." Charon continued.

"And how would we go about capturing these pokemon?" "Yeah, if they exist outside reality, what can WE do?" Mars and jupiter both questioned.

"Simple.. We force them." Cyrus stood back up. "..Force.. them?" Charon seemed lost. "But of course.. The Red chain alone will bring them under control, break their bonds and make them obey.." "But to drag them out into reality.. That.. is another concept.." His eyes darted back to the professor "One currently in development.. I assume?"

Charon tilted his glasses. "Er.. Well, that is to say.. I believe.. in theory we could." "What are you talking about Old man? Spill it." Jupiter threatend. "By using the properties of the Galactic bomb, we may be able to create a distortion large enough to bring them out of their spiritual state." "But then again.. We still lack the needed component."

"125 and 0-45 are on that." Mars and Saturn both replied, refrencing their pupils. "Right then.. untill we get that ore.. all we can do is wait."

"Excellent.. I await results soon.." Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"My world.. Soon.. Soon all mine..."

**===========================================================.**


	117. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222**

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 116: Crashing suprise**

After leaving the lake, our heroes ventured southbound for Twinleaf Town. Seeing as Mesprit had disappeared, they decided it best to take a rest before heading towards Canalave.

After a short travel, they arrived at the crossroads that led between the two towns.

Aurora came to a halt and took in a breath of fresh air. "Twinleaf is just ahead.." "Yeah, well.. good luck with that." Lucas gave a wave of his hand and started to head the other direction. "Wait! Lucas! where are you going?" Aurora grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"I'm headed back to Rowans lab... then its off to Lake Acuilty.. Obviously this was a bust." he shrugged his shoulders, not giving a care in the world. Aurora let him go allowing him to continue speaking. With a roundabout turn, he spun around and held her chin up close to his. "This isn't goodbye Sweet Aurora, I'll catch ya later~" He gave a traditional wink leaving the dumbfounded girl unable to speak and with a faint blush. After the smoulder, he let go and went along his way.

"Good ridance." Alex mumbled to himself, glad the perp was now walking further and further into the distance. "He was getting rather... Obnoxious.." Umbreon added. Landon didnt speak a word but instead glanced over at Aurora who still seemed puzzled and slightly guilty. "Aurora? We going or what?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Y...yeah, lets get going." Aurora replied, snapping out of her daze and leading the party south into town.

**===========================================================.**

Twinleaf Town, A small, ample village out on the outskirts of urban living. Probably the smallest town in the Sinnoh reigon, but at the same time, peaceful and lush.

"Ahh Twinleaf ... its been a while since I last came here..." Aurora explained taking in a whiff of the fresh pine scent that filled the air. "Sure is...queint." Landon spoke up. "Of course, its a quiescent village. its almost alway silen-"

"EEEEEEEEE OH MY GOD HES HERE HES HERE!" A high pitch shrill from a crowd of fangirls echoed from afar cutting off Auroras sentance.

"...Looks like the silence has been killed." Alex dully remarked. Aurora shot him a glare, then turned her attention back to where the screams had come from. "I wonder what seems to be all the comotion?" Umbreon questioned. "No clue, but I guess it wouldnt hurt to check it out."

"GAH OUT OF THE WAY HES HERE HES HERE!" A familliar, annoying voice cried out. "Bar-" Before she could move out of the way, she was trampled over by the blonde boy like a stampede of Tauros. "DAMNIT THATS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH!" She spat and cursed as Alex and Landon both helped her back up to her feet.

"..Looks like hes off in a hurry." Alex remarked. Umbreon nodded, "More like the entire town is... perhaps we should investigate?" "Lets." Landon replied, taking the lead.

As they arrived at the scene there was a massive crowd of people all gathered around the rail tracks. "What could be going on at the new Railway?" Aurora questioned. "It appears they are expecting someone." Added umbreon.

The xrowd cleared away slightly as the next train finally came to a screeching halt and docked at the station before them. Everyone watched the train with glassy eyes and eager anticipation.

"Hes here! hes here!"  
"I heard hes so strong, he can lift a tauros!"  
"Yeah! he can Wrestle a whole herd of stantler too!"  
"Hes an Almighty Titan!"

Aurora shook her head and tapped one of the guys on the shoulder. "Excuse me, um. Can you tell us whats going on here?" She asked politely. "You mean you havent heard?" The guy asked in some shock. "..Heard ..what?" "HE's coming today! Hes coing to Twinleaf town!" The guys around her cheered.

"Er... who is.. "he?"

Just then, the Train doors oppened up, several clouds of fog rolled out and covered the area. Lights began to shine from inside like a strobe as a large burly shadow of a man stepped out. Everything went eerily quiet, Untill a loud drum beat broke the calm.

**"CRASH. CRASH. CRASHER WAKE!"**

A choir began to sing. Auroras eyes widened. She instantly recalled those lyrics, and that figure hidden within the smoke. "..That...song..."

**"CRASH. CRASH. CRASHER WAKE!" "I'M THE TIDAL WAVE OF POWER TO WASH YOU AWAY"**

The man stepped out of his smokey chamber and flexed his muscles as the crowd cheered. His body was strong built, a Wrestlers status indeed. He wore a pair of Cerulean Spandex pants, and a signature mask with white crests to symbolize his love for the Ocean.

**"PUT OUT THE FIRE! CRASHER WAKE!"**  
**"RUN FROM ELECTRICITY CRASHER WAKE!"**

Once again he flexed for the crowd and raised his arms up. The fans started clapping to the rythmn of his theme, some singing along, others screaming like fangirls.

**"AH AH AHHHHH!"**

He slammed his fists together sending sparks and fireworks out all around him in a dazzling display of beauty.

**"THE RING IS MY SEA!"**

The crowd went into an uproar of cheers and stormed the stage, getting as close to the famous celebrity as his guards would allow. "Now now.. theres enough Wake for everyone!" He laughed and began posing for pictures by the tabloids.

**===========================================================.**

Landon let out a yawn, seemingly unimpressed. "Meh. Brawly's better." This got several glares from many of the fans in the crowd. "Tch... this guys a complete nutcase.. lets go Aurora.." Alex reached for her hand, but grabbed nothing but thin air. "Aurora?" It took him a moment to realize he had run off into the crowd of fangirls. "...Oh brother."

"Wake! Wake! wake, wake!, wake!, Waake!" Aurora Called out trying to wave her arms and grab his attention, but could barely be seen by all the other girls who did the same. "Waaaaaake!" Aurora screamed out at the top of her lungs pushing her way to the front. Wake turned around hearing the scream but couldnt tell where it came from.

"MASTER WAKE!"

Everyones attention was drawn to the boy who had vaulted up onto the stage and pointed at the wrestler. "Barry?" Aurora Blinked in confusion. "Great... as if he didnt get enough attention." Alex scoffed.

"Not you again..." Wake mumbeled to himself. He took a deep breath. "Look...Lad.. I told you before... I'm not intrsted in having an apprentice." "EHHHHHH? BUT BUT.. IVE TRAINED SO HARD!" Barry began to pout. Wake narrowed his eyes. "I said no."

"Yeah! Wake said No, so get off the stage loser!" the angry fans started cursing and throwing objects at him.

Barry nearly dodged a shoe thrown at him and shook his head. "W-WHADDDYA MEAN NO! MY DAD IS-" "I have Great respect for your Father son.. But I'm afraid you lack his... Potential."

Barry began to boil over, his face turned red, and his ears steamed. "..P-potential... I'LL SHOW YOU I HAVE POTENTIAL! In nearly the blink of an eye, He ripped Aurora out of the crowd and onto the stage before everyone. "AURORA. IM GOING TO PROVE TO MASTER WAKE IM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE HIS APPRENTICE. WERE GONNA BATTLE HERE AND NOW!"

Several cameras were pushed in her face as the entire crowd watched. Aurora felt herself begin to get camera shy, but if she backed out, shed seem like a wimp.

"...How could I refuse..." She sighed in dismay.


	118. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, and Zone/Alex Copyright of Waterwind222**

** Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 117: Barry battle: Take 4. Part 1.**

The crowd had settled down, now witnessing a battle about to take place. Wake himself seemed a bit intrested and took a seat. Alex and Landon had no choice but to watch. "Do you think she can pull it off?" Landon asked. "Who knows.. Auroras has'nt won a match against Barry since day one." He replied.

"Since you still have that useless magikarp, Well make it 3 on 3, alright?" Barry blandly stated. Aurora grit her teeth in anger. "You're one to talk! ... but fine." She pulled a pokeball from her belt and tossed it out before her, releasing Luxio to play. "Alright, Luxio, this time were in it to win it!" Luxio barked back eagerly and turned its attention back to the field.

"Still? I wouldve thought it would at least be a Luxray by now... Ah well." Barry ripped his own capsule and sent out Sneasel. "Ladies and gentlemen we seem to have a suprise battle!" The newscaster announced over microphone. "Who will be victorious, Lets watch and find out!"

"This time Barry, This time I'll show you everything I've got!" Aurora shouted out on stage. "Well lets see it then." Barry gave in a prevoking manner. "Luxio start off with Thunderbolt!" "Sneasel, dodge with Agility!" Luxio released a jolt of thunder that danced along stage, but due to Sneasels agility, it evaded the attack just in time, as well as increasing its own speed.

"Now, go in with Night slash!" "Quick, counter with Iron Tail Luxio!" Both pokemon clashed once more, this time deflecting each others moves with consistant counter attacks. The vile glow on Sneasels claws vanished and it retreated back to a defensive stance, awaiting further instruction.

**===========================================================.**

"They both seem pretty evenly matched." Alex deduced. "Yes, But Sneasels Speed is far greater then that of Luxio, Master Barry certainly has quite the advantage here." Umbreon explained. Landon continued to watch Auroras attack patterns, comparing them to his own earlier battle. Omanyte on the otherhand, for once stood still.

**===========================================================.**

"We wont be beaten as easy as last time Barry, Weve learned a few new tricks!" Aurora called out. "And I've learned some of my own, Ever since Starguy's battle ive been pumping up for this! Alright! Sneasel, Time for our newest combo! Ice Sword!" Sneasel grinned and started brewing an icy headwind towards Luxio.

"Icy wind huh, Quick! Use Thunderbolt to counter it!" Aurora commanded. Sneasel however had diffrent plans, it leaned to the left to avoid the attack, and started running circles around Luxray, forming the icy wind into an ice Tornado. The winds continued to brew around Luxio like a sandstorm, trapping its prey. Before Luxio could attack, it was baraged by a hard nightslash from within the winds, folowed by another, and another for consecutive damage.

**===========================================================.**

"INCREDIBLE! Sneasel ahs whipped up a massive vortex of ice and is keeping Luxio from moving! This truly is an exotic battle, wouldnt you say Sir Wake?" Wake folded his arms and continued to watch. "It certainly is intresting... but nothing I havent seen before.." "...AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! CRASHER WAKE! A MAN NOT EASY TO PLEASE!"

"Using Icy wind and agility... not only speeds up sneasel, but lowers Luxios speed.. making it imposible to act before Sneasel does... Impressive." Landon commented. "Yes, it is quite an intricate array of attacks.." Umbreon continued to watch. "But If lady Aurora doesnt act quickly, Luxio will fall soon." Alex ignored them both and kept his eyes on the girl. "..C'mon Aurora... you can do this."

**===========================================================.**

Aurora grit her teeth, "Damnit... If I dont do something, Luxio wont last much longer... but any attack I try, will be too slow to hit Sneasel!" She began to freak out, thinking of every possible solution. "I cant get close enough with Crunch, let alone iron tail... thunderbolt would miss..." Then it hit her. "Wait... thats it!"

"It's over! Sneasel finish with Night slash!" Sneasel pulled back a claw and continued to ride the icy headwinds round and round. A dark aura surrounded its paw as it leapt up out of the winds and aimed itself. "NOW. DISCHARGE!" Mustering all its strength, Luxioreleased a huge cloud of Electricity throughout the stage, Not only nailing Sneasel, but dispersing the frigid vortex as well.

As the mist cleared, Luxio still stood, while Sneasel was on the floor, crisp as a turkey dinner.

"Sneasel is Unable to battle!"

Aurora sighed in relief, and praised herself for her quick thinking. "That was close.. Too close."

**===========================================================.**

"Well what do you know. She managed to pull it off." Alex seemed a bit pleased. "Perhaps. but she still has two more battles." Landon encouraged. "Right... And if Shes up against Empoleon.." "She wouldnt last." Umbreon sighed. Alex glared at both of them for having little faith in their friend and scoffed. Omanyte has gotten bored of the situation and slunk off into the crowd on its own, though none of the fans seemed to notice or care for it.

**===========================================================.**

"Heh.. you've gotten a bit better, i'll admit." Barry recalled Sneasel and pulled another ball from his belt. "But lets see how well you handle THIS!" As he tossed the ball, A large Ancient blue bell took the stage. its eye were blood red, and its small "Arms" wavered about, keeping it afloat by psychic force. Aurora took this chance to whip out her pokedex and scan for results.

"BRONZONG THE BRONZE BELL POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF BRONZOR. BRONZONG ARE SAID TO COME FROM A CIVILIZATION 2000 YEARS AGO. AND PROVIDED PSYCHIC ENERGY FOR ANCIENT RITUALS."

**===========================================================.**

"Looks Like Bronzor evolved." Alex remarked. "This is going to be quite a challenge for Lady Aurora..." Umbreon seemed worried now. "Agreed." Landon spoke. "Bronzong is both a psychic, and Steel type. Two Strong disadvantages Aurora has with her team." He explained.

**===========================================================.**

Aurora pocketed her pokedex and turned back to the battle. "This wont be easy...And Luxio is really weak from the first battle.." She took a deep breath. "Alright... Well just have to go with it! Luxio, use Crunch!" Luxio regained its speed and went in for a powerful lunge. "Bronzong Stop it with Psychic!" Bronzongs eyes glowed a vivid shade of blue and held Luxio in place. Unable to break free, It dangled like a helpless puppet before being slammed down to the ground.

"Luxio!" Aurora gasped. Physical attacks were useless at this point, she had to wing it. "Try another discharge! Hurry!" "Finish it off with Magnitude Bronzong!" Luxio sent several jolts hurling towards Bronzong and making direct contact. Like a lightning rod, it conducted and amplified the damage dealt. However, it was too late, The magnitude Bronzong erupted created a force two quake, which was just enough to take Luxio down and out.

"Luxio is unable to battle!"


	119. Chapter 118

**AN: Hey guys, Back from ...Oh Hell... Seven months ago? My god.. Terribly sorry for this wait. I've been so caught up with school and other things.. and I just.. Well.. forgot all about this.. **

**Well No more. I started this three years ago, and I'll be damned to finish it! AND it's two sequels!**

**I won't give up anymore, This is getting done. So Once again...**

**TWILIGHT HEART IS BACK ONLINE BABY~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**  
**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

===========================================================.

**Chapter 118: Barry battle: Take 4. Part 2.**

Aurora quickly recalled Luxray back into its pokeball. "You did great..." She smiled before pocketing it and pulling out another. "That Bronzong is tough...But slow..Hopefully, this will work, Eevee go!" She hurled the ball forward and called out the young caramel fur velpine. Eevee glanced around at the suroundings feeling a little skitish, but more importantly scared of the giant metalwork that floated before her.

"So shes going to try matching Strength with speed... Intresting." Alex commented. "I worry that the young mistress will be able to keep up.." Umbreon sighed. "What do you mean?" Alex inquired curiously. "Bronzong may be slow... but it still yields a high Defensive status over offense." Landon explained. "It wont be easy to take down."

"Ready Eevee?" Aurora called back. "Ready!" She chirped, eager to battle, and of course, win. "Still an Eevee? You really are behind the times.." Barry scratched his head. "S-shut up and make your move!" Aurora shouted back. "Okay okay! Geez, Bronzong start off with Gyro ball!"

Bronzong began to spin rapidly in place, forming a silver ball like energy wave around it. Once it reached maximum speed, it tore down the stage headed straight for Eevee. "Quick Eevee, dodge and use Quick attack!" Obeying her master, Eevee quickly rolled to the side and slammed Bronzong in the back. Of course because of its metal shell, the attack barely did anything.

"Not even a scratch?" Barry laughed. "Its gonna take alot more then that to beat me and my Bronzong! now, use magnitude!" Bronzongs "Arms" Glowed bright as to rung its bell and sent a seismic wave through the earth. The force struck up to a five, and send several rocks hurdling towards Eevee. "Eevee, use those rocks to your advantage, and try another Quick attack!" Eevee hopped from rock to rock and slammed straight into Bronzong once more, This time knocking it back some more.

Aurora quickly caught a glipse of a small bell ornament, the tang within Bronzongs bell as it restabalized itself. "So thats it..." A devious smirk formed as she schemed.

===========================================================.

"WHAT AN INTENSE BATTLE! NEITHER SIDE REFUSES TO GO DOWN! TRULY A GRAND FIGHT, WOULDNT YOU SAY MISTER WAKE?" Wake sat in his chair still watching the battle, but his attention was more on Aurora then it was on Barry. "An intresting battle indeed..." he mumbeled to himself.

"Aurora sure seems confident in Eevee... thats a good trait for a trainer to have, trust in their pokemon." Landon spoke. "Yes, Trusting an ally in battle and being able to undermine their disadvantages can not only make the trainer stronger, but the team as well." Umbreon replied. Alex took note of Auroras grin, he knew that look anywhere, she had something planned up her sleve.

"Keep on attacking us head on, it wont do you any good!" Barry cackled. "Thats where you're wrong! Aurora grinned. "Eevee Ready yourself for a third quick attack!"

===========================================================.

"Again?" The crowd seemed to be getting impatient with Auroras continuous moves.

"Geez.. shes just delaying the enevitable."  
"Yeah, that guys palmers son, no way that amateur can beat him."  
"Hey lady! Try using something else for a change!"

===========================================================.

"Dont listen to them Eevee... just wait for my signal.." Aurora calmly replied, trying not to let the crowd get to her.

"Alright Bronzong, Lets wrap this up! use Lock on!" Eevee used its next Quick attack and barreled straight for Bronzong, who took aim on Eevee. "Now, Magnitude!" Bronzong whipped up one powerful seismic wave, A force nine that shook the very foundation of the stage. Gigantic chunks of rock erupted from the floor and hurled up into the air.

"Now! Latch on!" Eevee grabbed ahold of the bell and held on for deat life as the rocks came hurdling down towards it. Of course, Eevee being on Bronzong, only led the earth to fall in one place.

"GYAAAH! SHAKE IT OF! SHAKE IT OFF!" Barry pleaded. "NOW GET OUT OF THERE!" Aurora shouted. With a well timed leap, Eevee barrel rolled out of the way as the rocks impacted Bronzong along with the force of the Quake. Unable to take it, Bronzong lost its Psychic focus and tipped over in a confused daze.

"So Barrys Bronzong is heatproof..." Landon mumbeled to himself. "Heatproof?" Alex asked curiously. Landon nodded, "Bronzong are well known to either have one of two abilities, Levitate, which makes all ground attacks useless, or heatproof, which reduces fire damage by half." Landon explained. "Seeing as Magnitude, a ground type attack could damage it, that singles out its ability."

"NOW EEVEE SHADOW BALL ON THE TANG!" Without wasting a single moment, Eevee shot the ball of dark energy straight down into Bronzongs hollow body and nailed the inner part, causing it to rupture and ring with Agony. "GAH! BRONZONG!" Barry cried. Bronzongs rings died down as it laid motionless, the attack from inside was too much and caused it to lose control of its focus, crashing to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Bronzong is Unable to battle!"

===========================================================.

Wakes enthusiasm raised slightly, he was rather impressed with Auroras skill in taking down an opponent with Several advantages above her own. The crowd had a complete change of heart as well.

"That... girl just took down a Bronzong in one shot..."  
"Whoa... that was hardcore!"  
"Go Eevee!  
"Ee-vee Ee-vee Ee-vee!"

The crowd went into a royal cheer, this time on Auroras side. "UNBELIEVEABLE, ITS A ONE HIT WONDER, AND ITS DOOOOWN!" The Announcer Screamed over mic, causing a loud reverb screech to echo. Wake laughed himself, "To think that Girl has come this far." He sat up now fully engrossed in the battle at hand.

"Alright! I knew she could do it!" Landon cheered from the stands. Alex and Umbreon however didnt seem as thrilled. "Dont celebrate yet... It isnt over.." Alex frowned. Umbreon let out a low growl. "And If memory serves... Master Barrys last pokemon will be the mistress's worst foe.."

===========================================================.

Aurora cuddled her Eevee and kissed it on the head. "You were great out there! Keep it up Eevee! We can win this! I know we can!" Eevee nuzzeled up against her master then hopped back out on the field, ready for more action. "Cmon, gimme your best shot!" Aurora Taunted.

Barry pulled one more ball from his belt. "You all want to see an Eevee, Well then take a look at mine!" Barry called out. A green light took form before everyone into the larger Floral covered canine. It gave a turn of its head, showing off its pride, before giving an evil grin to the young eevee before him.

"Hello again my dear... miss me?"


	120. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

.

**Chapter 119: Barry battle: Take 4. Part 3.**

"Leafeon..." Eevee let out a low growl at her counterpart standing mere feet away. "Mistress Eevee... I believe thats what your little "teacher" Calls you isnt it..?" He chuckled. "You leave master Umbreon out of this! hes a better mentor then anyone you'll ever have!" She hissed. "That would be because I require no mentor..nor do I need anyone telling me what do like a little baby." Leafeon cackled. "Take that back!" Eevee barked angrily. "Aww... the little baby have her feelings hurt? Nyahaha."

Thw crowd seemed too preoccupied in Leafeon's beauty to care about Eevee anymore.

"Look at those leaves!"  
"And that vibrant glow!"  
"Its so beautiful! Like a bouquet of roses!"  
"He must've trained it real hard!"

.

Aurora grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Alright Eevee... you ready?" She gave a determined bark back and got into a pouncing position. "Alright, Start off with Return!" "Leafeon, Set the mood with Sunny Day!" Leafeons body began to sparkle as the sunlight above turned bright and harsh. Eevee slammed into Leafeon with all her might, but found her attack stopped short when Leafeon grabbed her by the Scruff of the neck.

"H-hey let me go! let me go!" Eevee kicked and flailed around helplessly. Leafeon abided her wishes and threw her down to the ground and approached her. "Is that really all? ...Pfft.. You'll never be a match for me." He teased. Eevee stood back up and shook out her hair, her eyes stared down the prideful Velpine before her, acting on her own she pounced up and attempted to sink her teeth into him.

Leafeon quickly side stepped and slammed her back aside with an Iron tail. "Learn your place kid... You're just a bawling little brat who relies on someone to do everything for her...And you'll never be anything more." He replied sternly. Eevee began to huff even more and went on for yet again, another frontal assault only to be bashed back down again. "Until you have the motivation to evolve. You're nothing. but a-"

"Worthless."  
"Little."  
"Wimp!"

With those final words he slammed Eevee once more, this time across the cheek with his tail, sending her flying back across stage and landing by Auroras feet. "E-eevee!" Aurora gasped and knelt down to make sure she was okay. The crowd remained silent all gasping in shock, and then applauding and cheering loudly for Barry's win.

"Eevee... went down so fast..." Alex sighed in dismay. Umbreon remained eerily quiet, mixed emotions swirled through him, but mostly concern for his student more then anything. "Barry trained his pokemon well, theres no doubt about that.." Landon folded his arms. "This leaves Aurora with one pokemon... but at the same time, it leaves him with his last as well, she still has a chance of winning this."

.

Aurora scooped up Eevee and held her close. "I'm so sorry... Here, take a rest.." She called her back into her ball and reviewed the situation she was in, one on one, she could win this if she tried. "..I have two advantages here, Kricketune and Staraptor could both wipe out Leafeon... It looks like I'll have to pick one..." She slowly took Staraptors ball from her belt, she knew how this would end, shed beat barry and prove once and for all she had the potential that he lacked. Sweet sweet victory awaited.

"Alright I choose you Sta-" A sudden chill passed through her body freezing her over entirely. A cold feeling ravaged her body all over, and words echoed through her head.

"Since you still have that Useless magikarp, 3 Vs. 3?"

Aurora came to a sudden realization, her teeth grit, and her fists clenched, she felt nothing but an angry rage consume her. She stopped herself and withdrew the pokeball and switched it with another. "...Worthless...Am I? ...I...I'll show you... I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW WORTHLESS WE ARE WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS!" She screamed out, tossing the Pokeball to the stage. Barry seemed a bit scared of the fuming girl and her actions and took a step back. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

The ball oppened up on stage, as the fish idly flopped around on stage. By the time Aurora snapped back into reality, it was already too late. She gasped and watched the crowd blankly stare at her, before bursting into a fit of laughter along with Barry.

"MAGIKARP?... THATS YOUR LAST POKEMON?" "SHE MUST BE GIVING UP ALREADY"  
"SHOULD'VE STUCK WITH A BIDOOF"

.

Aurora started to feel her heart fade and hid her face, she couldnt believe the mistake she had just made, of all pokemon, she sent out the worst one she had, and now she couldnt call it back, it was all over.

Alexs eyes widdened. "She... used magikarp... but.. why?" Landon and umbreon both still remained Quiet, Even Omanyte who was perched atop one of the cameras seemed shocked as well.

"WHAT. A. SCREW-UP, THIS IS QUITE A TURN OF EVENTS FOLKS! MR. WAKE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Wake remained quiet with his arms folded over, and gave no response.

"Well then, Guess I'd better wrap this up! Leafeon! Razor leaf!" Leafeon grew a vicious smile and thrust its head back, sending a flurry of sharp leaves slashing through the flopping fish. With one hit, it went down.

"Magikarp is unable to battle, the victory goes to the Son of Palmer, and our very own, BARRY!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as they swarmed Barry, demanding for pictures, poses and autographs. As he way being carried off he waved over to Aurora. "Hey! Aurora! party at my place tonight! Make sure to come!" He shouted out as he was lead off by his paparazi.

.

Aurora still remained fallen to her knees, lifeless like a doll. She didnt move or budge, only stared at the collapsed fish before her. She finally let out a sigh and recalled it for a rest. Right infront of her, Omanyte scuttled over and gazed up with its glassy eyes, although unlike its usual squirting antics, it looked rather worried. Aurora simply patted its shell and stood back up.

"Aurora... you okay?" Alex asked, now standing right behind her. "..." Was all Aurora could say, Silence. Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly brushed it off and spun around in anger. "...I...I need to be alone.." She grabbed her bag, tears welling in her eyes and raced off into the distance. "Aurora! Wait!" Alex tried to call out to her, but she had already disapeared into the woods.

"Damnit! not again!" He cursed.


	121. Chapter 120

(Very short but meaningful chapter this time x_X)

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

Chapter 120: Realizations

"Aurora! Wait.. ..Damnit!" Alex cursed to himself as the young girl sped off into the distance. "There she goes again.." Umbreon sighed.

Wake watched as Aurora ran off through the forest. He furrowed his brow and began to walk the same way until Barry popped up in front of him.

"SO? THINK I'M CUT OUT NOW?" Barry smirked and pointed to himself. Wake folded his arms behind his back and laughed. "An impressive display, I must say.." Barry's eyes widdened to the size of dinne rplates. "R-really?" "But. I'm still not convinced." Wake finished.

Barry felt his heart shatter. "W-..WHAT?.. W-..WHY?" "You may have powerful pokemon, it proves you've trained them well.. But you lack what your father has for his pokemon. Until you are able to figure that out.. I'm afraid I have no interest in taking on a protoge." He replied.

"So it all boils down to him..." Barry muttered to himself. "Well.. What does my Dad have! That I don't?" "Well.. for one you're too..." Wake tried to think of a way to mince words as to not hurt the boy's feelings.

"Clingy?" Landon replied.

"Clingy, Yes! That's it. Clingy." Wake replied. Barry puffed out his cheeks and pouted. "H-hey! I'm not clingy! I can do things by myself! I'll show you! I don't need dad! or anybody! One day I'll become the best pokemon trainer there is!" He continued to rant on while the others started another discussion.

"That girl.." Wake started glancing off towards the direction Wake ran off towards. "It seems like she's gotten much stronger." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" "If I recall, Leader Wake was Lady Aurora's first gym battle." Umbreon replied. Wake didn't seem very phased by the fact he was talking to a talking Umbreon, and continued. "Yeah. I thought It was her.." Alex folded his arms. "Well. I wouldn't worry about it. She'll be fine." Umbreon glanced over at Alex with uncertainty "Yes, but the last time you said that, she wound up in a forest of angry Tangrowth."

Wake turned back to the boys and nodded. "I'll go have a talk with her."

**===========================================================.**

Aurora continued to run, not daring to look back. Silver streams of tears trailed behind her and blurred her vision. A moment later, she tripped over a raised root and fell flat on her face.

Her whole body twitched as she burst into tears and started beating the ground with her fists. "Why...How...how could I have been so Stupid! what was I thinking!"

After a few minutes of crying, she finally calmed down and sat up. Before her was a bountiul blowing stream, obviously run-off from The Verity Lakefront. She crawled over to the stream and gazed at her own reflection, a torn up girl with ratted hair and tear stains trailing down her face. But something else caught her eye, the reflection of a big burly man standing behind her. Startled at first, she quickly turned around meeting him face to face.

"That was Quite an impressive display you gave there..." The man began to speak. Aurora shook her head in denial. "What part... the part where I bombed and made a fool of myself...?" Wake shook his head and sat down next to her. "No, I mean what you did back there.." He started to explain. "While you may not have won.. You did something far greater."

Aurora wiped the tears and sniffled. "I...I did?" "You came to a realization about what your pokemon feel... You acted on an impulse that cared not for winning, but your pokemon instead." Wake explained. At first, Aurora didnt get it, but then she realized exactly what triggered her rage.

"Since you still have that useless magikarp...3 vs. 3?"

Her eyes widdened as she looked down at the pokeball in her hands. "...I...did it for Magikarp..." She quietly whispered in disbelief. "Winning isnt always the most important thing in battles Aurora. Trust in ones partner, in ones abilities, can be far greater." Wake replied with a cheesy grin. Aurora smiled slightly knowing he was only trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Wake.."

Wake laughed and pat her hard on the back, nearly knocking her into the river. "Thats the spirit! Winning isnt everything, and Losing will only strengthen a trainers heart, Either way, its a win for everyone." Aurora let out a sigh. "You never see anything negatively do you Wake?" Wake gave her a stern glare. "Girl, You're Talking to the titan of the seas, the one and only CRASHER WAAAKE!" He boomed. "But of course not.. I let life rough me up to the fullest, I have the good times, and the bad." He laughed.

Aurora couldn't help but laugh too. "Heh, I guess you just have more confidence then me." Wake frowned. "More confidence? Ha, Don't tell me now, did you forget what happened back in Pastoria?"

Aurora blinked. "You mean... the Gym battle?"


	122. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222**

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose **

**===========================================================.**

**Chapter 121: Flashback: Pastoria Gym**

The train came to a sudden halt as it stopped at its final destination, Pastoria city. The young Trainer quickly hopped off with her bags and took in the fresh wet atmosphere. "It sure is.. damp here." She replied, watching the little shinx next to her make tracks in the mucky grass. She couldnt help but giggle and walked off into town.

The town was much more lively now, ever since the new travel route was established. people went about their daily lives gathering up fungi and training pokemon, but the main attraction was stationed further north. The wednesday night smackdown.

"This place is so big.. do you really think we'll find that Barry kid?" Aurora seemed a bit more discouraged now. The sounds from afar however, got her attention and pulled her closer, eventually reaching the Pastoria Gym. "I wonder whats going on here?" She curiously poked her head inside to see a whole huge crowd spitting curses and cheers at a large ring.

**===========================================================.**

Aurora crawled down under everyone and poked out from the front, getting a full view of the match. There, Wake faced off against another smaller man, but not a pokemon battle, an actual wrestling match.

"A-aggh please! mercy! mercy!" The man pleaded whilst in Wakes arms, unable to move.

"DO YOU GIVE?" "YES" "DO. YOU. CONCEDE?" "YES YES!"

Wake smirked and threw the man down lightly, and raised his arms in Triumph.

"WHOS THE BEST?"

"CRASH! CRASH! CRASHER WAKE!" The fans cheered.

"WHOS THE STRONGEST?"

"CRASH! CRASH! CRASHER WAKE!"

He beat his fists together and laughed. "THATS RIGHT."

Aurora watched the man throw another Competitor out of the ring. She was never a fan of wrestling matches, but she did love a good competition.

"And that Makes Crasher Wake's fifteenth Consecutive win, Can ANYBODY beat this Titan of the raging seas?" The announcer shouted over the mic, even Sinnoh Now! was there to record everything.

"YEAH, ANY TAKERS? C'MON! AHAHAHA"

Without a second thought, Aurora grinned and climbed up into the ring, falling over in the process and landing flat on her face. "I-I'll take you on!"

The crowd went silent then burst out into an uproar of laughter.

"A LITTLE GIRL?  
"BAH.. WHAT CAN SHE DO?"  
"WAHAHA.. THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD"  
"WAKES GONNA MOP THE FLOOR WITH HER!"

Wake himself raised an eyebrow. "Eh.. Are you sure kid, This isnt exactly a Safe sport, but give it a few years, and We'll consider." He chuckled to himself.

Aggrivated by all the teasing, Aurora landed a punch straight in Wake's face. The crowd died down once more, their laughing went so quiet, kricketune chirping could be heard.

Wake stumbled back and wiped his nose, a tiny trickle of blood dripped down. He stood in silence staring at the girl before him. "I didn't come to wrestle, I came here for a battle, A gym battle." She responded confidently.

Wakes frown turned to an eager smile. "A gym battle you say.. Well then, I can't possibly refuse." He clapped his hands twice, and the gym began to transform, the ring lowered down and a pool of water wrapped its way around below the stands. "The rules of this gym are simple, A two on two battle."

Aurora nodded. "Fine with me." "And your name?" Wake asked curiously. "Aurora, Aurora Felis of Canalave." She stated. "Well Aurora, Prepare to feel the crash of the WAKE!" He flexed his muscles as the crowd cheered again. Aurora herself took a stance and prepared for battle.

**===========================================================.**

"As the Gym leader, I think it only customary to go first, Buizel! come out!" Wake shouted as he released his first pokemon, a small orange two tailed weasel with a yellow collar.

"Buizel? what about Wakes famous Floatzel?'  
"I heard it got pretty badly damaged from some kid earlier."  
"Must be recovering then, girl should consider herself lucky"

Aurora pulled out her pokedex and scanned his pokemon:

"BUIZEL THE SEA WEASEL POKEMON, IT STORES AIR IN THE SAC ON ITS NECK, AND USES THEM AS A FLOTATION DEVICE. IT CAN ALSO SWIM BY SPINNING ITS TAILS LIKE A PROPELLER."

Aurora examined the Buizel infront of her. "A water type huh.." of course, she only had two pokemon, and she knew exactly who to use. "Alright Shinx, Its time for us to win our first Gym badge! Go!" The small blue cat landed ontop of the ring and let out a cute, but threatening bark.

"So you plan to use an electric type... Heh, Not a bad choice for this gym. But it will take more then just a type advantage to put us down! Buizel, Start with Aqua jet!" "Shinx get ready with Spark!" Buizel gathered in pressure and jetesoned itself hurling straight through the stage, Meanwhile Shinx charged in Electric energy and made contact. Buizel bounced back from the shock therapy, while Shinx shook out its wet fur.

"Go for a sonic boom!" Wake shouted. Buizel flipped up high into the air and flicked its tails, sending a large wave of sound hurdling towards its target. "Quick shinx! Light screen!" Shinx quickly but up a yellow barrier of light, reducing the damage from the sonic boom, and barely leaving a scratch.

"Impressive, but lets see how you handle us now, Buizel use brick break!" Before Aurora could react, Buizel slammed its fist into the light screen, shattering it to pieces and blowing Shinx away. Shinx quickly rolled to the side to keep itself from falling into the water below and let out an angry bark. Aurora let out a sig in relief, "Alright, counter with Thundefang!"

Shinx stood back up and dashed towards its target, its jaws sparking with raw electric power. "Buizel! Slam it! Hoo-ha!" Wake ordered. Buizel lept up onto one of the rings poles and came crashing down on Shinx with an elbow dive. Shinx however, had other plans. it lept off to the side and bit down on Buizels tails, sending several volts throuh its body. As it flailed trying to get away, it finally lost its strength and submit.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Advantage goes to the Challenger!" The gym ref called.

**===========================================================.**

Wake recalled Buizel and laughed. "I must admit.. I'm rather impressed with your pokemon's ability." "You haven't seen anything yet!" Aurora gave a cocky smirk back. "Sure of yourself, I like that... But playtime's over kid, its time to get to the REAL Wrestling!" He plucked a second pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the water below. A white light erupted from under as the entire stadium began to shake.

"W-what the?" Aurora grappled the ropes for support to keep herself from falling over. She started down into the water and could see a massive beast circling below. Before she could pull back, the beast rose to the surface before her and let out a terrifying roar. Speechless, Aurora watched in fear and shakily pulled out her pokedex to examine the serpent:

"GYARADOS THE ATROCIOUS POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MAGIKARP. GYARADOS ARE KNOWN TO BE SOME OF THE MOST AGGRESSIVE SPECIES OF POKEMON KNOWN TO MAN, AND USUALLY TRAVEL IN SWARMS. WHEN ANGERED, THEY WILL NOT STOP PURSUIT UNTILL THE SOURCE OF THEIR ANGER IS GONE."

"A-atrocious is right..." Aurora mumbled and stood back up to her feet. She looked over at Shinx, who was Intimidated by Gyarados' angry stare. "Shinx, It may be big and ugly, but we still have an advantage! are you with me!" Shinx snapped out of its state and nodded its head. "Shinx shinx!" "Alright then, Lets do this! Thunderfang!"

Shinx ran with all its speed and lept onto Gyarados' body. with one heavy chomp, it bit down onto its scaly skin.

"CHOMP"

Silence filled the air, as Gyardos seemed unharmed, but Shinx had broken a fang and whimpered in pain. "Oh no! Shinx!" Aurora cried. Wake laughed, "Gyarados' skin is as hard as bone, theres no way you're cracking through that!" Gyarados smacked shinx off with its tail and reered back its head. "Now Gyarados! Finish it with Brine!" Gyarados shot a stream of water from its mouth and slammed Shinx high up into the air, and crashing into the water below.

"Shinx!" Aurora gasped in fear as she watched the massive serpent slither after it. Moments later, Shinx rose back to the surface unable to continue.

"SHINX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!"

**===========================================================.**

Aurora quickly recalled Shinx back into its ball and let out a sigh. It wasn't over quite yet, she still had one more pokemon, one she had just caught on the way here. But.. would it really win her the battle?

"Only one way to find out.." Aurora muttered to herself as she took her last ball from her waist. With a heavy upper throw she chucked the ball high into the air:

"Okay Starly! Let's win this!"

The small bird took up to the skies and flapped its wings before landing on one of the Wrestling ring's posts. It gave out a cute chirp and began to preen itself.

"A flying type eh? An interesting match up, But I'm afraid it won't be enough!" "Gyarados! use Twister!" Gyarados dove down into the water and began to swim in circles creating mini whirlwinds above the surface.

"Starly! Dodge them and use Tackle!" Starly evaded the powerful whirlpools and headed straight for Gyarados. Amused to see the outcome, Gyarados simply allowed it to slam into it's rock hard scales, not even so much to make a dent and fall back in pain. It bared it's fangs and gave out what sounded like a meancing chuckle before diving back down below.

"Starly's attacks can't do a thing to it!" Aurora seemed even less confident now trying to think of a new solution. All she could use currently was tackle and wing attack, and neither of those would do much to the behemoth before them. Even so, they were much faster due to size. Perhaps that could be the key to victory?

"Starly! We still have our speed! Use Wing attack!" Aurora commanded. Starly chirped and dove down to slam Gyarados once more.

"Gyarados, Stop it with Scary face!"

Before Starly could impact Gyrados let out a terrible roar along with it's signature ghastly glare, Not only stopping Staryl cold, but scaring it out of it's mind. Frightened by the beast, it darted back across the stage cowering in fear.

"YEAH! THATS OUR WAKE!"  
"MOP THE FLOOR WITH HER MAN!"  
"THAT THING COULDN'T STAND A CHANCE!"

The Audience went into an uproar once more. Wake turned to them all and flexed, "Well then, I can't possibly disapoint my fans, Can I?"

"NO!"  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"C'MON, GIVE THE WAKESTER ALL YA GOT!"  
"GO WAKE! CRASH CRASH CRASHER WAKE!"

The Crowd continued to chat the previous line over and over. Wake smirked and turned back to the battle at hand. "Alright then, Let's wrap this up! Gyarados use Brine!"

Aurora felt her heart drop. "This is bad.. Really bad, If Starly gets hit one more time it's all over!" In an attempt to regain what little shred of confidence she still had, she shouted "Starly! Dodge it! to the left!"

While starly did dodge the attack, it disobeyed Aurora and went to the right instead, None of her commands could seem to get through to it as it flocked about feverously.

"Poor Starly.. It's scared out of it's mind.. Starly! You gotta snap out of it!" Aurora pleaded, but starly continued to fly about the stadium avoiding all of Gyarados' brine attempts.

"That Starly sure is a slippery little one" Wake laughed. "Time to end this, Gyarados! use thrash!" Gyarados began to toss anj turn about as it slammed around the stage in an attempt to hit starly. Starly flew up high and perched itself ontop of one of the spotlight rigs above the wrestling ring. Gyarados, Angered by the thrashing state flew up out of the water and swung it's tail back and slammed it into the rig, sending starly flying back down, as well as the dragon itself, who crashed back into the water.

"Starly!" Aurora lept forward and caught the bird in her arms, but It didn't move a muscle."

"STARLY IN UNABLE TO BAT-" The Reff started, but was cut off by a loud creaking noise. The audience all looked around as well, but the noise got louder. Right as Aurora and wake looked up, The last cable supporting the rig snapped and the entire structure came tumbling down onto the arena.

Before anyone could act, the cable hit the water and sent a massive electrifying shock through the pool, and more importantly Gyarados. Writhing in pain, Gyarados Keeled over from the shock therapy and crashed down onto the ring.

"Wha-Whoa!" Wake was caught off guard and quickly lept out of the way before being crushed by his own pokemon.

"Star!"

Aurora looked back down to see Starly himself was awake. "S..starly?"

The Ref looked back and forth between both pokemon in confusion. "Er..Well..It seems-"

"The Victory goes to Aurora Felis of Canalave." Wake simply spoke.

The entire crowd went quiet, All except for the startled "Ahh" Aurora made when Wake lifted her up by the wrist.

"GAZE UPON YOUR NEW CHAMPION, THE WAKE HAS BEEN CRUSHED!" Wake Announced. Following his words, the crowd began to cheer

"AURORA! AURORA!"  
"THAT KID ACTUALLY BEAT THE WAKE? NO WAY!"  
"THAT CHICK'S GOT SKILL!"

Aurora blinked in confusion but waved back at the crowd, still trying to piece together her victory.


	123. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, only My own OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aurora Felis, Zone/Alex and Elise Hunter Copyright of Waterwind222 **

**Landon Fale Copyright of Joshua Rose**

** ===========================================================.**

**Chapter 122: Fen badge Redux**

Aurora pulled out her badge case and glanced at one in particular. The very first, The Fen badge. She popped it out of it's slot and gazed upon it in her palm. She clenched a fist over it and closed her eyes.

"Trust in one's pokemon..."

She unclenched the fist and held her hand out towards Wake.

"I.. I didn't win this." she calmly replied.

Wake folded his arms and glanced at her. "I wouldn't have given it to you had you not bested me." "That badge alone, Is a symbol of your victory against the Pastoria gy-"

"BUT I DIDN'T WIN." Aurora shouted back. "I didn't do anything.. If it weren't for that freak accident, I wouldn't have won anything!" Wake could see that She was pretty distressed over the issue. "I see.. Aurora. Do you know, Why you won the Fen badge?" Aurora glanced up at him "Because of the fallen electric cables." "Not Quite." Wake replied.

"While the cables did take down Gyarados. Who was it that knocked them down in the first place?" Wake asked.

Aurora thought for a moment. "When starly flew up..." She recalled Gyarados' tail slamming the rig. "Gyarados' thrashing took down the structure!" She came to the realization of the situation. "That's right. It was my own mistake. The trainers. Not the pokemon." Wake replied.

Aurora looked down at the ripples in the waterbed below. "So.. I technically did win..." Aurora closed her eyes and lightly chuckled to herself. She clenched her fists and stood back up, her eyes oppened with not the vaccant sadness, but a Fiery passion.

"With all due respect Wake.." Aurora tossed the badge back to him. "I want to truly earn this badge With the help and trust of my pokemon!" She fixed her hat and held her first pokeball out before her.

Wake smirked and stood back up. "Now how can I possibly refuse a challenge after that?" He looked back at the Fen badge and closed his eyes. "If this is what you truly want, then very well. But I won't hold back!" "Neither will I!" Aurora called back.

**===========================================================.**

"This match will be a three on three gym match, All rules apply by the Pokemon League standard." Wake called out. "As customary, trainers get first choice."

"Alright, Luxio! let's go!" Aurora called out and sent out her first pokemon. Luxio galloped in and let out a low growl as it sparked.

"So Shinx evolved then, Alright, Floatzel! Take the stage!" Wake bellowed. With a hard throw Floatzel took a battle stance, ready for action. "Ladies first."

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" "Floatzel, Aqua jet!"

Before Luxio could even charge the energy, Floatzel slammed into him with incredible speed. The impact sent Luxio flying back towards Aurora and landing hard on it's stomach.

"Luxio!" Aurora called out just to make sure her pokemon was okay. Luxio stood back up and ruffled out it's fur and gave an irritated bark.

"Looks like we can't charge electric attacks with that speed..." Aurora pondered to herself. "Alright, Luxio go in with Crunch!" Luxio dashed down the waterway and chomped down onto floatzels arm. "Counter with Ice fang!" In pain, Floatzel sunk it's ice cold fangs into Luxio in an attempt to shake it off.

"Hang on tight Luxio! use Discharge!" "Aqua jet! Shake it off!" Floatzel aimed itself for a tree and took off at high speed to ram luxio off. But it was too late, Luxio already was charged and let out all it's energy, Shocking Floatzel, but not stopping it. It's unconscious body wtill held velocity and inertia slammed them both into the tree, Causing Luxio to slide down in pain.

**===========================================================.**

"Alright Luxio!" Aurora cheered, happy for her pokemon. Wake recalled Floatzel and smirked. "Not bad. But let's see you handle this one. Quagsire, lets go!" The next pokemon he threw out was large, blue and... looked like one of the lesser intellegent types. Aurora curiously Pulled out her pokedex to see:

"QUAGSIRE THE WATER FISH POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF WOOPER. QUAGSIRE ARE DIM-WITTED AND HAVE AN EASY GOING NATURE. THEY SEEM OBLIVIOUS WHEN THEY COMES INTO CONTACT WITH SURFACE OBJECTS SUCH AS BOATS AND HARD ROCKS."

Aurora pocketed her pokedex. "Dim-witted sounds about right.." "Alright, Luxio, Still good to go?" Luxio barked back weakly, but didn't move from it's spot. "Alright then, Use Thunderbolt!" Luxio charged its fur full throttle and let lose a huge lash of electric energy. It spiralled up high into the air and came raining down onto quagsire, who did absolutely nothing about it.

"YES! DIRECT HIT!" Aurora cheered. But as the smoke cleared Quagsire still stood without even a scratch.

"W..what?" "Although I am prone to using water types. Quagsire is part ground type, Which means your electric attacks are ineffective." Wake explained with a laugh. Aurora grit her teeth. Electric was their best type advantage here, but now it wouldn't work?

"Time for a new strategy, Luxio! hit it with iron Tail!" Luxio raced up to quagsire and smacked it straight across the face. Once again, it left no scratch and Quagsire still remained with the same facial expression.

"Mud shot!"

Quasire oppened its mouth out wide and shot a stream of sticky mud straight at Luxio. Hit by the blast, it could no longer continue and fell face forward in the mud. "Luxio!" Aurora cried out and quickly recalled her fainted partner. "You did great.."

Wake folded his arms. "Well now Aurora, Two pokemon to go, Who will you choose?"

Aurora pocketed Luxio's ball and gave it some thought. If she went with Eevee it would be the same outcome with normal type attacks, and If she went with Staraptor, flying moves wouldn't have worked well either. Which left only one other option.

"Alright Kricketune, Let's go!" She threw out her next pokemon, who flapped it's wings rapidly before landing on a log in the riverbed.

**===========================================================.**

"A bug type? Interesting.. Alright Quasire, go with Water pulse!" "Cut through it with X-scissor!"

Quagsire sent a huge ring of water barreling towards Kricketune, Who by Auroras command, Sliced straight through it unharmed.

"Now go with Brick break!"

Without a moments delay, Kricketune zoomed in and hacked away at Quasire, tumbling it backwards and doing some heavy damage. Quasire hopped back to it's feet and blatantly stared out in to space as usual.

"Quagsire, use Yawn!" wake called out. Quagsire oppened it's mouth once more and let out a pink bubble. The bubble floated over towards kricketune and popped in his face, causing his eyelids to get heavy. Although it wasn't enough, Kricketune sloughtered the fish with another brick break, this time putting it down for the count.

Wake recalled his pokemon and smirked. "You've gotten stronger." Aurora smirked back. "So have you."

"Well then. Looks like I'm down to my last, Gyarados! Time to crash the tides!" The large serpentine pokemon came forth and dove down into the waters of Lake Verity. Fortunately it was deep enough to move around in.

"It all comes back to Gyarados.." Aurora sighed. "Alright Kricketune, Let's finish this!" Kricketune gave a "Delelelewhoop" in triumph and crossed its blades. "Go with X-scissor!"

"Dive down!" Wake commanded. Gyarados dove down under water right before Kricketune could impact, it's shadow clouded by the murky waters of the lake below. Kricketune stood upon the tiny platform gazing about the lake, wondering where it would show.

"Attacks on the water won't work well.. unless.." Then it hit her. "Kricketune! Use Super sonic straight down!" Dumbfounded, the bug obliged and sent several sound waves down towards the ocea floor. The hit the ground and bounced back up, creating a radar frequency and pin pointing the exact location of the dragon.

"Alright Kricketune! use Brick break!"

But her words fell on deaf ears, For kricketune simply sat there fast asleep. "Wha? Hey! Kricketune! this is no time for a nap!" "HA Looks like Quagsires Yawn did more then it seems." Wake puffed out his chest. "Gyarados, Twister!"

Unable to retaliate, Gyrados sent Kricketune spiraling high into the air and crashing down into the waters below. When it resurfaced, its eyes were swirled and out of juice. Aurora sighed and recalled him. "Thank you Kricketune, Take a rest."

**===========================================================.**

"So Aurora. Sure you don't want to just accept your win?" Wake laughed. Aurroa shook her head. "No.. I'm going to beat Gyarados, And I'm going to do it ..with THIS!" She plucked a ball from the back of her belt and held it before her. "I've never really believed in you, Never gave you a chance.. Well.. That's all about to change... You can do it..." She kissed the ball for good luck and threw it out into the water. "Magikarp! Go!"

The fish flopped about in the shallows of the lake. Wake raised an eyebrow at Auroras unusual choice, but understood her reasons. "A brave choice using a pokemon you've never used... But even so.. Do you honestly expect to win with a pokemon that can't even attack?"

Aurora closed her eyes. "We'll just have to see about that, Wake."

Wake shook his head but smiled. "Alright then, Gyarados, lets use Crunch!" Gyarados reered back and bared it's fangs ready for a bite. "Magikarp! Splash! you can do it!" Right as it lunged down, Magikarp managed to splash out of the way, still flopping about the coastline.

Aurora gasped at the streak of "Dumb luck" as Alex would call it, she just wound up with. "Magikarp.. obeyed me?" She blinked in confusion. "Alright! Go magikarp! Keep it up!" She began to cheer.

Wake grit his teeth. "Not bad.. It looks like Magikarp is begining to trust you." "But I DO have a Gym leaders position to uphold. Gyarados, Hyper beam!"

Gyarados reered back once more and began to gather in energy. A large orange ball formed in it's mouth as it kept growing in size, and finally colapsed upon itself and fired straight out at the flopping fish. A direct hit as the powerful blast nailed it, and sent it flying across the lake with a heavy splash.

"MAGIKARP!" Aurora cried out, but was cut off as a huge beam of white light erupted from below the lake. Swells in the water began to well up around the light, and created a massive whirlpool. Stray finneon and other water pokemon fled from the swirls. From deep inside came a loud roar.

"..M..magikarp?" Aurora and wake both stared out at the storm. "I..impossible.." Wake muttered to himself. The stormy waters died down as yet another serpent rose from the depths and let out a territorial roar at the other.

"Magikarp... Evolved into Gyarados..." Wake was astonished by the sudden evolution. Aurora couldn't help but squeal happily. "ALRIGHT GYARADOS!" Auroras eyes blazed with determination once more, With Gyarados on her side, She knew she had a chance now.

"Impressive.. Very impressive indeed.." Wake regained his composure. "To think that your bond with your pokemon is that strong.." He closed his eyes and let out a long hardy laugh. "ALRIGHT AURORA, SHOW THE WAKESTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

Aurora grinned, "With pleasure, Gyarados use," She quickly glanced at her pokedex to get a lsit of Gyarados' known moves. "Dragon rage!" Gyaraos slunk in close and breathed out a steady stream of purple flames onto the other. Due to Wake's Gyarados needing a recharge, it could do naught but wait untill the second attack, which took it down easy.

Wake let out a sigh an recalled Gyarados, As Aurora ran up and hugged hers. "Now THAT.. Was a battle." He pocketed his pokemon and walked over to the over excited girl hugging the serpent. "Well now.. I think you've Earned this." He replied handing her back the Fen badge. Aurora grinned and swiped it from him. "Yes.. NOW I've earned it!"

Wake looked back up at the sky, which was now starting to get dark. "It's getting late, Shouldn't you head back with your friends?" he asked. Aurora shook her head. "Nah.. I want to train more with Gyarados, Can you tell them I'll catch up later?"

Wake laughed. "Training hard.. Good luck then." With that, he headed back towards town, leaving Aurora to train by herself.

"Be strong Aurora."


End file.
